


To Embroider Your Waist With Corals

by smittenwithlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Centaur Liam, Coming of Age, Faun Niall, Fluff and Angst, Harpy Zayn, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Merman Harry, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Time Skips, harpy louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 100,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithlouis/pseuds/smittenwithlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing he notices is the light cyan wings and the humanoid body with bird like feet, clearly a harpy, a child one at that. Harry thinks the best thing to do is to grab him and pull him above water as quickly as possible, so air can make it into its struggling lungs. That was his plan, until he made eye contact with it for a split second and that’s all it took for a flood of emotions to hit him like a sailfish.</p><p>Or: All harpy Louis has known is the sky, all merprince Harry has known is the sea, except when they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ★ Title from Juan Luis Guerra's song [Burbujas de Amor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXz8BEL6-GM).  
>   
> Hi guys! So I'm sure most of you have seen pass-the-pencil's Harpy Louis and merman Harry [artwork](http://pass-the-pencil.tumblr.com/tagged/Harpy%21Louis) from tumblr. So I'd love to give a big shout out to Mica for inspiring me to write this. Go check out her art work if you haven't already!  
> I'd also like to thank my friend, Dani for being my beta and for encouraging me to write this and helping me whenever needed. I appreciate you so much (cause this would have never seen the day if it weren't for you).
> 
>  **Fanart:[child Harry and Louis](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/137257841050/pass-the-pencil-happy-bday-smittenwithlouis) & [adult Harry and Louis](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/158441357965/elisial-hello-beautiful-people-guess-whos)**  
>   
>  ★ **Note:** I currently do not allow any more translations, so please do not repost my fic on other sites. I've only authorized one translation for this work: [La arpía y el tritón](https://www.wattpad.com/story/55951167-la-arp%C3%ADa-y-el-trit%C3%B3n-%E2%9E%B3-larry-au).

It’s cold, oh so cold. Everything is damp, dark, and so very uncomfortable. Terror’s surely taken over his shaken form hours ago _._  Louis trembles, though he can’t quite tell if it’s due to the fear or the freezing, heavy rain soaking him to his very core or some awful combination. Louis can’t even remember a time where he’s been  _this_  scared in his life. Not even the time when he thought his wings wouldn’t come in,  _luckily_  it just turned out he was a late bloomer, as his mother had put it. No, nothing can compare to how irrevocably petrified Louis feels right now,  _nothing_.

A monstrous crack of thunder startles him out of his thoughts; whimpering, he closes his eyes and buries himself in his mother’s chest, hoping and pleading that this will all be over soon. He doesn't know where his father is and the thought is enough to bring on another wave of tears. It’s been  _hours_  and his father is yet to return like he promised. Louis tries to stop the tears, as he his father’s last words replay in his head.  _Johannah, you and Louis have to get a head start. I’ll catch up to you eventually, okay? I love you both so much and Louis, you need to be strong and listen to everything your mother tells you okay, bud? Now go._  Besides the ugly numb feeling that has taken over Louis’ tiny body, he feels his mother stiffen while clutching on to him for dear life. About to ask what’s wrong, his heart skips a beat when he hears it or  _him_  shout.

"Come out from wherever you're hiding, Johannah. There is no use," a malice laced voice growls.

"Give me what belongs to me and I will  _maybe_  spare your life. Although, going by that little stunt you and your bastard of a lover just pulled, I highly doubt it," the voice continues.

Petrified from fear, Louis doesn’t dare move, let alone breathe _, not like he could anyways_. His watery eyes enlarge at the hatred filled tone of voice. His mother just clutches him tighter, to the point where they could become one. Her dirty and battered wings envelop him and for that split second Louis feels safe. But much too soon she loosens her hold on him and grabs his face with both hands. She looks at him for a second, so much emotion conveyed in just one look. All Louis sees is sorrow and his heart breaks at the sight. His mother wipes his sweaty fringe away from his eyes, kissing him on the forehead as warm and salty tears start to fall down her face. He feels even more frightened at the heavy emotions radiating off her body in waves.

"Mom-" Louis finds himself brokenly saying before being shushed quiet by her.

"Shh baby, you have to be quiet and listen to me," she says in a hurried yet stern way, which only serves to make Louis feel more uncomfortable and anxious by the second.

"I need you to fly okay, baby? I need you to fly as fast and as far away as you possibly can, eastward" She says, her voice cracking as more tears spill down her delicate face. The hairs on the nape of Louis neck immediately stand up. A gaggle of goose bumps laminate his frigid, naked torso. Heart jackhammering beneath his chest, Louis doesn’t understand, or maybe he does but doesn’t want to accept it. He feels lightheaded by his mother’s words. As if Louis could  _ever_  leave his mother behind, like she means nothing.  Louis' little hands go up to sit on top of his mother's, one on each side of his cheeks as he manically shakes his head, "No mommy, where's papa? Let’s go,  _please_ , before that mean harpy finds us!” Swallowing the lump in his throat, he all but manages to brokenly cry, “I won't leave w-without you!"

His mother’s face breaks, complete and utter distress is the only expression visible on her face. Time is not on their side at the moment, so she needs to get Louis to safety immediately.

"I love you so much, baby, don't you ever forget that but you need to do what I tel-"

The small harpy doesn't get to hear the end of her sentence because she's ripped away from him. Everything happens so fast and within seconds everything is upside down. Something grabs Louis by his legs and holds him upside down. The hold is so  _so_  tight, he's afraid his legs will break in half. He can't do anything but scream in agony for his mama.

"You stupid bitch and to think I let you in my harem only for you to go fuck someone else " the vicious voice snarls.

"Stay still you little shit," another female voice all but growls as she hauls Louis up towards her face. Louis can barely see the harpy’s nasty glare through his tears. He’s at a loss for words, thoughts scattering in his mind, everything his papa taught him to do in dangerous situations long forgotten. Feeling like a failure, he does the only thing his body is telling him to do; reach for his mother, for her warm arms to build a barricade of protection.

All the wiggling and wailing is a  _terrible_  idea, seeing as how Louis is harshly flipped right side up. His head is ringing from the abrupt move, only to be replaced by a sharp pain from his cheek. Blinking one, two, three times before realizing what just happened.

“I told you to fucking stay still,” the female berates out, nauseating breath hitting his face. “Now, unless you want me to slap you until it  _really_  hurts, I’d suggest you stop squirming.”

Stunned and confused Louis can't help but just dangle there, too horrified to do much else.  _No one_  has ever hit him like that. Not even his parents when he was being naughty.

"Feisty little thing isn’t he? Not to mention how delicious he looks," he vaguely hears another female voice jeer. "Too bad we can't have a go at ya; you’re still much too young.”

He can hear his mother screeching as the male harpy starts laughing.  “You sure are smarter than you look, Johannah, faking your own death just so you can whore around. That’s a new low for someone as  _special_  as you,” he says as he backhands her, making her cry out in pain.

At the sound of his mother’s pain, Louis immediately stops crying and struggles to get away from the female that is holding his legs.  _I need to be brave_  Louis tells himself,  _papa always told me to keep mamma safe when he’s not here._ “St- stop don’t hurt her!” Louis yells at the scary male.

The female tightens her hold on him, squeezing the breath out of him. Mouth agape, from the sudden loss of air, Louis barely manages a small huff in pain as his eyes fill with unshed tears.

“Shut up you little sh-“

“Silence,” the male sneers. “So  _this_  is the famous boy with the sky eyes and wings. Pretty little thing isn’t he?” the male says as he eyes Louis up and down in disgust. “You know at first when I heard the rumors I took ‘em with a grain of salt. There was no way another harpy could possibly have light eyes.” Cocking his head to the side he continues, “and you know why?” he asks no one in particular. “Because the only one known was Johannah Darling! But she had been dead for years!” The male shouts as he hands his mother off to the other female, before stalking his way towards the little harpy.

“Don’t touch him, please don’t touch him, I’ll do anything but please let him go, Ambrus,” Louis’ mother pleads.

Ambrus winks at Louis before turning around with a loud barking laugh, “Don’t touch him?  _Don’t tou-_  you must be mental if you think you have any say in what I do with my property,” Ambrus sneers.

“I took over your weakling of a father’s harem and everything he owned including you, which now includes him.” He snaps back pointing at Louis. “So don’t you dare tell me what I can’t do with _my_  property, you whore,” Ambrus taunts as he takes hold of his mother’s neck and spits in her face.

“Pirjo, go back to our cave and prepare a holding cell just in case. Ina and I have this under control,” Ambrus orders the female harpy who was previously holding his mother. With a last hiss directed at Johannah; she takes off.

“Now, what should I do with the boy, Johannah?” Ambrus asks as he grabs his mother from the back, winding one arm around her neck while the other wraps around her mid-section. “He’s not mine and I don’t want him. Should I kill him in front of you? Kill him nice and slow as I did your wretched lover,” he whispers in her ear. “Or maybe I should hold him captive and when he comes of age, give him to a group of unattached females, perhaps?” He teases much louder, for Louis to hear.

Johannah gasps at that, face struck with horror. It is widely known that Harpies are aggressive and remorseless creatures by nature. Females outnumber males by a long shot, hence why so many males take up a harem, if they're strong enough, which is rare. If a young male finds himself cornered by a group of free females demanding to mate, it can lead to multiple females trying to aggressively mate with the overwhelmed male.

“Ahh seems like I’ve struck a nerve,” Ambrus smirks.

“Hear that pretty boy?” The female harpy sneers at Louis, as she turns him around, “Looks like you’ll be joining the har-“ she gets cut off by his mother’s and Ambrus’ shouts.

There's a loud grunt and his mom's screams make his head whip towards her. She managed to get away from the Ambrus’ grasp and is currently digging her razor sharp talons through his flesh. The grip holding Louis loosens and Louis falls to the ground with a hard thump. He winces in pain and looks up horrified as his mom is grabbed by the female harpy.

"Louis go! Do as I told you!" his mother cries in agony as Louis flies up to try to help her. A bloody hand grabs him again by his neck in a painful grip, but with the only thought of helping his mother, Louis uses his talons to scratch at Ambrus’ face. He feels his talons hold something warm and gooey before he throws his leg back. An ear piercing scream fills his ears as he's let go for a second time. Bracing himself for the hard landing, he wraps his wings around him, only to be caught by warm arms. He looks up to see his mother carrying him, flying away from the Ambrus and the bloodied female; barely able to maintain herself and Louis above ground.

Holding tight onto Louis, Johannah flies out of the dark and underground cave. They fly for a short amount of time before his mother swoops down with a worrisome hitch of her breath.

As she lands she gently puts Louis down. She takes a quick, analyzed look over her shoulder, making sure no one is behind them. Turning around her face scrunches up in a grotesque way before she brings her small hand to her side. Louis eyes scan her face, eyes swiftly darting downward to see what’s wrong. As soon as he sees it, Louis' face runs ice cold. Tears, once again fill his eyes as he sees the dark red liquid dripping from the very spot beneath her fingers.

Louis doesn’t know what to do as he stares at his mother’s wound. "Mommy let's go be- before they co- come back," he frantically whispers, while pulling his mother's unoccupied hand as he hovers a couple inches above ground.

His mother looks at him for a short second and shakes her head slowly. Identical eyes filled with tears, she solemnly laughs, almost exasperated.

"Sweetheart, I'm afraid I can't go with you any-"

"No! No mommy, you have to! We can get away from the monsters and get you help. Now’s our chance, he's hurt, come on," Louis cries as he tugs on his mom’s arm yet again, more desperately this time. “Please let’s just go find papa so we can all go,” he tries one more time.

"My brave,  _brave_  boy," she whispers as she gently swipes his sweaty fringe away from his teary eyes. "Mommy can't fly anymore, baby. I-I need you to be good and fly far, far away. Until you see a place with three massive mountains. Head northeast just like papa explained to you okay, baby?"

Louis shakes his head as tears stream down his red and dirty cheeks. "No mo-mommy, p-p please come with me," he pleads, almost breathlessly.

There are loud shouts and grumbles coming from behind them which makes Louis panic and tug more urgently at his mom’s hand.

"Go baby, I'll distract them but do as I say. Don't stop until you reach that place. Now go." She frantically says as she pushes him a little.

"Mommy, no please I love you." Louis anxiously cries.

"I love you more than you will ever know, Louis." She whispers as she kisses his forehead one last time. She shoves him forward as the loud growls and shouts of various voices get closer.

With on last sob Louis shoots up towards the night sky. Not daring to look back.

xxx

Louis doesn’t know how long he stays hiding in the dark cave, hours, maybe days? He’s been in a daze ever since  _it_  happened. He’s hungry and cold but too scared to do much about it, too numb to care about anything but the death that surely awaits him soon.  All he can hear is the loud noise of the water cascading from the waterfall nearby, along with the continuous ripples it creates in the lagoon below it. It’s the only noise he’s come to know for a while now.

That’s why the sudden sound of voices abruptly startles him out of his stupor.

“Harry, we shouldn’t be in here!” the first voice says.

“Calm down, Ed, I’ve been here loads of times and have yet to be caught, live a little wontcha?” a slower voice responds. “Besides, I told you I’d meet you back at the palace.”

Louis’ heart stops, he doesn’t know what to do, what if it’s that mean harpy again? The ones who destroyed his home and took his parents from him?  _No_  that’s impossible, this cave is hidden and he flew far, far away from that place, just like his mama told him to. He lets out a small whimper and quickly covers his mouth with his dirty hands, petrified that the voices heard him.

“Live a little?” the first, now exasperated voice shouts. “The sun is about to set and your father will be furious if we, more specifically  _you_ , aren’t there by sun down! Not to mention you’ll get me in trouble with Louise!”

There’s a loud groan, “Please Ed, I just have to do something important. Go distract my father and I’ll be there soon. If anything I’ll take the blame so both you and Lou don’t get in trouble. I promise.”

“What do you even have to do that’s worth getting in a big load of trouble for?”

“I can’t tell you, it’s a secret. Now please, Ed, just go!” the voice dismisses.

With a displeased sigh, to whom Louis assumes belongs to this Ed person, he hears a splash followed by complete silence.

Then it dawns on him, that’s how they must have gotten in! There’s a large body of water inside the cave that must lead to the ocean. They must have swam here. That must be it, he’s sure he would have somehow noticed if someone had flown in. He hadn’t had proper sleep in what feels like weeks. So any small noise would have gathered his attention. Louis is pulled from his thoughts when he hears the slow voice again.

“I know you’re in here,” the boy says, which manages to paralyze Louis in a heartbeat. There’s no air. There’s no air making it to his lungs. Louis can’t breathe; it feels as if someone was choking him. His heart is racing and all he wants is to curl up into a small ball and wait for someone,  _his parents_  to save him. But no one will, no one is here besides that stranger. Louis closes his eyes, wishing more than anything, that he was wrapped in his mother’s warm embrace, but solemnly knowing that  _that_  is simply impossible now.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Harpy.”

Louis opens his eyes at that, the boy (Harry, was it?) calls him by his kind. Louis hasn’t moved one bit since he collapsed here, and his been hidden by the giant rock. How has he seen Louis?

“I know you must be hungry,” the boy continues. “I saw you enter the cave two days ago and you haven’t really moved from that spot since, I-I’ve brought you food.” The boy says casually.

Louis doesn’t know what does it, maybe the thought of food and sound of his stomach screaming at him to eat something, or maybe finally accepting that it’s probably his time to go, just like his family,  _or maybe even the soothing voice_. Whatever it is, he tries to move from the fetal position his body has been cooped up in for what seems like forever. His body feels so tight and heavy, like stone. He winces as he tries to unfold his tattered wings wrapped around his body. Just now noticing that he’s lost many feathers and that one wing is most likely broken. After about two minutes he manages to lift his torn and bruised body enough to look over the boulder he was hiding behind.

The first thing his blurry vision manages to focus on in the rapidly decreasing light is a small figure at the edge of the cave’s rocky ground. Squinting, his eyes first settle on what lays in the humanoid’s hands, some type of weird and icky looking sea creature he has never seen before. 

“Squid.” The boy slowly says. “This is called a squid.”

Louis quickly snaps his eyes up to the humanoid’s face at the sound of his voice and his breath catches a bit. Louis is sure he’s never seen anything more beautiful  _and a bit frightening if you ask him_. Green. That’s the first thing he notices. The young boy staring quizzically up at him, has _glowing_ emerald eyes. Louis gasps and quickly ducks behind the boulder again, trembling and utterly terrified.

“No, no, no wait! I swear I mean no harm to you! I am only trying to help,” exclaims the boy-thing, whatever he is.

Louis just sits there trembling and confused. He can’t trust a stranger. A stranger that has abnormally glowing green eyes nonetheless. His papa was always sure to remind him of that. Tears start to fall down his cheeks,  _as if I haven’t cried enough,_  he thinks. The small harpy is tired and lonely. He just wants to be back home, in his warm and comfy nest. He misses his mama and papa, just wishing to feel their warmth again. He’s weeping uncontrollably now, not caring if anyone hears him or if the boy kills him for being too loud. Scary thoughts run through his mind. Thoughts about dying, he can’t help but think that maybe the boy  _should_  kill him. So he can be reunited with his family again.

All Louis hears through his sorrowful cries is a dejected sigh with a sad, “I’m sorry,” followed by a plop. Quite some time passes, as he stays crouching behind the boulder until he’s calmed down. It’s absolutely dark by then and he feels more alone than ever. Louis peeks over the boulder, zeroing in on the spot where the boy once stood and where the weird thing lays. What was it called again?  _Squeed_ was it? Louis is so starved, he would eat grass, but he can’t even manage to lift an arm, let alone lift himself up. With a defeated look he lets himself fall once again to the rocky ground. Not caring about the pain his broken wing brings him. He just wants his misery to end.  _Goddess Electra please let this all end_  the harpy repeats like a mantra, before he falls into a pitiful slumber.

xxx

“I can smell him, Yaser. The boy must be in here somewhere. His scent is everywhere,” a worried, feminine voice calls out. Louis can barely make out the sound of wings flapping around the cave. “Louis Tomlinson are you in here?” A deeper more authoritative voice asks.

“No harm should come to you,” the voice continues.

Eyes slowly flutter open, Louis tries his hardest to move but to no avail. The small harpy feels so drowsy and utterly faint. He wants to answer but he just doesn’t have any will power left in him. Through his hazy eyes he’s able to make out sharp talons that land a few feet away from his face. “Goddess Electra.” The feminine voice gasps. “Yaser, we must take him to our healers immediately.”

A warm hand softly press against his fringe followed by a soft, “You’re safe now, child.” Louis wants to say something,  _anything_ but his mind is too cloudy. Vaguely realizing he’s being lifted up by two strong arms, he closes his foggy eyes. He whimpers when his broken wing is jostled a bit but that’s all he can manage to bring out.

The night’s cool air hits his face as he’s gliding through the air. Trying to forget all the awful memories he’s lived these past couple of days, he brings his mind to remember those glowing emerald eyes, before finally letting everything fade away.

xxx

So many thoughts whirl inside Harry’s head as he swims back to the castle. He can’t help but feel totally and utterly rejected. All he wanted to do was help the pretty blue-eyed harpy, thinking that  _maybe_  by getting him food he’d be able to stop him from crying, but the only thing  _that_  accomplished was terrifying him even more than he already was. So many worse case scenarios run through Harry’s head. Things could have gone worse, if the stories about harpies are anything to go by. He just desperately wants to know why the harpy boy was at the grotto, alone and hurt, and most importantly, if he was alright.

It’s completely dark as Harry nears the massive sand-colored coral castle covered in kelp, eyes glowing a florescent green to help him see through the obscured, black waters. As he arrives at the gates of the city wall, all thoughts abruptly scatter at the sound of a voice.

“Prince Harry,” the heavy looking guard with barely any neck, says in a flat voice, “King Desmond demands your presence in the throne room immediately.”

With a sigh, Harry enters Nerice, swimming leisurely, figuring he’s in major trouble already, what’s an extra five minute of delay going to do? Deciding to not think about the impending scolding he’s about to get, he takes in all the commotion in Nerice’s courtyard. There are many merpeople out and about, selling, shopping, and socializing. Vendors taking down their booths and tents, since its already nightfall, while others still try to desperately sell whatever they can still manage to.  

Many merfolk greet the prince with “good evening, your majesty,” or “hello, Prince Harry,” as he swims towards the massive castle he calls home. Harry still feels a bit weird when people address him so properly. Yeah, he gets he’s royalty but it’s still weird when older people are super respectful and cautious around him.

Taking in two long breaths as he reaches the grand doors to the throne room, he stays floating there, holding on to the handles. Deciding to not push his luck with stalling any longer, he ever so slowly, opens the doors of the room, only to be immediately bombarded with his father’s irate questions.

“Where in Poseidon’s ocean have you been, Harry! Your mother has been worrying herself to death!” his father’s angry voice echoes throughout the empty room. “I specifically told you to be here by sundown! You are eight years old for Poseidon’s sake! It is too dangerous for you to be sneaking away from Lady Tisdale with Ed!”

“Father, I am not a baby anymore,” Harry’s childish yet very stern voice ricochets through the grand room. “I want to explore the ocean and what’s above it, just like some do in the scriptures I’ve read!” Crossing his arms, he continues in a whiny manner, “And there’s no way I can do that when you make Lou hover over me like some insolent baby!”

“Enough!” his father roars as his eyes shift from their usual warm brown to a bright florescent yellow. “I will not be spoken to in such a disrespectful manner, especially by my son. I am your king and most importantly your father, so you will show me some respect.” His father seethes as he seizes his triton and smacks it against the limestone floor beneath him with a loud thud.

Harry inwardly cringes and immediately lowers his head in submission. His father is a worthy king but one that should not be trifled with. Feeling himself become smaller under the king’s heated glare, Harry slides backwards a bit, in shock. His father has never been this angry with him, not even when Harry sneaked out of the castle. He swam all the way to Ed’s house in the wee hours of the morning when he was five, his father had just scolded him then. Wanting more than anything to disappear, he sniffles a bit and can’t help but quiver from his father’s angry demeanor.

If only he’d had listened to Ed when he warned him about being out passed dusk.  _No, Harry you did the right thing, he needed you,_ Harry can’t help but tell himself. His father is right though. Harry should be setting an example and behave. Is this the Gods telling him he’s already messing up as future king? No, no he’s getting way ahead of himself. The best thing to do is apologize and accept punishment.

“F- Forgive me, father,” Harry mumbles, feeling shame and disappointment wash over his body at the thought of being the cause of his father’s anger. He doesn’t dare look up afraid to see the same disappointment in his father’s eyes. Instead, he focuses on his father’s dark green colored tail and its glistening scales.

With a loud, renounced sigh, the king puts down his triton in its stand and glides towards Harry, enveloping him in a tight and warm embrace, much to Harry’s surprise.

“My child, what has gotten in to you these last couple of days?” the king questions. “You’ve been acting like a stranger and your mother and I are beginning to worry. You must understand that you are still very young. The rules I place for you and our people are there to keep you safe, not to imprison you,” his father gently says as he cups Harry’s face, making the boy look up at him.

“You must not worry your mother and I like this again. Once you mature you will be free to go as you please but for now you must abide by my rules,” his father sternly says, as he pushes his hair backwards with his large meaty hand. It’s said so stern that there is no room for discussion.

Taking a good look at his father, Harry notices sparks of yellow still swimming in his warm brown eyes, from his earlier outburst. His father’s eyes show so much power and wisdom, Harry can’t help but wish that one day he’ll be as good a ruler as the mighty Desmond Styles, king of the all the seas.

“Okay fathe-“

“No, I do not want to hear any promises or more excuses,” the king swiftly interrupts. “I want you to go by mine and your mother’s room so you can apologize for your behavior and so she knows you’re safe and sound. Then I want you to go straight to your room. You are grounded until further notice. Do I make myself clear, Harry?”

“Yes, father.”

“Very well, off you go, my child.”

Harry swims towards the door and just as he is about to exit, his father’s voice stops him.

“Oh and Harry, for the love of Poseidon, do not drag your friends into your little schemes. And most importantly send someone else to cover or lie for you other than Ed. He almost fainted when I started questioning him about your whereabouts and couldn’t answer back, he isn’t very proficient under pressure,” his father chuckles. Harry gives him a wobbly smile before heading to his parent’s chambers and closing the door behind him.

Fifteen minutes later Harry finally made it to his bedroom. His mother had screamed at him for a good ten minutes, shouting about how irresponsible Harry was for ditching Lou, making Ed lie for him and getting back way past curfew. Once she was all out of things to scold him about she had held him super tight and peppered kisses all over his face, whispering how glad she was that he returned home safe.

Resting his back against the coral door Harry groans loudly from the day’s events. He managed to get himself grounded until Poseidon knows when and to make matters worse he got nothing accomplished with the harpy. Harry rubs his hands across his face in defeat and looks straight to where his massive clam shell bed is. His bed looks so inviting that he can’t bare one more second and immediately jumps onto his bed made out of the softest sponge and sea kelp. He’s completely exhausted from the day’s events. He looks up towards the ceiling, just staring at the pretty and colorful bioluminescent lights the plankton swimming around emits. An array of blues and greens light up his room making a peaceful and relaxing ambiance.  _Blue_ , just like the color of that cute harpy’s eyes, and Poseidon, was he a beauty. Even if his face  _was_  blotchy and dirty from the crying  _and it didn’t matter that Harry hardly took a good look at him_ , somehow he knows the stormy blue eyes could put all the sky and ocean to shame. He just wishes he could have seen the boy with a happier expression. So many thoughts run through Harry’s mind as he thinks about the harpy. The merprince can’t shake off the feeling as if he’s met him before but that would be impossible. He’s never met a harpy in his life. Sure he’s heard of them and how terrifying they can be but has never spoken to one until today.  _Not that you even made conversation_  his subconscious bites back.

Harry can’t quite wash the ugly feeling of guilt from his conscious as he takes in his surroundings. He feels guilty that he’s in this safe and soft bed while the harpy is most likely starving, injured, and frightened. Harry tried to help is the thing, so this shouldn’t be weighing so hard on his conscious  _but it is_. With a tired sigh he closes his eyes.  _Blue_ , all he sees is blue as the merprince finally let’s sleep take over.

xxx

When Louis finally wakes up, he comes to very,  _very_ slowly. He’s not sure exactly where he is _. Is he dead? Did the mean harpy man find him?_  First thing he notices is that he can’t feel or move his left wing. Already disoriented, not knowing what to think or do he begins to panic. Letting his instincts kick in, he instantly opens his eyes and spreads his wings, or tries to, at least. As soon as he does his right wing knocks over things around the room, making a loud ruckus that only makes Louis more nervous. He carelessly stumbles out of where he was sleeping and falls on his left side, immediately regretting moving so abruptly. He wails as excruciating pain shoots all over his left wing, which he now notices is attached to his torso wrapped in some bandages. Hearing somebody hurriedly coming towards his room, he shuffles back up against the farthest wall. “What is the meaning of all this noise?” A woman worriedly shouts as she goes through the threshold. Louis just sits there sniveling uncontrollably trying desperately to cover himself with his right wing.

“Oh poor baby,” he hears a female voice mutter. “Hey, it’s alright, you are safe now,” the voice continues, sounding closer than Louis expected.

Body going stone stiff as gentle hands caress his wing as the soft voice soothingly says, “My name is Caroline and I’ve been taking care of you for the last couple of days.”

 _Days? –‘ve been sleeping for days?_  He thinks to himself, shocked.

“Louis, it’s alright sweetie, no harm will come to you here.” Caroline soothes.

Seconds go by, but it feels like hours. Carefully tucking his wing behind him, and wiping his teary eyes he looks up and finally takes in Caroline. She’s beautiful with dark skin and big brown, kind eyes. Her wings are long and tucked behind her body, tan and brown in color. Louis’ eyes light up at the sight and without meaning to, he loudly exclaims, “you’re a harpy!” At the sound of his sudden outburst, his eyes widen in horror as he quickly covers his mouth with both tiny hands. He was so happy to see one of his kind,  _other than a weird animal or boy with glowing eyes_  that he forgot that, that his very kind is the reason why he’s here.

Closing his eyes tight, his breathing gets heavier and heavier as tears break through his eyelashes. “P-please don’t hu-hurt me,” Louis wails. “Please, I’m begging you, miss, please don’t hurt me,” he repeats.

Warm arms wrap around his body, holding tight, not enough to hurt, but rather, for protection. Louis crumbles in the embrace, finally, feeling another harpy’s warm touch comforts him immensely, like he’s not  _alone, almost as if mother was here_.

“Shhh none of that, love,” Caroline soothes as she caresses his head and plants kisses along his forehead. “Absolutely no harm will come to you here, not if I have anything to say about it.”

“Pinky promise?” Louis hiccups as he looks up at her, with his tiny pinky finger out.

Wiping his tears away with her thumbs Caroline pulls out her pinky finger, “I pinky promise, love, and I never ever break those,” she declares with a small smile.

Louis stares up at her for a second, complete sincerity is the only thing he sees in her eyes before he curls his pinky finger around her longer one.

Exhaling loudly he sinks back onto her warmth, forehand resting against her chest, the slow thumps of her heartbeat soothing him quite a bit. 

“Whe-where am I?” his screechy and muffled voice asks, after a couple of minutes.

 “You are in Mount Malik, one of the highest mountains in Soria.”  Caroline softly whispers as she continues to run her fingers through Louis’ hair. She does so for a couple minutes before holding out her hand to carefully help Louis up. “Your left wing is broken, so I tied it to your body so it can heal properly. As you can also see, the cuts and bruises have almost completely healed,” she says as she holds Louis’ chin. There’s long pause before Caroline asks, “Do you remember how you got here, sweetie?”

“Erm- kind of?” Louis quietly responds. “I think two harpies flew me out of the cave I was hiding in. B-but im not certain.”

“Yes, that was lord and lady Malik.”

“H- he called me by my full name” Louis mumbles, “how did he know my name?”

“Perhaps it’s time you go talk to his Lord, love. He will explain everything to you.” Caroline says as she moves around the room, picking up some of the stuff Louis knocked over.

Blushing for his carelessness, Louis is about to ask if he can help but Caroline’s voice stops him.

“Ahh Zayn, there you are. Could you please escort Louis to your parent’s quarters? I think he is strong enough to walk now.”

Turning his head to the right, towards the entrance of the room, Louis sees a harpy his age staring at him. Louis can’t help but blush even harder under his gaze. He is one of the most beautiful harpies,  _beings_  even, that Louis has ever laid his eyes on. Zayn, as Caroline called him, has sparkling brown eyes with long, black, thick eyelashes. His wings are as breathtaking as he is. They are also the typical tan in color but with gold primaries and red secondaries.

“Sure thing, Car,” he replies before making his way next to where Louis is standing. Holding out his elbow Zayn gestures to hold on to it.

Louis warily does, taking one last look at Caroline who smiles and nods at him as encouragement, he presumes. Gently holding on to his upper arm, he allows Zayn to lead the way.

They quietly walk through the halls of Zayn’s home. Its  _big_ , that’s for sure. There are a bunch of long dark corridors, some lit up by torches. This is  _massive_  compared to the small cave he and his parents used to live in. It wasn’t much but it was enough for the three of them.  _It was home._

“-M Zayn,” he hears the boy next to him say, almost completely missing it since he was lost in his head. Louis turns his head towards Zayn and gives him a small smile.

“I-I’m Louis.” He softly responds, not knowing what else to say.

They finally reach a huge room. Zayn pounds on the rocky wall, seeing as how the manor has no doors- most harpy domains don’t. They are rather useless and unnecessary.

“Father, I have come with Louis. He has finally risen.” Zayn coolly says.

“Come forth my son.” A voice rumbles from beyond the purple curtains. Zayn gives Louis a small smile before opening the curtains and walking in. Louis cautiously following after him.

“Louis Tomlinson, I am relieved to see you have nearly fully healed, apart from the broken wing of course.” Lord Malik’s gruff voice says.

Louis doesn’t say anything, warily half hiding behind Zayn.

Lord Malik’s eyes soften at the sight. “I am sure you have many questions to ask which, I shall answer to the best of my ability.”

The harpy has to search in the back of his brain to remember who this man is. He vaguely recalls his father talking about him. How they were moving close to an old friend of his father’s to be safer. At the mere thought of his father, his tamed exterior crumbles and tears threaten to cascade down his cheeks. He feels dizzy again and quickly clasps onto Zayn for support as his whole body starts to tremble. He tries to stop the tears from falling but his grief is too immense to conceal. To his surprise Zayn holds on tight to him while whispering things that Louis couldn’t really make out but at the very moment comforted him greatly.

Louis can make out lord Malik’s strong yet gentle voice say, “It’s alright to cry, child. If you would like more time I shall grant you it, till you are ready.”

But Louis was a big boy now, just turned ten and although all he wants to do is to fall asleep and never wake up again, he needs to be respectful and show his gratitude towards his saviors. One thing his parents made sure to teach him is to be courteous.

 “You knew my father; we were coming here to visit you.” Louis’ finds himself saying in a croaky voice.

“That is correct, little one. Your father and I we’re hal- uh, childhood friends. You and your family were coming here to discourse about your impending stay before you got swarmed.”

As lord Malik’s words sink in, Louis’ body goes rigid in Zayn’s hold. Those monsters, the ones who took his family away from him. Terror comes seeping in as he remembers what happened. “W- Why were they after us?” Louis solemnly asks. “We-we did nothing wrong.”

There is an emotion that Louis can’t quite decipher in sir Malik’s face but it’s gone as quickly as it appears. “It’s a rather complicated matter, little one. One that you are a bit too young to understand right now.”

“Why were they after us? “ Louis stubbornly asks again. His father has always treated him like big boy and he hates being left in the dark. He deserves to know why his family was taken away from him.

Lord Malik’s face hardens, obviously the question or maybe act of defiance hitting some sort of nerve. He then glances towards his wife, with a somber look, seeming to have some sort of mental communication. After a long pause, lord Malik continues in a strong tone, “There’s no need to worry about that, Louis, they won’t ever go near you again. Now, while you are under my care you will not, under any circumstance defy me, are we clear?” 

At the sudden tone, one that the blue-eyed harpy has never been at the receiving end of, he freezes.

Lord Malik’s face then slowly softens, his tone changing into a more sympathetic one “We’ve been waiting till you’ve risen to properly bid farewell to your family. The ceremony will be tonight at sundown. Now, I know you’ve had little time to your thoughts and to mourn. Your father, he was- he was like family while growing up. Therefore, you are welcomed to make my home your permanent one.”  Turning to Zayn, his father says, “Take Louis to his chambers and have Agatha prepare him a meal. You are dismissed.”

“Yes, father.” Zayn replies before gently pulling Louis towards the exit.

That night during his family’s ceremony Louis feels numb. A single tear slides down from his steel blue eyes, followed by another one, and another, until a steady stream of salty tears flow their way down his cheeks, so much sorrow filled his heart but he doesn’t make a sound. He vaguely hears the words that are spoken by lord Malik and can’t seem to sing the songs of the afterlife while his family’s bodies burn. Lord Malik explained that while Louis was recuperating, he sent out a couple of Harpies in his harem out to search for his parent’s bodies.

He can sort of feel Zayn holding him tight, bringing him little comfort in that moment. Everything feels like a dream  _or a nightmare more like_ , he bitterly thinks. As the sun starts to light up the world around them, Louis and the Malik’s take off towards the sky. They glide through the crisp morning air and take his family’s ashes and spread them throughout the sky. Harpies are born to fly and are one with the sky, even in the afterlife. Louis’ heart feels heavy but he’s glad to know his parent’s will be with him whenever he spreads his wings and soars through the skies.

Once he’s done assuring Zayn that he just needs sometime alone, he enters his chambers. He weakly manages to make it to his nest, letting the silence consume him until he finally lets himself be overcome by a wave of emotions. He buries his face against the pillow on his nest, to try to stifle his wails but his sorrow is too overwhelming. He breaks down entirely, all his defenses washing away as his pillow catches all his salty tears. He cries until all he can produce are dry racking sobs. That night he makes a promise. A promise to never cry this hard for anything in his life ever again.

XXX

It’s been two years since Louis arrived at the Malik’s. Louis clearly remembers having a bit of trouble getting used to his new life, a life away from his home, from his belongings,  _from his family_. He turned into a bit of a recluse, much different than his true loud and lively self, until Zayn managed to wake him up from his lifeless and somber state.  _Zayn_. Louis smiles at the thought of his friend. He will forever be thankful for his best friend  _or brother_ , more like. Zayn and Louis became attached at the hip, even if Louis was being a downer or wanting to be alone Zayn wouldn’t be too far from him. True to his word, Zayn stayed by his side no matter the circumstance, they have formed such a tight bond that would make any blood brother envious. Zayn and his family have shown him nothing but love and kindness since his arrival, and he can still not find it in his heart to ever say thank you enough times. Louis can understand why his father wanted to move his family to live here with lord Malik and his harem. Lord Malik is a fair alpha male, a bit scary at times but Louis admires him a lot, nothing like the stories of some scary Alpha males.  _Louis would know from firsthand experience_. Now, Louis is thankful for calling Mount Malik his home. Although he misses his parents immensely, he has come to love this place just as much.

In all honesty, Louis has become some sort of menace to Soria and its inhabitants. Everyone knows him as _the_  troublemaker but Louis knows everyone, or  _mostly_  everyone is endeared by him. He knows he’s a charmer, he can thank his baby blues and high cheekbones for that one. Zayn is his partner in crime, except when Louis decides to tease him, then, Zayn just ignores him, he’s good at that, especially when Louis teases him about his crush on Liam Payne. Louis finds the centaur to be a bit up tight to be completely honest, but he’s been hanging out with Zayn a lot so maybe Louis will rub off on him a bit, just like he did with Zaynie. It’s been a full day since Zayn had talked to Louis so he was presently surprised when Zayn agreed to accompany him on his secret mission.  It’s a rather dangerous mission but danger is Louis’ middle name, or that’s what he tells people anyways, no one knows his middle name is actually, William, except for Zayn that is.

This is Louis’ life now. How he’s gotten to this point is beyond him, really, but hey, he is going to enjoy his life while he’s still young…if that involves flying like his life depends on it from a very  _very_  pissed of Hydra then so be it…

Louis flaps his light blue wings as fast as they can take him, gliding past the rocky walls of the Lernaean’s valley, as he safely puts his beautiful cyan colored crystal away in his tattered satchel.

“Louis, you idiot, I should have never listened to you!” Zayn yells as he catches up to Louis.

About to fire back a witty response, Louis loses his train of thought when he hears a thunderous roar from behind them. He takes a quick glance over his shoulder and notices that the “baby dragon” as snobby Ollie had put it, is no baby at all, but rather a very pissed off adolescent Hydra who is quickly gaining speed behind them.

“In my defense,” Louis screams back, “I thought Ollie said it was a baby dragon! How was I supposed to know that dickless twat was lying?!”

So maybe Louis is a bit careless at times, and sure, more often than not, gets into lots of trouble. It isn’t his fault; really, he’s just always…seeking adventure? Besides, this time he really is totally innocent! Ollie kept slandering his good name, telling everyone how much of a chicken Louis was. Louis was most definitely not going to have that redheaded jerk talk nonsense. After all, he does have to live up to his,  _not really,_  middle name. One thing led to another and he managed to talk Zayn into flying into Lernaean’s Valley to gather some of the beautiful crystals within its walls, to prove to Ollie how brave he really is. He managed to get a crystal but is now completely dreading his reckless and rash decision.

To his knowledge, Hydras do not have wings and if they _do,_ they are residual, completely useless. However, the Hydra currently behind them is fully capable of flying,  _residual wings his feathery bum_  he can’t help but think. Louis is beyond scared, he isn’t going to lie. Sure, it’s not a full-fledged adult Hydra chasing after them, but it’s still a powerful dragon nonetheless.

“Zayn, we need to split up and try to outfly it before we become its next meal!” Louis yells to him, the sound a bit muffled from the wind currently hitting his face. “You go right and I’ll go left and whatever you do, do not stop flying!”

As soon as they switch directions Louis shoots through the sky like a bullet, knowing flight is their only advantage, or so he thinks. After about a minute, he quickly glances back only to notice there is nothing behind him. He stops immediately.  _What if the Hydra went after Zayn?_ Louis gasps _. No! Zayn isn’t as fast a flyer as I am. If anything happens to him I will never forgive myself_ , Louis thinks in complete horror. Determined to protect his only family, the harpy swiftly turns around, heading towards Zayn and the Hydra’s direction.

He is able to spot the Hydra, easy enough by its size,  _Louis might as well be the same size of a bunny in comparison_ , and the angry roars its many heads are spewing. He stops for a second to assess the situation. He spots its many pitch black and scaly heads trying to get into a crevice of a rocky cave down below where, no doubt, Zayn must be hiding. Without a second thought, Louis plunges in the direction of the Hydra, screeching, at the top of his lungs to get its attention. In an instant the Hydra rears its many heads towards him. With no hesitation and with an ear splitting hiss…it takes off after him.

The alarmed harpy flaps his wings in a flurry and soars higher and higher away from the Hydra. He hasn’t flown this hard and fast in a long time, causing exhaustion to seep into him like a tidal wave. By no means can Louis stand a chance against the Hydra, but he knows he can outfly it, or at least he hopes he can. He pushes through the aches of his wings and then dives down towards the dark forest below. The Hydra roars again, clearly getting angrier by the second. That’s when Louis feels it. The agonizingly scorching heat, which no doubt is coming from the main head, hit his back and it’s enough to startle him, causing him to plummet towards the canopy tops of the forest at an alarming rate. Once he makes contact, he can feel his wings getting hit and tattered by the branches as he drops until he hits the ground with a loud thud.

Louis doesn’t dare move. His head is ringing and his muscles and wings ache from the nasty fall. He stays still; too scared to move in fear he’s broken something, but knowing he has to get back up or its game over. A couple beats of silence pass until the sounds of crushing trees and piercing roars make him scramble onto shaky knees. From there he quickly notices the enraged Hydra ripping apart the trees trying to get to him. Louis knows better than to attack it or cut one of the many heads with the sharp tool in his bag, the saying, “cut one head off and two shall take its place,” replaying over and over in his head. Louis crawls, wings tucked tight against his back, until he hides behind a large tree. He knows the many serpent-like heads are desperately searching for him and aren’t going to rest until Louis is dead.

It was eerily quiet, the trees themselves not daring to make a sound, almost as if they too don’t want to give Louis away to the monster _. I am so stupid, how could I let myself get into his much trouble and all because of my stupid pride. Goddess Electra, please let me come out of this alive, I promise to behave_ , Louis desperately pleads. He is about to peek over the side of the large tree when he feels it again, blazing hot fire starting to seep from behind the tree trunk and onto his wings and back. A surge of panic flows through him and immediately his instinct for survival kicks in as he darts forward. He tries to spread his wings to fly but it’s a lost cause when he can barely stand straight, dizziness clouding his mind, most likely out of fatigue and fear. Recognizing that Louis is literally trapped, he grabs his sharpened arrowhead from the satchel around his shoulder, ready to attack, or protect himself more like.

After a long breath he stands up on shaky legs and peers out from behind the tree, only to spring backwards, abruptly, dropping his arrowhead in the process. Louis falls on his already sore bum, scooting backwards as the Hydra’s five heads make their way around the tree and viciously snap at him.

With lost hope Louis does the one thing his father always told him not to do, he spreads his wings wide and cocoons himself in, giving up. He lets a single tear fall down his cheek, not ready to die, especially in such a horrendous way, but he can’t help think that  _finally_  he can reunite with his family. Louis shuts his eyes tight, thinking of everything that has happened in the last two years, he thinks of Soria and its beauty and of Zayn and his family and all they did to help him. He hears a piercing roar as his body tenses ready for the blow or heat that will make it all go away, but it never comes.

Around him are the sounds of trees crashing and clamping-like sounds, followed by the Hydras roars but this time, of what sounds like pain. Unwrapping his wings from his body, Louis gasps at what he sees. There is a ginormous crab-like monster attacking the Hydra.  _Stay away from the forests near the ocean, as many Karkinos will be migrating there in order to carry their larvae to the ocean, to reproduce,_  Louis can distinctly remember Yaser warning him and Zayn. He stays there, petrified, too stunned to move. He sees the crab use one of its huge pincers to cut one of the Hydra’s heads off, falling on the floor with a hard thump. With a deafening roar, Louis watches in horror as two heads swiftly grow where the previous one stood. The middle head of the Hydra quickly spits fire out of its mouth, paralyzing the Karkinos in its place, as the other five heads rip its limbs apart, with a loud and sickening crunch, as if it were nothing.

Heart hammering in his chest from the rapid rush of adrenaline. Louis suddenly feels a surge go through his body before he gets up. Almost blind from the haziness in his eyes, he stumbles through the forest, even as his talons get caught in the roots and debris on the forest floor. He can hear waves crashing against something, which means he must be near the ocean. He trips on a big log he didn’t notice in his haste. Once again, he starts to panic as the last bit of adrenaline leaves his body followed by exhaustion. Behind him, he hears the Hydra roar again. Louis starts crawling towards what now he can make out as a cliff, using his last doze of energy to spring towards it. He spreads his wings as a last effort to save himself as he jumps off it. His body feels heavy, too many feathers lost when he fell through the forest, making flight nearly impossible. He manages to fly a couple yards before his body shuts down completely, making Louis spiral into the ocean down below.  _Cold_ , that’s all Louis feels as he hits the water. Louis doesn’t really know how to swim and even if he did his body just simply feels too heavy, like lead. He wouldn’t have been able to keep himself up anyways. Though he tries to move his arms and legs, they just refuse to listen…it’s like they’ve given up on him too, accepting his fate. Before Louis loses all consciousness he sees something in front of him, but it’s too blurry to make out. He does however, feel someone pinch is nose, followed by cold lips blowing air into his mouth as an arm wraps around his waist. Louis manages to open his eyes for a second, only managing to make out the color green before it all goes black.

xxx

"Poseidon was worshiped immensely by the people of Athens. He was known for creating new islands and calming the seas. However if offended or ignored, he supposedly struck the ground with his trident and caused earthquakes and tsunamis, even shipwrecks." Professor Higgins drones on and on in a monotone voice. Harry is too busy coming up with an excuse to leave his studies to pay much attention. He was exhausted from school and seeing as how he's "royalty" and "in line to be king," he has to take extra studies to learn a more in depth version of his people's history. In all honesty, it isn’t fair at all. He just wants to go on a long swim or maybe meet up with Ed and Cara to go down to the grotto.

The merprince sighs, can’t help but feel a bit disappointed every time he thinks about the grotto. He doesn't go too often anymore seeing as how he's almost always being baby sat by Lou because his father still treats him like a child, I mean, he still  _is_  but that’s beside the point. Lou usually let's him wonder off so it's not too bad.

"Prince Harry, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Professor Higgins asks, displeasure evident in his tone.

"I'm not feeling too well Paul, I feel like my brain is about to explode. You were young once. Let's end today's class early." Harry sing songs.

Paul rolls his eyes at that, "first of all, your majesty, it's professor Higgins not Paul," he says in a stern voice, "secondly, I let you go early during your last lesson and third, save your sweet voice and fluttering eyelashes for someone who falls for it. Pay attention or I'll start all over from the beginning." He finishes as he goes back to reading the scriptures on the stone slabs.

With a long sigh Harry drowns out Paul's voice once again. It's been a while since he's visited the grotto. Harry used to visit it daily in hopes of seeing the blue-eyed harpy again, but to his dismay, he never saw him again. Ed and Cara made fun of him for the longest time for his slight obsession with the harpy but Harry didn't care one bit, he just hopes wherever the harpy is, that he’s happy. It's been a little over two years since he last saw the harpy and he’s come down to the sad conclusion that he will never see him again.

Since then all Harry has been doing is going to classes and having the most boring life ever. The merprince  _is_  more than grateful to have everything he needs and more, don’t get him wrong but he craves adventure, something "royals" apparently aren't allowed to partake in. He's only ten years old for crying out loud, his only responsibility should be to be a kid. He really needs to have a serious talk with his father in regards to the more free time, he so desperately needs.

"You're free to go, Prince Harry, its obvious nothing is going into that thick head of yours." Paul says with a loud, annoyed exhale as he rubs his temples.

Face immediately brightening, Harry all but launches from his seat and hugs Paul. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Paul!" Harry chants with glee. "This is why you're one of my favorites," Harry continues, dimples completely out for full effect. "I'll be sure to mention to Clodagh how wonderful you are," Harry all but smirks. It’s quite obvious that Paul and Clodagh have been secretly in love with each other ever since Harry can remember. He always tries to casually bring it up to Paul but he just plays it off and says Harry is too young to know about that stuff, much to Harry’s annoyance. He knows about love, he sees it everyday with his overly loved up parents. So in all honesty, he's an expert or he should be close to one at least.

Paul's face immediately turns red from embarrassment, mouth agape like a fish which quickly turns into a scowl. “You don’t know what you’re talking about so in case you’d rather stay for another hour I suggest you high tail it out of here, your majesty.” Paul replies in a ruffled tone.

With a smug look on his face Harry starts swimming backwards with his hands behind his head. “I’m just saying Paul, you ought to ask her out soon.  She’s always blushing when your name comes up in conversation and I can tell one of the guards has his eyes on her,” he says as he swims through the doorway, only to quickly pop his head back in, “best not let your true love go to waste!” Harry shouts and quickly swims away before Paul demands that he stay for another hour.

As Harry swims through the Palace’s courtyard he tries to find Ed or Cara, they usually hangout around here waiting for Harry but he can’t find them anywhere. Finally giving up, he grumpily sits on a rock next to one of the vendors. “If you’re looking for the ginger and the eyebrows, your majesty, they went for a swim not too long ago. They headed towards the lagoons, I believe.” One of the merchants, selling a variety of sea weed and kelp says. Harry’s face immediately brightens at that. “Thank you so much, sir!” Harry delightfully replies as he swims towards the entrance gates.

Now the only problem was getting passed the guards. Ever since Harry came back really late that one time his dad enforced a rule that Harry could not under any circumstance leave the castle grounds alone. He usually had Lou with him much to his displeasure but he doesn't want her to tag along. She almost always ruins the fun to be completely honest. Harry sits there for a minute trying to come up with a plan, watching as various merpeople and sea creatures go in and out of the giant castle walls. He's about to give up and go find Lou when he spots a lanky yellow tailed merman with a giant quiff, Grimmy. Harry propels himself towards him so fast he ends up knocking Grimmy onto his back.

"What the hell! Watch where you're going you pri-" he all but shouts before abruptly stopping himself. Noticing he was about ready to curse at a royal he recovers quickly. "I-I mean are you alright Harry?" He stutters. "You should really be careful."

"Sorry Grimmy but I need a favor and pronto," Harry breathlessly says.

"Okay first thing though, I've told you not to call me Grimmy anymore. It's Nick now and sure what do you need?" Grimmy replies in a monotone voice.

Harry rolls his eyes at that and completely ignores him. "I need you to distract the guards so I can sneak out to go find Ed and Cara," he whispers.

With a scoff Nick replies, "Nope can do, kid. Your father would have my head if he found out I helped you sneak out. Besides, 'm trying to get in your father's good graces."

Crossing his arms Harry gets close to his face, "You know, I was going to subtly hint at Gemma how lovely of a person you are but now that I think about it, I'm sadly mistaken." Harry replies, smirking as he cocks his head to the side and raises an eyebrow.

Now, Harry is a great kid, always polite and well behaved for the most part but he's sure not above blackmailing anyone to get his way. Besides, Grimmy has been crushing on Gemma for quite some time and although he's sure he has absolute no chance with her, he can always make Grimmy do pretty much anything as long as it involves the princess of Nerice.  It might seem cruel but in his defense, Grimmy is very arrogant and takes Gemma's side whenever her and Harry get into arguments just because it's Gemma.

"You little sh- if I didn't know any better I'd say you're blackmailing me, your majesty," he sneers back, glowing yellow eyes narrowing at him.

Harry doesn't say anything, just sits there, smiling wide, looking like the perfect merchlild that he is,  _he has his dimples out and everything_. Those usually do the trick.

Grimmy rolls his eyes and sighs indignantly, "What do you have in mind?"

Harry cannot believe it actually worked. He idles a bit, catching his breath from the swim he just made away from the gigantic castle walls of Nerice. All Grimmy had to do was make a gigantic scene about how he was one hundred percent sure he saw a deep sea crater demon trying to get in the castle via the opened coral roof. Now, no one’s  _actually_  ever seen a crater demon so how Gemma will go on a date with him after hearing about how crazy Grimmy, or excuse him,  _Nick_  seems is beyond him, really. Harry feels a tad bit awful, but he'll make it up to him eventually, right now though, he just wants to get out of the black waters and swim upwards to where the sun shines a bit through. After all, being alone in dark murky waters still gives him the heebie-jeebies. The merprince swims swiftly upwards until sunshine seems to break through the water. Relieved that he doesn’t have to use his night vision anymore, Harry’s eyes slowly start dimming till they completely stop glowing, his eyes now their usual emerald color, instead of their fluorescent green. He’s about to jet through the water but a loud splash behind him stops him dead in his tracks. Alarmed, his head snaps backwards at the sound, he sees something, or rather someone clearly struggling to swim upwards, to no avail. His father warned him to be cautious around land creatures, or completely avoid them if possible. Harry should really listen before he gets hurt  _or worse_ , killed but he refuses to let someone die when he could have easily prevented it. Without another second to spare he propels himself upwards towards the struggling creature.

The first thing he notices is the light cyan wings and the humanoid body with bird like feet, clearly a harpy, a child one at that. Its stops moving altogether, just kind of idling there like seaweed. Harry thinks the best thing to do is to grab him and pull him above water as quickly as possible, so air can make it into its struggling lungs. That  _was_  his plan, until he made eye contact with it for a split second and that’s all it took for a flood of emotions to hit him like a sailfish.

With no hesitation he inhales a huge amount of water through his gills, while pinching the harpy’s,  _his harpy’s_  nose, his lips immediately attach to the blue-eyed Harpy’s, as his other arm winds up around his pudgy waist, holding him close. His nose exhales the water and carbon dioxides while his mouth blows out the oxygen the harpy desperately needs.  _Thank Poseidon for learning concurrent exchange at such a young age._  Harry keeps it up until he feels the boy twitch, and with that he swims upwards as quickly as his scaly tail can take him. Still pinching the boy’s nose, this time moving his other hand from the boy’s waist to behind his neck with a firm grip, so he doesn’t move away from his mouth. Like this, he keeps swimming. Green meets blue, as the harpy opens his clouded eyes and the paranoia finally seeps through. The harpy starts struggling against Harry’s hold; it’s obvious the boy is completely terrified, but not strong enough to be able to detach himself from Harry. All Harry can do in that second is swim upwards so he can detach his lips and give the boy some space. 

As Harry breaks the surface he quickly pulls his lips away from the harpy’s and let’s go when the winged creature’s arms flail, in a weak attempt to get away.  _Big mistake_ , seeing as how he quickly submerges underwater. Harry immediately dips down and grabs him from behind, arms barely able to hold on as the harpy’s his wings are in the way.

As he breaks the surface yet again, all he can hear is muddled and panicked screams.

“You have to stop struggling or else you’ll drown! I’m trying to help you _. Let me help you,_ ” Harry franticly shouts, praying to Poseidon the harpy actually listens to him for once.

With no such luck the harpy just struggles more and more, as the shouts turn into flat out wails. His wings keep twitching and fluttering against Harry’s face and torso causing his grip to loosen yet again.

This time Harry grabs him by the front as he hauls him above water.

“Stop struggling unless you want to drown!” Harry screams,  _pleads,_ really. Poseidon must have heard his prayer because not a second later does the harpy go completely limp in his arms.

The prince stays still for a second, the only thing moving is his tail below the surface trying to keep himself and the harpy above water. It’s not much of a difficult task, seeing as the boy isn’t all that heavy, especially in water. But all the concurrent oxygen exchange tired him out, not to mention the struggle it’s been to calm the boy down. All he hears is the boy’s harsh breathing, body still sagging against him.

“I’m not going to hurt you; I’m just trying to help you. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Harry whispers, managing to sound somewhat collected, totally opposite to the complete madness going on inside his brain.

The boy doesn’t say anything, much to Harry’s dismay. “Please say something or move, I need to know you’re okay enough to move. I do not wish to hurt you anymore than you already may be.” His composed tone faltering towards the end. A long second passes until finally, the harpy boy moves his head towards Harry’s neck. That’s all the sign he needs before he whispers again, “Hold on as tight as possible, I’m going to try to find land for you.” To his relief, the boy manages to hold on to his neck, feathery legs wrapping around his waist, the hold is weak, but one that Harry is thankful for, nonetheless.

He swims with the boy wrapped around him for a little longer until he sees what he was looking for,  _the grotto_. The very one where they first met. Harry hauls the boy along until he comes to a stop in front of the rocky wall. Waves crash behind him, almost knocking him against the hard surface.

“I need you to hold your breath for a couple of seconds, okay? The only way to get inside is to go underwater or to fly above and you’re in no condition to do so,” Harry quickly shouts. The harpy’s hold squeezes Harry impossibly tight. Obviously not too keen on the idea of going underwater again, the boy starts to tremble and soon enough he starts wailing again. This is _not_ good. Harry is utterly exhausted and needs to put the boy down quickly before he can’t hold him up any longer.

“Just please, please hold your breath. It will only be for a couple of seconds. I-I’ll try to swim as fast as possible,  _please._ ” The prince desperately pleads. Not waiting for a response, not being able to afford one, Harry quickly pulls them a little higher and yells, “take a big gulp of air  _now_!” before he plunges both of them under.

They are only underwater for about ten seconds when the harpy starts wiggling and panicking in Harry's hold, indicating that the harpy, much to Harry's complete and utter horror is  _drowning_.

Using the last bit of energy Harry can muster he shoots out from underneath the water and breaches the surface.

“No, no, no.” The merboy breathes as he brings the now unconscious harpy towards the rocky shore of the cave.

Trying to desperately remember how Barbara taught Niall about  _car-cardi-_   _cardiopul- something- resu- resuscitation_.  _Poseidon_ , it was such a big word that Harry can’t even remember it properly. He quickly lies the pale harpy down and tries to kneel beside him, only to fall face first into the rocky floor.  _His tail_. His tail is making it nearly impossible to kneel down. Water starts leaking from his eyes, something that has never happened to the prince before. Harry is exhausted, confused and scared, never had he felt like this and the somewhat salty water coming out of his eyes is making things blurry and worse. He wipes them away and takes a quick glance at the boy beside him.  _Poseidon please help me save him_  Harry prays and hopes the God has heard his pleas. Using his arms to hoist himself up, he is able to, awkwardly and much to his discomfort drag himself a little to kneel beside the boy. He vaguely remembers Barbara pushing down on Nialll’s chest and pinching his nose, something about  _needing to get the water out_. Not able to scrape anymore information from his scattered brain, he does just that. Harry joins his hands, one on top of the other and presses down  _hard_  in the middle of the boy's chest.

"Come on, come on, please wake up!" Harry shouts, voice cracking in the end with fear. He keeps pushing down after every couple of seconds but nothing happens. When that doesn’t seem to work, more water starts leaking from Harry’s eyes much to his horror.  _Come on Harry try to remember! There must have been something else_! Harry can’t remember what to do outside of the water. He vaguely remembers Barbara and Niall starting to argue because Niall wanted Barbara to kiss him. All Barbara did was laugh and scold him about how he wasn’t really drowning so she didn’t need to- that’s it! He needs to blow air into him like he did underwater. He tried to wrack his brain to remember what Barbara had said. With no such luck he just does what he did earlier underwater. Pinching the harpy's nose while tilting his head back he attaches his mouth to the harpy’s and blows. The prince alternates for about two minutes between pumping his chest and blowing air into his mouth, becoming more distressed as the seconds pass to no avail. Ready to give up, the harpy boy  _finally_ wrenches out a bunch of water from his mouth. The boy opens his eyes which frantically start looking around in every direction, his chest rising and falling way too fast to be considered normal. The boy starts leaking from his eyes just as Harry’s did earlier.

"No, no please don’t panic!” Harry cries, quickly using his hands to wipe the water away from the frantic boy’s eyes. The harpy's eyes immediately snap towards him, his eyes widening as he takes Harry in for a second. "Breathe in and out, in and out," Harry slowly whispers until the boy’s breathing slows a little. Not being able to kneel in that position much longer, Harry slumps down beside the harpy, fatigue and exhaustion finally catching up to him. He stays beside the winged boy, whispering soothing words until the boy's breathing evens out, and his baby blues close, dark eyelashes fanning along his prominent cheekbones.

There is no sound apart from the waterfall nearby and Harry’s and the harpy’s breathing. He did it; he actually saved the boy from drowning. Harry lies there next to the boy, trying to gather some energy himself.

After about an hour, Harry sits up a bit, propping his left arm out so he can rest his head on his palm, wanting to take in the harpy that has been haunting Harry's dream since he first laid eyes on it, those years ago.

It's obvious the harpy was attacked by something, if the bruises and scratches along his body are anything to go by. Harry can't help but be hit with a wave of sadness and feel a tad freaked out by the déjà vu of it all. This is similar to the state he found the harpy in last time, only difference now, much to his relief, is that he actually let Harry help him.

The boy twitches in his sleep, murmuring something that Harry can't quite make out. The young prince ought to really go and try to get help but he doesn't want to leave the boy alone, where anyone can hurt him even more. The thought makes Harry sick to his stomach. Besides, the only land creatures he knows are Niall and Barbara, who are nowhere in sight. Harry doesn't know why he feels so protective over the harpy all of the sudden, he doesn't dwell too much on it, especially due to the sounds that are coming from the harpy's mouth. Harry can't help but giggle as he takes in the pretty boy beside him and  _boy_  is he pretty, much, much prettier up close. The only thing Harry can think of is how his thoughts and dreams clearly didn't do the pretty boy much justice. Moving his eyes along the boy he finally notices something peculiar. The boy’s wings are light blue. Now, Harry is no harpy expert but he’s sure most harpy’s have brownish wings. But these are straight up baby blue, so bizarre yet so, so beautiful,  _as if this boy isn’t beautiful enough_ , the merprince can’t help but think. Harry tenderly reaches out to wipe the boy’s damp and dark fringe away from his eyes but a couple drops of water land directly on the boy’s nose. The harpy’s button nose scrunches a bit in such a cute way it nearly makes Harry swoon with fond. Sapphire eyes leisurely come into view and they immediately settle on his face. Embarrassed to be caught creepily staring and about to touch him, he pulls his arm away and giggles out an, “oops.” The harpy just stares, blinks a couple of times, a barely-there smile appears on his lips along with a shy and throaty, “hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> ★ If you enjoyed this and would like to reblog, you can find the photoset [here](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/119075843080/to-embroider-your-waist-with-corals-by).  
> Always appreciated!  
>   
> ★ You can find lovely fanart/edits for this fic [**here**](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/tagged/teywwcfa).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Wow okay so I know its been like over two months since I've updated but long story short the start of my summer wasn't all too great. Had to drop out of my summer class and everything. However, I'm back and made this chapter a little longer as an 'I'M SO SORRY' type of thing. This is the first fic I've ever written and it was supposed to be a one shot but look where we are now ha. Anyways, hope you guys like it!
> 
> Dani, my lovely beta, thank you sooo much for taking the time to help me out with my fic, especially for always encouraging me to keep going. Honestly, I appreciate you more than I could ever tell you <3  
>    
>  **Fanart:[child Harry and Louis](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/137257841050/pass-the-pencil-happy-bday-smittenwithlouis) & [adult Harry and Louis](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/158441357965/elisial-hello-beautiful-people-guess-whos)**  
> 

A loud gasp leaves the boy’s mouth as soon as Louis mutters that one word. “You spoke! I mean you said hi… which is just one word but I’ll take it!” the boy enthusiastically says. But all too soon the smile on his cherubic face disappears as his eyes widen dramatically.  “Oh crustaceans! Where are my manners? I am so very sorry! I did not mean to drop water on your face.”

Louis just stares up at the now frantic voice of the boy above him. “Poseidon, you’re okay! I was beyond worried! But you talked! Hi I’m Harold Edward Styles the first but I go by Harry…” Too tired to even begin to put all his energy into listening, Louis zones out the boy’s ramblings for a bit and instead puts all his effort in taking in every possible detail. His hair is slightly damp, light brown at the parts that are now dry. His eyes are a bright mossy green and the harpy can’t help but feel a sort of calm as he stares at them. Louis’ eyes slip just a tiny bit down to the boy’s nose, a rather large nose in proportion to his face if you ask him, but who’s he to judge? It hits Louis that the boy seems very pale, almost sickly, and his skin looks a bit translucent, which okay definitely not normal. His eyes then return upwards to his _very_ pink mouth. It just keeps moving, and Louis can’t help but just stare. The boy has the plumpest and smoothest looking lips Louis has ever seen, totally opposite to his thin and usually dry ones, caused by the wind. He’s too busy staring at them to notice that the mouth has stopped moving and the sudden panicked cries of the boy above, bring him out of his embarrassing trance.

“Oh Poseidon, are you in shock? Does that happen? Great! just great, Harry, he’s probably in shock and you were too busy rambling to take any notice.” Louis can’t help but smile amusedly at the endearing and weird boy having some kind of breakdown over him. Louis’ eyebrows scrunch up as the boy’s hands go up to grab at his messy hair, in a panicked way. Louis should probably say something to calm him down, so without putting much thought into it he just blurts out a meek “You’re really weird,” before he can stop himself.

The Boy immediately stops talking and snaps his eyes down at Louis. Honestly, Louis would have apologized immediately but his throat is not at all happy with him; it feels like it’s on _fire_. Like a switch had been turned on, Louis is immediately reminded of what just happened, as if his mind finally caught up to is body and notified it of just how bad everything hurts. The harpy shuts his eyes and whines at the pain hitting him from all over his body. Let it be known that when it comes to pain, Louis is a baby.

“It hurts,” is all the harpy is able to wail out.

“Oh Poseidon, what hurts?” the boy worriedly asks. “M-maybe I could help…J-just don’t panic, please!”

Louis honestly doesn’t know if he’s annoyed or endeared at the boy in front of him. He’ll go with the latter for now. Everything just really _really_ hurts and he just really _really_ wants to be in his roost instead of this hard and uncomfortable rocky ground. Besides, if anyone is panicking it’s the pale boy above him, not him.

“Maybe I should try to-” the boy with the nice lips is interrupted by the loud and sudden shouts coming above them.

“Louis! Louis! Are you in here?” Both boys look up and much to Louis’ relief delight, he sees Zayn swooping through the cave. As soon as he spots Louis he stops midair, “Louis!” he delightedly shouts but as soon as he notices who’s next to Louis Zayn’s relieved demeanor immediately changes.

“Hey you! Get away from him!” Zayn screams as he zeroes in on the boy next to Louis. The boy must notice by Zayn’s stand off-ish demeanor that he’s not above attacking, he quickly shuffles towards Louis as soon as Zayn descends towards him. A loud scream leaves the pale boy’s mouth as Zayn grabs a good chunk of hair and pulls him away from Louis; hard. It all happens so quickly that Louis has no time to tell Zayn to stop.

“What were you doing to him!” Zayn shouts and all Louis hears is a pained wail as a response. “Stop y-you’re hurting me! I-I wasn’t d-doing anything wrong!”

Louis uses all the energy he can possibly muster to sit up. He gasps in shock as he sees Zayn on top of the boy. He’s not exactly shocked at the scene in front of him, seeing as how both Louis and Zayn are quite protective of each other. Oh no, what he’s shocked at is at the body part Louis oh so miserably failed to notice before _. Oh Electra, the boy has a tail. A long green scaly fish tail. How did Louis just notice? It’s a mermaid!... or merman, more like_. Louis is in complete awe. He’s never really seen one up close before and it’s kind of cool if you ask him. He wonders if he’ll let him touch it. Then it dawns on the harpy, Oh, so that’s how he was able to save him.Electra he will forever be thankful.  

“Stop pulling on my hair! I’m not the bad guy!”

“That’s something a bad guy would say! you fi-”

“Stop it right now!”

“No! you hurt my f-“

“Zayn Stop! Stop! Don’t hurt him!” Louis gasps out before crumbling back down on the ground, his chest rising and falling rapidly from the exertion. Zayn is at his side the next second, gently helping him sit up.

“Oh louis, are you okay did he do something to you?” Zayn worriedly asks, looking back at the merman with slitted eyes.

The said boy quickly shuffles towards the water and with one last frightened look directed at Louis, slides into the water; just like that, he’s gone.

“He helped me you dolt” Louis croaks out. He’s about ready to rip out his throat, it _hurts_.

“That’s the least of my worries right now, Lou.” Zayn huffs out as he gently moves Louis’s fringe away from his eyes.  “What hurts?”

“Everything hurts, Zayn!” Louis screams. He’s so frustrated with everything. This is all his stupid fault. Why does he have to get himself in such horrendous situations?

“Oh okay, its okay, Louis, maybe I can carry you?” Zayn suggests as he begins to place his hands under Louis’ legs.

“Zee, we both know I weigh too much for your wings to support us both,” Louis’ hoarsely whispers.

 Zayn stays quiet for a minute, just staring at Louis with _the_ look. Louis looks away, he absolutely hates it when people look at him like this and Zayn knows that.

With a sigh Zayn gently turns Louis head towards him. “I just hate seeing you like this Lou, You mean a lot to me.”

“I know Zee, just- just go get help,” Louis whimpers.

“No way! I’m not leaving you alone!” Zayn angrily shouts.

“Zee, stop. Go. I’ll be fine, promise.”

Zayn chuckles as he wipes a tear away. “When did you become the reasonable one?”

Louis wants to roll his eyes at that but decides not to, in case _that_ also hurts too, wouldn’t put it past his body at this point. “Since I feel like I’ve been to hell and back.”

Swiftly, Zayn gets up and looks around frantically.  “Okay, okay is there anything I can do before I go? Maybe get you water or, or anything to sit on or-“

With an exasperated groan, Louis is two seconds away from knocking Zayn out with the little strength he has life.  “Zee, if you don’t go right this instant, I will personally murder you” Louis winces out.

 “Right, jus- just be careful and do-don’t go anywhere.” He says as he looks all over the cave, before pausing and scratching the back of his head. “Okay that was really stupid of me to say. I’ll be back in a little bit with someone.” He kneels down to plant a kiss on Louis’ dirty cheek before taking off.

Great, now it’s quiet and Louis is all alone, only sounds he can hear coming from the waterfall nearby. Everything feels weird. He remembers this cave thing now. The very place he hid in when he arrived to this huge island and the place wher- Oh Electra! Louis sits up only to wince from the abrupt move. _Ouch, ouch, ouch!_ He takes a moment to breathe, _Electra, even breathing kind of hurts_ he can’t help but think. The merboy! Harry! He remembers he was the boy who offered him squeed! Was he the one with the glowing eyes? Just like back in the water when he was drowning! Louis is having an onslaught of memories and really this amount of brain stimuli can’t be good for a young lad his age, can it?

Closing his eyes, Louis tries to even out his breathing. Just his stupid luck! The first person that ever helped him, _whose helped him twice, mind you_ , was attacked by his over protective best friend and now he had scared him away, probably forever. Now Louis wants to cry, not because of the pain but because he never got to thank Harry and will probably never see him again. The harpy doesn’t even want to try and guess why he feels like losing this potential friendship is the end of the world. Something just tells him Harry is probably one of those rare friends you only come across once in a lifetime. Now not only does Louis feel cold and alone, he can add extreme sadness to the mix. He just Hopes and prays to Electra that Zayn and most likely Caroline get here soon. With a sad sigh he slowly scoots backwards, so that his winged back lays against the boulder he had once hid behind. Wishing more than anything that Harry would pop up from below the water, like he had done before. With one last look towards the water he closes his eyes. He doesn’t open them again, until he hears Zayn and Caroline entering the cave. Being too preoccupied with his melancholy thoughts, the harpy didn’t notice that he was never really alone, seeing as how a certain green eyed merman was still adamant about keeping an eye on him from across the cave.

xxx

It had been about three very long and excruciatingly uncomfortable weeks since Louis had last seen Harry. The harpy was itching to get out of the mountain. Sir and lady Malik were completely furious when Caroline and Zayn had taken a very beat up and disheveled Louis back to their home. Louis had once thought lord Malik was scary when angered but absolutely no one and nothing compared to lady Malik’s wrath. Needless to say, Louis was grounded for a whole fricken month. It took him two weeks to completely recover his body’s wounds, so it’s not like he could have done much anyways. His wings, yet again, had partially molted and that is a grueling and tiring period. Thanks to the goddess above, Louis’ only had to molt his damaged feathers which were a lot to begin with. He’s surprised he didn’t need to go through a full molt like he did two years ago. Now, his plumage is a weird mixture of light blue and tan feathers. Falling through the trees did a number on him, not to mention it was probably what caused most feathers to fall off. The harpy is a complete mess if he’s being honest, but that’s what he gets for causing so much trouble. Probably Electra punishing him for being such a menace, because his odd light plumage wasn’t weird enough already.

“It’s not that bad Lou, maybe once you go through puberty you’ll completely molt all the light blue feathers and have a new set of brown ones like the lot of us. That’s probably why you have some tan ones in there already.” Zayn keeps droning on and on above him.

A very knackered Louis is currently face down on his nest. He’s so _so_ tired and he feels conflicted. He wants to go out and spread his wings but the molting process is making him feel anxious and defenseless. He hasn’t left his quarters in a while. Zayn is trying to keep him company but he doesn’t understand how uncomfortable the molting process is. Louis had a tough time two years ago when he was ten and went through a complete molt. And even though this time around isn’t a full one, it doesn’t mean it’s any less daunting. Pinfeathers are coming out from his scapulars, the wings at the base that meet his back. Zayn is currently helping Louis preen them by gently removing the sheaths so they don’t hurt, or bleed, that’s an entirely painful and nasty scenario he’d rather not think about. Louis hates not being able to do it himself, the pinfeathers are very sensitive and stiff but he’s thankful Zayn is nothing but gentle with them.

“Ugh Zayn, don’t bring up molting ever again. I’m still not done with this one and I really don’t want to think about going through another one. It really _really_ hurts.” Louis whines.

“I know it does, Lou, but just like the last time you will get through this one, okay? Besides, I think you don’t have any more blood feathers just pin ones.” Zayn replies as he continue to gently pinch and roll the white part of the sheath at the base of the feathers.

“Would you like to be left alone or for me to bring you some more food?”

“It’s alright, Zee, I just want to sleep. Thanks for helping me preen by the way.” Louis mumbles.

“Don’t mention it. I managed to get most of the pinfeathers out but you still have some premature ones in there so don’t irritate them or they will bleed. Let me know when I can get them out. I’ll be back later with food.” Zayn says as he gives Louis a gentle shoulder rub before leaving the room.

 

Not being able to do much else, Louis lies there for a bit just staring at the white flakes covering his nest. It almost looks like snow except it’s anything but that. It’s a painful reminder of what his body is going through, some call it beautiful but honestly how can something that hurts so much be beautiful? Louis will never know. With a loud sigh he gets up on his hands and knees and starts brushing off the flakes of sheath from his nest and himself. He honestly needs a good dip in the lagoon but he has no energy to fly down the mountain. Not to mention the Malik’s won’t let him step a foot out of this mountain. All he’s been thinking about is getting better so he can somehow track Harry down and properly thank him, it’s the least he can do. However, he lost some feathers in his bum, legs, and tail so he has to wait it out until the new feathers come in. Louis is really hating his life choices right now. He plumps back on to his tummy and closes his eyes. He just really _really_ hopes he hasn’t scared Harry away.

 

 

 

“Louis, Louis, Louis! Wake up, wake up!” Louis is horrendously woken up by Zayn’s obnoxious yelling.

With a loud yelp Louis shoots up from his nest, managing to bump his head up on the rocky ceiling of his quarters.

“Zayn what the hell! I’m trying to sleep!” why are you screaming at me?” Louis angrily questions as he lands back down and sits up, rubbing the top of his head. “Could you imagine what you would do to me if I ever woke you up like this? You’d murder me!”

“Are you done yet? Quit being a piss baby.”

“A p- piss baby? Are you kidding me? I’m in the middle of a fookin molt! For heaven’s sake Zayn!”

“I know that you twat! But I have good news! And if you weren’t so keen on biting my head off you would know already.” Zayn calmly replies as he busies himself by making a raised fist and seeming to clean under his nails, a move Louis knows too well, as he does it all the time when he’s being extra sassy.

Louis narrows his eyes at Zayn, “Unless you have found a way to speed up this m-“

“Niall talked to the merman.” Zayn quickly interjects.

That surely shuts Louis up in seconds. “N- Ni did what? With Harry?” Louis skeptically asks.

“Niall knows the merman and talked to him about you! Apparently Niall and the merman have been friends for a while and he overhead Ni and Barbs talking about us and voila!” Zayn enthusiastically says.

Trying so hard not to show his excitement, Louis bites his lip and ducks his head down, kicking one talon back and forth, “his name is Harry, Zayn.” Louis quietly mumbles, before looking back up, “w-what did he say?”

Zayn raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms, a bit surprised by his friend’s behavior. He’s never seen Louis look so… nervous? About what anyone thinks or says.

“Oh, erm, well apparently he just asked Ni how you’re doing and stuff.”

Louis just stares at Zayn with wide eyes. _Oh Dear Electra he asked about my well-being. That clearly means he’s still interested in friendship right? Or is he just being polite? Maybe he just feels like he has to ask since he saved me. No, no, clearly he saw how cool I really am and wants in on a wonderful friendship. Ugh! I don’t know what to think._

“Hellooo? Earth to Louis!” Zayn’s voice brings him out of his internal monologue.

“Zayn,” Louis says, excitedly, as he walks over to him, “I need to go see him, I need to apologize and thank him!”

“Oh no, Louis, no way in hell!” Zayn shakes his head in defiance. “You are in the middle of a molt and you need to build your strength. Besides, he lives in the damn ocean and who knows what other creatures are lurking about, ready to snatch you up and make you lunch.”

Defeated, Louis slumps against the stony table behind him. Zayn has a point but Louis refuses to let it go.

“You’re right but I-I just can’t sit here all peachy when I feel so guilty over how things ended with Harry; I feel terrible.”

“Louis, why do you feel guilty? I’m the one who pulled is hair and socked him in the face.”

Using his hands to cover his face Louis groans, “Zayn! Why’d you have to go all harpy on him?”

“Hey I didn’t know him and for all I knew, you would have been dinner if it weren’t for me.”

Zayn walks up to him and gently but firmly lays his hands on Louis’ shoulders. “You’ll thank him eventually…or I know! Maybe write him a letter, thanking him for his courageous aid. Then I’ll give it to Nialler so he can give it to the merman!”

“Zayn! I can’t just write him a bloody letter! I have to properly thank him! I may be a sassy, stubborn, and sometimes greedy but I am not rude!” Louis bites back angrily and rather very offended at that rude suggestion.

Zayn takes a step back and crosses his arms, in a defensive manner, not liking at all Louis’ demeanor.

“Louis, he’s a mermaid, it not like you can be proper friends.” Zayn chuckles at the ridiculous idea of a harpy and a mermaid being good ‘ole pals.

Affronted at Zayn’s words, Louis crosses his arms, making his stance a little wider as he scowls at the darker harpy.

“And why the bloody hell can’t I be?”

“Louis, seriously? You two are from two different worlds for Electra’s sake! You soar through the air and despise the damn ocean! Besides, it’s not like he can go anywhere, he can only stay perched on a damn rock or in the bloody water. It won’t work.” Zayn retorts back.

Livid is beyond the emotion that is bubbling up ready to burst inside Louis. He cannot believe the words that are coming out of his best friend’s mouth. It only makes Louis even more furious. Who is he to decide what can and can’t work? He’s friends with all sorts of amalgam creatures. Louis can have a merman friend if he bloody wants to.

“First of all I’m not terrified of the ocean, that’s you, Zayn. Secondly, I can be friends with a merman if I want to. Third, that’s a bit rich coming from you since your friends with a blood centaur!” Louis angrily shouts back.

Zayn snorts at that, “Centaurs are noble, courageous and nice. Besides Liam wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Neither would Harry!” Louis yells exasperated. “And are you even hearing yourself!? We both know how horrible some centaurs can really be! May I remind you they also have a very bad rep; being violent and unpredictable!”

“That’s exactly my point! Mermaids can be seductive and deceiving little shits! Besides you don’t even know Harry! And the centaur colonies here are nothing but respectful! How dare you say that?” Zayn bites back, his cheeks turning rosy from anger.

Louis is far, very far from peaceful right now. He and Zayn have never fought like this. Ever. He doesn’t even know how to reply. He’s so blinded by pure frustration that he’s afraid his head is going to explode. Not to mention he’s already defensive and moody from his molt. This is definitely not making things any better.

“Well how am I supposed to get to know him if you’re basically telling me not to befriend him!?”

“I’m just bloody looking out for you! He could be dangerous!”

Louis is sure steam is coming out of his ears at this point. Maybe even his mildly terrifying and not all there harpy features making an appearance on his face.

“Dan-Dangerous? Are you insane? He saved me fookin life! He saved me from drowning and probably becoming seafood!” Louis bitingly shouts back, stepping forward to show Zayn he is beyond furious. “If it weren’t for him I’d be fookin dead!” Louis was panicking, his emotions turning chaotic. Why can’t Zayn understand Harry is _not_ the bad guy here? Louis knows Zayn has always been guarded and therefore hard for him to trust people easily, but Louis hates how he’s already bad mouthing Harry when he doesn’t even know him.

Zayn’s face turns hard, nose flaring and eyes becoming black. He puffs out his chest as he takes a step closer to Louis _. Okay so maybe Zayn has more of the whole hardcore harpy features down pact_ Louis can’t help but think. Not that it matters this is an argument he won’t back out off, not that he ever does, anyways.

“Because I bloody love you and you’re the only brother I have!” Zayn spits out. “I am done encouraging your stupid ideas! Do you even have any idea how scared I was?”

That declaration makes Louis freeze. He’s left completely speechless but he’s about to stammer out something irrelevant before Zayn interrupts him.

“No, you have absolutely no idea because you’re so damn selfish! I almost lost you and I’m not about to let anything like that happen again. If that means stopping you from going after a questionable creature then so be it.” He deflates completely, his dark features coming back to normal, “Sorry but I just can’t. I won’t” Zayn dejectedly but with a determined tone whispers back as tears slide down his gloomy face.

Mouth agape, Louis just stares back, eyes widening as Zayn’s words fully sink in. Every scornful and frustrated emotion rapidly evaporates from his tense body. The orphaned harpy had completely forgotten what it’s like to have someone care for him like that. Sure, he knows the Malik’s have grown quite fond of him and that by know they consider him, he hopes so anyways, part of their family. He is just taken aback by the intensity of his best friend’s honesty and affection. Zayn is guarded and he never loses control of his emotions like that, no matter what he’s feeling, well maybe except when he’s making heart eyes at Liam but that’s not the point.

“Oh Zayn,” Louis manages to sob out as tears begin to cascade down his face. Not being able to say anything else in that moment, he throws himself at Zayn, needing to comfort his best friends _or brother more like_. Louis holds Zayn tight around his neck for what feels like hours before he manages to brokenly whisper back, “I-I-I’m so b-bloody s-s-sorry, ’ve put y-you through this. It’s h-honestly not my i-i-intention you kn-know that.”

Zayn just winds his arms around Louis, tightening his grip around his pudgy waist.

“I know you don’t Louis but just please just don’t do anything crazy for a while. Please.”

With a defeated sigh, Louis backs away from the warm embrace. “I’ll, I’ll try Zayn.” Rubbing the back of his neck Louis continues, “And maybe you’re right, maybe it would be best if I just write him a letter. It would make things simpler.

A sign of relief crosses Zayn’s face before it quickly fades. He just give Louis a tight smile and a nod. “It’s been a long day, I’ll just see tomorrow, k?” Zayn quietly says, before quickly adding “a-and Louis I didn’t mean what I said about you being selfish. I said that in a moment of rage. You’re nothing as such.”

Louis shakes his head, “No it’s alright Zayn, it’s sort of true. I can be pretty damn selfish sometimes and I-I should really work on that.” He turns around and unceremoniously throws himself down on his roost.

“Goodnight, Zee” Louis says before Zayn can make it out the door.

“Goodnight, Lou.” Zayn quietly replies.

Before He can make it out of his quarters, Louis holds himself up on his elbows, “Oh and Zee, I Love you too.” Louis fondly assures.

Zayn just freezes mid step, before leaving with a wide and relieved smile on his face.

 

xxx

A rustle behind him makes Louis freeze for a split second before he quickly turns around to see what had caused the noise. He keeps staring all around for a good minute until he’s absolutely positive nothing will jump out a take a bite out of his feathery bum. The alert harpy turns left and keeps going straight while he prays to the Gods he’s going the right way. He’s quickly losing valuable daylight, courage, and energy so he needs to find that cave ASAP so he can finally talk to Harry. The thing is, he’s definitely _not_ supposed to be out here when he still hasn’t completely molted and Louis should have honestly thought things through a little better. Okay, so maybe Louis should have thought things through _way_ better. Probably should have also waited until he had completely molted and not until the sun is about to go down in a half an hour. Things would also be less dire if maybe he would have also asked for some sort of confirmation from Harry before planning to meet the merman. Louis exhaustedly exhales as he leans up against a gigantic tree. He should had really thought about the fact that he doesn’t one hundred percent know exactly where the cave even is. Can you blame him though? Louis hadn’t really had the time to pay attention to its location, seeing as the last two times he was there its whereabouts were the least of his concern. He keeps walking, annoyed that dirt keeps getting stuck on the underside of his talons, Louis really really hates walking. The sun is about to set, which means he’s right on time. He had told Harry to meet him in the cave at twilight. He finally takes a huge breath, relieved that he had finally found the bloody cave. All there is to do is fly over it and swoop down and voila! Louis’ there. He had decided to walk for a bit after sneaking out of the Mountain, in case any other harpy or friend recognized him and tattled on him, you’d be surprised at the amount of people who don’t get the whole ‘snitches get stitches concept’. So here the harpy is being super stealthy, he giggles to himself; he’s so smart sometimes.

On high alert, Louis looks around to make sure he’s still alone and then spreads his wings wide and proud. With nothing left to do he smoothly kicks off the ground and ascends along the forest. The harpy hovers just beneath the forest’s canopy to ensure the coast is clear in the skyline. He’s about to take off but he gets distracted by the beautiful array of pink, orange, and purple hues decorating the sky. He remember this was his mother’s favorite time to just leisurely fly the skies. With a tight smile, the harpy makes his way to the cave. Once he’s finally hovering above it, he’s sharp eyes scan all along, quickly taking in the place.  Louis thinks it’s rather cool, he’d never had the chance to actually look in it. There’s a waterfall at the left side of the cave, nothing too monstrous, actually just right, makes Louis want to take a dip under it. The interior of the cave is covered in moss and vegetation, vines dangling down all over the place. More towards the bottom the walls turn brown with sediment looking pillars hanging down, probably caused by the moisture. Louis thinks they rather look like brown colored icicles, very pointy looking too. Finally, he takes in the pool of water beneath him, his heart quickly skips a beat when he sees a figure in it; Harry.

Louis quickly dashes behind a mossy ledge, surprised Harry hadn’t noticed him, seeing as he’s currently swimming on his back. As he takes in the boy, feelings of guilt and embarrassment quickly come flooding in. Guilty because he had promised Zayn he’d stay out of trouble. In reality, Louis made it to the cave in one piece so he takes that as good measure. He also didn’t promise to stay away from Harry so technically not breaking any rules or promises or so he tries to convince himself of that. The embarrassment comes from how horrible of a person Louis feels he’s been to Harry. It suddenly dawns on Louis that Harry is swimming below him. _Holy Hydra. Harry. Is. Here. At twilight, just like he had requested in his letter,_ Louis thinks to himself, pleased. A warm fuzzy feeling blooms allover Louis, making his stomach feel all weird. He had actually shown up! See! Would a dangerous person show up to meet a practical stranger at a sketchy time? Nope not at all he thinks… well unless that person _is_ the dangerous person. Louis scowls no no no…this is not the time to think negatively he tells his brain. The harpy is soon interrupted out of his internal battle by a noise coming from beneath him.

“Oh barnacles, I am beyond bored. It’s already twilight and no sign of him. I knew I shouldn’t have come. Cara and Ed were right.” Louis hears Harry whine from down below.

The harpy perks up at that “wait, wait, no, no, no,” he whispers to himself before he’s about ready to make his presence known but Harry’s voice stops him in his tracks.

“Since this was all just some sick joke and a set up” Harry dramatically shouts, “I should probably get going,” he exhales dejectedly.

Louis tilts his head to the side, why is Harry being so…dramatic and loud? He can’t help but wonder. Maybe it’s a mermaid thing.

“I guess I’ll go home now!” Harry loudly says. Louis is about to ask why he’s being so weird and theatrical, louis would know, theatrics is his forte, but in a flash Harry blops under the water like a sinking ship.

Sirens quickly go off in Louis’ head as he gasps and quickly jumps off the grassy ledge, descending toward edge of a big boulder. “No! Wait! No, No, I’m here, I’m right here!” Louis desperately shouts, as he tries to spot the merman under the water. He quickly jumps off the boulder when he doesn’t see him, landing near the edge of the ground.

“Harry come back! I’m here, I’m here!” Louis pleads, voice shaking. “I need to thank you! Please come back up!” he keeps pleading as he sinks down onto his bum, talons besides each feathery thigh.

“Please come back,” Louis whispers as his eyes become blurry and unfocused from the tears that are threatening to spill out. Feeing mad at himself, Louis screams, the sound bouncing off the walls, making it echo. He is so stupid, instead of watching Harry like some creeper he should have immediately gotten down to business and gotten his big bum down here and apologized and thanked Harry. Electra can he do anything correctly. He risked getting into all this trouble to not even get a single word in with the merman? Louis really _really_ needs to sort out his priorities.

He sniffles and wipes his eyes and runny nose about to dolefully take off and go home to sulk some more, when he spots something in the water. The harpy squints to try to see what it is but can’t quite make out its form; it’s green though and kinda glowing?

“What the-“Louis questions as he leans in, nose hovering a centimeter or two off the water, to get a better look. Before he can decide what it is, he suddenly sees something coming his way and hears a loud “boo!” as an obscured face comes out of the water, ramming straight into Louis’ nose.

A Loud screech leaves Louis’ lips as a rather horrendous pain shoots throughout Louis’s face, particularly his nose.

“Ouch!” Louis hears a he tries to fight through the stinging and his tears.

“Poseidon that hurt my forehead! Oh crustaceans! I am so so sorry!” Harry shouts, as he profusely rubs his forehead. Louis is too busy covering his face with both hands to care at what the merman has to say at the moment. His poor nose! It hurts so bloody much! So much for returning home without a scratch! His cute little nose deserves better than this!

He hears a loud and embarrassed laugh when he slides his hands away from his teary eyes, but still covering his nose.

“You should have seen the look on your face! So priceless!” Harry breathlessly says as he leans back, eyes closed, mouth agape, and both hands on his belly as he continues to laugh as if Louis’s pain is the funniest thing in the world. How bloody rude.

Louis glares at him, “you bloody wanker that’s not nice!” He just hears Harry laugh even harder, the fooking nerve.

“Why you little…” Louis whispers before a lightning bolt goes off in his head. _Time to put those theatric skills to work_ _tommo_ he tells himself.

“Ahhh I think I’m bleeding!” He dramatically screeches. “My cute little nose is broken!”

The laughing immediately stops, followed by shuffling and splashes coming from the water below him. With one eye opened, he sees Harry pull himself out of the water, sitting next to Louis. Cold hands grab Louis’ thin wrists and a frantic but gentle, “Louis I am so sorry! Please let me see. Ar-Are you sure?” comes from the boy next to him. Louis looks sideways, hands still tightly covering his throbbing nose. _Electra I am so good at this!_ Harry is such a sucker!

“Yes! It hurts so much!” Louis whines, honestly it still kind of does hurt, but not to the extent Louis is making it out to be.

“I-I was only trying to kid around! I didn’t mean to hurt you, I promise! Please don’t be mad at me!” Harry pleads, voice wobbly, probably about to ball his eyes out. _Serves him right!_ Louis thinks. And if on que, Harry starts crying. “I-I’m s-sorry!” he wails out. And okay maybe Louis didn’t mean to make him cry like this, he’s not _that_ mean.

“Okay.” Louis chirps as he uncovers the bottom half of his face. “That really did hurt though, you should really think things through, you know.” He says as he wiggles his nose around to make sure nothing really is broken.

Harry hiccups a couple times, “w-w-what?” He asks perplexed.

“Anyways, I’m Louis William Tomlinson. Nice to meet ya,” Louis sticks out his hand for Harry to shake.

“What?”

“Oh erm- you’re supposed to shake it, silly! Do merpeople not do that?” Louis questions as he slowly retracts his hand. “Unless ramming on to people’s faces is the way you folk greet people? If so I’d suggest you not do that with the people above the water, it’s rather rude.” Louis explains.

Harry wipes his tears, “So y-you’re o-okay? You’re nose isn’t broken, right?” He asks, before it dawns on him that Louis was totally bluffing.

“I thought your nose was broken!” harry whines, “I was really worried! That’s not funny!”

“Whoa calm down there, fish boy! You deserved that for running head on me nose! And for trying to scare me!” Louis exclaims, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

“That was an accident! I was just trying to joke around since you wouldn’t come down! I saw you on your way in here.”

“Well that’s a horrible way to do it, now isn’t it? I’ll give you a point for creativity you almost had me there with that weird glowy thing your eyes do.” Louis says as he makes circles with his thumb and first fingers over his eyes, “However that was the worst execution ever so I’ll take a point away for that. So you’re back at zero” Louis mocks.

“Well in that case your prank was a double zero since you made me cry!”

With a loud offended gasp, Louis glares at him, “What? Well you’re at a negative one since you also made me cry!” Louis replies smugly.

“What? That’s cheating! What makes you decide to be the judge?” Harry petulantly asks.

“Since I’m clearly older than you.”

“No way look at you! We’re the same height and size. We must be the same age.”

“Well, have at it then. How old are you?”

“I’m ten.” Harry proudly responds.

The biggest smirk takes over Louis’ face, “well would you look at that, I’m twelve and a half,” Louis triumphantly states. 

Harry crosses his arms, whispering under his breath, “I’m pretty sure I’m taller though.”

“What did you say?” Louis probes with an annoyed tilt of his head.

“Nothing, Nothing!” Harry smirks, arms going up in defense.

“Thought so fish boy.”

“So truce then?” Harry says as he sticks out his hand.

Louis glares at him for a second, He likes intimidating people because he is usually the smallest in size, he’s quite petite so he compensates that with his wild and loud personality. It’s perfect to be honest.

“Truce,” Louis agrees as he shakes Harry’s clammy hand…Yuck. “You’re lucky I’m quite endeared, fish boy.” They stare at each other until Louis breaks and looks away, untangling his hand from Harry’s grip.

Erm, right. Why I’m here…” Louis says as he scoots backwards to make some room between them, he’s rather wet and Louis would rather not get water on himself.

“I just wanted to properly thank you for saving me life and all that, seeing as how you know, I never got a chance to,” Louis chuckles, out of nervous habit.

A large and sweet smile takes over Harry’s face, as he rubs the back of his neck, in a rather shy manner. _Electra this kid is the personification of endearing_ Louis thinks to himself. 

“Oh um yeah d-don’t mention it. It, it was the erm- the right thing to do. I couldn’t just you know…leave you there.” Harry whispers the last part as if it’s some sort of awful secret.

Louis smiles, “well I quite appreciate it immensely.” He looks above him. There’s only a little light left, probably be completely dark in a few minutes. Time’s flying by and he’s really dreading having to go back out there and stay locked up in his room. Also Electra knows what type of things come out once it’s completely dark. Louis shivers at the mere thought.

“Right, I should probably get going and head back. It’s almost night time and I don’t particularly want to become something’s dinner. Also I’m not even supposed to be here.” Louis hurriedly says as he stands up.

“No wait! Stay! You can’t possibly leave so soon!” the merman says in disbelief. “I am not risking a years’ worth of grounding to talk to you for all of five minutes!” Harry protests, as he grabs Louis’ wrist again, gently pulling him towards the ground again so he can sit.

“No, no, Harry I really can’t. I just really needed to thank you in person. My conscious wouldn’t have let me rest otherwise but I really do must go. Now let go!” Louis squawks as he tries to pull his hand out of Harry’s grip, to no avail.

Harry sighs, dejectedly as he lets go of Louis’ hand. “If you must.”

“Louis really hates himself right now but if he stays any longer he’s going to wish he was never born. Lady Malik’s wrath is one not to trifle with, and Zayn’s is even scarier, if what happened a couple days ago is anything to go by. He’d rather _not_ have a repeat of that thank you very much.

Harry quickly perks up though, “oh! But before you go I have something for you!” Harry excitedly shrieks, “don’t go anywhere please! It’ll only be a second.” He assures as he dives into the water. His head quickly pops right back up “seriously don’t move!”

“Wait what?” Louis asks as Harry plunges back into the water. What could Harry possibly have for Louis? Louis doesn’t have a gift for Harry? “Oh my Electra” Louis gasps out. _Was he supposed to get Harry something? He should have! It would only be nice to, as a ‘thank you for saving me gift!’_ Louis truly is a horrible person _._ Is that common mermaid costumes? To gift someone something?

Before Louis can worriedly ponder about it any longer, Harry pops up from beneath the water, eyes glowing green. Which okay he’s still not completely used to that, it’s quite creepy. Harry places both hands on the ledge of the rocky ground before he hauls himself up onto his bum, next to Louis. The harpy is still too busy trying to subtly stare at Harry’s eyes that he doesn’t notice the satchel around they boy’s shoulder.

“I think this belongs to you.” Harry says as he brings his hands close to Louis’ face. Louis shakes his head and finally looks at what Harry is holding out to him; he gasps at what he sees.

“My crystal!” Louis excitedly screams as he snatches the crystal out of Harry’s hands. “This is the crystal I took from Lernaean’s valley!”

Harry takes off the satchel as well and places it on his lap. “I remember you having it when I found you. But I’m guessing it must have fallen off when you were erm- struggling.” Harry gently says. “I found it on my way back to the castle that very night.

Louis beams at him, “oh Harry thank you, thank you thank you!” He screeches and without thinking twice he throws himself at Harry, arms wrapping around the cold, and drenched body. He holds on for a couple seconds before he realizes what he’s doing and use his wings to propel himself backwards.

“Sorry! I don’t know what that was about. I-I’m just really happy, happy to see it.” Louis embarrassedly says. His cheeks are on fire, he’s so glad there’s barely any light left or he’s sure Harry would see.

He takes a look at Harry only to see him with glowing green eyes again, mouth agape like a fish, almost in a daze, which okay, strange. It’s rather cute though if you ask Louis, but he’s still a bit creeped out by his eyes.

“I-I-it’s alright. I-I-I don’t mind.” Harry mutters out, eyes going back to normal. “It was rather nice,” Harry swallows, “erm by that I mean that it’s rather nice feeling something warm against my skin ha ha…you know, since I’m always wet and all.” Harry winces out.

“I just- yeah its, it’s quite nice.” He whispers.

Eyes going soft, Louis feels so endeared. It’s quite strange because he’s never liked anyone, this fast or this much before. Louis thinks it’s because Harry is something totally new. It’s commonly known that Louis had been sheltered his whole life. So, being able to talk to someone like Harry just makes him feel…well on top of the world. It’s quite a nice feeling. Louis looks up again, only to see the sky a very dark blue, almost black. Now that he thinks about it, he can’t really see anything that well anymore. His harpy eyes are sharp as a hawk but at night they are quite useless, hence why harpies don’t usually go out at night.

“I-I’m sorry, Harry but I really need to get going now.” Louis says as he stands up once again. “Besides I can’t even see a bloody thing!” He grumbles out as he dusts his bum, which okay, ouch. He still isn’t done molting and that’s the last place on the list. He needs to be more gentle.

“I’m sorry, Please stay! I didn’t scare you away did I? I shouldn’t have said that, it was proper forward of me and unnecessary. “Harry quickly says.

“No, no, trust me I don’t get offended easily, it’s just late and I can see all the stars in the sky. It’s a new moon so there’s not much light.” Louis assures him.

“Oh in that case, wait just a second!” Harry enthusiastically says, as he dives into the- now dark- water yet again.

However, before Louis can protest his eyes widen at the sight in front of him. The entire pool of water is glowing! It looks like the stars from the sky decided to switch ends and fell into the water. Soon enough Harry’s head pops out of the water.

“So… what do you think?” Harry asks as he leisurely swims around the glowing greenish-blue water.

“H-Harry what’s happening?” Louis asks in awe. “H-how’d you do t-that?” he questions again as he kneels down, trying to get a closer look of the water.

“It’s bioluminescent phytoplankton.” Harry states, “They swim around here and glow, sometimes you just gotta shuffle the water a bit. Pretty neat stuff huh?” Harry asks, as he comes near Louis, grabbing the ledge of the rock and resting is hands on it, the left side of his face following so he can take in Louis’ amazed expression.

“Y-you mean those are like actual living animals? The little star looking specs are animals?” Louis asks, perplexed.

“Yup.” Harry replies, nodding his head along.

“C-can I,” Louis asks as he makes a wild hand gesture towards the water.

Harry chuckles at the action, “touch it you mean?” he asks. “’Course you can, Lou. It’s alright, it won’t do nothing, promise.” Harry reassures him, “see,” he says, as he uses his green tail to splash the water, making his the bottom of his fish tail sparkle, the light bouncing off the scales making spots of color burst all around them.  Louis tries not to stare too hard at his tail, maybe it’s really offensive to like, you know…stare.

Louis cautiously sticks his hand out, he stops right before the water can come in contact with the tip of his fingers though. He turns to Harry, who’s watching him intently, “if my hand falls of or something weird happens, like, I get scales or anything of that sort, I will murder you.” Louis threatens.

That just makes Harry burst out into a fit of giggles. It eases Louis a bit, not to mention, the harpy quite enjoys hearing the merman’s musical laughter. He’s not even trying to impress at the moment and Harry has laughed quite a lot at anything Louis does or say.  With a roll of his eyes, and his tongue out in concentration, he dips his hand in. His eyes are closed, probably expecting his hand to combust or something outrageous like that. What? Louis has quite an active imagination. He opens his eyes, at the feeling of the water, smiling as he wiggles his fingers and moves his hand in circles. “This is so cool!” Louis exclaims, “One of the coolest things I’ve ever seen in my twelve years of life.” He keeps splashing it around, totally mesmerized by it. “Harry, this is like magic!”

Harry laughs, “That’s a pretty awesome way to look at it.” The merman says right besides Louis’s hands.

“Harry!” Louis shrieks. “Electra stop sneaking up on me like that!” Louis yells as he puts his hand over his accelerated heart. “You’ll make my heart jump out of my bloody chest!”

“It’s not my fault you’re always getting lost in that big old head of yours.”

Louis just scowls and swiftly manages to splash harry in the face.

“Hey!” Harry protests.

“Serves you right for scaring the feathers off of me.” Louis scolds, before chuckling at Harry’s pouty expression.

“Honestly you’d think I’d be used to this seeing as Zayn loves to sn- oh hydra!” Louis groans as he gets up. “Harry! I need to leave immediately! Honestly it was a pleasure meeting you and again, thank you for saving me but I really-“Louis is interrupted. Now, either Harry is deaf and doesn’t hear Louis or he’s really bloody rude and decides to ignore him completely.

“Don’t you think the rescuer at least has the right to know what got the rescued in that mess, that he had to be saved? I mean…It’s the least you can tell me, besides thanking me.” Harry says as he swims backwards along the water.

“Why you little- are you guilt tripping me?” Louis asks, annoyed.

“whaaaat? “ Harry gasps, “Why, I would never!” He says as he swims towards Louis.

“Just really quick, Lou, please!” Harry pleads, making the cutest pouty face ever. What in the world? How is Louis supposed to say no when he has that cute little fish boy begging for his company?

Louis rolls his eyes for effect, “Okay fine! But just five minutes and then I’m taking me and my feathery bum back to my comfy roost.” Louis reluctantly agrees, hopefully he doesn’t regret his decision. “So it all started when snotty Olly called me a coward and I must let it be known I am no coward…” Louis starts.

Except those five minutes turned into fifty or more, _Louis wasn’t keeping count_ and before he realizes he has told Harry about his many adventures up in the sky.

“Oh Electra, Harry!” Louis screams as he gets up again even more frantic than the last time. “How much time has passed? We agreed five bloody minutes!”

“What how is this my fault?” Harry protests.

“Because! You were supposed to remind me once the story was done! Not distract me and keep asking questions!” Louis says exasperated.

“Well sooorry! But I forgot! Your stories are so funny and brilliant and I got excited listening to them all and forgot!” Harry reprimands. “Besides, you haven’t finished this story and I really need to know how it ends!”

“Did you just not he- never mind, hell no, Harry are you insane?” Louis questions.

“No, I certainly am not, that’s Nick, not me. Louis please! I just want to know how the Spynx and the Pegasus ended their battle!” Harry begs.

Louis had forgotten how great of a storyteller he is. He gets so into it, he can go on and on for bloody hours with no wee break or anything. No one ever interrupts him anyways because he reenacts stuff and uses different voices for different characters and even makes the most convincing animal noises, Niall beats him at that but this is about Louis not Niall.

“Fine! You’re lucky I’m quite fond of your company or else I’d been long gone.” Louis dramatically says. “Besides, you should feel honored to have a private show into tommo’s life, young Harold.

“Well of course! I’m indeed very honored, on with the show!” Harry giggles.

“Tone down the sass, fish boy, or else I’m taking me and my kick ass stories with me back home right now.

Harry’s face falls. “No, No I’m sorry, please continue. I won’t say a thing.” Harry agrees.

“Thought so. Anyways, as I was saying…”

 

“Louis, Louis, wake up!”

“Mmmm, five more minutes, Zayn.”

“No, Louis, wake up! Wake up! We fell asleep!” Zayn says once again.

“I said five more bloody minutes, Zayn” Louis grumbles. Why the hell is Zayn being so annoying and waking him up. He knows better than to interrupt Louis’ precious beauty sleep. Also why the hell does Louis feel so sore, and why is his bed as hard as a rock. Today is just not his day Louis thinks.

“LOUIS! Wake up right now!” the scream startles Louis awake, albeit dazedly.

“Zayn what the fu-“Louis screams, echoing along the place when he sees a damp boy in front of him who is definitely NOT Zayn.

“H-Harry? What? How? W-where am I?” he frantically asks as he tries to stand up.

“We kinda, sorta, might have fallen asleep?” Harry bashfully replies as he rubs the back of his neck.  Then it all comes flooding back to Louis. The letter. The sneaking out. Harry. The crystal, Storytelling. Louis motherfucking fell asleep. Asleep! Oh, he’s in so much trouble.

“Harry how could we let this happen!” Louis screams as he tugs at his hair. This is so not good. He’s not supposed to be under this much stress. “Harry I am in so much bloody trouble!” Louis screeches. “Dear Electra please help me, I am much too young and pretty to die this young!” Louis says.

“Louis calm down! It’s alright!

“No, no you don’t understand! I am going to die!”

“I’m sure that won’t happen, j-just calm down and breathe! It’s still dawn, the sun hasn’t risen yet!” Harry soothes as he tries to calm the frantic harpy.

 “Y-you’re right, I still got time. I got this! I have to get going. Bye Harry!” Louis waves as he goes to take off.  He starts spreading his wings far and wide about to start flapping when he feels a cold grip around his talon.

“Harry not this again! I can’t stay anymore I’m serious let go!” Louis screams as he kicks his legs a bit, trying to get him to let go.

“Harry please, I can’t get caught or else I’ll be grounded until the next eclipse!” Louis pleads again as he starts flapping his wings trying to get away, only to have Harry’s grip tighten.

“Louis wait, I- when am I going to see you again? I need to see you again.” Harry desperately begs.

“It will never be in this life time if you don’t let go! Sod off please!”

“Louis! Just please!”

“I don’t bloody know Harold! But you need to let go of me this very instant!” Louis demands.

“Lou please! I’ve never clicked with anyone this fast. I want to be friends, Louis, please.”

Ugh this is so not fair, Louis can’t take Harry and his stupid pleading face and his stupid pouty lips. How rude of him.

“I don’t know but yes, yes we can see each other again!” Louis agrees, no choice but to, then again it’s not like he doesn’t want see him again, cause he really _really_ does.

“When?” Harry asks.

“I don’t bloody know! I’m grounded and I will be for longer if I don’t get going!”

“In two days. Same time, same place!” Harry quickly adds, as he lets go of Louis, “Please, Lou.”

“Okay, alright. I’ll try my best. Louis replies, “But no guarantees, Harold.”

The merman beams, he’ll take it. “It was lovely talking to you.”

Louis smiles, “of course, fish boy.” He salutes Harry, turning his back on Harry, he stops short however, turning around in front of Harry. “On a second thought,” Louis says as he digs through his bag. “Here, have this,” Louis says as he hands Harry the crystal.

Harry’s eyes widen dramatically, “what? No! Lou, you need this so you can show off and prove that you’re no coward!” Harry complains as he places it back on to Louis’ hands.

“Nah, the people that matter know I’m no coward besides, I want you to have it, silly,” he says as he gives it back to Harry.

“A-are you s-sure?”

“Yes! Now take it or else I’ll be really _really_ sad,” Louis pouts.

“Okay, Okay! Wow! Thanks Louis, you’re the best,” Harry excitedly says as he takes the crystal, holding it against his chest protectively.

“See you in two days fish boys,” Louis finally says before taking off, wings graciously flapping behind him.

“See you,” Harry whispers as he watches the pretty harpy leave the cave. He waits a minute just staring up at the cave’s entrance before swooning, dramatically.

“I am the luckiest mermboy alive,” he yells, his joyous voice echoing along the cave. He does a back flip before diving back into the water, swimming home.

xxx

 

The sun was just beginning to peak through the horizon when Louis arrives back at the mountain. Trying not to make much noise, he stealthy walks until he makes it into the safe confines of his quarters. Leaning against the wall, he sighs with relief, a huge weight lifting off his tense shoulders. Exhaustion quickly creeps up his body as he jumps on his comfortable nest. With a wide, satisfied smile, Louis closes his eyes. He did it. He somehow managed to sneak out and spend a whole nights worth talking to Harry! Although pain achingly sore from sleeping on the ground he has never felt so alive in his life. He feels like he just got away with the biggest heist of his life. It might very well be it for him. His thoughts move onto his parents, kind of shifting the mood a bit. He knows his mother would be totally enraged at what Louis had just done, his father on the other hand, would have high fived him because he used to be such a big trouble maker, or so he told Louis. Not wanting to dwell on melancholy thoughts, he lets the fond memories of the previous night flood his brain. It feels amazing, as if his mind has been in a drought and the ripples of memories finally reviving everything in is mind, with those refreshing thoughts and the promise to see Harry soon, he lulls himself to sleep.

 

A light brush against his cheekbone, with a soft “wake up, Lou,” somehow manages to stir Louis awake.

“Harreh, stop, not now,” Louis manages to slur out, or a similar variation of that anyways.

“Har- what? What does that mean?” In alarm, and with his bleary brain catching up, Louis shoots his eyes open, realizing that was definitely NOT harry.

Sitting up while rubbing his sleep deprived eyes, he sleepily murmurs a “Zay-what, what? I didn’t say nothing,” trying his best to play it cool, even though underneath he was freaking out. He smoothly made it back without getting caught, and Electra he is not about to ruin everything just because his stupid mouth can’t keep shut while he sleeps or rather when people are disrupting his sleep, yeah, it’s their fault not his.

With a perplexed hum, “Sounded like you said Hairy? Were you dreaming of a hairy creature Louis?” Zayn asks, chuckling a bit, until he takes notice of Louis’ rosy cheeks, embarrassed and guilty expression. Zayn rolls his eyes. Louis wishes they’d get stuck for a bit, just a bit because he knows what’s coming.

“You were talking about that merman weren’t you?” He accusingly glares at him.

With a very impressive eye roll of his own and a very much annoyed sigh, Louis crosses his arms, “So what if I was? Electra Zayn, who cares? I’m dead tired. I really don’t wanna start my day like this, what do you want?” Louis asks. With only a couple hours of sleep, his eyelids are doing everything in their power not to close shut. It’s a good thing his molt is almost over, only having his cute little tail feathers to go. That’s exactly why he’s still tired, apart from the barely any sleep and all the exercise he did last night. Honestly though, it was worth it, Louis isn’t complaining, he’s just cranky as to why Zayn is annoying him this early, seeing as he usually sleeps in later than Louis.

“Whoa calm down mister grumpy bird I was just kidding jeez,” Zayn defensively says. “ And to answer your question, seeing as I’m your best friend in the entire universe, I just wanted to inform you that I managed to convince my parents to let you spread your wings for a bit with me.” Swiftly, and a bit condescending he gets up as to leave the room, before turning around he adds, “but since you’re oh so tired and prefer to sleep, then be my guest. I’ll just go on my won.”

“You what!” Louis screeches as he sits up, making his head all dizzy from the abrupt movement. “Zayn don’t you step one talon out of this room or I swear on me life I’ll shave off your eyebrows!” Louis threatens. Before Zayn can reply with a snarky remark, _Louis can tell by the way he scrunches his perfectly sculpted eyebrows and scowl on his face._ “Does this mean I’m a free birdie?” Louis excitedly questions, face looking disturbingly happy.

Folding his arms, Zayn leans up against the rocky mountain wall, “First of all, I’d literally kill you if you ever touched my eyebrows and second, kind of, you still have a curfew I think but it’s a step in the right direction.  Get up, mother wants to talk to you.” Those words right there make Louis grumble and unceremoniously fall back down on his nest. “Nooooo Zayn! That’s the worst thing you could possibly tell me right now.” With various hand movements, Louis continues on his whiny rant, ”Your mom is really scary. It’s much too early for me to have to deal with her. I mean I love her don’t get me wrong, but I much rather love her from afar. I’m just saying Zayn may-“

Zayn quickly interjects with a much annoyed tone of voice, “Oh Lou shut up will ya? Now get up unless you don’t want to go out.” With a more dejected voice he continues, “Honestly I thought you’d be more excited, like bouncing up the walls and kissing my feet excited, especially since just yesterday you were whining and groaning like a hatchling about wanting to go outside.”

Feeling like the worst friend in the entire harpy population, Louis quickly gets up, hugging Zayn tightly. After a whole minute of giving, quite frankly at what Louis would call the best hug in the world, he takes a step back. “Zaynie, I appreciate what you just did immensely. Are you kidding me? You’re honestly the best friend a harpy could ever have! I’m just still a bit knackered from my molt and what not. Also, my bum was a bit uncomfortable from my tail feathers and sleep was a bit difficult,” Louis promises him. He feels a bit or okay, a lot bit awful about lying. Well he’s not lying since he is still tired from his molt. He’s just leaving part of the truth out. That’s not lying so he’s safe.

With an encouraging smile, he leads Zayn with a chirpy, or as chirpy as he can manage, “Let’s go.”

 

The warm breeze hits Louis’ face as he nose dives up and down the side of the mountain screaming “I’m free!” at the top of his lungs, like some crazed bird.

“Lou, honestly stop screaming an acting like a hatchling that just grew in his wings.”

“Don’t care what your grumpy self says right now, you know why, Zaynie? Because I. Am. Free!”

Zayn just shakes his head at his best friend’s antics, “you’re so dramatic, it was only a couple of weeks.”

“Well excuse me! But imagine not being able to fly for those ‘couple’ of weeks! You’d be this bloody happy too, Zayn,” Louis screams as he zooms past the grumpy harpy.

“Ooooo I know I know! Why don’t we go visit Ni in the forest? Haven’t seen the lad in ages.” Louis exclaims as he flounders above Zayn, arms behind his head, soaking up the much missed sun.

“Nope can do, Lou. You know you’re only allowed to exercise your wings this week. You can’t go off to socialize. Which usually leads to more trouble, knowing you.”

Deciding to be the bigger harpy, Louis decides to ignore the last remark. Absolutely nothing will ruin his mood right now. "Please Zayn, let's just go say hi and we'll make our merry way back to the mountain in no time. Besides, they never gave us a specific time to be back by,” kicking his talon back and forth Louis tries to make the best and cutest face he can muster.  
  
"Ugh you're so annoying with that face. I can’t believe I’m going along with this but, okay fine, we can go! But only to say hi and then we come straight back." Zayn sternly states.  

  
Niall is lounging around in a big meadow when Louis and Zayn spot him, his blond hair being a dead giveaway.  Zayn, however, abruptly stops dead when he notices who is lounging next to him.  Letting out a very hilarious squawk too.  
  
"Would you look at that, Zaynie! Liam is here! How wonderful." Louis mischievously says as he pats the now bashful harpy on the back, before descending down towards the pair.   
  
"Hey handsome woodlands, the king of the sky is back!"   
  
Niall immediately sits up, face lighting up like a sunflower, bless him.   
  
"Tommo! You're back!" Niall shouts as he tackles Louis to the ground, as soon as his talons touch the grassy field, out of pure excitement. "Pan I've missed ya, gotta give it to ya, everything is Pan awful boring out here without ya."   
  
"That's lovely sentiment, Niall, but I really need you to get your furry self off me this instant. You almost took out me eye with one of your baby horns." Louis gasps as he shoves the faun off him. “Has it really been that long since I’ve last seen ya? When did those come in?” Louis asks gently tapping on the small knobs on the faun's head.

  
Niall just cackles like Louis said the funniest thing in the world. "Tommo you're too much. Gotta love you man," Niall gasps out through his belly laughs. Louis can't help but beam at him. Niall is well...Niall. He's one of the most carefree creatures Louis has ever met, not to mention he somehow knows everyone and everything on this massive island. If you ever need some sweet gossip or the lowdown on someone, Niall is your faun. 

“Came in about a month ago. Proper proud me dad is, he says Pan should be proud at how early mine are coming in.” Niall proudly boasts.  
  
A hard nudge against his rib makes him yelp. Mouth curving into a scowl on his face, he turns to Niall to ask what such violence was for when Niall quickly points forward, with a turd eating grin on his face.   
  
Directing his eyes to where Niall is pointing, Louis quickly covers his mouth with his hand to stifle the landslide of giggles threatening to spill out of his mouth.   
  
Now, it's no secret to anyone that Liam and Zayn are quite fond of each other, a little too fond if you ask Louis. Whenever Louis brings up Liam, Zayn just stiffens up and tries to change the subject or tries to act uninterested, which he usually fails at, quite horribly may he add. So he's not one bit surprised at the pair of them in front of him.   
  
They are both standing quite close whispering to each other Electra knows what, if Louis didn't know any better he'd say they are canoodling. That is proper canoodling behavior, if anything that Barbara says is true. Honestly, Louis loves when Zayn is around Liam because Zayn turns into literal mush. He didn’t always love it though, it was a tough potion to swallow when Louis first met Liam but he's all over it now. Can you blame Louis though? He was quite jealous of the attention Zayn gave Liam, I mean Louis is kind of possessive, what? It’s in his nature, so he budded heads with Liam a lot. It also had a lot to do with the fact that Liam is such a rule follower and always used to act and sometimes still does, as if he has a stick up his bum. He's gotten better though, if not all thanks to Louis. 

So he uses this time to study their sickening body language. Caroline always tells him to anyways. Since he never really grew up with many harpies or others in general. She says it’s a good way to learn social cues or something like that. He takes in Liam’s completely straight posture. The centaur has a smooth caramel coloring, with a chocolate brown tail, that keeps swinging back and forth. Zayn is standing what has to be an in front of him, heart eyes on high. Gross.

"Hey you two stop canoodling over there and let's head down to the beach!" Niall enthusiastically says as he stands up, stretching his legs.   
  
Picking at some of the flowers, Louis looks up at Niall with a questioning look, "Why are you guys going to the beach? It's super hot and the sand is coarse and gets everywhere." With a disgusted expression molding his face.  
  
"Oh! It's cause I need a quick word with Harry. You see, my mom’s birthday is coming up and I want to make her a bracelet and need Harry's help to get some supplies" Liam says with a pink tint on his cheekbones, most likely caused by Louis calling him and Zee out on their canoodling. Ha! Serves them right. There are children around and by children he means Niall, because Louis is no child. Not at all.  
  
Eyes widening, Louis nearly gets whiplash by how hard he turns his neck to look at Liam. He said Harry. I mean it's gotta be Harry the merman right? How many other Harry's could there be? Harry isn't that much of a common name around here right?  
  
Rather ungraciously getting up, Louis walks towards Liam, “Harry as in Harry the, the merman?" He asks, hoping to Electra it doesn't come out as excited as he's feeling.   
  
"Well not shit Louis, what other Harry would it be?" Niall laughs as he winds his pale arm around Louis' neck. "By the way, I gave him your letter, seemed proper excited when I told him it was from you, but I think he was rather hoping for you to talk to him in person." Niall adds, with a horrific wink. He really shouldn’t do that. It could scare many away, to be frank.  
  
"Nope, sorry lads but Louis is still grounded and we need to be heading back to the mountain," Zayn quickly interjects, like a dark cloud on a sunny day.   
  
"But Zaaayn," Louis whines.   
  
"Oh don't be such a fun sucker Zayn! Let's go make you some new friends" Niall says as he attempts to climb on top of Liam.   
  
"Niall for the last time, I am not giving you a ride! Get off me" Liam grumbles out as he tries to move away from the handsy faun. "Come on Zayn, it'll be fun and Harry is great you'll love him" Liam adds as he caresses Zayn cheek. Ugh how disgusting can they be? And to think they both refuse to acknowledge each other’s feelings. It's rather depressing to be honest.  
  
"Oh Li come on help a friend out! It'll be faster if you carry me there! I'm not that fast! Especially with my dodgy knees!" Niall huffs out a pout quickly following after. "Please." Will you look at that, Niall’s little pleading eyes and pouty lips are atrocious, Louis should really give him a lesson on how to properly master the baby face technique. There is just no way Liam is falling for that, If Liam falls for this, he’s truly a sucker, Louis snickers to himself.  
  
"Ugh fine, but this is the last time Niall, you're not the lightest and your hoofs hurt when you kick me in the ribs sometimes." Everyone knows it won't be the last time Liam carries Niall on his back, Niall always finds a way to sucker Liam into carrying him or maybe it's also cause Liam is too nice to say no, bless the cent. 

“What? How come you always complain with me! You never seem to whenever Zayn here wants a ride. What’s the craic?” Niall questions with a smirk. Honestly, Thank Electra or Pan rather, for Niall. He’s a blessing to this world.  
  
Before a gobsmacked Liam can respond, Zayn interjects. "No, Louis and I really can't. Besides I don't like the ocean you guys know that" Zayn sullenly adds, face falling as he sees his three friends gaining up on him.   
  
Liam's face softens, "Zayn you don't have to worry you won't go anywhere near the water and if something happens I'll protect you." Leave it to Liam to be the hero. Honestly Louis swears he can see Zayn swoon at that. Pathetic, honestly.  
  
"I don't know about this." Zayn says as he bats his eyelashes a bit. Oh my Electra is he for reals? He is playing dirty!  
  
"It'll be okay, ten minutes tops and then we can go find Berries and paint on some rocks like you always like," the centaur promises, knowing the best things to say to help coax Zayn in to doing things he's not very fond off, like every time water is involved. You see, Zayn had a horrible accident where he nearly drowned when he was just a hatchling and he's been petrified of big bodies of water ever since. Unless it's hallow lagoons or creaks he will not go near them.   
  
"Okay ten minutes and I'm out," Zayn reluctantly agrees, spreading his wings before adding, “We'll meet you both there," and taking off. 

Louis salutes the centaur and faun before taking off. Not too far off to hear Niall’s joyous “giddy up payno!” Louis really _really_ loves his friends.  
  
Once both harpies are in the air Zayn sharply stops, pulling Louis to a sudden stop as well. "Is something wro-" Louis starts before Zayn cuts him out. Rude much?  
  
"I'm only doing this because I know how badly you want to thank that merman and I feel guilty for what I said about him the other day. But if anything weird happens we are both, and I mean it Lou, never returning there again." With a pointed finger, Zayn sternly lectures. Louis can't help but have this ugly and sinking feeling in his stomach. He honestly feels like the worst friend because Zayn is doing this for _him_. Zayn who is terrified of water is going through with this for Louis and Louis feels so guilty for lying. With a tight smile Louis just nods his head in agreement, it's the least he can do.   
  
A warm fuzzy feeling can't quite seem to leave Louis' tummy as he nears the loud crash of the waves. This is happening, he is about to meet Harry in broad daylight with no worries about being careful or getting caught. Well that is, if he can somehow ensure that Harry doesn't let it slip that they were together not too long ago.  A warm tight grip startles Louis to a stop just before reaching the beach. Zayn looks a bit pale, which okay maybe bringing him to the beach was not the best idea. Probably the worst idea ever.  
  
"Zee, you alright?" Louis asks as he presses his palm against Zayn’s forehead, he’s quite sweaty. Could be from the heat of the sun or the thought of going near the water, Louis guesses the latter. Although, he really _really_ wants to go meet up with the rest of his friends, Zayn’s wellbeing is his number one concern right now and will always come first.  
  
"We don't have to go, it's quite alright" Louis says as he and Zayn land on the ground on the forest, where the trees provide some much needed shade. A couple feet in front of them is where the forest ends and the beach begins. "I-I just need a couple minutes, sorry" Zayn huffs out, as he sits down on a log, eyes closed and brow furrowed.   
  
"Zayn, bro, we can go back it's no problem you know I don't mi-"  
  
"Louis please be quiet, j-just let me c-concentrate on not freaking out. I-I want to do this. I really do, I d-don't want t-to seem so st-stupid in front o-of Liam."   
  
"Zayn, stop, you won’t seem stupid at all. You can't help it! You can’t possibly think that way." Louis scolds.  
  
"I just want to get over this fear of-of the water. This h-helps but it's just hard and I just h-hate it," Zayn mumbles as he takes big breaths. "I-I want t-to do this f-for me t-too" Zayn adds.   
  
They stay like that for ten more minutes until Zayn assures Louis, after the hundredth time, that he can do this. Still not one hundred percent convinced Zayn was completely alright, Louis grabs his hand just before they step out on the scorching sand. With a rather loud and totally embarrassing yelp, Louis quickly stumbles back, smacking the back of his head with Zayn’s nose in the process. “Ouch! Louis what was that for!” Zayn grumbles as he quickly cover’s his now pink and throbbing nose.

“I-I’m sorry! The sand was just really fookin h-.“ His words seem to die out as soon as his eyes land on the merman sitting on a rock across the faun and centaur. Shimmering and sparkling, the glimmering magnified by the clear, blue sky, sun and the ocean behind it. Harry’s tail was the center of Louis’ attention and outmost fascination. The blue eyed harpy is so enthralled by it he misses Zayn’s annoyed jabs.

“Hellooo, Earth to Louis,” Zayn snaps his fingers in front of Louis’ face. Brought back to reality, Louis’ cheeks must be flaming pink at the moment, luckily if Zayn calls him out on it, he can just assure it’s from the heat not because of being caught staring like some fairy with a crush. Louis shakes his head, “Sorry,” he murmurs “just never taken the time to see a mermaid out in the broad day light.” Zayn just rolls his eyes, and grabs Louis’ hand and giving it a quick squeeze. With a tight smile, “as much as he annoys me, his tail is rather pretty.” Zayn says. Louis has no time to answer because a loud “There you untimely birds are!” from Niall makes him look back at the trio by the water.  Not wanting to make eye contact with Harry just yet, Louis lifts off the ground, hand in hand with Zayn until he lands in between Niall and Liam. Of course, before anything else, Liam’s hand goes straight for Zayn’s, and in any other giving day Louis would be bloody offended that Zayn let go of his, but at that very moment his eyes, as if some sort of magnetic pull, find the green one’s that haven’t left his mind since they’ve met. Louis refuses to acknowledge that his own breath gets caught in his throat as soon as he make eye contact; Louis blames it on the heat. Always the heat.

“Okay then since you all are being complete Minotaurs, I’ll do the introductions.” Niall loudly announces, breaking everyone from their own little thoughts. “Okay, So, Louis, Zayn, that shimmery fish boy that’s smiling at Louis like he’s about to burst, is Harry Styles, prince of everything that is wet and blue,” Niall boasts with gesticulate movements. “Harry, the beautiful and quite peaky Harpy is Zayn Malik. Right now, he’s a bit distraught because he’s scared of the water but he’ll be alright. That leaves, Tommo, here,” Niall continues as he pats Louis’ sweaty back. “Top lad, so much fun, has an odd plumage but pretty to look at nonetheless.” Only Niall could manage to compliment and make the backhanded compliments seem like nothing all at once.

“Well that’s a bit bloody offensive doncha think Niall? Hydra” Louis exclaims. About to continue, a loud a melodious laugh short circuits his thoughts. Head quickly snapping to its source, it’s honestly a miracle his poor neck didn’t break, Louis can’t help but beam at the sight. The merman’s head is tilted back, as his arms loop around his mid-section, translucent and silvery skin highlighted by the sun’s beaming rays. Of course its Harry, nothing compares to his laugh and giggles that Louis had the honor of hearing last night, Unlike Niall’s loud and obnoxious yet contagious cackles. It’s a new sound that’s all he means by that.

“Niall, as lovely as an introduction as that was…” As soon as Harry’s slow drawl starts, Louis swears he’s on the verge of swooning and its quite tragic if you ask him. He honestly needs to get a grip and stop acting like a fairy or worse, how Zayn acts around Liam. That is simply unacceptable. He zones back in just in time to hear Harry continue, “You don’t have to actually intro-“

Louis’ goofy grin is quickly wiped clean as Harry’s word start to slowly tumble out of his very pink mouth. Panicking, and as rash as he always is when he’s under pressure like this, Louis launches himself at Harry, again. He lands unceremoniously onto Harry’s lap, causing both of them to tumble backwards.

Okay now, Louis remembers a time when he was hanging around the meadow with Ni, Li, and Zee. He was eating some type of delicious fruit that Niall surprisingly decided to share with him. It was a breezy, day he remembers it clearly. As they sat there eating the delicious pink fruit, Liam and Zayn were joyously and disgustingly, if you ask Louis, playing around, wrestling and chasing each other without a care in the world. Usually, Louis would join in on the raucous, seeing as how he is usually the one to start it, but again, those two were making googly eyes at each other, and Louis just simply refused to be a part of such gross acts. Anyways, point is, somehow Zayn and Liam ended up “accidently” kissing. He remembers that so vividly because he somehow managed to choke on that pink fruit and almost pass out due to his uncontrollable albeit grossed out, laughter. Niall was on the same level so it’s not as embarrassing for him. Embarrassing was how Zayn and Liam reacted, they literally avoided each other for days, being too bashful about the whole thing, until Niall and Louis made them get their heads out of their bums and move passed it. Being the amazing friend he is, Louis never lets Zayn or Liam live the ‘accident’ down. Always lecturing about how accidental kisses are just an excuse to admit that you wanted it and the person. Honestly, Louis hates his big mouth sometimes, kind like now, because he wishes he can take those words back, seeing as how his lips are currently smashed against Harry’s rather smooth ones.

Out of surprise and because it hurt, he gasps out and opens his eyes, moving centimeters away. But still close enough that Harry's breath hits his lips. He would laugh at Harry's dumbfounded expression if his bottom lip wasn't throbbing from breaking his fall. As soon as Harry opens his eyes, and only because he's centimeters away, can Louis tell they're glowing. Utterly embarrassed, he tries to move away, only for his hands to slip on the very slick mossy rock and once again, Harry’s mouth and teeth break his fall. Louis can vaguely hear his friends gawking and yelling at him from behind but he can’t quite make out the words, not like he’s trying to anyways. 

Harry’s hands move up and cradle Louis’ face and gently pulls him away. Not knowing what the hydra he's supposed to say at a moment like this, he just goes with a dumb but effective, "oops." 

Shaking his head, almost as if he's trying to get out of a daze, Harry's eyes turn back to normal and a wide and bashful smile takes over his face. "Hi," he giggles out before scrounging his eyebrows, "and ouch, that quite hurt. My lip is throbbing." 

As if he wasn't hot enough already, heat radiates from Louis cheeks all the way down his chest from the deep _deep_ depths of the pool of embarrassment he feels. He's not trying to be dramatic or anything but he really wishes the ocean in front of him can quickly scoop him up and swallow him whole.  

Sweaty hands quickly grab him from behind and pull him away from a very bemused merman. 

"Louis what in Electra’s earth has gotten into you?" He hears Zayn scold him, a bit far, so definitely not Zayn who pulled him back.

"Louis that was quite rude of you, not to mention you both could have gotten hurt." Liam adds, followed by Niall’s cackling, "Y-you cc-an't eat him Louis. He's not t-that type of fish."

Honestly, Louis wants to throttle all of them starting with Niall and ending with Liam. 

Mustering as much dignity as he has left Louis turns around, crosses his arms and scowls at the lot. "First of all that was a total accident! I-I was just...erm, I was just showing my gratitude for what he did for me. Yes, I could have done it a bit more gracefully but my hug was a bit uncoordinated. That is it." Louis finishes with a pout. 

No one says anything for a split second before Niall just bursts into mad laughter, falling onto the hot sand and rolling around. To his dismay, the other two quickly follow.  Liam throws his head back while Zayn, who Louis just notices is sitting on Liam’s back, haunches forward with his arms on his tummy. How rude can his so called friends be? 

However, his pout quickly vanishes when he makes eye contact with Harry. The bemused expression gone only to be replaced with an annoying smirk. Which quickly changes to the most bashful and endearing smile Louis has ever seen. Louis isn't sure if he wants to hug him or throw him back into the bloody ocean. He shouldn't be complaining anyways, because odds are that same smile is most likely mirroring on his face. 

"Are you all quite finished?" Louis sassily asks once the laughter has finally died down. 

"Ah this is why I love you Tommo. Always so crazy," Niall gasps as he wipes the stray tears off his eyes and blotchy cheeks. 

"Anyways, It's been nice to finally officially meet you Harry Styles the merman," Louis starts as he grabs Harry's hand to shake. 

A confused expression washes over Harry's face. "But we already-." He starts before Louis quickly interjects. 

"That wasn't an official meeting seeing as how we barely got to speak. Sorry it took a while to say thanks but I was recuperating and not to mention grounded," Louis squeezes Harry's hand at the last word, emphasizing that last night needs to be kept a total secret. 

Realization hits Harry as his eyes widen. 

"Right, right of course! You are right! And um don't mention it. Glad I could help." Harry responds. Honestly he really does need to work on his acting skills. Louis needs to change the subject before this endearing idiot blows their cover. 

With a raised eyebrow in the most sassily way possible Louis asks, "Oh and what the fook is this about you being a prince?"  

 

xxx

 

Pure frustration is quickly wiring throughout Louis' body. He's been waiting for a good fifteen minutes and even though technically that's not a lot of time, Louis is anything but patient. Slumping down on the rocky ground of the grotto he sighs dramatically. Maybe Harry is upset about the accidental kiss and was too kind to tell Louis to fly off. "Nah," Louis decides as he thinks things through.  Can he even consider that a kiss? Cause that was just plain awful. There was more clanking of teeth and bruised lips rather than smooth kissing. Yuck, kissing is gross anyways, so he refuses to think that as a proper kiss.  That does nothing to make his tummy feel all woozy and his cheeks to blush whenever thinks of it though.  It’s all so complicated he’d rather be chased by a Hydra than have to deal with all this weird feelings. Back to the dilemma; Harry. The merman can’t have possibly stood him up right? He's the one that seemed eager for Louis to still meet him here tonight, like they had agreed to two nights ago. A loud plop coming from the water makes Louis bolt up. He sees a very breathless Harry looking all around the grotto. "Harry! There you are! I was beginning to think I got stood up," Louis yells as he sits down near the edge, talons dangling near the water.  
  
"Oh crustaceans!" Harry sighs as he swims his way towards Louis, "I'm so relieved you hadn't left yet, I was beyond worried I wasn't going to make it in time and that you'd be long gone." Harry breathes out as he looks up at Louis, in between his talons.  
  
"I should have! Seeing as how you took an eternity to show up. Look at me! I've grown wrinkles!" Louis exclaims as he brings his hand up to his cheeks.  
  
"Well excuse me but you're not the only one who has to sneak out you know, not to mention I have to make it passed the numerous amounts of guards throughout the castle grounds."  
  
Annoyance suddenly swells up inside Louis, grumpily he crosses his arms and scowls at Harry, "I'm still super bloody offended and bitter you didn't tell me of your royal status! Like, honestly, Harry, that should be the first thing you tell someone!" He continues with a tiny pointed finger towards Harry's direction.  
  
"Nuh uh!" Harry squawks back, "I hate telling people that I'm a prince because then they treat me differently! And it's stupid and pointless anyways, above water I am nothing but some merman."  
  
"Well you gotta point there, but still you should have told me when we first officially met" Louis indignantly replies.  
  
They stare at each other for a long moment. Just taking each other in once again, it's honestly surreal to both of them how completely enthralled they are with one another. Louis figures it's because Harry is completely different from everything he knows. Sure, he meets and learns about many creatures from Lord Malik but they all come from above water. Below the surface in the big abyss known as the ocean, it's completely new, scary, yet intriguing territory.  
  
"Hellooo! Earth to Louis" Harry's voice quickly bring Louis back from his thoughts.  
  
With a sheepish smile Louis directs his attention back to Harry. "Sorry did you say something? I kinda sorta zoned out a bit."  
  
"I'll say, you kinda do that a lot. I'm beginning to thing I am really boring as everyone seems to think," Harry pouts. Damn him.  
  
"What no! Of course not! I mean your jokes are awful but your stories are totally awesome...even if they do take you quite some time to tell them." Louis jokes.  
  
"Heyyy!" Harry whines as he splashes Louis with a bit of water.  
  
Like the child that he certainly is not, Louis pulls his tongue out at him.  
  
"I was saying," Harry starts, "that yesterday was really neat. Also was wondering if..." Harry says in a nervous tone as he scratches the back of his neck, "if Zayn still hates me?"  
  
Louis is taken aback by the question for many reasons. First, how could Harry possibly know that Zayn wasn't too fond of him? Was Zayn's displeasure that evident?  
  
"W-what makes you say that?" Louis asks, voice going a bit higher than usual.  
  
Harry rolls his eyes with a small smile, "I'm not daft Lou, you can totally tell he doesn't like me all that much. I mean for starters he hit me in the face _and_ pulled my hair when we first met. Secondly, he didn't know about you sneaking out, which leads me to believe that he was against it. Not to mention he kept insisting of your return back home yesterday."

The harpy is nothing but dumbfounded. Okay true Louis is a prideful harpy but name a harpy who isn't? It’s part of their nature. Which leads Louis, to most often than not, believe he's above certain people. Especially someone younger than him. So the way in which Harry just dumped all this on him so eloquently makes him feel beneath what he usually does. Which is totally not cool and something he doesn't like one bit.  
  
"I- he-what-no!" Smooth, is definitely not in his vocabulary because he's stuttering like a colorful parrot.  
  
"D-don't take it personally." Louis reassures, eyes softening a bit when he notices Harry's solemn expression, which he will try everything in his power to get rid of.  
  
"Zayn is just extremely guarded and doesn't take too kindly to strangers first. You have to build his trust. He's just really protective too" Louis assures Harry.  
  
Face morphing to something like relief, Harry smiles brightly at Louis.  
  
“Oh erm, okay, if you say so."  
  
The sun is just beginning to set, which bathes the top of the cave in its warm glow. They don't talk for a bit, not knowing what to say. It's obvious they're avoiding the big ogre in the room; the kiss.  
  
After tossing and turning all night Louis finally accepted it, after much denial of course, that he in fact does have a teeny tiny itsy bitsy little crush on Harry. Being the older one out of the two makes him feel bad about how the kiss went about though, so he told himself he was going to apologize to Harry because it's the right thing to do. However it was easier said than done. Louis stayed and talked to Harry for a bit longer, trying to figure out a way to bring up the topic. However, Harry started talking about all of the wonders the ocean had to offer and totally forgot. He had a chance to bring it up before they said farewell with the promise to hang out again with the rest of the group but Louis just did what he's best at, avoiding the problem until it goes away.

   
  
It was well into the night when Louis made it back to the mountain. He stays right at the entrance of the place he calls home, to make sure he doesn’t hear anyone awake or close enough to catch him sneaking back in. Once the coats is clear he slyly makes his way towards his quarters. Louis was about to exhale in triumph as soon as he reaches his room but a sudden voice make him squeal quite horrendously, may he add, and his heart rate rocket up to the moon.  
  
"Where were you?" asks a very stoic Zayn, who's sitting on Louis' roost. Chin resting on top of his feather covered knees, arms wrapped around his shins.  
  
"Z-Zayn, I-I" once again, Louis can't keep it together and cracks under pressure, stuttering like an idiot.  
  
"I can smell the salt and fish from here. So don't bother lying," Zayn says in a dejected voice.  
  
"You went to see him didn't you?"  
  
"I uh," Louis begins before he stops and answers truthfully. "Yes."  
  
With a disbelieving shake of his head, Zayn raises his head and glares at Louis, pinning Louis to the wall with that lethal look. "Louis, do you have any idea how dangerous and completely idiotic that is?"  
  
Louis can only manage to gape his mouth like a fish. Louis feels small under Zayn's patronizing gaze and even though he's a year older, sometimes, Zayn makes him feel like he’s years younger.  
  
"Louis, I," Zayn starts before he just flops back on the nest with a loud frustrated groan.  
  
"You've never kept secrets from me and now you're out there sneaking out and doing stupid stuff without me there to make sure you make it back in one piece."  
  
Letting go of the huge gulp if air he didn't know he was holding, Louis cautiously makes his way towards his nest. He waits a couple of beats before he lies back next to Zayn.  
  
"Zee, you know I hate keeping things from you hence why I never do but you've just been so uptight and behaving less like my friend and more like my parent and I don't like that one bit," Louis softly whispers.  
  
Sighing in what seems like defeat Zayn sits up, crossing his legs and turning towards Louis.  
  
"Y-you're right and I'm sorry about that. But Louis you can't blame me I just worry about you."  
  
"I know you do Zee and believe me, I thank Electra every day for bringing you into my life, but you're not my parent and I wanna be free and not feel confined all the time." Louis admits. "Not to mention you've been super awful about the whole Harry thing when you should be far from it."  
  
"I-once again you're right." Zayn agrees, as he slumps back on to his back. "Again I'm just wary to new people, especially his kind, which we know very little off and not to mention he's got you all worked up."  
  
Louis is about to protest because sure he can admit it to himself that Harry has filled every crevice of his brain right now but he'll be damn if he admits it to anyone else. Over his big feathery bum.  
  
"I guess I finally get what you felt when Li was taking all of my attention." Zayn absentmindedly says as an afterthought.  
  
"Was?" Louis squeaks, "More like, still does!"  
  
Zayn just bursts out into a fit of chuckles, Louis joining him seconds later.  
  
Once they've both calmed down. Zayn grabs his hand and squeezes real tight. "Just don't do it again. Especially at night. It's really dangerous for anybody, let alone you to go alone. Especially being what you are Lou."  
  
Louis stays quiet for a bit knowing that being a child, he is pretty much asking for a death wish when going out at night. Especially since he's a male. He’d rather not get into all that just yet, seeing as how he doesn’t completely understand it himself.  
  
Changing the soon to be dire subject, Zayn enthusiastically, or as much as he can fathom, which believe me, it isn't much, “but enough with this, tell me, what did you and royal fish boy talk about? I can’t believe I bloody attacked the prince of the ocean." Zayn snickers out.  
  
Glad that this whole thing didn't end up with him being tattled on, he joyfully goes on a very dramatic and probably over exaggerated rant on all the totally wicked stuff Harry told him about the sea life. Even going as far as extending the invitation for swimming lessons from Harry, which Zayn immediately shut down. Louis thinks that if he can explain to Liam the importance of Zayn learning how to swim, that eventually he'll convince him to take up Harry on the offer.  
  
It's not till Zayn is nodding off, practically asleep already, that Louis decided to come completely clean.  
  
"Yeah so tonight wasn't the only night I snuck off to see Harry. Kinda, sorta maybe stayed out the whole night with Harry two nights ago" Louis rapidly mumbles, hoping to Electra that Zayn didn't quite catch everything and just ignores him. Then again when is Louis ever that lucky?  
  
"You did what!?! Louis for fucks sake! That is beyond dangerous and reckless and stupid..." And Louis should have definitely kept his mouth shut tight. Zayn is really ripping him a new one right now. He's honestly surprised no one’s come to see why they're being so loud. Time to turn the bum kissing and apologizing up a notch.  
  
"Zayn I'm being honest with you here! I'm sorry!" Louis whines, cutting his nagging off.  
  
"I swear you'll be the cause of my premature grey hair or worse," Zayn protests with a horrified voice, "premature stress wrinkles"  
  
"And I'm the dramatic one? Geesh. Well, there you go I came completely squeaky clean. Now I'm super tired and I need my beauty sleep."  
  
An exasperated sigh leaves Zayn's mouth, "Just don't do it again," he states in a tone that leaves no room for discussion, before adding a fond, “at least not without me."  
  
And honestly Louis could never thank the gods enough for giving him such an awesome best friend.  
  
Louis just turns around cuddles close to Zayn. Closing his eyes and drifting off into a finally peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what y'all think? :)
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> ★ You guys can find me on [tumblr](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/). So come say hi anytime :)
> 
> ★ You can also find the photo set [here](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/119075843080/to-embroider-your-waist-with-corals-by).  
>   
> ★ You can find lovely fanart/edits for this fic [**here**](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/tagged/teywwcfa).
> 
> Xx.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii! Okay so lmao I suck at updating in a timely manner...So I apologize immensely for that. Long story short, I started my senior year of Uni not long after I posted chapter two so things got a bit hectic ("a bit" being the understatement of the year).  
>   
> I'd like to once again thank my friend, Dani, for always reading my work and checking for errors and cheering me on and for always just being the best<3  
> Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my love, Romi. She created the manip below. Its so precious <3 She does AMAZING Larry manips so PLEASE check out her [tumblr](http://fxckingunicorn.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Alright, without further ado here is chapter three. Enjoy!!

Trying to prevent Harry from possibly choking on his food Anne reaches out and places her delicate hand on top of Harry’s rapidly moving ones. “Harry, darling slow down! You’ll fall ill if you keep eating at that pace. What’s the rush?” His mother questions with an amused smile and slight tilt to her head. “And don’t you dare say it’s because you’re enjoying your meal either, I know you’re not too fond of eel,” Anne adds with a pointed finger. Harry momentarily freezes mid bite and looks at his very amused mother. Slowing down on the chewing, with wide eyes and stuffed cheeks, making Harry appear much like a puffer fish, he swallows.

“Erm, I’m just trying to get through this gross meal as fast as possible, mom, what’s so wrong about that?” And whoa Harry said that so smoothly, no stuttering and messing up like he usually does. He’s definitely been hanging out with Louis a lot, this being the total testament to that. Okay, now Harry is making Lou sound like a bad influence which is far away from the truth. If anything Harry feels like he’s a bad influence on the harpy. The very insistent merprince is always the one who somehow manages to convince Louis to stay passed curfew, much to Zayn’s disapproval, but now a days it isn’t so bad, Zayn usually covers for Louis, anyways. All Harry has to do is bring Zayn squid ink from the ocean and he’s happy as a clam, really.

“Harry!” The young prince is quickly brought back from his thoughts by Anne’s concerned face. “Now, you’re really worrying me, love. I have tried to give you your space but now it’s time for you and I to have a proper talk.”

Uncertain of what kind of _talk_ his mother could possibly wanna have, Harry pouts, he needs to leave soon, to not keep Lou waiting any longer than he already has. “Talk? W-what kind of talk, mom?”

With a long sigh, Anne moves her chair closer to Harry’s, food long forgotten. “I’m just worried about you, darling, Anne says in a calm and cautious tone. “I know you’ve been very…. independent since you were much smaller and you’re a wickedly smart boy but lately…” she says as her words die out, her eyes showing nothing but concern and wonderment.

“But lately what, mom?” Harry urges her to continue, by placing his smaller hand on top of hers.

“I-I just feel like you’re so distant lately. I mean, I know you’d rather be doing anything else than to be stuck here in the castle with your boring old mother but I miss my baby.” Anne explains as she caresses his cheek. “Not to mention you’re always stuck in that big ole head of yours. What’s got you all lost in your thoughts hmm?”

Absolutely crushed that his mom has been feeling so sad, Harry wiggles out of his chair to sit on top of his mother’s lap, something he hasn’t done since he was much younger. “Mom, you are the farthest thing from boring! Don’t say that! A-and I-I’m really sorry you’ve been feeling abandoned by me. I-It’s really not my intention to make you feel like that.” He says as he gives her a tight squeeze. “Besides, I will always be your baby, as much as I loathe that you still think of me as one.”

Anne just holds him tighter. “Oh Harry, I just want you to trust me enough to tell me about your days and feelings. I just…Okay I’m just going to go out and say it. D-don’t be embarrassed or anything but could you possibly be seeing someone?”

Harry immediately stiffens at his mother’s words before quickly and rather clumsily wiggling off her lap and back to his chair. “W-w-what do you mean?” Oh barnacles he’s stuttering like an idiot again, and by the look on his mother’s face she’s totally on to him. Where is Louis when you need him? 

"Oh darling you know what I mean. D-do you fancy someone, love?"

Harry’s eyes widen comically, "Mother, I-I have no idea how y-you came to that conclusion but i-it's totally prepos- preposta- um-"

"Preposterous?" Anne cuts in with a small grin on her face. 

"Yes! That! Preposterous!" Harry exclaims. He really needs to leave before he spills everything to his mother. And quite honestly that's never a smart idea. Most of the times she’ll go and blab about it to father and Harry would much rather face a sea demon than his father’s wrath.

"Are you sure, baby?"  Anne continues to push.

"Of course I am, mother! What even makes you think I fancy someone? Yuck." Harry replies with as much disgust shown on his face as he can possibly conjure. 

His mother stares at him for a good long minute and Harry hopes to Poseidon his face doesn’t show what a little liar he’s being. At least he isn’t a land creature or he’d be leaking water out of his forehead and body. Niall call’s it sweating, it’s a strange and quite disturbing thing, if he’s honest. Louis says it happens when one is overheated or if they’re nervous or lying. So Harry is very much glad one can’t notice that in water. Before he can crack under pressure and confess to his mother about his crush on Louis his mother sighs, a sign of sweet surrender.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me, I suppose. But let it be known I can spot a smitten face when I see one.” She winks as she stands up, softly kisses Harry’s forehead before leaving the dining hall. A rather shocked Harry stays behind slouching back onto his chair. It was a close call.

“Are you alright, Prince Harry?”

Harry quickly snaps his head to the white haired middle aged merman in front of him.

“Uh, yes I’m perfectly fine, Dover, thank you.”

“Are you done with your meal, your majesty? Or would you like me to wait ti-“

Harry quickly interrupts him, remembering he’s in a hurry. “Yes, yes I’m done Dover. Thank you! I’ll be hanging out with Cara and Ed if mother or father asks.”

“I will let them know, your majesty.” Dover replies with a bow.

“Dover, I’ve told you not to bow when it’s just us lads! Have a good day.” He briskly salutes before taking off towards the grotto, leaving a trail of bubbles in his wake.

 

xxx

“Harry you have to be the damsel in distress!”  
  
“No Louis, thats not fair! I wanna be the hero!”  
  
“Nope! You're an actual prince and princesses and princes get saved by the courageous and strong hero a.k.a. me!”  
  
“Nuh uh! Princesses and princes can be heroes too!” Harry exclaims exasperated by Louis’ outrageous and totally unfair demands.  
  
With an annoyed sigh Louis stands his ground. “You can't be both Harry! It’s either or and you're going to be the prince that needs saving!”  
  
“But I don't wanna!”  
  
Quickly growing frustrated by Harry’s refusal to be the sleeping royal that needs saving, he retorts, “Well too bad! I'm older so what I say goes!” But soon after those harsh words leave his mouth, he sees Harry’s eyes widen and lips beginning to quiver. Okay, that wasn’t very nice of Louis to say but Harry is being way too stubborn and Louis just really wants to get on with their play. So he switches tactics; a little bit of playing the victim with a sprinkle of bribery always works wonders.

With an award winning and totally cute (claimed by Caroline, so it’s totally valid) pout, he crosses his arms, “Besides, you don't wanna make me sad do ya? I even made props and everything...” he finishes as he shuffles one of his talons back and forth.  
  
The merman swiftly lifts his head up at that, “Y-you did?” he curiously asks, all traces of sadness leaving his face.

Grinning like a champ Louis nods his head enthusiastically, “Sure did!”

 “Whatever happened to the good ole imagination?!” Harry questions.  
  
“That's for weenies and pansies, Harry. We're doing this the tommo way and the tommo way clearly states that we go all out. Go big or go home! So you're the prince and you're gonna wear the fabulous crown I made you.”  
  
About to protest Harry opens his mouth, only to quickly snap it close the next second. “Crown? What crown?” he asks, a bit too excitedly.  
  
“Oh, the one I made you of course! Here, let me get it out of my satchel. Honestly, it's the best one I've made, if I do say so me self,” Louis declares as he turns around and grabs his satchel from the rock it was laying on. The harpy gently takes out the very garish feathery flower crown.  
  
Eyes widening and mouth falling agape, the merman can’t help but just ogle at it in awe. “Lou i-it's so pretty!” he gleefully says.  
  
“Well of course it is! It took me forever to find the best and most vibrant floras! Also had to keep a look out for plumes from molting birds that are stuck in trees or nests. Most importantly though, I made it.” He proudly states as he waddles over to where Harry is sitting. “Well okay I had a little help from the pixies and fairies because they’re really good at making this type of stuff. But I made most of it so it counts!” He reassures. “Not to mention how jealous they get when they figured out both of them were helping me. Let me tell ya Hazza, fairies and pixies do _not_ get along.” The harpy adds as he kneels down, “But that’s no important right now. Go on then, put it on!”

“Give me a minute! I’ve never in my whole life seen so many different flowers. Let me admire for a bit more.” Harry whispers back.

Louis is a very impatient harpy but he’s smitten with Harry and likes how he’s able to make Harry amazed even with the simplest of things, like flowers, so you bet he’s going to wait his bum off for a bit.

“What type of flowers are these?” Harry asks pointing to the blue ones with a bright yellow center.

“Oh! Those are my absolute favorite!” Louis squeals with excitement. “They’re called Irises and my papa used to get my mama and me those sometimes. Well, he got me the blue ones and he’d get me mom yellow ones. He always said the blue ones meant royalty and courage or something along those lines.”

“I can definitely see why he would give you the blue ones then.” Harry whispers with a dimpled smile.

He’s sure Louis heard him if his light pink cheeks are anything to go by.

“Okay, okay that’s enough staring! Put it on, Harold, I’m not getting any younger here.” Louis enthusiastically says as he gives the crown to the merman, completely ignoring his previous comment. Harry takes it gently, almost like he’s afraid he’s going to break it or as if it’ll combust out of nowhere. Shaking his head however, Harry gives it back to Louis with a small shy smile.

“Since you made it I will be honored if you crowned me instead, my knight in erm- fine feathers?”

Giving Harry a quizzical look he smiles brightly, “as you should be, Hazza, as you should be,” he replies as he takes the crown and places it gently on top of Harry’s damp head.

A small chuckle leaves Louis’ mouth and Harry looks up at the giggly harpy once he feels the light pressure of the crown on his head. Louis is smiling from ear to ear, his eyes are doing the crinkly thing they always do when he’s genuinely happy. Making Harry feel very pleased and happy himself. “Well then, how do I look?”

“Very pretty Hazza, the perfect royal.” Louis assures him in between giggles.

Now it’s Harry’s turn to blush. Louis still seizes to make Harry feel like a wiggly jellyfish with just the simplest of compliments.

“What’s so funny then?”

“Oh nothing it’s just… your ears are quite quirky is all.”

“heyyy! Nothing’s wrong with my ears.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “never said there was you silly fish. I quite like them. They’re different.”

“Well so are yours.” Harry states with a smile.

“Ditto. Now remember we have to get on and practice this because I wanna beat Zayn and Liam! I refuse to lose to them. You got it?”

“I got it and all but isn’t this meant to be fun and-“

“And nothing! It’s a bloody lie when they tell you winning isn’t everything and people only say to have fun when they are being weenies. Do you wanna be a weenie, Harold?” Louis asks with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

“I- well no, no I do not.”

“Okay great! Now that that’s settled, let’s get to work. Lay down and pretend you’ve been sleeping for an eternity. While I fight the big mean, ferocious dragon guarding you!”

 

xxx

 

"Haz," Louis softly whispers. The soft tone of the harpy’s voice makes the merman beside him slowly turn his head towards Louis. Harry only manages to lazily open one eye, too worn out to even attempt to open his other one.   
  
"Yes Lou?" Harry gruffly mumbles back.  
  
"W-what happens if you stay out of the water for too long?" The merman opens his other eye and his brow furrows at the totally random question.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well…you know..."  
  
Harry sits up, hands holding him up behind him, "I don't think I'm following you."  
  
"Like w-will your tail dry up?" He asks worriedly. Harry's face eases up from his perplexed expression to one of amusement.  
  
"Dry up?" The merman cocks his head to the side. "Nope," he says while making a popping sound for the p. "I'm pretty sure it doesn't quite work that way.  That sounds kind of unpleasant if I'm honest.”  
  
Louis sits up, moving to a kneeling position before plopping his bum on to the back of his legs.  
  
"Well, I've been meaning to ask but, erm, I don't know if it's a rude thing to ask your kind."  
  
"Lou, I told you not to shy away. We promised each other to ask and learn as much as possible about our worlds." Harry says sternly.

Stubborn as he is, Louis rolls his eyes. "Excuse me for having manners and trying to be polite,” he lowers his voice to whisper, mainly to himself, a soft “and yet you're the royal one? Humph."  
  
"Heyyy! I am more polite than you-"  
  
"Nuh uh!" Louis quickly interjects.  
  
"Yeah huh!"  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yeah huh!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Shhh" Harry quiets him by covering his mouth with his slithery and somewhat webby hand.  
  
"So basically you want to know if I can survive without a large body of water near me?" Louis nods his head beneath Harry's hand.  
  
"Ouch!" Harry yelps before retracting his hand from Louis' teeth. "That's not nice Lou!"  
  
"Well Harold, don't shush me with your hand and I won't take another nip at ya" crossing his arms impatiently Louis gives Harry an expectant look.  
  
"Now answer me, peasant!"

Harry rolls his eyes at that. Ever since Harry made it clear that he expects to be treated equally above water, Louis has been calling him peasant since he claims he's the king of the sky. He asked the harpy how exactly he came to that conclusion and Louis had responded with the most outrageous answer.  
  
_"Well young Harold, it's quite obvious I'm king… or will be in the future, anyways."  
  
"And how'd you come to that conclusion?"  
  
"Well I'm the fastest harpy on this island! Not even Kristen can beat me and she's super-duper fast!"  
  
Harry gives him a questioning look "well how's that make me a peasant then?"  
  
"Ugh okay, this is the last time I’m going to say this so listen up, fishy. Since I'm the fastest I'm the king, and since I’m king, I own the sky. Therefore, I also own the air. That very air that your nose is breathing in to that fishy body of yours. So, since you clearly need the air to breathe, you're using what belongs to me, and therefore are my peasant as a payment."  
_  
Harry's yet to figure out what goes on in Louis' head but whatever it is, he's glad it does because he's never met a more complex and utterly weird creature like the harpy.  
  
"Hellooo earth to fishboy!" Louis' irritated voice whines followed by a number of pokes to his arm.  
  
"Well technically we could all grow legs if we wanted to” Harry says nonchalantly.  
  
Louis bolts off into the air at that. "You can what!!!?" He screeches back. "Y-you mean all this time you could of been tagging along with us on land but you didn't?!" He demands bitterly, a huge pout taking over his mouth at the end.  
  
"Whoa come back down here so I can explain before you get all fuzzy and upset!" Harry hollers below him.  
  
Stubbornly Louis perches himself up on the very top of the big boulder. "Humph I'm feeling a bit betrayed if I'm being quite honest, Harold and I don't like it one bit! I refuse to go anywhere near you right now. I am perfectly happy right here."  
  
"Louuuuu, come on! My neck will be killing me by the end of it! Don't be like that!"  
  
"Either you tell me from down there or you don't tell me at all. You pick." The harpy stubbornly replies.  
  
Harry sighs and decides not to argue because he can never win against Louis. He's come used to it being Louis' way or no way. So he just gives up and does as the harpy says.  
  
"I'm not even allowed to know we can do such a thing...or at least not yet anyways. I found out by accident, really." Harry shrugs before continuing. "I was exploring the castle. Going into all the creaks and crooks of it, that's all I could do to keep myself entertained. One passage lead to another and I ended up where my father has meetings with the guardians of the other oceans." Harry feels Louis land beside him.  
  
"Guardians of the other oceans?" The harpy asks as he sits beside Harry again, talons hanging of the edge of the rocky floor.  
  
"Yeah, father is in charge if the whole ocean but he needs help keeping everything in order. So every ocean has a guardian, or like a second in command under my father."  
  
"Whoa" Louis says, "I forget that one day you'll rule all that too."  
  
Sighing at the thought Harry slumps down, deflated. "It's honestly super scary but I don't wanna get sidetracked or think about that right now." Harry quickly says.  
  
Louis is about to protest but Harry doesn't want to get into that right now so he quickly interjects before the harpy can start interrogating him further.

  
"As I was saying, I overheard them talking about coming on land to see what was happening with the Oceanids that live in the streams and rivers or the Nereids that don't live in the ocean." The merman just focuses on Louis’ talons being kicked back and forth.

"I didn't really understand or care much about it at the time until I overheard my parents mentioning something about it again. I brought it up to them after that and my father got really aggravated. Saying how merfolk don't belong above water because it brings nothing but problems and how dangerous it can be. “It was really weird though, I noticed mother got really upset after his comment and stormed off.” Harry says as an afterthought. Then Harry chuckles loudly, "but boy how wrong he was… if it weren't for me coming up here I would have never met you, Lou. And that thought alone saddens me to no end," he finishes before taking a hold of Louis’ hand.  
  
A soft pink color emerges over the harpy's sharp and bronzed cheeks and Harry is sure he will never get tired of putting that color there.  
  
Louis turns away and squeezes Harry's hand for a second. "Fine. I guess I'll forgive you.” He replies in a squeakier tone than usual.  
  
Smiling Harry squeezes his hand back before letting go and sliding off the rock and into the water.  
  
Popping back up, he smiles brightly at Louis. "Maybe I should figure out how to go on land at what not, become one of you land dwellers."  
  
"So you don't know how to do it then?"  
  
"Of course not, Lou, if I knew how to I'd be up and about with you and the rest of the gang. Do you think its fun just sitting here while you all goof off and have fun?" Harry solemnly questions.  
  
All the mermaid hears is the quick flutter of wings and before he knows it Louis is right above him with a rather angry expression on his face. "Why the hell didn’t you tell me you were feeling like that?!" Louis exclaims from above. "Harry, you're my friend and I hate to think that you've been feeling like this!"  
  
"It's alright Lou t-"  
  
Swiftly, Louis backs up again to stand on the rocky ground, stance wide, with crossed arms. Harry can tell he’s about to go on a rant. Here we go.

"No it's definitely NOT alright! I could of don-" And really Harry usually lets him go off. But this is something he’s not going to let anybody, especially Louis feel guilty or bad about.  
  
"No! Because there's nothing you or anyone could of or can do! I'm stuck in the ocean, Louis! I need to be near it! And I hate that you all have to come near the sea when Zayn can barely breathe from being around near it!" Harry yells, he's agitated and breathing harshly at this point. "I just hate making you all have to do stuff just because I'm incapable of going to other places." Harry pauses to calm himself down. He looks up at Louis again and he looks confused and a bit distraught. "Maybe I should lay low for a bit give you all a break and do my own thing for a while. Mother has been getting suspicious and if my father catches tide of this I'll be grounded for eternity." Before he knows it Louis starts wailing. _Loudly_.  Startled by the piercing sound Harry looks up again to see the harpy covering his eyes as they start spilling water.  
  
Not wanting to make Louis more upset Harry swims over to him and places his hand over his ankle. "Lou please don't spill water! Stop it please!"  
  
"Y-y-you d-don't wanna be m-my friend any-nymore!"  
  
"That's not what I meant Lou! I'm just- I'm- what's that word where like, you're just tired and don't know what to do and it's just- I feel lots of pressure in my head."  
  
Sniffling and wiping the snot coming out if his little nose with the back of his hand Louis meekly says, "Stressed?"  
  
"Yeah! That's it! I'm just stressed and trying to make you not feel forced to spend all your time in this cave or in the hot beach." Harry calmly and bit gloomily assures.  
  
He grabs the ledge of the ground and pulls himself up. He's honestly gained baby muscles from all the lifting of his body he's been doing for the last couple of months. Let it be known that above water merfolk are real heavy.  
  
A flash of anger sweeps over Louis saddened face, "W-well I don't want that! I-I don't like that a-and your idea is really st-stupid Harry!" Sniffling again as some forgotten tears make their way down his cheeks.  
  
Harry smiles a bit, knowing this is Louis' way of telling him he cares for him and that no matter what he's willing to be stuck in this cave, if it means getting to spend some time with Harry or well at least he hopes that's what he means.  
  
"I don't care! Sure it gets stuffy in here but y-you’re my special friend and your idea sucks centaur testicles!" Louis exclaims with a pout.  
  
Laughing at the harpy's words Harry reaches out and gently wipes the last bit of tear drops that didn't quite make it all the way down his face. "I guess it was kind of stupid because I’d miss you way too much. Sorry I made you cry, Lou that really wasn't my intention." Harry softly whispers.  
  
"I'll forgive you if you promise not to tell anyone I cried like a hatchling again!"  
  
"What do you mean you cried? I was just being very naughty and splashed water in your eyes." Harry cheekily says.  
  
"Damn straight" Louis replies as he puts his arm around Harry’s waist while simultaneously resting his head on his shoulder. "If you're ever feeling down let me know okay? That's why we're friends… to lean on each other. Also, I don't want you to get in trouble with you parents. If we need to see each other every other day… or two then let's do that." Louis dejectedly says, "Better that then getting grounded forever. What did your mom say, anyways?”

Now it’s Harry’s turn to blush. It’s one thing to have his mother question him about his crush on Louis but it’s another having his very crush asking about his mom and her suspicions on- _oh my barnacles_. Did he just admit to himself that he might have an itty bitty crush on Louis? Harry can feel his body getting clammy and heated, just like it does whenever he swims near hydrothermal vents. Oh crustaceans, what should he say? Lie? No, no he can’t ever lie to Louis, not like he could anyways he always knows when Harry is Ly-

“Hellooo, Earth to fishboy!” Louis’ voice interrupts his internal crisis, he’s now staring at Harry quizzically.

“Erm’ Sorry I was somewhere else?” Harry responds, sounding more like a question rather than a statement.

“I’ll say,” Louis replies with an arched eyebrow. “Are you okay? You’re getting kinda hot.

That only makes Harry get even clammier and warmer.

“Come ‘ere let me check,” Louis says as he tenderly places his hand on Harry’s clammy forehead.”

“W-what are you doing?” the puzzled merman asks.

“Hmm I’m not really sure but mom would always do this whenever I was feeling poorly.” Louis says with a shrug. “Hmm you’re way warmer than you usually are, you sure you- Oh my Electra!” Louis suddenly shrieks, startling Harry in the process. “Are you overheating? M-maybe you should get back in the water! Harry go go go.” Louis worriedly yells as he attempts to push Harry back into the water to no avail.

“Lou, I’m fine I’m not overheating,” he chuckles, “I promise.”

“It’s not fookin funny Harry! You’re usually very cool… never this hot. Now get in the water before you faint or worse! Die! I am not above pushing you in!”

“I’m not going to die. My body can adjust to most temperatures. I’m just, I’m… justreallyemberrasedrightnow” Harry quickly slurs as he bows his head.

“You’re what? Repeat that and look at me please, jeez do you not have any manners? Royal my big bum. I can be more proper than you sometimes, honestly Harry.”

“Yeah I bet you could too, Lou.” Harry mumbles back, because to the merman, Louis can be anything he wants to be and more. He’s just one of those special pearls you find in a clam or one of those rare fire corals way down deep in the dark abyss that is his home.

“Glad you agree,” Louis says, “now what’s got you acting all weird with your weird mermaid symptoms?” Louis asks.

"Just...it's stupid. She just keeps asking all these ridiculous questions that make no sense and she's honestly pulling them all out of her imagination. My mom’s being silly is all." Poseidon he's stalling and yapping and doing a terrible job. Louis will be onto him in no time.  
  
"Silly how?" Louis questions.  
  
"She...she just is. Anyways, it's getting late. I probably should be getting back home. Lovely talking to you as always, Lou." Harry blabbers on as he quickly tries to jump back in the water.  
  
"Oh no you don't you silly blabbering fish." Louis squawks as he stops Harry by pushing him backwards and plopping down onto his scaly lap, one thigh on each side of his tail. This really isn't helping Harry’s case. Not one bit and he can't push Louis off because he has absolutely no leverage.  
  
"You're going around in circles and talking out of your bum. Stop moving, Harold!" Louis demands as he tries to stop Harry from knocking him off his lap.  
  
"Ergh! Fine! My mom thinks I’m all loved up or something because she said something along the lines of 'I know love when I see it' so she thinks that I have a girlfriend or boyfriend and it’s annoying. There I said it.” Harry replies, breathlessly from talking extremely fast and trying but miserably failing to get Louis off his lap. He doesn't even dare look Louis in the eye. There's silence for what feels like an eternity before Louis loosens his hold on the merman's wrists.  
  
"Wait y-you're in love with someone?" Louis softly asks with a tilt of his head. Harry can actually feel himself heat up. His face must look like the fire coral right now. He really just wants the ocean to swallow him whole.  
  
"Do I kn-know them? Louis suddenly gasps. "It's Zayn isn't it!? Well... I'll have you know he's no good cause he only has eyes for Liam and-"  
  
"Louis, Poseidon! I don't like Zayn where did you even g-"  
  
"So it's Niall! I knew it! Is it his horns? That must be it! Everyone's giving him more attention ever since he grew those baby horns that aren't even that big to be honest. I don't get what all the fuss is about. Well I don't know what to tell you Harry, all I'm saying is that it's not going to work out because ...well...because... I-I don't know! You're not supposed to like Niall and honestly I just- you shouldn't- I don't know." He says before he abruptly flies off his lap and sits a couple feet away, bum on the ground with two elbows resting on his knees. Harry can't even put in to words… what just happened? He honestly never knows how Louis will react to things or what weird thing he's going to conjure up in that pretty little head of his. He's creative Harry will give him that. Zayn and Niall though? Really? Boy he must be super daft if he can't see that Harry has the biggest crush on him. I mean Harry isn't one to boast about it but he isn't one to be too subtle about it either. How Louis reacted by the thought of him liking Niall though is what has Harry feeling all warm and fuzzy. That was straight up jealousy. He would know because he would have those outrageous thoughts about Zayn and Louis.  
  
"Now what's possibly gotten you in this pissy mood, Lou?" Harry teases. "Because if I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous."  
  
Louis snaps his head towards Harry. "Me jealous of who? The Tommo doesn't get jealous of anything or anyone. Shut up, Harry."  
  
"Hmm then why does me having a crush on Niall making you all feisty. Must be jealousy. If not what?" And oh how the tables have turned.  Who's the one teasing who now? Harry can't help but smugly think.  
  
"I-I-I'm just mad you didn't tell me before that's it. Humph" Louis sassily snaps back, crossing his arms and holding his head up in defiance.  
  
"Well I didn't tell you because I don't have a crush on Niall. Never have and don't think I ever will. So..."  
  
"Well good because I'm cooler than Niall because I can fly and-"  
  
Harry laughs at his endearing friend. That's jealousy at its finest. "-And because I literally spend every waking moment when I'm not in the castle with you, Lou. I think you'd know if I was with anyone."  
  
Louis giggles at that and Poseidon if that sound doesn't make Harry swoon. "Well I hope I'm the only land creature you spend all your time with. I'm the best one for sure." Louis says with a wide grin.  
  
"Well then I hope I'm the only sea creature you spend all your time with then." Harry cheekily replies.  
  
"Well I mean there's many other beautiful mermaids but I guess you're my favorite." Louis nonchalantly says back.  
  
"Heyyy!" Harry whines with a pout. Louis rolls his eyes at that. "Oh shut up, Harry, you know you're the first and only sea creature I've ever talked to."  
  
"Good. Now come here and cuddle me. I'm cold." Harry says as he opens his arms out wide so Louis can come back to heat him up a bit.  
  
"You're always so needy, Harold." Yeah needy for Louis' undivided attention. He can't help but think. "You're lucky I always like a good cuddle me self," Louis adds as he once again plops down onto Harry's lap. It's a thing they both do a lot of now a days. It should be weird how close they got in such a small amount of time. How much they both completely crave each other's attention and warmth and they just both… _get it_. That's it. From the very start it just kind of happened and who are they to question any of it?  
  
Harry slowly starts lying backwards until he's lying down with Louis' weight on top, holding him down. This is what makes it all worth it. The long and exhausting swims, his mom's  constant questions, his sneaking out and the possibility of getting caught and being grounded forever. _This is it_. Because sure he loves when Louis is his lively and spastic self. But there's something about the calm and soft Louis that Harry gets to experience, that always makes everything feel right and worth it.  
  
Louis wings flutter behind him as he sighs contently.  
  
"What are you going to say if your mom questions you again about what you’re always up to?" Louis asks softly. "I hate that you're lying to her. Especially since you've mention how close you are to her." He adds.  
  
"Ergh I don't know. I hate not telling her the truth but at the same time I’d rather not risk it you know? Poseidon knows how she'll react."  
  
Harry can feel the heat of Louis’ breath on his neck and chest. "Well you can't blame her for worrying. She's your mother and she's just curious and wants to know what going on in her only son’s life."  
  
"I don't blame her no. Far from it. I get it. I just wished sometimes she'd give me space. I love her to death but sometimes I'd just wish she'd leave me alo-"  
  
"Electra please don't finish that sentence." Louis suddenly squawks in a hoarse voice. "Please don't," he says again and before Harry can do anything else Louis starts leaking again and shaking. "Please don't" he whispers in between sobs."  
  
Startled Harry tries to sit up but once again can't because Louis is keeping a firm grip on him and putting all his weight on top of him.  
  
"Poseidon Louis let me up. What's wrong, Louis?!" Harry pleads as he worriedly tries to sit up again.  
  
"I-I-I j-just miss her a-and him so so m-much." Louis cries as he clutches on to Harry's chest.  
  
Harry gives up trying to move. He won't be able to anyways and instead opts to softly pet Louis' head.  
  
"Who Lou, who do you miss?" Harry whispers.  
  
All that can be heard for a while, echoing throughout the grotto is Louis' muffled cries and whimpers. Harry doesn't want to push Louis even thought all he wants to know is what's gotten him so distraught and who 'her' and 'him' are. But most importantly he wants to make sure he’s okay. Instead of saying anything Harry just holds on to him tight.  
  
After a while the cries quiet down until all that's left is the sniffles and shakes.  
  
"My mama and papa." Louis hoarsely whispers. And if the grotto wasn't so silent apart from the waterfall, Harry wouldn't have heard it.  
  
"I m-miss them so m-much its un-unbearable s-sometimes." Louis quietly mutters.  
  
Harry has known for a while that something must have happened to Louis' parents. Dead giveaways are how he always talks to them in past tense or how he's now living with Zayn and his parents. Of course, Harry has always wanted to know what happened but it's never been his place or the right time to ask.  
  
"I would d-do anything to have them back. I-I'd even give up m-my wings to have them here with me." Louis sadly confesses. Harry shudders at the thought of Louis ever giving up the one thing that makes him happy and well… _him_. He just holds him tighter and lets him continue.  
  
"Even for j-just one more day. I'd do anything to have m-my mom hold me or yell at me o-or anything. I’d literally do anything and everything just to hear her or papa again." Louis brokenly says as he starts leaking again.  
  
"Louis, you don't have to say anymore. You don't have to tell me if you can't-"  
  
"I want to Harry. You're my best friend now and I want you to know my deepest darkest secret."  
  
"A-are you sure?" He questions. Wanting to make sure whatever Louis is about to say is because he wants to share not because he feels like he has to.  
  
"I-I j-just don't w-want you to think d-differently o-of me." Louis stutters as he holds on to Harry tighter.  
  
"Oh Lou, I could never think of you differently. No matter what, you're the same fun and majestic harpy I've always known." Harry lovingly assures.  
  
"E-even I-if I said I -e-eat baby eggs of other cr-creatures?"  
  
"I-I mean it's the circle of life r-right?" Harry says in a high voice.  
  
Louis giggles at that. Electra Harry that's awful! Of course not! He squeaks before going quiet again."  
  
They lie there for a while. Just hearing the sound of the waterfall.  
  
"It all happened that day you saw me fly in here."  
  
"Louis its okay you don't have t-"  
  
"Harry would you please pipe down and let me talk?! I need to get this off my chest. I've never flat out told anyone what happened. Please let me just get I-it off my ch-chest please."  
  
And so Harry listens. From start to finish and Poseidon does he start leaking uncontrollably too, so much that he can barely breathe once Louis is done. All he has anchoring him is Louis' weight holding him for dear life. He wishes he can take all the pain away because no one, especially Louis, deserves this amount of pain. Poseidon how could someone do that to a family. To a little harpy that did nothing. How? And those monsters. Poseidon if Harry was king of the ocean he'd banish them or worse; drown them all with no remorse. Poseidon how could Louis ever think that knowing this would make him think differently or pity him? If anything it makes him think Louis is the strongest creature he knows. As if he needed anything more to prove just how brave and strong Louis is.  
  
Louis breathing evens out, meaning he's fallen asleep. Today was a huge wave of emotions and Harry knows he'll be in so much trouble for not coming back home but there's no way he's letting go of Louis. No matter how uncomfortable the ground beneath him feels the warm weight of Louis' body makes it worth it. So Harry closes his eyes, letting the soft light snores of Louis' rough breathing lull him to sleep. Yeah, this is the best sleep he's gotten in a while he supposes.

 

xxx

 “This is most of the stuff I found that will be helpful,” Zayn huffs as he drops a huge stack of parchments and scrolls on the table.

Louis coughs as a bit of the dust accumulated from the lack of use from the scrolls spreads through the air around them. He takes one of the top scrolls and un-rolls it.

“Z, you can’t really expect me to read through all this, do you?” Louis asks incredulously, as he skims through the scroll. “I asked for something that will make me feel less uneducated, you know, something light, not the whole damn library.”

Rolling his eyes, Zayn snatches the scroll from Louis’ hands. “You’re always so dramatic, Lou. Besides this isn’t _that_ bad,” Zayn nonchalantly says as he skims through the delicate and faded writing.

Snatching the paper back Louis takes a longer look. “Not tha _t_ bad? Not _that_ b- Are you insane? I can barely understand a word this says!”

Zayn bites his lip as he looks over all the scrolls and pieces of parchment he brought with him. “Okay, so maybe that’s a bit too advanced for you-“

“Are you calling me stupid?” Louis interrupts.

“What? No!” Zayn exclaims, looking appalled that he would suggest such a thing. “I’m just saying that maybe I went a bit overboard with all of this,” he says as he makes hand gestures towards the direction of all the scrolls. “You can’t blame me, after all, before you got here, I _did_ spend most of my time in the library.”

Louis’ face softens at that. It became obvious when Louis first got here that Zayn didn’t have many friends or rather, friends his age. Not that Louis minded, he selfishly didn’t want to share Zayn with anyone at first. That _was_ until they started hanging out with the woodland creatures. As Louis became more accustomed to being around others, the less possessive and clingy of Zayn he got. He knows those aren’t the best qualities in him so he really does try his best to work on it.

“Oh yeah, I forgot you were such a loner BL” Louis teasingly says as he pinches Zayn’s cheeks.

Zayn slaps Louis’ hands away. “Oh shut up! You know how protective my parents are, imagine that when I was younger,” he says as he rubs his reddened cheeks. “And why do you keep saying BL and AL? Is that code word for something?”

“Zee, Zaynie, Zayn it means before Louis and after Louis. Duh”

“Oh for the love of Electra, Louis you are unfathomable.”

“Heyyy!” Louis whines, “I don’t know what that means but I bet it isn’t good! Besides, we all know that before I got here this place was like a depressing sack of non-existing bird balls.” Louis states as he crosses his arms for emphasis. Zayn just stares back at him before they both erupt in a fit of giggles.

“We really have to work on your vulgar language Lou,” Zayn breathlessly says as he wipes away some of the escaped tears from his eyes. “And for the record we _do_ have testicles Louis, they are just internally located near our kidney, not out and about in-between our legs like other species.”

“Thank Electra for that” Louis huffs, before turning around and falling back on his comfortable roost.

“Could you imagine having your balls dangling all over the place for the world to see?” Louis stares up at the rocky ceiling and shudders at the thought. “Just thinking about it makes me cringe to be completely honest.”

“Louis, you think about the weirdest things, I worry about your state of mind sometimes.”

“Mhm, of course you’d say that, Zee. You’re probably glad too, since your always staring at Liam Payne’s testicles or ding-a-ling, which is rather small if you th- Ouch!” Louis yells as a scroll nails him right in the forehead.

Louis rubs the spot, knowing there will be a small bump forming there soon. “What was that for!?” Louis exclaims.

“You know what that was for,” Zayn grumbles. “Now read that scroll I just threw at you. While I put some of these back before I get in trouble with Agatha.”

Louis just takes a quick look at Zayn’s slightly pink cheeks to know he’s right. “Aha! You didn’t even deny a thing! So it’s completely true!” the harpy smugly exclaims with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh please, it is so _not_ true, I’m not a little perv like you.” Zayn says as he picks up a bunch of scrolls.

“What’s that even supposed to mean?” Louis asks.

“It means that you have no room to talk since you’re always staring at fish boy like you’re ready permanently attach your lips to his face.”

Louis feels heat radiating from his cheeks all the way down his neck and chest, “Okay that’s not even remotely true and you know it!” Louis retorts back with as much dignity as he can possibly muster.

“Sure, sure whatever helps you sleep at night, kid.” Zayn replies as he walks towards the exit of his room.

“I’m older than you so you can’t use that line on me!” All Zayn says is “read,” before he leaves Louis alone with the never ending scroll. With an indignant sigh he plops down on his roost and starts reading.

 

“Zayn, why aren’t there many male harpies?” Louis asks while putting the long scroll down. Louis and Zayn have been reading a lot on famous harpy battles and folklore. Louis did notice that most scriptures mentioned lots of powerful female warriors and all female flocks, he’s barely seen any mention of males.

Zayn looks over from the big parchment he was reading and sits up from his laid out position.

“Well,” he begins, “Harpies are a matriarchal society. The females out number us by a long shot. We _are_ quite rare.” Louis sits up from his position as well, tucking his legs underneath his bum and scratching the back of his scalp. “Matriarchal? Isn’t that just some big fancy word for women in charge?” Louis curiously asks.

“Well, yeah I suppose so. I mean you do know about our origins right? About the original triad?”

“I remember mom telling me about how Goddess Electra and a God, I don’t really remember his name, something with a T was it? Well yeah, they had four daughters, Iris and the three harpies: Aello, Celaeno and Ocypete.”

“The God’s name is Thaumas and he was the son of Pontus, the literal personification of the sea,” Zayn says as he looks up at the ceiling, a thing Louis notices Zayn does a lot whenever he tries to recall a ton of information.  Zayn looks down at Louis with a giant smirk, “so technically speaking, you’re not that far off in relation to your fish lover. Seeing as both Electra and Thaumas where Oceanids.

Louis gawks at him. “Oh do shut up, Zayn.” He exclaims as he shoves Zayn backwards. “Must you always bring Harry up? Electra, I’m beginning to think you have a crush on him.”

Zayn grunts at that. “No offense to Harry but as if I’d ever have a crush on a fish. Yuck!” Zayn replies as he sits back up. “Anyways, where were we? Oh right! The original fearsome threesome! So, harpies have always been a matriarchy, seeing as how only females existed at a certain time.”

“What?” Louis asks. To be honest, Louis is completely lost at the idea of no coed existence in the origins of his people. It doesn’t make any sense? How did males come about then? “Wait, wait, wait, back up a second,” Louis confusedly says as he waves his arms around. “How is it possible that only females existed? How did they have…how did they have babies? I mean, I know I’m not an expert with all that nasty stuff but like, I do know you need a mommy and a daddy to make a baby.” Louis says with confidence. Before his face falls a bit, “right?” he asks with much more uncertainty.

Zayn smiles at Louis’ lack of common knowledge. The older harpy may be crude at times but when it comes to certain stuff, like talking about anatomy, for example, he is very naïve and innocent. Zayn doesn’t blame him either. Louis didn’t grow up in a flock like he did. It was just him and his parents for the longest time. I doubt they gave him any sort of talk about how his body works, he was, _is_ still young, Zayn reminds himself. Zayn often sees how Louis gets a bit distraught when he doesn’t know much on a specific subject, especially when Harry asks him a particular question. Lou’s always trying to impress the young merprince. Hence why he’s so set on learning all of a sudden. At least that’s what Zayn’s theory is, much to Louis’ utter denial.

“Yes, Louis, there’s no other way to naturally conceive. Although, anything is possible. There’s a lot of freaky stuff out there. Also, lots of creepy warlock and hags that could be capable of making the impossible… possible.” Zayn replies with a shrug. “But to further along your knowledge, you should know harpies aren’t usually thought of as rainbows and sunshine, which is ironic seeing as who their original’s sister is. The literal definition of harpies is snatchers or to snatch. So we don’t have the friendliest of reputations with other creatures. Then again, times have changed, and of course, we have formed alliances with many other beings, or at least everyone has learned to tolerate each other.” Zayn continues, “But back to your original question, the harpies would snatch up and kidnap humans and or other creatures and force them to mate. It’s rather horrific when you think about it. But somehow along the line males were born, not many of course, but at the time it was like a wide phenomenon.”

“Bu-but how is that even possible?” Louis asks bewildered. “I mean I’ve never really seen a human before but do they have the same um, you know, parts as us?”

Zayn shrugs at that. “How am I supposed to know? I’m not an expert on humans and I’ve never seen one either so...”

“Are humans still around? Where do they live?” Louis asks with curiosity. He’s heard of the humans. He clearly remembers his father mentioning something about them to his mother, but it’s a far off memory. Apparently the young harpy was in the least bit interested with humans at the time to actually pay attention.

“According to father, the island of Soria is enchanted and it’s really hard for humans to get here. Unless of course, they are brought here by one of us,” Zayn replies.

The blue eyed harpy lies back on his nest, wings splayed out beneath him. “You reckon they’re creepy looking?” Louis asks. Zayn lies back down next to him, wings neatly tucked beneath him.

“Beats me. I reckon they can’t look too far off from us. I mean, if we can mate with them.” They stay quiet for quite some time, Louis letting his brain absorb and organize all the information in his brain. He figures Zayn has fallen asleep since he hasn’t heard a peep out of him for a while. Louis’ eyelids feel heavy with sleep, probably exhaustion from all the information gathered today. He closes his eyes, about to go into dream land when Zayn’s shout startles him awake with a loud screech.

“Wait! I might know what they look like!” Zayn excitedly shouts next to Louis.

“Goddess Electra, Zayn! What is wrong with you? You scared the feathers off of me!” Louis angrily says as he shoves Zayn to the side, heart hammering in his chest. He absolutely loathes being startled awake like that.

“Sorry, sorry but I think Olly said they look like the trolls, you know like the ones that live on the other side of the island.”

“Zayn, you’re honestly going to believe what snotty Olly says? He’s a filthy liar!” Louis grumbles back.

“Okay… maybe you’re right, but it _could_ be possible” Zayn mutters back sheepishly.

“Yuck! Trolls are huge, smelly and they have boils all over their faces. Also they are very _very_ mean and did I mention _smelly_?” Louis replies, voice thick with disgust. “Honestly Zayn who in their right mind would want a kid with that?” Louis shudders at the thought. Zayn starts giggling uncontrollably at that, Louis joining in seconds later.

Once they’ve both calmed down some, Zayn yawns loudly, “Alright I’m knackered, night Louis.” He says as he turns around, curling in on himself.

“Oi! If you’re going to sleep with me you better cuddle me, Zaynie. You know the rules,” Louis says in a jokingly tone. However they both know he isn’t joking at all. Louis still has nightmares from time to time. Zayn used to come in here when he would hear Louis’ panicked screams. For a whole year, when the dreams were more frequent, Zayn spent most nights cuddling Louis. They seemed to help keep the nightmares away. He didn’t mind, much to Louis’ bewilderment and apologies, Zayn just kept repeating how they both benefited from it; Louis didn’t have nightmares and they both got some much needed sleep.

With a loud huff of fake annoyance, Zayn turns around and opens his arms wide, Louis quickly crawling next to him, face lying on Zayn’s warm bicep.

“Night, Z. Thanks for today’s lesson,” Louis whispers.

“Don’t mention it. Now hush ‘m trying to sleep.” He sleepily mumbles.

Louis kisses Zayn’s bicep once he hears his breathing even out. Louis will forever be thankful for having Zayn, but a small part of him can’t help but yearn for someone else’s warmth or lack thereof. A green eyed fish boy’s warmth to be exact. Louis frowns a bit, shaking such ridiculous thoughts away. _That could never happen_ he tells himself. He falls asleep soon after that, thinking about said green eyes that always manage sooth him to sleep.

xxx

The sounds of the crashing waves and the indigo water gave the usually beautiful ocean an eerie feel. The cold air bites at Louis' skin, making goose bumps quickly spread across the tan canvas of his body. Nibbling on his now completely chapped bottom lip, he couldn't help but feel extremely worried as he sat in front of the now much too cold and dark water.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, Haz?"  
  
"No, not really but there's only one way to find out, Lou." Harry replies as he lays down on the sand next to Louis.  
  
"How will we know it’s working? I mean you've stayed out for long before how come you haven't changed previously?"  
  
"Because Louis, I've never concentrated enough to actually want to sprout legs you know?"  
  
"Well what did you read? How will it work? Will it hurt? I'm just-I'm just not too su-"  
  
"Breathe Louis," Harry quickly interrupts louis' rambling. "I'll be fine. How bad can it be if plenty of merfolk before me have done it?"  
  
"Harry! You didn't even know this was possible! Besides how do you know that old lady was telling the truth?! M-maybe you should tell your friends to come here j-just in case something goes wrong?" Louis suggests as he shudders a bit from the idea of anything happening to Harry and from the chilly breeze.  
  
See some harpies migrate while others decide it's more convenient to go into an apathetic torpor. Most harpies live in climates that don't have every season because it makes life simpler. Winters are tough since their bodies can't store enough fat to go into complete hibernation and if they did, they wouldn't be able to fly, which isn't an option.  
  
Harry sits up and looks at Louis outraged. "No! Absolutely not."  
  
"Well excuse me but why the bloody hell not?" Louis scowls back.  
  
Furrowing his eyebrows Harry just shakes his head in defiance, "because it's none of their business and this is our secret and... just because." The merman stubbornly adds.  
  
"Okay first of all those aren't even justifiable and secondly this would be a great time to finally meet your...pals." Louis says the last word a bit bitterly. He mentally slaps himself after saying it in such a bad tone. It's not fair to them. They knew Harry prior to him so there's no need for him to get all green about it.  
  
"Even a better reason not to bring them along." Harry whispers to himself. Louis catches his words though and he can't help that they sting a bit... Or maybe more than a bit.  
  
"Well what's that supposed to mean, Harold?" Louis seethes back. "Are you embarrassed to tell them you hang out with me?" He means for it to come out in an accusing tone but his stupid voice breaks in the middle and it comes out sounding more hurt than anything. Louis completely hates it.  
  
"What? Are you mad!? Of course not, Lou! I'm offended you'd even think that!" Harry replies loudly.  
  
Louis glares at him for a second before looking down and twiddling his thumbs self consciously. "Then why wouldn't you want us to meet? We've been friends for many moons now and you've yet to introduce me to your friends." Louis softly replies.  
  
The harpy can hear Harry shuffling towards him. Making a trail as he slides or rather drags his bottom half over to Louis.  
  
Harry's hand intertwines with Louis' as silence soon over takes them. The only sound coming from the crash of the waves in front of them.  
  
Harry inhales and exhales slowly. "I'm just being selfish is all." He quietly starts, not looking at Louis.  
  
Confused the harpy looks towards him. "I just want to keep you to myself for as long as possible. I'm scared that as soon as I share you with my friends you'll like them better than me." Harry timidly confesses.  
  
Suddenly Louis can't even feel the chilly winds biting his skin as a sudden bloom of warmth spreads throughout his whole body, starting in the pit of his tummy all the way to the tips of his ears and talons.  
  
What is he even supposed to respond to that? I mean Louis knows that feeling all too well but he always thought it was a harpy thing. Now though he's seeing that Harry and he are more similar than he might have originally thought. Before he vomits a bunch of sappy stuff like confessing his feelings Louis goes for the play it off route. "Well, I for one don't think that's going to happen because you're my best friend and secondly that’s a bit bloody possessive of you don't you think? Electra Harold." Louis tries to chastise him but it comes out sounding a bit too fond.  
  
A light pink color erupts over Harry’s cherubic cheeks before he rolls his eyes and looks away. "Yeah yeah well now you know." He quickly adds.  
  
A light giggle slips out of Louis mouth as he takes Harrys hand and tugs on it until Harry turns around. Before Louis can overthink things he swiftly plants a kiss on Harry's cheek. "You silly fish boy! I won't go anywhere and you'll always be my favorite no matter what other sea creature I meet. Promise." Louis states with certainty.  
  
"Besides I-" Louis feels a tingle on the back of his neck and his body automatically stiffens. His eyes look over Harry's head and he sees them. Two women staring at them. Except no not really at him but at Harry.  
  
"Louis?" Harry softly questions as he quickly tightens his hand. "What's wrong you're sca-"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Louis moves his eyes and makes eye contact with Harry. It doesn't shock Louis how he can read every emotion by just looking into those emerald eyes of his. The harpy can make out how it takes Harry a full second to realize that his name didn't come from Louis' mouth but rather from behind him. It also takes another second for his body to subconsciously react before his brain catches up and realizes who exactly said his name. If the sudden movement of his gills and widening of his eyes is anything to go by.  
  
Harry whips his head so fast Louis is sure he's going to be sore from the abrupt movement tomorrow.  
  
"M-mom?" He mutters in what sounds like complete bewilderment and horror.  
  
"Harry Edward Styles what are you doing here?" His mom bellows out as she quickly runs towards where Harry and Louis are sitting. "You know being up here is forbidden!"  
  
Louis doesn't know what to do. Should he fly away? He's scared Harry's mom will be scared and appalled that Harry is friends with a harpy. Harry looks terrified and a bit angry and is currently holding Louis’ hand as tight as can be. Leaving him alone here isn't an option.  
  
"Harry what-" his mom stops mid-sentence when she looks straight at Louis and then at their joined hands. Louis wants to look away but he can’t. She isn't looking at him with fright and better yet with no signs of disgust, which Louis would assume would be the case with most mermaids that aren't used to being around other creatures.  
  
"Mom, Gemma w-what's going on?" Harry finally manages to ask with a shaky voice. His mom directs her eyes towards her son at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Harry if you father knew that you-"  
  
"N-no! Mom. What's going on y-you- where is your tail? W-where is Gems? I'm-I'm so confused… what?" Harry dumbly questions again.  
  
"Mom, just tell him already. He's old enough to know anyways." Gemma says from behind her mother.  
  
Harry looks up at her and back at his mom. "W-what is Gemma talking about? Kn-know what?"  
  
Anne closer her eyes and breathes in deeply, exhaling a couple seconds later. Putting her fingertips up to her temple she kneels down in front of Harry. "Baby, let's go back home and your father and I will explain ever-"  
  
"No! I'm feeling hurt and confused and want answers right now! What is going on?" Harry screams.  
  
"Hazza, calm down. Just breathe, okay?" Louis softly whispers behind him.  
  
This makes Anne look towards him again with perplexed eyes. She looks at him for a bit, making Louis feel highly uncomfortable and squirmy.  
  
"I- I know you I-" Anne says before her eyes go wide. "You- you're Jay's boy." she finally says.  
  
Louis gets up so fast he’s surprised his spine didn’t snap from the sudden movement.  
  
"M-mom?" Harry probes, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.  
  
"I-I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. They're the same as Jay’s."  
  
"What?" Both Louis and Harry simultaneously ask in shock? Surprise? Or maybe disbelief.  
  
"Ho-what? How do you know m-my mom?" Louis desperately asks.  
  
"Mom? What's the harpy talking about?" Gemma questions her as well.  
  
Anne looks at the six pairs of eyes staring expectantly at her and with a long defeated sigh, she starts,  
  
"It was when Gemma was around four and I had just gotten pregnant with Harry, I –we -there was a time when your father's family and I had problems," Anne carefully says.  
  
"They weren't too fond at the idea that the future king of the sea had a child out of wedlock with an Oceanid, especially when he was betrothed to another mermaid." Anne explains.  
  
"Grandpa and grandma didn't like you?" A very horrified and shocked Harry asks.

“Father was engaged to someone else?” Gemma asks, very much surprised at the news.  
  
"No, baby. They didn't approve because they had other plans and because your father and I kept everything a secret. Especially when Gemma was born. I begged him not to let anyone know much to his disapproval."  
  
With a furrowed brow Harry asks, "W-why though?"  
  
"Because… I knew it was not going to go down well. I was scared your grandfather would tear us apart somehow," Anne sorrowfully admits.  
  
"We kept the secret from all the merfolk. My sisters and I raised Gemma just like we raised any other Oceanid. Des would visit from time to time" she says fondly before adding, "then during on one of those visits I received news of another gift; you." She says as she reaches out to caress Harry's cheek.  
  
"Oceanids rarely have boys, you see. So as soon as your father found out about you and the fact that you were one day going to be the rightful heir to the kingdom of Nerice, he refused to keep Gemma, you, and our love a secret anymore. Your grandfather was livid or maybe that’s an understatement. The ocean was dark and angry for a while until your grandmother finally met Gemma and fell in love."  
  
Anne finally turns to Louis, "it was during one of those trips of me going near the ocean to meet with Des, where I met Jay and you." Anne says nodding towards the harpy.  
  
"I was a bit early and I was being followed by a Minotaur, unbeknownst to my knowledge. When I finally realized what was going on I feared for your lives and mine.” She says as she looks from Gemma to Harry. “We Oceanids aid people, not fight them. There was no chance of me succeeding in properly defending myself especially while pregnant. Luckily for me, and for some strange reason, a very brave harpy decided to help me.” Anne continues as she looks at Louis with a small smile. “She got badly injured during the scuffle but was able to defeat the monster in the end. As soon as it was over, a tiny little boy with talons and a light blue plumage covering his legs came running towards the battered harpy. That night I made it my mission to help the courageous harpy get better. One thing led to another and through a span of a month we got to know each other. I was forever grateful towards Jay for what she did." Anne finishes.  
  
Louis couldn't bare it any longer. Fat sorrow-filled tears rolled down his cheeks as he heard Harry's mom talk about his lovely mother. Electra Louis misses her like crazy and this new information just makes his heart ache as if someone is squeezing it with no signs of letting up any time soon.  
  
"What's wro-" Anne is about to ask before Harry quickly interrupts her.  
  
"Mommy, no it-" Harry is about to say before he is quickly interjected by a croaky Louis.  
  
"My mommy's in heaven now." Is all he manages to say before he shuts up again. He can feel Harry reach back to give his hand a supportive and much appreciated comforting squeeze.  
  
Anne’s face dramatically falls but she doesn't say anything besides reach over to gently pat Louis' thigh. "Your mother was a beautiful, strong, and brave woman who loved you beyond the realms of time. Don’t ever doubt that, love."  
  
Once again, Louis was overcome with heart wrenching emotions. His younger self has met Harry's mother. Somewhere deep within his subconscious are buried memories of happier times with his mother and Harry's. Louis only wishes he could uncover them once again. Without much thought he launches himself at the woman in front of him. The woman that holds such high and fond regards towards his mother. He's yet to meet someone who's personally known his mother and hearing someone talk about her like this just makes Louis burst with an emotion he can't even put into words.  
  
He can feel Anne stiffen, probably not expecting such a reaction from the crying boy. The reaction is brief, in no time, Louis feels her warmly embracing him in return as quiet sobs rake the harpy's small body.  
  
After a while and once the harpy has calmed down for the most part he whispers out a small, "'m sorry." Feeling a bit embarrassed to have just jumped on _the queen_ of the ocean like that. Electra she must think Louis is a naughty boy with no manners! But to his defense, he’d just found out a lot of information about his past, so he thinks he handled that to the best of his abilities.  
  
With blotchy cheeks and a suddenly shy demeanor, Louis shuffles back to sit beside Harry. The young merman doesn't hesitate to hold his hand yet again, an action that doesn't go unnoticed by Anne. Gemma elbows her mom to which Anne responds with a knowing smile.  
  
"So it's safe to say this is who you've been spending all your time with?" Anne questions.  
  
A dopey smile takes over Harry's face which is more than enough of an answer.  
  
"Yeah, I-I rescued Louis about two years ago and we've been friends ever since." Harry proudly states.  
  
"Whoa if you think about it, it's like the reversal of how our moms met." Louis says with reverence.  
  
"Fate." Harry breathes out.  
  
"Yeah, fate."

 

**3 years later**

 

Louis is buzzing with excitement as he and Zayn make their way down to the beach. Yesterday was Harry's thirteenth birthday and just like Anne had said when Louis first met her, he would be able to sprout legs and walk on land now.  
  
Gliding between a long rocky passage, Louis can't help but smile at the fond memory of that whole meeting. Sure he had cried like a baby and sure it was an emotional roller coaster but it's a warm memory none the less. Except for what happened the day afterwards. That was the day Louis had finally met Cara and Ed for the very first time. It was a rather big shock when he had first arrived at the grotto and instead of seeing Harry's moppy brown head pop from below water, he saw two heads pop out instead. He'd much rather forget about the rather unmanly screech he produced that day. Turns out Harry had been grounded for a month as soon as Anne and Des found out exactly how he had saved Louis. Ed and Cara were there to deliver the personal message from the merprince basically saying not to worry because Harry would be there to receive him in a month’s time.  
  
It's been three years since then and Louis and Harry's friendship has done nothing but grow stronger and stronger.  
  
"Hey! Let's stop here for a bit. I feel like my fingers and nose are about to fall off" Zayn yells.  
  
Louis swoops down onto a rock and plants his cold bum down.  
  
"Okay but only a quick breather." He replies a bit impatiently.  
  
It's still a bit cold out but he hasn't seen Harry in a while since he's been out less due to the weather. He's going to go into another molt soon; one that will completely change his feathering. The harpy is both extremely scared and excited for the change. This time though he won't be alone. Zayn will be going into one too since they are both now teens and their bodies are ready for the 'breeding molt.' It's quite strange because Louis is not planning on wooing anyone anytime soon. He's only fifteen cut him some slack. All Louis wants is for his coloring not to be something too garish. Electra knows what type of harpies he'll attract with that.  
  
"Huh?" Louis mumbles as he's pulled out of his head.  
  
"I said why the pouty face Lou?"  
  
"Just thinking of the impending molt of doom." Louis dramatically says as he wraps his wings around his shivering body.  
  
He manages to see Zayn roll his eyes at the last second.  
  
"Well excuse me Zaynie, but some of us aren't ready for this. Besides you're normal and I'm not. Can you imagine if I were to grow an array of rainbow feathers?" Louis sighs with horror.  
  
"Don't be so dramatic Lou, besides I think that would be sick!"  
  
"Easy for you to say you look like every other harpy and don't get made fun off"  
  
"Exactly! I'm boring and you're not." Zayn exclaims while gesticulating wildly. "For your information I'll most likely not be all brown. So you won't be alone. You know how many mates you could pull with such dramatic plumage?" Zayn cheekily says as he wiggles his eyebrows.  
  
Louis scrunched his face in disgust, "Zayn I would never have more than one mate are you insane?"  
  
Zayn shrugs, "Hey I'm just saying it's more common than you think."  
  
Shaking his head and pointing at himself Louis disagrees, "Well not with me so no way, bro." The harpy's eyes slant towards Zayn, “Are you implying that you're open to more than one mate, Zaynikins?" Louis accuses, "By the totally jealous way you act when Sophia is around Liam I'd day otherwise. Who would have known?" Louis taunts.  
  
"First of all fuck off and second of all I do not. So shut that beak of yours up, Tomlinson." Zayn scoffs.  
  
"Honestly Zayn you don't have to be so possessive he's already yours!" Louis sassily replies.  
  
Louis was over the moon for his best friend when Liam and Zayn made it official. I mean it was all thanks to Harry, Niall, and himself for that. It took years but it finally happened. They've been dating for about three months now and they are disgustingly sweet to each other...it's pretty gross to be honest.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Louis screams. "That's why you're so excited for the molt!"  
  
By the way Zayn's wings flutter for a split second is all the confirmation Louis needs. Thank goodness for that nervous tic he has or Louis would never be able to tell what goes on with Zayn; he always has a deadpan face.  
  
"You little minx! You wanna sedu-" Louis' yells are cut off as Zayn launches at him knocking the air straight out of him.  
  
"Shut up you little shit!" Zayn screams on top of him, "I do not! I wouldn't even know how- that's not even the- I'm just excited for the experience!"  
  
All Louis does after regaining his breath is laugh like a maniac.  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face! Fooking priceless!" Louis cheers as he wipes the strand tears from his eyes.  
  
"Not funny!" Zayn huffs in annoyance.  
  
"It kinda really really was," Louis chirps before his eyes widen dramatically. "Shit Zayn! Haz is waiting for us! Come on!" He says as he pulls Zayn up with a hard tug.

 

xxx

  
"Where is Louis?" Harry questions for what seems like the billionth time. "He said he'd be here. Where is he?"  
  
"Maybe he and Zayn are running a bit late as per usual. Besides, don't forget it's not ideal for them to fly in this weather. Takes a lot out of them." Liam inputs, besides Harry.

“I thought your mom or Gemma would be here for this?” Niall questions from Harry’s other side, “you know since it’s like a big deal or something right?”

Harry blushes and looks towards his scaly green lap. “Technically I’m not really supposed to be doing this without my mom’s supervision-“

“Harry!” Liam scolds. “I cannot believe you’re going against your parent’s wishes!”

“Oh put a cork in it Li! Liam

I haven't seen Louis and Zayn in a while since they rarely come out now. Not that I do either since I've been busy but still. Besides I can spend the whole day up here since  
"What does your father think of all of this?" Liam interrupts with a pointed look. Barnacles, Harry knows that look oh so well. It's Liam's typical "I know you're hiding something" or "I know you're up to no good" look. You'd thing ever since Zayn and him got together the stick shoved up Liam's ass would have fallen out by now but- oh wow that was really crude. But quite funny, Harry smirks. Louis would be proud of a comment like that.   
  
Liam's expectant and most annoying cough brings him out of his thoughts.   
  
"You know father disapproves of merfolk being above water." Harry says bitterly.   
  
His mother never dared mention Louis or Harry's friendship after she found out. She kind of twisted the truth a little, for Harry's sake, saying she had found Harry at the grotto. His father had been so angry. He was upset that Harry had been there alone where anything could have harmed him. He understands but Harry could have taken care of himself.   
  
Now he's thirteen though and has way more freedom than he did before. However, along with that comes a lot of responsibility and blah blah yadda yadda the typical thing parents tell their kids when they're growing up. Harry is still super bitter at the fact that if it weren't for him and his curiosity he would have never found out about his ability to come out of the water. Or not anytime soon anyways. The only ones really allowed, according to Gemma, are herself, his mother, and the two guards who usually go with them when they travel back to the rivers and lakes where the other Oceanids and Nereids live.   
  
The only thing Harry feels bad about is lying to his mother. Oh and probably for lying to Dover about where exactly he's going and he guess also for ditching class...Paul's probably going to skin him alive when he returns. Whatever, if its means spending a whole 24 hours with Louis...and the gang too…then Harry supposes it is all very much worth it. Always worth it.  
  
"I say we get this show started then. Me moms making a special lunch in your honor Harold."

“She is not, Niall, stop it.” Harry replies with an accusing tone.

“Is too! You know she loves you. She says she can’t wait for you to properly meet her.” Niall replies.

“Oh…well I- okay...I-I just wanted to make sure Louis is here but I guess something held him up?” Really… out of all the times Harry needed Louis not to be late he chooses this day. He knows how important it is to him.

“Why don’t you surprise him?!” Niall shouts, “Change right now and surprise him! Imagine the look on his face when he shows up and you’re walking around tall and proud!” Niall adds as he wiggles his eyebrows.

“Harry, are you sure? Your mom said to wait for her for a reason. I think you should wait till she’s here at least.” Liam worriedly says with a big frown on his face.

“It’ll be fine. Mother once mentioned that the first change is different for everyone. Besides, what’s the worst thing that could happen?” Harry optimistically says as he lies back down on the ground. He looks up at the sky again, hoping to Poseidon to see Louis coming his way any second now.

Liam and Niall don’t say a word, knowing that Harry wants to wait for Louis. They wait five more minutes before Harry deflates. “I guess it just us three then, lads?” He mutters with a smile that quite doesn’t reach his eyes. “Let’s surprise Zayn and Louis, alright.”

The centaur and faun just look at each other, willing to wait it out a bit more for Harry’s sake.

“It’s fine let’s just get this over and done with.” Harry says a bit annoyed.

The woodlands quietly nod before each kneeling at one the merman’s side.

“Legs, here I come.” Harry breathlessly says as he takes hold of Niall’s offering hand.

Harry closes his eyes and starts to clear his mind of every thought and emotion. A part of him really wishes it were Louis holding his hand instead of Niall but he can’t think of that right now. He needs to focus on the task at hand. The merman begins to pay a special focus to his bottom half. Breathing in through his nose and out his gills. He tries not to smile when he remembers how Louis always blows on them whenever they cuddle. Okay he’s supposed to be focusing on acquiring legs _not_ think about Louis.  He inhales and exhales slowly for a minute. Trying his best to completely relax. He envisions his tail splitting in half and becoming two. Trying not to let the thought scare him a bit. He continues to envision his bottom half no longer joined, until suddenly, the sounds of the beach become background noise. The merman thinks he’s imagining at first but then he feels it intensify. The feeling of something surging through his tail. It’s a tingly sensation, which makes Harry realize that this is happening. He continues to focus on it till it doesn’t feel tingly anymore. His heart rate which was once beating slowly suddenly starts rabbiting against is chest as the sensation becomes almost unbearably painful.

Harry can scarcely hear shouting but he can’t make out any words.

His eyes shoot open as he feels this blazing sensation enveloping his disturbingly sensitive tail. The delirious merman can’t help bet let out a bloodcurdling scream as the feeling intensifies. He registers some type of pressure over by his hand but he’s too scared and in pain to pay any mind.

“Make it stop it hurts!” Harry cries out. “It hurts! It hurts! Please!” he keeps repeating hoping and pleading that Poseidon or his body will take mercy on him and make it all go away.

“H-Harry, Hazza, it’s me! I-It’s L-Louis. I’m here!” He hears throughout the ringing in his ears. He can just barely make out the outline of someone above him through hazy eyes.

“L-Louis?” he mumbles out, or so he thinks. Harry is so disoriented he can’t tell if words are actually coming out of his mouth or not.  Everything feels off. Everything is happening in slow motion…or maybe too fast. He just wants no, _needs_ all this to end.

“L-Lou, m-make it s-stop,” he slurs just above a whisper, before the pain just becomes too excruciating. He just manages to hear the sound of something grotesquely ripping and tearing before the young prince succumbs to the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! Come on over and say hi on [tumblr](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/).
> 
> ★ You can also find the photo set [here](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/119075843080/to-embroider-your-waist-with-corals-by).  
>   
> ★ You can find lovely fanart/edits for this fic [**here**](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/tagged/teywwcfa).
> 
> Xx.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone! I live in the east coast so it's still Christmas day :p I just quickly wanted to wish my tiny prince a belated happy birthday! I cant believe he turned 5 yesterday :')  
>   
> Anyways, here's a new chapter. There is one more chapter to go before this story comes to a close.  
>   
> Once again, I'd like to give a shoutout to my beta Dani, she read the ending a long time ago. The majority of the story wasn't beta-ed so please let me know if you catch some mistakes. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Happy Holidays Everyone!  
> Xx.

Panicked voices is the first thing Harry is able to hazily notice as he feels himself slowly coming to. He doesn't quite want to open his eyes just yet, so he just opts to listen to his noisy surroundings instead.  
  
"Do you think he's okay?" A voice coming from his left asks, he can’t quite tell who it is though.  
  
"He's breathing just fine. I think he's just sleeping."  
  
A sniffle and a whimper, followed by a voice Harry could never forget says, "Well why isn't he waking up! This shouldn't have happened I fookin told him not to do this ...now look!" Louis exasperatedly cries.   
  
"I mean it worked didn't it?" Niall chirps up from somewhere to Harry's right.   
  
"Niall that's the least of our wor-"   
  
Harry's eyes snap open when he realizes what they're all talking about; his transformation! Harry sits straight up so fast he momentarily loses his vision along with a fuzzy head from the abrupt movement.   
  
A horrendous shriek leaves his mouth as he takes a look at his horrendously deformed bottom half. He looks up towards the boys who are staring at him with wide and alarmed eyes.   
  
Harry can't help it. It looks awful and he doesn’t know what to do or think. Completely shocked and not knowing what else to do, he lets out a loud and panicked scream, not because it hurts, not at all, but because his beautiful shimmering sea green tail is no longer there. In its place are these two knob looking things with smaller deformed looking fingers attached at the end.   
  
The four boys in front of the terrified merman all react differently. Niall starts biting at his nails looking like he wants to throw up. Liam looks like he just got kicked where the sun doesn’t shine. Zayn just has eyes the size of the moon with his mouth wide open and Louis just starts screaming too, probably out of panic.   
  
Harry only manages to shriek out, "my tails gone!" Before it all goes dark once again.  

 

  
  
Once he comes to, he feels something tickling his nose. When he leisurely opens his eyes all he sees are trees shielding his vision from the sun trying to break through the forest’s canopy. Something tickles his face again and it's when he notices something warm, soft, and heavy on top of him; Louis.   
  
"Lou." He crocks out, voice sounding very dry, like he’s swallowed half the beach’s sand. Far from what a merfolk's melodic voice should sound like.   
  
Startled Louis’ head moves forward nailing Harry straight in the jaw. Instantly, tears shed out from Harry’s eyes as he lets out a sharp cry of pain.   
  
"Oh my Electra! Harry I’m so, _so_ sorry I didn't meant to oh my-," Louis squeaks out as he quickly gets off of Harry. There's a lot mumbling but Harry doesn't care enough to pay attention to what Louis is trying to say.   
  
A minute or two pass, Louis giving Harry his much needed space. Until he can't take it any longer and gently cradles the merman's head on his very soft lap.   
  
"The others went to get water and some food for you... Just in case you were hungry.” The harpy quietly says as he wipes some of Harry’s curls away from his face. “They should be back soon."  

"Are you okay, love?" Louis asks, voice filled with concern as he continues to soothingly play with Harry’s hair.    
  
Harry shrugs not knowing how exactly it is he’s feeling right now. He's had his eyes closed since Louis nailed his chin, Louis’ caresses bringing him some peace of mind. In the back of his head however, he’s still too afraid to catch any sight of his bottom half.   
  
"I'm too scared to open my eyes and see my..." Harry whispers out letting his words die out.   
  
"This was the worst idea ever," he whines as he begins to leak or cry as he’s now known what ist proper term is.  
  
"Does anything hurt? Are you in pain? Please don't cry, love." Louis pleadingly asks as the harpy wipes away his tears. Harry just shakes his head in return.   
  
"I-it doesn’t hurt anymore I'm just I..." He swallows the big lump in his throat that seems to never wanna go away. "I'm scared I'll be stuck like this f-forever."   
  
"You won't be stuck! I promise. We'll get your tail back in no time! Even if it's the last thing I do… your beautiful tail will be back, okay." Louis determinedly reassures.  
  
A wave of comfort washes over Harry. He's forever thankful for Louis. The harpy always manages to calm him down no matter the situation. Making sure things seem...anything but, well...dire.   
  
Some time passes before Harry finally calms down enough to open his eyes once again. The beautiful ocean blue eyes he loves swimming in meet his jade ones. A small smile takes over Louis' thin lips as he continues to touch Harry’s new locks. Harry’s hair used to be straight seeing as how he was always underwater. He soon came to realize his hair, when not wet, likes to scrunch up into what Louis calls curls. Louis can’t seem to ever not want to be touching his curls and frankly, Harry is on hundred percent okay with that.  
  
"H-how bad is it? You know...down there?" Harry asks a he nods his head once.   
  
"Well…l, erm… it's rather-I mean it's not- ugh," a frustrated Louis says as he inhales a big chunk of air. "I think it's quite...lovely?" He states making it sound more like a question rather than a statement.

Harry rolls his eyes at that. "Oh as if I'd beli-"   
  
"AND of course, nothing will ever be as lovely as your tail but I mean...it could be worse?" Louis interrupts with a stern look. Probably for Harry having interrupted him first. Louis, then, starts giggling, his face turning as red as a lobster. Harry raises an eyebrow in question. What could the harpy possibly be laughing at in a situation like this? Louis just shakes his head in reply. _Okay weird_ Harry thinks to himself. He’ll have to ask about that later, but he has to get _this_ out of the way first.  
  
Slowly the merman closes his eyes before sitting up once more, propping his arms behind him, to support himself. His mouth is dry and he really needs some water but first he needs to do this. He wanted this. He went looking for this. _He went looking for this against his mother's wishes_. He can at least be a big boy about it and face it head on. Besides, he's a prince! He needs to be brave and he can't keep making Louis think he's a big fat cry baby. Deliberately, he opens his eyes and sees the ocean in front of him. Louis is sitting next to him being extremely quiet and motionless, which Harry is thankful for since its helps him think bit more clearly. He darts his eyes quickly to his bottom half and he gasps again. It's just so… _ugly_! Why he ever wanted this? He doesn’t know, but it’s rather atrocious looking and just so _so_ odd. Oh my Poseidon Harry is _hideous_! Completely revolting. He doesn’t even want to know what the little thing in between his legs is. He is completely doomed. Another pitiful whine leaves his mouth as he crumbles backwards yet again, much like a lazy seal.  
  
"I'm hideous! Oh barnacles my bottom self is _so_ ugly! I can't do this. I want my tail back!" Harry whines loudly, hoping that Poseidon will take pity on him and bring his tail back.   
  
Louis’ face becomes stoic as soon as he realizes what Harry is worried about. “Harold, out of all the things you can possibly say, you decide to worry about your appearance?"   
  
"But, Lou! Look at me! I'm disfigured!" He cries frustrated.   
  
"Harold, quit being such a fairy. I think your legs are rather lovely. Different… sure, but lovely nonetheless." Louis assures yet again.   
  
"Why would you even wanna be my friend anymore? This is a complete disaster!" The merman continues to wail. Okay, so Harry is aware he's in bratty royal mode right now. But everyone looks up to him. All eyes are always on him. He can't have people looking at him with these leg things. It just won't do.   
  
"Harold you're being a piss baby!" Louis scolds. As he stands up and folds his arms in front of him. "Nowyou listen here Harry Styles and you listen well! You stop this right now! You bloody wanted this so this is what you get.

He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. More softly but stern as ever the harpy continues, “now, we can sit here and mope around like ogres or we can make the best of it and try to help you move about. Your choice. Tail-Harry would have wanted you to make the best of having legs while you still can...instead of wasting precious time worrying about silly things like appearances. So what will it be?"   
  
Shocked at the sudden outburst and feeling a bit betrayed that Louis wasn't being considerate, the merman’s bottom lip begins to quiver. The worst thing is that Harry _knows_ Louis is right. If or better yet _when_ his parents find out about this he will be totally grounded for eternity. He needs to make the best of it and enjoy it. Sure, it's scary and sure he expected to feel better about this whole thing but he can't take it back right now. He doesn't know exactly how this whole thing works and he doesn't want to feel the pain of going back to his tail. Cause more than likely, that will hurt too and his body and mind can't go through that again just yet.   
  
"Oh, Harry please don't cry! I'm sorry! I'm just frustrated and I wish I could take the pain away but it's just-I don't know what else to do! I didn't mean to yell at you I promise!" Louis frantically apologizes as he cradles Harry’s head up to him, where his shoulder meets his neck.   
  
Sniffling a bit Harry just holds on to Louis tighter.   
  
"'S okay Lou, you're right anyways. You always are." Harry mumbles out. He takes a deep breath before he moves his head backwards. Thank you for-"   
  
A loud yell startles them both "We're so sorry we're late!"   
  
"We brought wat- Oh, I see Harry is finally awake! How are ya feeling?" Zayn says as he hurriedly comes near.   
  
"Harry! Are you okay? Here, we brought some food since we didn’t know what exactly you can and can't eat. We brought some berries and some nanas," Liam says as he kneels down next to Harry.   
  
"We would have been here earlier but Niall thought it would be best to visit Mr. Corden." Zayn adds as he helps Harry drink from the small leather satchel full of water.  
  
"I've still never met him and I don't want him coming near Harry when he can't defend himself." Louis says as he puts a protective arm around Harry.   
  
"Besides, people say he's nuts! Some even say he's a warlock!" Louis says with wide eyes.   
  
"I can't deny that I may be a little loose in the head but I will most certainly deny the fact that I am such a repulsive thing! Who's spreading such awful lies about me?"   
  
The sudden voice startles the four boys. Liam shooting straight up standing in front of Zayn. While Harry lets out a loud shriek, as Louis crouches in front of him, in a protective stance. All boys quickly turn their attention to where the voice is coming from. The air is stiff with tension for a couple of seconds. No one moving a muscle until a loud bark of laughter manages to slice at least half of the tension in half.   
  
"Cordo, don't you worry too much about it. It's just some silly rumors probably made up by the youngens around here." Niall says as he comes up behind this Cordo guy.   
  
"I will bloody worry when their calling me a warlock! Merlin, I am no such thing I am a _wizard_. I do not partake in such evil magic, warlocks love conjuring up.” The wizards says. As he comes near, quickly adding, “that type of sorcery is never any good and is only here to bring pain and suffering." The man says before quickly furrowing his eyebrows and turning to Niall. “Hey! You’re a youngen too you know.”  
  
"Oh Harry! You're finally up! Gave us a right good scare there, mate." Niall chirps coming towards him, completely ignoring the wizards’s previous comment.   
  
"Pan, guys, what's with the demeanor. I promise Cordo is a good guy. Trust me." Niall states looking from Liam and Zayn to Harry and Louis with an assuring nod.   
  
"Niall why is he _here_? Can't you see were in a middle of a crisis?" Louis seethes through gritted teeth, as he doesn't take his eyes off the wizard. 

“That’s exactly why I thought it was a logical idea to bring Cordo here, he could help us a lot.” Niall says, pointing back at Cordo with is thumb.

Louis stands up and crosses his arms with a small pout, “Well we don’t need his help, Niall, we’re doing just fine without him.”

Niall pouts, crosses his arms, and stares at him for a full minute. Louis stares right back, undeterred.

"Can we just get on with whatever it is that we're all here for?" Harry's exasperated voice says.  
  
"Right, that's what I'm here fo-"  
  
"How do we know you can be trusted?" Zayn asks coming from behind Liam.  
  
"Well for starters, harpy I-"  
  
"Zayn, my name is Zayn."  
  
"Alright then Zayn, as of right now I'm the best option you've got. But seeing as how I'm in a neutral alliance with most of the species on this island I'd say I’m pretty trustworthy."  
  
"Yeah! Come on, guys I can vouch for him, I've known Cordo since I was itty bitty. Trust me, he's cool."  
  
"Fine! But one wrong move and I'll claw your eyes out," the small blue eyed harpy threatens with a pointed finger.  
  
With a raised eyebrow Cordo chuckles, "dully noted." He says followed by a perplexed stare as he finally takes in Louis' wings.  
  
"Your wings… they're-"  
  
"None of your business.” Louis quickly interjects with a hard frown. “We're here to help Harry, so get to it, chop chop.” He adds clapping his hands together, in a hurried motion.  
  
"Feisty little thing aren't ya?" The wizard says, “I quite like you harpy.”  
  
"Enough! Just get me my tail back!" Harry wails pitifully.  
  
"Right, well Prince, I'm sorry to inform you that you're well...stuck?" The wizard says as he rubs the back of his neck.  
  
"Stuck? Stuck? Stuck! What do you mean _stuck_?" Harry raises his voice as he grabs hold of Louis arm for some sort of comfort.  
  
“I'm afraid you'll be without your tail for at least a moon's phase.”  
  
"A moons phase!? That's a loud of ogre bullshit!" Louis squawks outraged. He quickly moves to gently rub Harry’s forehead. The merman had given up life, as soon as he heard what the wizard said and decided that lying dead instead, would solve all his problems.  
  
"He just went through his first change, granted merfolk aren't really meant to be up here with us. It's just one of those things that are beneficial when needed. Not to be taken advantage of.  
  
"That's it? That's all you have to say? What kind of wizard are you?" Louis asks irritated with this whole situation.  
  
"Do you want my help or not harpy? If that's even what you are."  
  
"What the fook is that supposed to mean?" Louis says as he swiftly gets up on his talons.  
  
"Enough! Guys, come on, this is no time for this. Our main focus is Harry." Liam quickly buds in, diffusing the situation.  
  
Louis gives the wizard a long, hard glare before squatting down and wiping the solemn merman's face of fresh tears.  
  
"So what should we do then?" Niall chuckles out of nervousness looking at James for guidance.  
  
"Well for starters he needs to get up and moving, stop brooding around, and most importantly get some water in his system.”

 

 

 

  
  
  
"Come on Harry you can do it, love, just one quick step forward. Yes! Just like th- Harry wait no, no!" Louis shrills as he tries to help balance the merman to no avail. The merman for what seems like the hundredth time goes toppling down like a dead tree.  
  
"This is stupid! My bum hurts! Everything hurts and legs are stupid and walking is even stupider!" The frustrated merman screams at the top of his lungs before falling onto his back exhausted and irritated.  
  
"Patience, young prince. Patience."  
  
"You can shove that patience up a squi-"  
  
"Alright, alright, you go catch up with the others and help bring lunch.  I'll stay here with Harry so he can have a breather.” Louis quickly bosses the wizard.

“I don’t take orders from you, harpy.” The wizard responds.

“Well, he’s obviously trying his best and you’re no help, so make yourself useful.” Louis quickly snaps back.  
  
James stares between the two boys with curiosity, before nodding and leaving without a word in the direction the other three boys went.  
  
"Hey, Harry it's alr-"  
  
"Don't even finish that sentence cause we both know this is total barnacle shit." Harry says as he wipes an angry tear sliding down his face.  
  
"No, not at all! You can stand on your own now! So that's a step in the right direction." Louis says reassuringly.  
  
Harry scoffs at that, "Niall and Liam couldn't stop laughing and I even saw Zayn giggle from afar. I feel stupid and humiliated beyond belief."  
  
Louis squats down to Harry’s level and grabs his face, one hand on each side of the merman's blotchy face.  
  
"None of that. You are wonderful in many ways and you'll be wonderful at this one too. Right now you're like a hatchling who's gotten its new wings and is just learning how to fly. You know, I fell so many times when I was learning how to use me wings. I swear to you I had nasty bruises for days. Learning how to walk with these babies were a nightmare too," Louis says as he stretches one leg and wiggles his taloned foot. "Me dad called me klutzy for a while, you know."  
  
Harry cracks a smile at that. Imagining a tiny Louis attempting to walk and fly sounds super endearing. He probably made it looked cute too, unlike him that just ends up looking stupid.  
  
"There's my Harry," Louis says fondly as he takes in the merman’s bright smile.  
  
"Now come on, up you go. You can do this. Step by step, Harold."  
  
Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Mentally pep talking himself into this once again.  
  
Grabbing hold of Louis' hands he bends his knees, like he was taught earlier, and uses all his strength to pull himself up, of course with a bit of Louis' help as well.  
  
"There you go." Louis whispers with a bright smile. "Now I'm going to let go and-"  
  
"No! Lou, please don't!" Harry panics a bit as he grabs Louis' hands with a much tighter grip.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's okay. Look at me. I'm right here." Louis soothes back.  
  
"Just like before. I'll let go just so you can manage on your own. I'll catch you if you fall. Okay?"  
  
Harry just nods his head albeit, hesitantly.  
  
The harpy slowly untangles his hand from the merman's shaky and clammy ones.  
  
Harry stands there for a minute. Not wanting to move, seeing as how every time he has he wobbles and then clumsily falls to the ground.  
  
He takes a giant breath and slowly moves one leg forward in a very stiff manner. Not really bending his knee. Once he puts his foot down completely he stiffly moves his other leg in the same manner. He closes his eyes ready for the inevitable to happen. But it never comes. He quickly opens his eyes when he hears Louis' delighted giggles and claps.  
  
"Harry you did it! You just took your first proper steps! See! I know you could do it!  
  
A giant smile takes over Harry's face as he takes in what Louis is saying. Without much thought he throws his hands up in the air with gleeful shouts of "I did it it! I did it!"  
  
Louis takes another step backwards, not noticing the branch behind him which makes him lose his footing completely as he begins to fall back.  
  
Of course Harry's first instinct is to reach out to balance him, except that makes him lose his footing as well and soon enough he's toppling over Louis gracelessly.  
  
Both of the boys are a mess of gangly limbs and bruised skin. Groaning out in pain, they both just stay there unmoving. They take one look at each other and burst out into uncontrollable chuckles and giggles.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Hi." Harry replies with a giant smile. "How is it that we always end up in this predicament?"  
  
"Ooo look at you using big words. Louis says with a roll of his eyes."  
  
"That's not even a big word, Lou." Harry says with a smirk.  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too!" Louis shouts.  
  
Harry is about to stubbornly reply but manic laughter and giggles come out of his mouth instead.  
  
"Louis! Stop it!" Harry squeals as Louis relentlessly tickles the merman's sides. Harry tries his hardest to stop the harpy's hands from continuing their assault, but Louis takes the upper hand and somehow is able to turn them over, completely pinning Harry below him instead. He makes quick work of Harry's much bigger hands and pins them above his head as well.  
  
"Ha! Now what are you gonna do fish boy?" Louis triumphantly asks.  
  
"Are we interrupting something? Should we comeback?" Louis lets out a loud yelp from the sudden voice. He quickly stands up and glares at James.  
  
"We were just practicing on his walking. He successfully took his own first steps," Louis sassily replies while checking for dirt underneath his nails, trying his hardest to hide the obvious blush from his cheeks.  
  
"Is that what you kids call it now a days?" James replies with a laugh. "Here, eat up kid you need it." He adds, handing some fruit to an equally blushing Harry.

  

**A year later**

"Harry there's no way I'm getting in that black pit you call home ever again. May I remind you that the last time I was in there I nearly died."  
  
Harry flinches at such hard words. He's always super conflicted when he thinks about _that_ day. The merman is always overjoyed with the thought of him and Louis' first meeting but the circumstances were so very grim. It's just bittersweet in a way. He decides to not think about that though. He's content with life at this point in time and right now he's on a mission. A very important mission.   
  
"Oh, come on Lou, I'll be in here with you the whole time. Besides, may I remind you I saved you last time? I'm your prince in shining scales," Harry smirks as he wiggles his eyebrows.   
  
Louis rolls his eyes in return. "Oh hush you!" He says he crosses his arms and pops his hip to the side. "Listen I'd love for you to teach me how to swim but definitely _not_ here," Louis says as he points to the ocean. "Why we even chose to meet here is beyond me. Let's go back to the grotto where it's less..." Louis pauses as he looks at the ocean, "intense."   
  
"Maybe you're right. I still wouldn't let anything happen to you though." Harry reassures with furrowed eyebrows.   
  
Louis smiles wide at that. "I know, my prince in shiny scales, I know," he says as he gives Harry a peck on his cheek.  
  
That's definitely a thing now. A thing that always makes Harry feel like wiggly jellyfish. He's noticed the change, more now than ever. Maybe its cause Harry's hair is curlier than it was when he was younger? Or maybe it’s because his voice is beginning to crack, meaning its changing. Or at least that what Niall tells him anyways. The thing is, Louis has been acting very...cuddly? Lately, more so than he's used to and trust him, they are very touchy touchy with each other. Always have been and hopefully always will be. Harry isn't complaining though, not one bit. He quite enjoys having a very soft Louis always touching him. It's comforting. It's just that… it has him feeling all...well...wiggly like jellyfish. 

“I’ll be more inclined to try if we go to our grotto.” Louis quickly inputs.  
  
Feeling super flustered, Harry mutters out a quick "I'll meet you there then." He's about to jump of the rock into the canvas of blue he calls his home, until Louis quickly stops him.   
  
"Not so fast fish boy," Louis says with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Oh no. Harry knows _that_ look all too well. He's up to something and that is never any good.   
  
"I'm flying and I'm gonna carry you there." Louis says with a wide and excited grin.   
  
Harry squawks at him. "I'd much rather swim there." Harry states.   
  
"Oh hydra no! If I'm learning how to swim. I'm taking you flying! No if and or butts." Louis scolds.   
  
"Lou," Harry sighs. There's no way Louis can hold Harry for that long. He's not even in his leg form and they both know he's way heavier with his tail. This is a disaster waiting to happen and they both know it. Or maybe it's just him. The thing is, Harry knows how... _sensitive_ Louis can get about his strength. Louis is more on the tinier side of the spectrum when it comes to body types and he gets a bit touchy about it. Last time he tried flying Harry somewhere, the merman had the nastiest bruise on his bum when it broke his fall, not to mention it was during one of the first days he ever traded his tail for legs. He'd rather not have a repeat and damage his precious tail this time around. 

 

It’s been twelve moons since Harry had switched to his leg form for the very first time. He remembers vividly how distraught he was at first. Fortunately, for Harry he had James, the boys, and Louis to help him out through the whole experience. By the next day he was having the time of his life. Niall had taken him to his home, much to Louis’ utter protests, where his parents had welcomed him with opened arms. The next day, Louis and Zayn were there, early in the morning to greet him and to teach him how to walk and use his legs more properly. Those four moon phases were one of the best times of his life. He had learned and seen so much of the world above water. The sounds and things he took in were complete fascinating.

The merman smiles at the one day he spent all alone with Louis. Louis had tried flying with him, only to have harry crash into, thankfully, a pile of leaves. It still had hurt plenty though. That day Louis had taken him to this place called the meadow where a sea of beautiful flowers grew. He remembers taking a nap there, Louis half lying on top of him. That’s his fondest memory of his time on land.

That quickly changed when it was time for him to change back and return home. James had been with him instructing him what to do so it wouldn’t be as painful, but in the middle of it all, his mother had shown up, ready to start a war. She along with James talked him through it till he had his beautiful tail back. Louis had been perched on a tree, watching the whole thing. He was instructed to stay away, with the explanation that he would be a distraction to Harry, much to the discontent of both boys. Harry’s mother had been livid yet again, yelling at Harry for his irresponsibility. She had forbidden him to see Louis or come above water for three whole moon cycles. Both boys have been completely crushed at that. Fortunately, his mother decided not to tell his father about what Harry had done while they were away. Harry was sure he would have been done for if his father would have found out.

He remembers feeling a bit empty at not seeing his best friend for so long. He thanks Poseidon, Harry had two of the most amazing friends who took it upon themselves to try and cheer Harry up any way they could. It all got even better, when both Cara and Ed met Louis. That helped the duo bring messages back and forth between the harpy and prince. Cara had grown quite smitten with the blue eyed harpy, much to Harry’s complete and utter annoyance. Harry was extremely jealous at all the things Cara said that the harpy did when they would hang out. Harry wanted to snap at her every time she told a funny story about _his_ harpy. His hard feelings towards Cara all stopped however, when the prince caught her disgustingly making out with Dorea. He was happy for her nonetheless, she deserved to be happy with someone that cared for her.

   
"Harold, I promise I won't drop you this time! Look, I've been working on me arm strength." The harpy excitedly says as he flexes his arms...and okay, this isn't helping Harry's case here. He's always too busy staring at Louis’ beautiful face or wings to ever notice his arms. Barnacles, do they look good. He definitely _has_ been working on them because they look very well defined with muscles Harry does not recall ever noticing before.   
  
Louis is in front of him in no time trying to hold him by his mid-section.   
  
"Alright so let me just-"   
  
"Woah, woah, wait Lou, no I don't think-"   
  
"Harold stop it! Let me just do it! D-do you not trust me anymore?" Louis says with such a dejected tone that makes Harry's heart skip a beat and not in a good way.   
  
"Louis, I trust you with my life. You know that. You're so difficult sometimes I swear. I hate that you always get your way," Harry says exasperated. "If you drop me Louis I swear I'm going to pluck your bum feathers." He threatens.   
  
Louis doesn't smile or banter back like he usually would. "No i-it's okay. I'll jus- I mean I forgot I had something to do. I'll just... I'll see you later, Haz." Louis quickly mumbles and just as quickly is soaring high in the sky. Leaving a completely confused Harry behind.  
  
_W-what just happened?_   Harry thinks. Great, just great now Louis is upset and Harry is alone. Wonderful.

He sits there for what feels like an eternity, thinking of what he could have said that made the harpy so upset. He’s sitting on a rock, splashing the water below him with his tail. An idea comes to Harry and he knows he shouldn't go through with it, but he's aggravated and he couldn't give a barnacle's shell about it right now.  
  
The prince quickly dives into the water, once resurfacing, he determinedly swims his way up shore. He hasn't really been on his legs for numerous moon cycles but he needs to stop waiting around and depending on people. He is fourteen years old and Poseidon he _will_ get things done without needing anyone’s help.  
  
Once he reaches the shore, he drags himself to where the hot and dry part of the sand is. He takes three deep breaths and lies on his back. He clears his mind of everything and focuses all his energy on his bottom half. Visualizing his legs reappearing. Now that he actually knows what to expect and how to picture his legs the change is a bit less daunting.  
  
Harry lies there for a while. Until he finally begins to feel that tingly sensation again. It's all over his tail and soon enough there's that terrifying noise that always manages to make the prince cringe. The pain is still there but he focuses on _why_ his shifting again. Just like Cordo had told him to. The pain is somewhat manageable now. Of course, he has had his good and bad days when he practiced. He opens his eyes and sees his now pale bottom half glistening in the sun. There are still some sea green scales scattered here and there along his legs. He wiggles his toes and looks down at his different anatomy.  
  
He chuckles when he takes a look at his dick. He didn't realize at the time that it was actually his penis since mermaids have theirs hidden. In his leg form however, not so much. James had given Harry a thing called clothes but the merprince always felt too constricted by them. Liam and Louis kept insisting he cover himself, usually Louis would give him his satchel to cover at least something up. But quite honestly Harry quite enjoyed the breeze. It was nice and refreshing in all the right places.  
  
He bends his knees up towards his chest as he brings both hands behind him and pushes himself forward, with both feet placed solidly on the ground and slowly rises. He stands still for a couple of seconds to make sure he isn't going to trample over, when he doesn't, he slowly takes his first step, followed by another and another. Harry scrunches his face up in pain once he starts feeling the scorching hot sand start to burn the bottom of his feet. He tries to move a bit faster, but fails miserably and face plants straight into the sand. He hasn't quite mastered the art of running or galloping as Liam puts it, so he opts to crawl as quickly as possible.  
  
By the time Harry makes it to the much cooler ground of the forest, he slumps down on his back. His hands and knees are screaming at him in pain, his almost translucent skin already sensitive as it is. So far things are not going in Harry's favor. The merprince stays there catching his breath for a little while. He just hope this doesn't come to bite him in the tail like last time. His mother almost scaled him alive when she found out about his whole growing legs thing. She had been proper furious which Harry doesn't blame her for. Now that he looks back at things, anything could have gone wrong. Which makes him chuckle because yet again, here he is doing something completely stupid. When will he learn?  
  
After giving himself another pep talk Harry slowly but surely is able to stand upright again. His hands are a nasty pink and purple, underneath all the dirt, his knees in a similar state. The merman takes in his surroundings and just his luck, everything's seems...different. Had he been in this part of the forest before? He can't remember. He's sure it can't be that… big, right?

Alright, the forest is beyond big. He's never gotten this lost in the ocean before and it's surely bigger than this place. The thing is, he is super thirsty, his feet are dirty and all banged up from steeping on rocks and twigs and tripping on everything possible. Harry is sure he's been wondering around for at least an hour. Like many of his idiotic life choices he's regretting this one. He stumbles again through the roots on the ground and ungracefully trips on one. A girlish squeal leaves his mouth as he smacks hi face against the ground. He can feel the nasty taste of earth in his mouth. The prince moves slowly upwards to try to get back up before something the sun’s rays hit, reflecting a shiny light, nearly making him go blind stops him in his tracks.  
  
He’s about to go investigate when his ears pick up several unfamiliar voices. Now, this can either be a good or bad thing. But right now he's lost, extremely thirsty, and exhausted. If he’s being honest, nothing can be worse than that.  
  
"Well look what we have here boys! If it's isn't the Prince of the fishies."  
  
The voice alone makes Harry's face scrunch up in annoyance. Fucking Ollie. Harry quickly scrambles up, no wanting to be down in such a vulnerable position in front of snotty Ollie.  
  
"What do you want Ollie." Harry says as he crosses his arms, trying to look as threatening as possible, contrary to how he’s actually feeling.  
  
Completely ignoring Harry's question the ginger turns to his friends, a satyr and a minotaur, "Looks to me like our little prince is lost, guys." He turns around towards Harry again, “Not so tough without the freaky, sad  excuse of a harp-"  
  
Nothing makes Harry angrier than when beings insult his loved ones. Especially beings like snotty Ollie. If that brainless crustacean scum thinks he can talk shit about Louis, he has another thing coming. Without even thinking twice Harry launches himself at the harpy, completely shutting him up and what Harry hopes, by the intake of air, knocking the wind out of him. Now, Harry's never been in a fight in his life so his combat skills are one hundred percent lacking. In his defense, he's not supposed to learn for another three years. So he just start wildly throwing arms in front of him in the hopes that one of them makes a bit of damage.  
  
However, he is quickly grabbed from behind and punched smack in the eye. He screams out in pain as another punch comes flying towards him, nailing him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him as well. His gills, at the side of his neck, right below his ears contract to get some air in him seeing as how he can't really breath through his mouth or nose at the moment.  
  
"You're going to regret that you stupid fish." Ollie says as he comes stalking up to the struggling merman. Harry closes his eyes tight when he sees the harpy's fist coming towards his face. Except it never makes contact.  
  
Suddenly Harry is dropped rather harshly on the ground. He bangs his head against a tree causing immense pain to shoot up his skull. As he opens his eyes, everything is fuzzy. All the prince can hear are high pitched little noises around him. Once his vision comes back however, his eyes immediately grow to the size of moons as he takes in the site of Louis on top of Ollie pinning him down, in front of him.  
  
He turns to his left as he hears Ollie's friends screaming and swatting away at what Harry just noticed to be pixies pulling and poking the duo’s eyes with their tiny weapons.  
  
"How about you pick on someone your own size you asstart!" Louis shouts at Ollie before landing a hard and solid punch against his nose.

“Get the fuck off me you sad excuse for a hapry!” Ollie screams as an elbow hits Louis in the face.

  
"Don't you ever lay another finger on Harry or I swear to Electra I will kill you!" Louis screams as he continues to punch Ollie everywhere his fists can make contact with.  
  
Harry immediately scurries wildly towards Louis, knowing that when upset, the harpy tends to do and say irrational things that he may not completely mean. He’s quickly grabbing him by the waist and pulling him off the now bleeding ginger harpy.  
  
"Louis! Stop! Stop! I'm okay! I'm alright. He's not worth it! Come on!" Harry yells as he moves the harpy backwards. Only to fall on his bum with Louis on top of him. In front of them, Ollie scurries away hurriedly as the pixies start attacking him. He’s screaming something unintelligibly, most likely profanities as he leaves. His disgruntled friends following suit close behind him.

 

Harry sits there for a minute trying to regain his composure. He gently cradles Louis face in his hands. Louis’ eyes looking crazed, his face sharp, eyes, a dark color, clearly his wild harpy features trying to make an appearance.  
  
"Look at me. It's okay I'm alright." Harry softly soothes. As he holds the disheveled and panting harpy.  
  
Louis' eyes finally focus on Harry's face and the scowl is back on his face in an instant.  
  
"Your eye." Is all he says before he starts… crying? "This is my fault. I'm s-sorry." Louis' hoarse voice says as he throws himself at Harry. His arms going around the merman's neck in a tight grip.  
  
It takes Harry a full minute to hug Louis back. Stunned that the harpy thinks he's to blame.  
  
Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waist tightly, "Now why would you ever think this is your fault?" The merman asks quietly into Louis' ear.  
  
"B-because I shouldn’t h-have left you by y-yourself in the first p-place. I-I was just being a b-brat as usual when I don't g-get my way." Louis sniffles and burrows his face deeper into the merman's neck.  
  
Harry chuckles out of pure bewilderment at the harpy's ridiculous words. How can he possibly think this is his fault? I mean sure, he shouldn't have gone off like a five year old but this is nowhere near his fault. This is all on Harry. After all he was the one trying to bite more than he could chew.  
  
"Why a-are you l-laughing at me-e?" Louis asks after sniffling some more.  
  
Harry gently hold Louis' neck and leans back so he can see the harpy properly. Or rather sort of properly, seeing as how the merman’s left eye is near to completely shut. He's probably sporting a rather nasty black and blue.  
  
A high and uncomfortable whine leaves the back of Louis' throats he takes another look at Harry's face.  
  
"Hey, hey, no, it’s okay. It could have been worse right? Harry tries to joke but miserably fails. Louis not finding anything funny about it.  
  
Harry gently wipes Louis' tears away and finally takes a look at his bloody lip. He scrunches his face as he gently wipes the blood away with his thumb.  
  
"Your lip." He says with distaste. Seeing Louis bleeding because of his stupid mistakes makes the prince feel like barnacle scum himself, no better than Ollie.  
  
Louis rolls his eyes in reply, "Your eye." Is all Louis responds as he ever so gently caresses Harry’s cheek.  
  
A sudden wave of exhaustion washes over the merman’s body. He rests his head against Louis shoulder as the harpy massages Harry's curls.  
  
"'M thirsty." Is all Harry mumbles against Louis' hot skin." Before he can go any further, something however, catches Harry's attention from the corner of his eye. He lifts his head to see tiny little winged creatures staring at them; pixies.  
  
"Lou your friends are staring. It's creeping me out." Harry mumbles again.  
  
"Oh right! Louis says as he untangles himself from Harry, much to the merman's displeasure.  
  
"Daisi, Ella, Petal, Finn, and Echo meet Harry. The prince of the big blue.  
  
The pixies advance towards Harry leaving a trail of dust in their wake.  
  
"Thank you guys for helping me take care of those guys. They are just plain mean and cowards." Louis says as three of them disappear behind some trees, only to quickly comeback with Louis' satchel.  
  
"Ah thanks guys. You read my mind." Louis states as he takes it. Swiftly, he opens it to hand Harry the leather pouch full of much needed water.  
  
"Guys I need you to do me one more favor. I need you to go to James' hut, you know, the wizard, and tell him to come to the western part of the Ocean’s forest. Tell him it's an emergency and that Louis and Harry sent you." The five pixies quickly nod making high pitched noises before quickly taking off.  
  
Harry just stares at Louis in awe. He's such a leader it's unreal. It's no secret that pixies are devious little things. They play pranks on everyone and don’t quite bother to make friends with other creatures. Nothing like the gentle nature of the fae. So in all honesty, the prince shouldn’t be one bit surprised at the fact that Louis is friends with them. Harry has a theory that Louis was a pixie in his past life. That’s the only logical solution if you ask him.  
  
"How you ever came to befriend pixies is beyond me." Harry chuckles.  
  
"What can I say? I’m a harpy with many talents." Louis says with a smug face. His features just as easily soften as he looks at Harry, "you okay though?"  
  
"Lou, I'm okay. Stop worrying okay?" Harry softly replies.  
  
The harpy just nods as he gets up. He groans as he stretches his muscles. I haven't gotten into a fight in so long. Everything hurts." He offhandedly says.  
  
Harry quickly scrambles up, his stomach is super sore and he's covered in dirt and scratches and honestly he's probably never looked so messy in his entire life. He stands there just staring at Louis who is stretching every part of his body. Wings, neck, legs. Harry swears to Poseidon the harpy is always out to get him. Harry bites his lip as he continues to creepily stare at Louis and before he can back out of his idea he lands a wet long kiss on the harpy's dirty and sweaty cheek.  
  
Louis' eyes grow to the size of moons as he freezes. "Thank you for defending me." Harry says a bit bashfully. “And I’m sorry I made you get hurt.” He quickly adds.  
  
Louis shakes his head before coughing into his hand. "Erm, oh i-it was no problem. No problem at all." He stutters out. Quickly turning around so that Harry can't spot his rosy cheeks. Too late though. He definitely saw them.  
  
"We should get going. At least move a bit towards the front of the woods so we can catch James quicker. Can you walk?" Louis asks as he takes Harry's ailing hand.  
  
"Erm I- yeah, yeah. I'm sure I can handle a bit of a walk." Harry stutters out. Hoping his two left feet can keep up.  
  
"We'll wal-" Louis stops mid-sentence. Looking at something to his right.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asks as he shuffles closer to Louis. Is it another creature? He asks worriedly.

"No, no it's just. I saw something odd. Maybe it was my imagination.” Louis says.

“What did you see?” Harry asks looking in the direction that’s holding all of the harpy’s attention.

“It was shiny but I can’t-“

“Oh! I saw something similar before Ollie and his friends showed up.” Harry says as he makes his way towards where Louis is intensely staring.

“Harry no, let’s just go, it can be dangerous. I’ve had enough for today,” Louis squeaks as he grabs Harry’s arm to stop him. 

There's a slight breeze that makes the forest's canopy dance above them, making sunlight leak through the gaps. This time the sun hits whatever it is straight on. All around there's a golden glow coming from in front of them. The harpy and the merman give each other a curious look in question before both start making their way to the mysterious object. Louis quickly waddles in front of Harry, just in case the thing is dangerous, always the protective one. 

Harry, about to protest stops as the harpy halts in front of him. He can't really see, Louis massive wings blocking his view. The prince gently moves the left one to the side so he can squeeze his head in between it and Louis' head. 

"It's a ball of some sort?" Harry declares as he looks down at the spherical object. 

"I-I don't think so." Louis whispers. 

Harry moves away from Louis as he crouches down to take a better look. Louis doing the same close beside him. 

"What is it then?" Harry asks, completely stumped. 

"I-I think it’s an egg." Louis replies. 

"An egg? But...what is it doing out here?" 

"I don't know but it should be in its nest. It can't be here like that or it will die!" Louis says in a worried voice. 

Harry's eyes widen at that, "we need to help it then!" 

Harry makes way to grab the egg but Louis beats him to it. Louis grabs the egg, it's quite big, the size of one of those things called watermelon that Harry enjoys eating so much. 

"It's a bit cold," Louis says as he sits down criss cross style and plants the egg in between his thighs. "But I have no idea what to do..." He adds as he looks at Harry. 

"Well isn’t that the way you were born?" 

Louis gives him a questioning look. "Well yeah but do I look like a bloody mother to you?" Louis replies. 

Harry's cheeks go red at that, "well...no, no you don't but-" 

"But nothing Harold, I have no knowledge of this." He says in a _duh_ tone. "Just come help me keep it warm or something." Louis bossily says.

Harry's never held en egg before. I mean sure he's seen plenty of eggs but their aquatic eggs; they look and feel totally different.

Harry tries to sit the same way Louis is sitting. Which proves to be a bit confusing and a complete fail. 

Louis' maniacal laugh is the only thing heard for a good five minutes. 

"Oh shut up it wasn't that funny, Lou" is all Harry says trying not to laugh himself. 

A sweet little giggle escapes Louis' mouth. "You're just too cute sometimes, Harold." 

Rolling his eyes, Harry just replies with a fond, "yeah, yeah, yeah," as he gently places his sore hands on top of the golden watermelon egg thing." 

Louis who had been wiping his leaking eyes, finally stops and slowly brings his hands on top of the egg as well. As soon as his hands make contact however, the egg begins to move. 

"Oh my Poseidon what's happening?!" Harry screeches "Louis what did you do!?" 

"I-I didn't do anything! I just touched it! You saw!” The egg keeps moving, a small crack appearing near the upper middle. “Oh my Electra I think it’s hatching!" Louis squeaks out.

Startled and completely feeling out of his element, Harry looks up at Louis, "Oh my P- what do we do?!" 

Louis backs away from the egg, "Give it room, Harry! We don't know what it is yet!" 

Harry ungracefully scurries back a bit to give the quaking egg some room. 

Little by little the egg begins to crack more and more. Harry is in complete awe at what he is witnessing. There's a beautiful golden egg hatching in front of him. Like... actually in front of him. His eyes move to where Louis is. Harry smiles at the harpy in front of him. He's sitting on his bum, chin laying on his feathery brown knees. His arms are wrapped around his legs and his face has the sweetest expression, a mix of fond and curiosity. Louis' eyes widen as he takes a sharp intake of air. Harry quickly diverts his attention back to the egg. His eyes widen all the same when in front of him there's no longer an egg but a small... Erm well, Harry doesn't quite know, at all, what that weird thing is. 

“Oh Poseidon!” Harry shouts.

"What in bloody hell is that?" Louis says as the small fluffy grey thing tries to move about. 

"It can't possibly be a bird right? I mean look at its bottom half. It looks like Liam." Harry perplexedly says. 

"Yeah but look it has a beak! And that's clearly down it’s covered in." Louis replies dubiously. 

"Hey you two!" A voice says, making both Louis and Harry jump and shriek out of surprise. "What are you two doing over there," James says asks as he comes closer. 

"Electra James! You almost gave us damn heart attack!" Louis replies in an annoyed tone." 

"Seriously James don't do that." The prince scolds him. 

"What in Merlin's name happened to the lot of you," James questions as he takes in Harry's swollen purple eye and Louis busted lip. His eyes however widen when takes a look at what's between the harpy and the merman. 

"W-where did you find that?" wizard questions. 

"We don't know." Harry's replies, "We just saw it and it kind of sorta started hatching!" 

"Do you know what it is then?" The harpy butts in. 

"Of course I know what it is, who do you boys think you're talking to?" James boasts. "But they're completely rare. I haven't heard of one or seen ones in over a hundred years." James says in awe. 

"Well then what's the little guy then?" Harry asks as he gently brings his finger and rubs it across its back. Causing the thing to make a high pitch noise. Making Harry smile. 

"A hippogriff." James states. "You lucky lot just found yourself a hippogriff." 

  

 xxx

  

"Ouch, ouch James that hurts! Stop that." Harry whines as James keeps applying some ointment to Harry's nasty looking eye. 

"Oh don't be such a baby your majesty. This will help it heal faster." James mutters out. "There! all done. Now I'm moving on to your hands and knees. You have to be more careful, Prince Harry. You need to stay hydrated or else your body will shut down." James adds sternly. 

"Got it the first time, James." Harry murmurs out. 

"Well maybe this time around you'll listen to me." James says as he moves to get the tea ready. 

After James had found Louis and him he kept questioning them about the hippogriff. _Where is his mother? Where did you find it? How did you find it?_ Which the boys didn't know how to tell him that they just stumbled upon it. The little guy had wobbled and stumbled on to Louis' talons and had chirped whenever he heard Harry's voice. James insisted on both boys along with the hippogriff to return back to his cabin so he could patch them up and make sure the hippogriff was completely healthy.  

Harry smiles to where Louis is sitting, the hippogriff sleeping soundly on his soft lap, Harry knows the feeling. 

"There you go, drink up." James says as he places a mug in front of Harry. "Trust me you'll feel better." 

Harry nods as he gulps down the water. He really is feeling better, now that he's out of the heat and gotten water in his system. 

James hands Louis his cup of tea and then sits down opposite of Harry, "Now I don't think you two know quite how lucky you are for finding that little guy." James starts, pointing at the sleeping hippogriff. 

"So you've said, James. But you don't tell us why." Louis inputs. 

 "Well for starters, hippogriff are extremely rare. They're a hybrid. The breeding result of a griffin and a filly. This is where the irony lies," James says after taking a sip of his cuppa. "The relationship between the two is predator and prey. Hence why the union and therefore creation of a hippogriff is rare." James says. 

Harry is listening intently. It's all so fascinating to him. The beings he's never heard or seen of, in this totally bizarre world, compared to his home is all just fascinating.  He takes another peak at Louis who is also listening with such strong curiosity ghosting his face. One hand holding his cuppa, while the other hand pets the hippogriff with his index finger.

"Unlike the griffin, the hippogriff can be tamed and are extremely loyal," James looks from Harry to Louis. "I need to know, who did the little guy see and hear first?" 

Louis shrugs. "I don't think I was paying attention to those details. 

Harry scrunches his face in thought. "Um, well... I think he was looking at Lou first but then heard my voice first. He made noises and wobbled around when he heard me but went towards Louis first." Harry says. Thinking back to the moment the little guy hatched. 

The wizard chuckles, “Of course he did. Well there's good and bad news however you both decide to take it." James says looking from Harry to Louis. "It's most likely that the hippogriff imprinted on both of you. He saw Louis first so it’s no surprise it immediately made a run for him." 

"Imprinting? What does that mean, James?" Harry asks with furrowed eyebrows. Never has the prince heard of such a word. 

"You can't possibly be serious?" Louis squawks in shock. 

"It means, Harry," James starts, completely ignoring Louis' outburst, that you and Louis pretty much just became parents." 

Harry sits there frozen. Parents? Did he just hear the wizard correctly? 

"W-what?" Harry asks dumbfounded. 

"Some species imprint on the first big object they see and or hear. Usually their parents but in this case it was you two." 

Harry's mouth is wide open. What kind of-what? He is much, much too young for this. Not daring to look at Louis. Harry looks at James in horror. "James I don't even live up here I can't possibly be a parent!" 

James chuckles at both of their stunned faces. Harry thinks it's quite rude since there's nothing funny about this situation at all. 

"Well it's just that it's going to follow you two around a lot. It's completely enthralled with both of you. Especially Louis, I see, since he saw him first." James states. 

"I mean- I just it's a big responsibility! And there's no way Sir and Lady Malik will let me keep him in their home. He can't stay hidden in my room forever!" Louis says, a bit panicky. 

"They grow rather quickly it'll be okay. He can stay with me in the meantime. I'll gladly keep him here. But one of you will have to stay with it as well." James says sternly. 

“its just- I-I Don’t know.” Loui says as he looks down at the orphaned thing.

Harry finally looks at Louis. It's pretty clear who will stay with it for the most part. He sees that look in Louis’ eyes. He doesn’t know how to explain it but he _knows_ what the harpy is thinking. He knows by that look that he’s familiarizing it with himself.

Louis sighs and lays back on the cushioned seat. "Well, I guess I'll be your new housemate, James." 

Harry beams at Louis with the fondest of smiles. Louis giving him one in return. 

"So, one more thing." James says as he once again looks between both boys, "It's said that a hippogriff is the ultimate symbolization of the impossible and complete love and adoration." James states, smirking at his tea. "The fact that you both came across one and it just so happened to hatch and imprint on both of you says a lot. The Gods are really rooting for the both of you," the wizard finishes as he starts drinking his tea. 

"Oh cut the crap James, what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? You know we don't understand anything when you start talking in riddles with us."  

Harry's cheeks are most likely dusted with pink as he makes eye contact with James and gets a wink from the older man in return.

  

**Two years later**

 

It's been approximately a moon cycle since Louis last saw Harry. Mating season is over and Louis can finally be out and about. Finally not being affected by all the pheromones of the other harpies and creatures around here.

"I'm going to fly around a bit. Maybe catch up with some people." Louis finds himself casually telling Zayn as he makes way towards the huge opening of the mountain.

Zayn snorts, "and by that you mean you're on your way to your little love cave, to see if Harry is there."

Louis shoots him a glare "I have no idea what you're going on about,” he says defensively, “but it sounds like a bunch of shit to be completely honest, Zaynie,” Louis scoffs back.

"Yeah?” Zayn says as he walks over to his nest, crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head.

“You think I haven't noticed all the heart eyes you throw at him every time he as much as sneezes or some shit? I'm not stupid Lou, or blind," Zayn replies with a smirk. “It’s gotten even more embarrassingly obvious throughout the moon cycles, Lou.

Louis can feel heat spread throughout his face at Zayn’s words. Is his crush on Harry still really that noticeable? Louis grimaces, what if Harry has noticed? What if he feels uncomfortable and doesn't want to talk to him again? What if-

"Stop that,” Zayn retorts, “Stop whatever it is you’re coming up with in that head of yours, because I can assure you, you are probably one hundred percent wrong."

"What are you- how did you even?" Louis stutters, more thrown off by how well Zayn knows him, than being annoyed at Zayn’s reply. “Okay so maybe I do have a tiny crush on Harry. You happy? I admit I like Harry as more than friend. So you can go ahead and wipe that shit eating grin off your face.”

Zayn rolls his eyes as he lies back in his stupor, “Finally.” Is all he mutters.

"I'll be back by sundown. You know where to find me if you need me."

And with that he plunges towards the earth, extending his light blue wings to its full width, on route to the grotto. 

 

Louis is flapping his wings at a steady beat, taking in all the beauty Soria has to offer as he makes his way to the grotto. He’s flying over the dense canopy of Bijou Forrest, about to take off at full speed, when a shout stops him abruptly.

"Louis! You're finally back! I missed ya, lad," a strong Irish voice joyfully shouts. Louis automatically turns around and looks down towards the trees, guessing Niall is climbing again but to his surprise he can’t see him.

“Up here you dummy,” Niall chuckles.

When Louis snaps his head upwards, he notices Niall waving manically down at him, sitting on top of a beautiful winged unicorn.

Louis’ mouth drops. “Goddess Electra, Niall where in the world did you find this beauty?" Louis asks in amazement. The Alicorn, as they are properly called, is absolutely breath taking. Completely white like the color of the pearls Harry finds in the ocean and gives Louis. Beautiful and elegant with such grace that Louis feels like he isn’t even worthy of staring at it for long.

"Saved her from some of those nasty boars. Poor girl was surrounded by them, boars ready to pounce on her at any minute. Luckily I got there in time and chased the boars away with the help of Josh, Liam, and some of their centaur buddies. She's been following me around ever since," Niall says as he gently strokes her snowy mane.

"That's amazing, Niall. Not to mention, very rare to find a unicorn, a winged one at that. I guess you are the luckiest faun around, after all," Louis smiles, still in awe at the creature in front of him.

"You're bloody right I am and never forget it.” Niall proudly says. “Would you like to touch her? She’s still a bit jumpy but you can try and give it a go.”

Carefully, Louis raises both arms, palms facing the Alicorn to let it know he means no harm. He slowly moves his right hand towards its mane. The Alicorn huffs, then backs up a bit, making Louis’ hand freeze.

“It’s alright girl, Louis is a friend he won’t hurt ya.” Niall whispers soothingly, as he strokes her mane. ”Go ahead Louis, slowly now.”

Louis gently touches the side of her neck, feeling her soft hair but hard muscles under his fingertips. He smiles when the Alicorn doesn’t back away.

“She’s absolutely stunning, Niall. Does she have a name?" 

“Not sure, but I’ve been calling her Selene, like the goddess of the moon. Seems to not mind it,” Niall answers.

“I think it fits her just fine, Ni.”

“I think she likes you, Lou. She wasn’t too fond of Ollie, nearly trampled him to death when he tried to touch her,” Niall snickers.

Louis rolls his at the sound of the harpy’s name. They are mortal enemies as far as Louis is concerned.

“Now Harry isn’t the only one with a winged creature to help them move about this bloody island. I swear I could never keep up with the lot of you.” Niall states.

Louis chuckles at Niall’s words. Ever since Hip got bigger James and Harry made it their mission to turn the hippogriff into some sort of steed. Luckily, Hip didn’t protest too much, seeing as how Harry would be the one who mostly mounted her. Like James had predicted Hip was attached to Louis, would follow him everywhere. Same goes for Harry, however, since Harry would always have to leave she became more attached to Louis at fist. Louis didn’t mind. It made it easier for Louis to take care of Hip, especially through hers molting process. Hip was part of Louis’ family and even though they weren’t related by blood they became inseparable fast. The lads had laughed for ages when they found out what happened. They weren’t too happy when they saw both of their friends beaten and bruised, but had a right laugh with the early parenthood thing.

Louis remembers that first season with Hip, as Harry had named her. The hippogriff was the cutest thing, she would cuddle Louis at night but as soon as she saw Harry Louis might as well have been nonexistent. At first it bothered Louis that Hip got more attached to Harry as she grew older. He didn’t blame her though, she barely got to see Harry, seeing as Harry spent more time than he usually would in the ocean. Hence why Louis was excited to see him.

“Hello! Earth to Louis,” Niall’s voice takes him out of his stupor.

“Sorry, Ni, got lost in my head there for a bit.” The harpy sheepishly replies.

“I’ll say, Niall replies, then teases, “But where were you going in such a hurry? To see your fish boyfriend, I presume?

With a loud groan Louis sighs, "Not you too, Niall! I thought I was being extremely subtle with my little crush on Harry but apparently I'm as subtle as a dragon,” he whines as continues to caress Selene’s muzzle.

“You’re definitely not subtle, Lou. But he is down at the grotto if you’re looking for him. I do warn you though, maybe you should visit him some other time?”

Louis’ face lights up at that before it’s replaced with a confused brow, “but wait why do you say to go visit him another time?” Louis curiously asks. “Oh it doesn’t matter. I have not seen him since the last full moon. I can’t wait any longer. Besides, how busy can he be?” With a quick, “I’ll see you later, Ni! Bye Selene.” Louis takes off. 

 

Maybe it’s because Louis hasn't been apart from Harry for more than a couple phases in quite some time or maybe it’s just the after effects of the mating season, but he can't help but feel wary and antsy to see him. Through time it had gotten harder and harder for Louis to stop himself from trying to claim Harry. I mean Louis can control himself for the most part, but when it gets close to mating season Louis gets a bit clingy and territorial. It’s not cute. He can feel it though, the buzzing feeling in his tummy as the thought of being close to harry again, but again, the weirdly nervous feeling is still there and he doesn’t know why. It most definitely does not have to do with the kiss he and Harry keep sharing in his dreams. Goddess Electra, those dreams are sure magical, Louis thinks. Till this day he can't help but shiver at the thought of Harry's plump, smooth and wet lips against his own thin and soft ones. Oh what he would do to be able to feel Harry's lips against his again. Only times were accidental when they were kids. Louis scolds himself. There is no way Harry harbors the same feeling Louis does. Besides, Harry is royalty! A bloody prince! Who might someday rule all of the oceans. Not to mention he has a many lovely mermaids and sea nymphs to pick from. He would never go after an orphaned troublemaker like Louis, who can't even hold his breath underwater longer than a minute.

 

Louis is positively buzzing as he hovers over the cave. Before swooping down into it, the harpy takes deep breaths and mentally gives himself a pep talk. He’s about to call out Harry’s name but immediately stops dead in his tracks when he takes notice of the scene before him. Oh, Niall was right, maybe Louis should have waited to see Harry, because the scene in front of him makes his heart stop and his face turn into a dark green scowl. There Harry was, lovely Harry, in the middle of the grotto, on top of an underwater rock, with his waist just above water. His curly hair, practically dry now, bunching up by his cute ears. Now, this is usually where Louis spends a good ten minutes admiring Harry, like the creep he is.  And this would have been one of those times…except Harry isn’t alone, he’s surrounded by two bloody mermaids. They haven’t even noticed him yet, probably too busy complimenting and stroking Harry’s hair, which makes Louis’s blood boil to no end. Only _he_ is allowed to do that. No one else. _No one_. He is absolutely fuming. Goddess Electra, he has never felt this green with envy and jealousy before. That’s right he’ll admit it. He’ll admit he is completely and irrevocably jealous because Harry is his to touch, not theirs.

“Oh Prince Harry, you’re so lovely.”

“Yeah, Prince Harry, you’re so fit.”

Louis is more than ready to go in there, grab both of these ogre looking girls by their hair and toss them right off a cliff.

 “We should go for a long swim and try to get to know each other better, your majesty,” one of the girls sing songs, which sounds more like an annoying squeal if you ask Louis, as she continues to caresses his upper arm.

“No, prince harry, come take a swim with me,” the other mermaid seethes, grabbing Harry’s other arm.

“Uhhh I’m not really up to it right now, girls. I kind of just want to be left alone for a bit. I’m not in a talkative mood much,” Harry’s flat voice claims. Much to Louis’s delight.

“Oh come on prince Harry let’s have a bit of fun, besides, we don’t have to do much talking if you know what I mean,” one of them says with a seductive voice, which Louis thinks she fails at producing.

At that Louis’s face turns hard, fists tightly closed. Who in the bloody hell does this wet sea lion think she is? Suggesting such a thing and even daring to have her dirty claws on Harry, Louis seethes, completely disgusted as he immediately dives down and makes his presence known.

“I believe the prince said he wishes to be left alone. Which clearly means you two should scram,” Louis says in a tight voice.

“Lou, you’re back!” Harry’s elatedly yells.

“Why are you here, you over grown dodo bird,” one shrill voice says.

Oh and that is Louis’s boiling point. He was not going to have some stupid slimy-tailed wench insult him like that. Louis doesn’t know what comes over him as he gracefully floats over to the mermaid with the red hair, using his sharp talons to yank her backwards by her slimy hair, causing her to fall off the rock she was sitting on. As she gracelessly and quite comically tumbles into the water, the other mermaid holds on to Harry tighter, probably scared, which only makes Louis angrier. As the other mermaid surfaces, long gone is her beautiful and silvery skin. What stands in front of Louis is a creature with clawed limbs, razor sharp teeth, and boils covering her arms and scales. At the sight of a threat, Louis’s own beautiful face rapidly morphs from its appealing demeanor to a more grotesque face with black eyes and fanged teeth.

But before Louis can pounce, Harry’s voice stops everyone in their tracks.

“That’s enough,” Harry’s loud and exasperated tone says.

“Stop this instance before I get angry and I stop you both myself,” Harry says as he looks at Louis and the mermaid in the water. “Sirene, Marina, go back to Nerice. I wish to be left alone.” he continues to scold sternly.

Louis can’t help but smirk at Harry’s words. _Ha! Take that you nasty squid_ , Louis think to himself.

Without another word the two very outraged mermaids retreat back into the water, but not before Marina turns around and hisses at Louis.

Louis just smiles and waves his fingers at her in satisfied manner.

“Louis, you shouldn’t have pulled Marina’s hair like that, it wasn’t very nice,” Harry’s amusedly says.

“You should be thanking me Harold; if it weren’t for me those two would still be pestering you,” Louis huffs, rolling his eyes and arching an eyebrow. “Besides, the way those two were behaving was utterly appalling, borderline sexual harassment if you ask me.” Honestly Louis has no room to talk because he’s always touching Harry one way or another. At least he has the decency to not outright talk about snogging him or Electra knows _what_ exactly that mermaid meant by not talking.

A very loud and exasperated cackle echo’s throughout the grotto as Harry falls onto his back, grasping his stomach, “So that is what that was about!” Harry’s loud laugh turns hysterical.

Louis scowls at Harry’s behavior, mad that he isn’t understating Harry’s meaning. “What could you possibly be laughing at, Harold?” Louis suspiciously asks.

“I think the real question here, Lou,” Harry says as he tries to stifle his laughter, “is what could you possibly be jealous about?”

Without permission, Louis’s body goes rigid, wings stopping mid beat, nearly sending him tumbling into the water below him. Louis can barely form words, only managing to stutter out a weak “I- I what?” Louis cheeks immediately flush scarlet as his wings thoughtlessly fluttering behind him. He can feel his whole body heat up from embarrassment. Why couldn’t he have a poker face like every other creature in this bloody world? Louis would much rather fight with Marina’s scary self than be anywhere near this predicament. Quickly regaining his composure or what’s left of it, Louis scuffs, “Why would I ever be jealous of a smelly fish?”

“Heeeey!” offended, Harry yells. “I am a fish too, remember? Besides I’m done with this,” Harry adds as he opens his arms wide. “I haven’t seen my best friend for a whole moon cycle, which also means I haven’t had a soft feathery bird to cuddle with for just as long.”

Best friend, of course. That’s all Louis will ever be to Harry. If what just happened with fish girls is any confirmation. He can’t even properly behave in front of Harry. He attacked a girl! Goddess Electra can Louis do anything right?

Louis slowly circles around Harry, wings lazily fluttering, hoping that his flushed body has gone down to his usual golden tan. As Louis takes Harry in, gone are the nasty and jealous thoughts that previously clouded his mind. He can’t help but really _look_ at Harry, lovely and charming Harry. It’s not like he’s never taken the time to look at Harry, best believe he has, many, _many_ times. But he can never get over how different Harry is, all soft from the baby fat he still carries around his upper body. His tail though, is what always manages to enthrall, Louis the most. Its scale are shiny, enveloped with kaleidoscope of shades of jade.

“Are you just going to hang there and stare at me like a creep or are you going to come cuddle me proper?” Harry’s delightedly says.

“I don’t know Harold, its quite nice up here,” _and the view isn’t so bad either_ , Louis thinks.

 “I could always go look for Marina if you’re too busy then,” Harry murmurs with a smug smile.

Louis’s whole facial expression shifts into a scowl and with a small growl he flings himself towards Harry.

Harry chuckles as Louis lands on top of him, making them fall onto the rock’s hard surface.

“I missed you, Lou,” Harry softly whispers into Louis ear, once he’s done laughing. Louis’s breath catches in his throat for a second, Harry’s breath sending shivers down his spine.

“Missed you too, Haz. _So very much_.” Louis’s soft spoken voice is barely heard. A beat passes before they both sit up and separate, Louis scooting over to Harry’s side.

“So tell me how hibernation went,” Harry’s says, voice cracking a bit in the end.

Louis giggles at that. “Oooo I’m gone for a full moon cycle and you’re already turning into a proper merman.”

“Shut up, Lou. It’s not that funny.”

“It so totally is! You’re finally becoming a grown up! I’ll give it two more seasons before it’s completely changed,” Louis says, “then we can throw you a ‘Harry is finally a merman’ party!” Louis excitedly squeals. Just like that, Harry’s face falls.

Concerned, Louis scoots onto Harry’s lap again, his scaly green tail scratching Louis’s now wet, plumaged covered legs. Louis gently grabs Harry’s face with both hands, knowing that something is definitely wrong. Come to think of it, Harry’s whole body language is off. Maybe Louis was too busy fighting with Marina and Sirene to notice it sooner.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Louis asks with a soft yet cautious voice.

Dejectedly Harry frowns before looking up again, his eyes definitely confirming that whatever he is about to say, isn’t going to be good at all.

“I don’t know what to think or say. I just recently found out about a two moon phases ago and have managed to put it in the back of my head until now.”

“Wh- what’s going on Harry? You’re kind of worrying me a bit” Louis warily says.

“Lou, I’m going to spend some time in the city of Atlantis.” There’s a deafening pause. “I leave tomorrow morning.” Harry’s solemnly finishes.

Letting go of the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, Louis’ body sags with relief.

“Oh thank Electra, you scared me there for a minute, Harry! Louis says with an annoyed tone. “I thought you were going to tell me you were dying or something equally awful. Goddess Electra, Harry, don’t scare me like that! I mean sure it’s annoying that this is the first time seeing each other in a bit but what? A moon cycle? Won’t hurt.”

Harry sighs loudly, frustration clearly evident on his face. “You don’t get it. It’s not- It’s not as simple as that,” he mutters. “I-I’m leaving to A-Atlantis for four winters, Lou.” Harry says as heavy tears start pouring down his cheeks. Louis swears his heart stops and breaks all in one go at that.

“W-w-what… what do you mean?” Louis manages to stutter out.

“It is Nerice’s tradition to send the mermen coming of age to train as warriors in the city of Atlantis, who is known for its strong combatants.” Harry sniffles. “However, this time around it was supposed to be held in Nerice, seeing as for a couple hundred moon cycles now, it is switched between the main cities of the oceans. “Father said I must go for four winters until I comeback ready to take the thrown.”

That cold and numb feeling washes in like an unwanted wave, knocking the breath out of Louis. He hasn’t felt this pitiful since _that_ day. Louis tries his hardest not to shed a tear. He promised himself never to cry again, but he can’t help it now. How can he? The day he finally comes back to his Harry, he is slapped in the face with sadness and the revelation that he has to leave. His eyes burn and his chest feels heavy as if it’s filled with lead. Louis can no longer see clearly, eyes clouded by all the uninvited tears he is shedding.

 Anxiety creeps in at the thought of how lonely and gloomy his life will be without his mer-prince. And he wants to take Harry away and keep him all to himself so they could both be happy. Louis’s body, either because it’s well attuned to his emotions, or maybe running on pure instinct to protect, decides to shelter Harry as best it can. Louis wings unconsciously wrap themselves around Harry, cocooning them both from the world outside that so desperately wants to keep them apart.

The two of them stay like this for hours, clinging onto each other, too afraid to ever let go. Silence fills the entire cave, and the cave itself feels like it’s suffocating them, as their melancholy auras fill its stale air, giving it an unendingly somber atmosphere. How fitting, Louis thinks, numbly.

Once Louis is able to feel his limbs again, he reaches out to wipe some of his tear-filled eyelashes. Unhooking his head from crook of Harry’s neck he backs up a bit and looks at Harry. Red, sorrowful tear-rimmed eyes stare back at him. Louis wants to weep all over again. He just wants to be with Harry, even if it’s just as friends, he just wants Harry in his life, near him, just like it’s been for however long their friendship has managed to beat the odds.

Louis unclasps his wings from Harry’s back, knowing the sun would be setting soon.

“Can you come back tomorrow before sunrise with Zayn and Niall to see me off?” Harry’s raspy voice asks.

Louis can’t say anything. So he just gives Harry a sluggish nod.

Harry gives Louis a sad but determined almost heated look as he untangles his arms from around Louis slim waist. Bringing his hands gently to Louis face taking a deep breath as he cups his cheeks. Louis’s eyes fluttered shut, as he’s hit by the desperate need to just feel Harry. As Harry’s thumbs soothingly caress his bottom lip, Louis can feel his insides melt at the somewhat intimate gesture.

“Lou, I need you to promise me something.” Harry whispers.

Louis immediately opens his eyes, staring into Harry’s glowing emerald ones, knowing that this only happens when Harry is overflowing with raw energy. “Anything,” Louis finds himself whispering back, thick with emotion.

“I need you to wait for me.”

Louis stops breathing for a minute, frozen with confusion. “Harr-.”

“Can you promise me that?” Harry interrupts sternly.

Louis is about to respond but can’t when he feels warm lips against his own. The very lips he’s been thinking about since they last met. It takes Louis a full minute to realize what’s happening. Without any other second to spare, he kisses Harry back with so much fervor he’s sure he’ll explode. Louis feels hot, so, _so_ hot but oh how he’d burn in the heat if it meant staying glued to Harry until his last breath.

Louis can feel his wings fluttering like crazy behind him, not going unnoticed by Harry. The prince backs away to catch his breath, chuckling at the sight of the sporadic flapping of Louis’s wings. But Louis is having none of that as he quickly smashes Harry’s lips against his own again. A low groan arises deep within Harry’s throat, the sound sending Louis’ wings into a fluttering, even more erratic, mess.

They kiss sloppily and leisurely for a couple more minutes. They’ve both haven’t had much experience in that department so what else can one expect, Louis doesn’t mind one bit though. Harry pulls away once again, only to pepper kisses along Louis’s face and neck. Louis can’t help but giggle at the gentle and feathery feeling of Harry’s lips against his heated skin.

“Hazza,” Louis whimpers. “What’s happen-?“

“Shhh,” Harry says as he covers Louis’ lips with his thumb. “Don’t say anything and just hear me out, okay? Harry breathlessly cuts in. “I feel that if I don’t tell you this now, it might be too late later, and I will forever regret it.”

Louis can’t do much but nod and stare at Harry with so much adoration, he might burst.

“I care about you so much, Lou, even more than I do myself at times, as crazy as that sounds. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. I-I know the timing is completely inappropriate, seeing as how I’ll be gone for quite some time, but there is no doubt in my mind that I want you by my side when I return. I couldn’t leave without letting you know how I truly feel about you. Not to mention, I think the feeling is mutual. If that snog session we just had is anything to go by.” Harry teases.

“I know it’s completely unfair and selfish of me to ask you of this but I can’t go off without telling you and return with you belonging to anyone else. Not if there was even a slight chance I could have prevented it.

“I must be dreaming,” Louis stupidly responds in awe. “A mer-prince wants to be with me,” Louis giggles out.

“That’s all you got from that?” harry chuckles, “I’ll take that as a yes, you will wait for my return?” Harry quickly adds in question.

“Of course I’ll wait for you, you bloody idiot! As if I haven’t been pinning after you for what feels like an eternity,” Louis scoffs.

“An eternity, huh?” Harry smirks at Louis.

“Yeah, a bloody eternity, now how about we make up for all the time lost time?” Louis asks as he attaches his lips to Harry’s once more.

Harry leans his head against Louis’ as he gives the harpy time to breathe.

“You’re honestly leaving me breathless, how the bloody hell aren’t you out of breath?” a panting Louis asks.

“I love having gills,” Is all the prince says with a chuckle.

“Cheater,” Louis says as he rolls his eyes, only to bring the prince back to his mouth. They stay kissing and murmuring sweet nothings to each other for a little longer. Just wanting to be near each other for as much time as they can. Louis starts sucking close to Harry’s gills finding out he quite likes it. Only stopping when Ed and Cara rudely interrupt them.

“Fucking finally!” Cara hollers, her voice echoing throughout the cave, making Harry and Louis jump at the sudden sound. “I was beginning to think I’d have to physically tie you two together to get you to confess your feelings.”

“Oh come off it, Cara. What do you want, don’t you see we’re kind of busy at the moment?” Louis grumpily mutters, cheeks going pink at being caught.

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but King Des wants Harry back home immediately.” Cara informs.

Both Louis and Harry stiffen at that. “O-okay Car, I’ll be there soon. Let me just say goodbye to Lou.” Harry mumbles.

“Please don’t take too long, Harry,” Cara says in a warning tone before crossing her eyes and wiggling her eyebrows. “Oh and I am really happy to see that you both finally figured it out.” With a wave and a splash she dives back into the water, followed by a hollering Ed.

As soon as Cara and Ed are out of sight, Louis attacks Harry’s neck. Sucking and nipping at the spot just below his gills. Harry moans loudly, the sound only makes Louis suck even harder. Louis doesn’t know why or what comes over him but the need to mark Harry just keeps replaying in his head. “Lo-Louis” Harry moans. “I n-need to go before father g-gets too angry.”

With a loud pop Louis stops, giving Harry one last vigorous kiss.

“I’ll see you tomorrow before dawn. Don’t forget to bring Hip,” Harry dazedly says, before giving Louis one quick peck and diving into the water, making his way back to the castle.

 

xxx

Early the next morning, Louis, Hip, Zayn, Liam and Niall make their way over to the grotto. All four boys saddened by the sudden departure of the prince. Niall’s loud wailing echo throughout the cave as the boys exchange tearful goodbyes.

“Let’s give these two love birds, -er and fish a bit of privacy,” Zayn decides before making his way towards the waterfall, closely followed by Liam and Niall.

Once the three boys are out of earshot Harry grabs Louis by his hand and yanks him onto his lap. Kissing him multiple times, until he deemed fit. Hip however, not one to be ignored sticks her head in between them, abruptly separating the two, much to Louis’ annoyance. Harry chuckles at that. He turns to Hip and kisses her head. “Be a good you hear? I’ll miss my favorite girl.” Harry softly and lovingly coos at her. “Be good with Lou and James okay?”

All she does is cuddle his neck. “Hip come here, leave them be.” James’ voice says. As he makes his presence known. “Be good kiddo, we’ll be waiting for your safe return.” The wizard says in a bittersweet tone.

Hip bumps her head with Harry’s, her way of asking for a kiss. Harry obliges, quickly whispering a low “take care you our Lou,” before she hesitantly makes her way to where James is standing.

Harry turns to Louis, once again grabbing him by the side of his neck, “Promise me you will stay out of trouble. That I will come back and find you just as I left you, Lou, promise me,” Harry begs.

“Only if you promise to do the same and also not to fall for any of the stupid fit sea creatures in Atlantis,” Louis grumbles, anxiety crawling back up and showing its hideous face again.

Harry chuckles, “I promise, Lou.”

Not thoroughly convinced Louis frowns and looks away. He shouldn’t be having insecurities like this, especially after what happened the night before, with Harry pretty much confessing his feelings and all. He _does_ though, he can’t help but think that, this is all just too good to be true. That at any giving moment, someone more compatible and worthy will snatch Harry away. Shaking his head, he quickly shuts all these negative thoughts down, knowing it isn’t the time to be having an internal dilemma.

Gently grabbing Louis’ chin Harry kisses him quiet. “Hey, hey, none of that.” Harry whispers, “I know you tend to think of the worst possible scenarios, up in that pretty head of yours. But believe me when I say, I am in no way attracted to anything unless it has cute feathers and talons.”

 “Then I promise to stay out of trouble,” Louis replies with a lopsided smile.

They share one last kiss before their merfolk friend’s return, Ed and Cara telling Harry it was time to go.

“Shine bright, my sun,” Harry mutters against Louis’s forehead as he gives him one last kiss before plunging into the ocean with Cara and Ed following close behind.

Once they are out of sight Louis’ whole body sags with dread, although relieved he managed to keep his tears at bay as he bid farewell to his Harry, now he can’t help but let his guard down, as a single tear falls down his face. That numb feeling manages to envelope him like a cold winter’s night, once again. He doesn’t realize when or for how long Niall, Liam, and Zayn have been standing close to him. Only noticing once he feels Niall hug his waist, as Zayn holds him tight from behind, and Liam envelops them all from behind. No one says a word as they stand there, knowing no amount of words would be enough to bring Louis comfort.

Louis knows his heart, body, and soul will ache until he has Harry’s cool arms enveloping him again. A barely there smile manages to make its way onto Louis’ face, with the simple thought that when Harry _does_ return home, he will be returning to Louis, and for now, that is the only form of comfort he will willingly take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who leave kudos and comments, they really do motivate me to write :)
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/).
> 
> ★ You can also find the photo set [here](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/119075843080/to-embroider-your-waist-with-corals-by).
> 
> ★ You can find lovely fanart/edits for this fic [**here**](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/tagged/teywwcfa).
> 
>  
> 
> Xx.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sooooo sorry I took so long to update this! The good thing (or bad depending how you see it) is that I'm extending it to one more chapter and an epilogue! I didn't want to keep you guys waiting and I still need to work out the ending. So here's 17.6k+ words. Again, just a quick thank you to Dani.
> 
>  **small trigger warning:** for attempted rape in the 5th paragraph. Its really vague and small but wanted to make sure to warn you in advance.
> 
> Alright, Enjoy!  
> Xx.

Two of the coldest winters have passed since Louis had last seen Harry and to simply put it; it sucked crustacean shit as Harry would say. The first few months, weeks, and even days were the worst he's ever felt since his parent's passing. Harry was his best friend and sure, he had Zayn, Niall, and Liam but he was not in love with them and that's where all the suffering came from. He wasn't the only one who was completely devastated however. Hip was melancholy for a long time. It got to the point where she'd leave and wouldn't return for days. Louis didn't know exactly where she went and why. All he knew was that when she returned she would always look exhausted and so sad. On one occasion and without permission to leave, Louis had followed her and once he realized what she had been doing it broke his heart into more pieces than it already had been. Turns out, Hip would spend hours upon hours searching for Harry, flying high and low by the ocean's dark waters. When she was too tired searching, she'd wait for Harry by the beach, grotto, or any large body of water in the hopes he'd pop up to greet her. If anyone understood his sadness it was definitely her. Louis would join her sometimes when she wasn't being too temperamental. They'd sit, especially in their beloved grotto, listening to the waterfall, finding some sort of solace in a place they spent so much time in.  
  
Not only was there a dark cloud inside of Louis' heart but it seemed like ever since Harry had left he took part of the sun with him. Life in Soria that had always been peaceful had been getting turbulent. Louis who had felt as free as the skies themselves felt like a prisoner most often than not.  
  
Soria had been a sanctuary for many outcasts in a way. Many different species coexisted amicably for years. Louis had never been allowed to leave, not that he ever felt the want or need to. He never really asked questions either way. The harpy was always too engrossed with his life that had changed with a blink of an eye. Things were getting scary though, especially during mating seasons. The last one by far had been the worst. The thing is that after Harry left, Liam and Zayn had finally realized that anything could change in a matter of minutes, so they decided to cut all the petty nonsense and let their love blossom. Louis was overjoyed that _finally_ they had gotten their shit figured out. The only downside to it all, much to Louis selfishness, is how quickly it became too much for Louis to bear. He loved them together but seeing them all loved up just made Louis more bitter, sad, and ever so lonely. He didn't blame them though, he'd probably be just as annoying if Harry were here.

Rather than hang out with the couple, he started hanging out with Niall more frequently. Niall was always with James, he's become like an apprentice of some sort. Louis had quickly learned how knowledgeable the faun really was in every subject you asked him about. If on the rare occasion he didn't know, he'd sure know something by the next sun. So, to take his mind off of Harry and love, for all that matter, he immersed himself in studies of all sorts. Louis learned a lot about some of the other Gods. There were so many it was so hard to keep count.  
  
Since Louis was always busy with James and Niall, he couldn't help when it happened. It's one of those things that Louis feels irrevocably guilty about, even if it wasn’t his fault. Thinking that he could have stopped it or even prevented it, if he just would have been there. Since they became adolescents, during mating seasons Louis, Zayn, and Ollie were strictly forbidden to wonder out unsupervised. Although living in Soria was for the most part safe, Zayn's parents wanted to take all safety precautions now that they were older.  It was during the end of another hormone filled moons that they were allowed out. Louis headed straight to James' hut while Zayn made a beeline for the centaurs' camp. Ollie was headed to the minotaur site, located in the same direction, so they were together when the ambush happened. Louis heard their distress calls loud and clear, quick to drop everything and go help his friends. He didn't get very far however. James had quickly grabbed him from behind and held him tightly to prevent him from going anywhere. The wizard, although a much bigger and older man, was no match for Louis. The harpy had gotten away quickly. Not even bothering to look back. His main priority was to help his friend who so desperately needed him. Louis didn't exactly know what he expected to find when he got there but _this_ was definitely far from it. There were so many of them. Ten? Maybe more? Louis couldn't tell. They all looked wild, dirty and _desperate_. Louis hadn't ever seen harpies this out of control in his life, and to put it short; it was horrifying. They were all over Zayn and Ollie desperately trying to... He let out a horrified gasp when he realized what was happening. What they were trying to do, they were all fighting one another for the boys. The one thing that Zayn had told him when they were younger ringing in his head like a sick and awful nightmare. One of them turned around. One of them heard him through all the frenzy. Her bleary eyes widening once she saw Louis. One second he was paralyzed by that deviant gaze but the next he was being pulled by _something_ so tight and fast it knocked the breath out of him.  
  
Once he landed gently on the ground he scrambled up on shaky legs, ready to fight, or defend himself at the very least. He froze however, when he saw just who was in front of him; James. Louis had screamed at him to let him go help, that he _needed_ to help. Once again, he was about to ascend when the last thing he saw was James' staff coming straight toward his face, completely knocking him out cold.  
  
Louis had woken up in a cold and panicked agitation. Everything rushing to him, only to realize he was back in the mountain. Zayn and Ollie lying in the same room as him. He had immediately gone to Zayn making sure he was okay. The younger harpy having explained what happened after reassuring Louis more times than needed, that both he and Ollie were completely okay and unharmed.  
  
Not long after that, both lady and sir Malik came in with stern looks. All three boys were told that for the next couple of weeks they could not leave the mountain under any circumstances. While lady Malik and some of the other females from the flock scoped out the rest of the island to make sure there was no other rouge harpy left. Seeing as how one had gotten away, they wanted to make sure she was found immediately.

As it turns out, it wasn't just Louis and the rest of the harpies who heard Zayn and Ollie’s distress calls. Liam and his herd had caught on, not being too far away from the commotion. As soon as Liam realized just who was in trouble he didn’t think twice before going to help, bringing some of the harpies down with arrows and spears. They went after the ones who scattered along the island but one managed slip away from them. Zayn swore to Louis that he had never once seen Liam so angry and scared in his life. The darker harpy adding that if he wasn't so petrified from the whole ordeal himself, he would have thought it was beyond attractive. Something Louis honestly didn't need to know.  
  
All three boys didn't complain. They knew it would be safer for them to lay low for a bit. They just hoped word didn't get out that there were three adolescent male harpies with no claim in Soria. It made Louis sick to his stomach to see just how animalistic his kind could get, something he’d made sure to forget, having been first in line of that wrath once before.  
  
There were rumors about an island that was peaceful with its inhabitants who refused to let go of their compassionate sides. Ollie's parents had brought him here for safety, much like Louis' parents had tried to do many winters ago. Soria had been a place where no harpy would ever settle, unless completely necessary. The island experienced all four seasons, in their extremity. Winters were freezing and summers were scorching, temperatures harpies steered far away from. Sir Malik explained how harpies were dying out and that it had become more and more difficult to keep sustaining such species with so very little males. The only true way to ensure at least one male in their brood was to mate with a male harpy themselves, meaning crazed hysteria was setting in, now more than ever, among their kind.  
  
It was all one big unfair fucked up mess.  
  
Things had gotten quiet though, calmer. The Malik’s had spoken with the leaders of each species. Came up with an agreement to keep the boys safe. Louis more than anything wished his merman was with him through these troubled times. _Longing_ that's all he could describe it as. Passionate longing for the day he could finally have his lover back in his arms.  
  
Things got a little better with time, the desperate yearning for Harry was still very well there. Louis had decided to better himself, to stop moping around waiting for Harry. His merman had made him a promise to return to him and Louis would be more than ready to greet him with opened arms. He won't spend any more time crying over him though. He's stronger than that. Besides, he knows Harry wouldn’t had wanted him to be somber forever. Louis once again spent most of his time with James and Niall. Ollie had accompanied him on some occasions. They weren't completely friends but ever since the whole lockdown had happened they were at least somewhat civil. The ginger apologized for tormenting Harry and him when they were younger. It was what it was.  
  
It's funny how things could turn for the best when you have a whole new perspective. Louis stopped counting the days Harry had been gone and decided to look forward to the little days he had left for his return. Not only that, but a new harpy came to live with them. They had all been startled when he had gotten there. He said he traveled a long way to see if some of the rumors were true. He had no one left and he would have died trying to find a place where he could live somewhat in peace. The Malik’s along with their clan were worried that other harpies, with malicious intent, would try to see if the rumors were true. The boys were told not to worry, that they would take care of things, in case others showed. Which of course, even then did little to calm their qualms.  
  
The new harpy’s name was Aiden and he was a couple years older than Louis. He was funny and sweet and Louis had become instant friends with him. His company made things easier. Louis' heart was still an empty void but Aiden's new friendship kept his mind off things. He seemed to fit in just fine with the lads, so it was all fine for the most part. He did have one enemy, as Louis liked to call it; Hip. To say Hip wasn't very fond of him was a complete understatement. It was weird, she had never once showed signs of aggression towards anyone. Usually once she was told there’s no threat, she’d be tamed, however that apparently didn’t apply when it came to Aiden. Little by little she became less hostile towards him but wouldn't like it one bit when Aiden got too close to her or more specifically, Louis. That's another thing that took a while for Louis to notice, Aiden’s innocent crush on the blue eyed harpy exponentially grew as the moons faded by. Aiden would sometimes get a bit _too_ close and say things that Louis only wanted to hear from Harry. Naïve as he sometimes was, thought nothing of it at first. The older harpy was very friendly and flirtatious with everyone. Not to mention Louis hoped and assumed he'd get the hint whenever Harry was brought up in conversation.

Things overall were getting better though.

 

 **3 years later**  
_(Louis 23, Harry 21)_

Over and over, Louis thought of what happened on the night prior to Harry’s departure. Electra did it still bring butterflies to his tummy. Louis could tell this upcoming mating season was going to be a complete and utter nightmare. Things felt like they were at a standstill and all he longed for was to be with his prince. It was, for the most part, just wishful thinking. Instead he would be locked up in the mountain like he had been during the last mating seasons. He knew it was for his safety. It just really _really_ sucked. He knew five grueling winters have gone and passed. The ever growing desire for his merman had intensified since the last mating season, and he's starting to get that burning in his tummy for this one as well. His body was well aware there were potential mates around, tempting him in the most betrayal of ways but his heart would make sure to shut his biology down indefinitely. Therefore, things were growing more awkward with Aiden. Louis knew the signs. He'd recognized them immediately. Seeing as how he'd once subtly, or maybe not so subtly, and a little subconsciously, used them on Harry. It was becoming clear that Aiden wanted Louis as his mate. Zayn had tried talking to the insisting and relentless harpy, telling him to look elsewhere because the blue winged harpy's heart belonged to someone else. It quickly became apparent that Zayn should have saved his breath. The clearly enamored harpy would try to spend every waking and sometimes sleeping minute with Louis. That wasn’t enough though, physical contact to harpy’s or any winged creature was essential. Touching Louis anyway he could, to try to intensify he’s advances, and he'd go as far as to subtly start a mating dance, as ridiculous and outrageous as it sounds. Louis was quickly growing uncomfortable and annoyed.

The only signs he had of knowing that Harry still thought of him was the four clams and oysters he hides at the side of his roost. Every spring he got one delivered by Ed and Cara. Each clam held the shiniest and prettiest of pearls. Louis had almost fainted out of sheer happiness when he received one the first time. The harpy never doubted Harry, but time always took its toll. There were two white, a black and a blue pearl. He’d wanted to desperately know what it meant, if it had any meaning at all, but he only wanted to hear its symbolism from the sender himself. He took them out every night before bed or whenever he was feeling lonely. It helped him. Calmed him. Soothed him. After the second one he always looked forward to the next, now however, he just hoped to get Harry himself.

A quiet knock behind the curtains of his chambers snaps Louis from his thoughts. Hastily he grabs his pearls and puts them each in their clam or oyster, hiding it under his nest before looking up towards the entrance.  
  
"Who is it," Louis cautiously asks, hoping to Electra it wasn't Aiden, _yet again_.  
  
"Your best friend, loser." A broody voice replied.  
  
Louis sags back on to his roost in relief. "Come in Zaynie dearest." Louis answers with a smile.  
  
With a big pout Zayn comes in only to throw himself on top of Louis, "Mating season hasn't technically started and I'm already missing Liam."  
  
"Get off of me you big oaf." Louis manages to say beneath him, trying to get the brown winged harpy off of him.  
  
"Mmm but you're so comfy, Lou." Zayn says all sleepy and heavy, sagging back even more onto Louis.  
  
"Zayn why don't you go spend this mating season with Liam? You're parents finally consented to your union." Louis utters as he runs his fingers through Zayn's dark hair, making the younger harpy sigh in delight.  
  
"I was thinking about it but I didn't want you to go through it alone. Besides, you and I ‘ve been through a couple together." Zayn says with a shrug, like it’s no big deal.  
  
“You make it sound as if we actually mated.” Louis giggles out, before sitting up right away, letting Zayn’s words sink in. "Zayn! Don't do that! I will be just fine. Go with Liam, you two need and deserve this, you stupid bird."  
  
"Nope,” Zayn says, popping the p. “I already talked to Li and he agreed. So it's settled."  
  
"You're unbelievable. Imagine if Liam found out just how scandalous this is among our kind, seeing as you both are pretty much already mated."  
  
"Good thing he doesn't." Zayn says with a small chuckle.  
  
"You are terrible, Zee." Louis says with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"I could say the same with you and Harry." Zayn says back.  
  
Louis giggles at that, "touché."  
  
"Electra, remember how my parents thought we were into each other?" Zayn snickers out.  
  
"Urgh, don't remind me. That was proper embarrassing and traumatizing! You're like my brother!"  
  
"Tell me about it, but we can't blame them for thinking that. We are quite close and to any of our kind it can give the wrong impression." Zayn replies.  
  
"Well you and I, along with all the harpies here, and most importantly, Li and H know it's not like that between us.  We set that record straight ages ago." Louis replies closing his eyes as he lies his head on to Zayn’s firm tummy.  
  
"Not everybody, apparently." Zayn mutters under his breath.  
  
Louis' eyes snap open at his words and his eyebrows quickly furrow. "Zayn, what's that supposed to mean?" He asks as he slowly lifts his head.  
  
Zayn sighs as he sits up as well, bringing his talons underneath this feathery bum, "It's also part of the reason why I want to spend this mating season by you. Aiden came up to me a couple days ago."  
  
There's a deafening pause until Zayn continues, "Let’s just say he's not too fond of me sneaking into your chambers at night."  
  
Louis’ face turns into a soured scowl, fire starting to churn inside his body. _How fucking dare him_. Louis has told him numerous times that he is not looking for a mate. He already has his eyes on someone that's _clearly not him_. The nerve of him. To come up to Zayn of all people, knowing that Zayn is head over talons in love with Liam is not only insulting to Zayn but to Louis as well, as if Louis would _ever_ come between them or even dare be unfaithful.  
  
"Zayn, I've told him. I don't want him as a mate and he's still so persistent. And for him to come to you with such shit is ridiculous!" Louis seethes out.  
  
"I know but he's adamant on chasing you and it's getting annoying and problematic and I don't like it one bit. He's acting like a jealous lover. When he clearly has no right to."  
  
Louis pouts and nuzzles his head on Zayn's shoulders.  
  
"You haven't been leading him on right, Lou?" Louis snaps his head backwards so fast like he'd been burned.  
  
"How could you even say such a thing, Zayn!" Louis screeches out, feeling nothing but betrayed.  
  
"Stop, I’m sorry, that came out wrong. I didn't mean it like that but maybe...like accidentally?"  
  
"Of course not!  I-I mean, when he first arrived I comforted him you know, I was there for him because I knew what he must have been feeling. He’s also done the same when I get sad about Harry as well. I swear to you that as soon as I caught on to his longer touches and cuddly behavior that wasn't in the platonic zone I put a stop to it immediately. I promise you." Louis says breathlessly.  
  
"Hey, hey, I believe you, it's okay." Zayn soothes as he cradles Louis’ head against his chest.  
  
"It's not okay. Oh my Electra Zayn! What if- what if all this time I've been leading him on without even knowing it! I-I-" Louis stutters out as he nuzzles even further into Zayn’s neck. "I was just being friendly. Just like I am with everyone. Just like you and I are-,"  
  
"The difference is, you and I know we don't want to mate. Our behavior is very much mating behavior.  The cuddling, the touching, the preening, all of it. But we know we're not wanting more. We know it's platonic. He doesn't." Zayn states back.  
  
"But Zayn, I've never allowed him to help me with preening that's only been you and Caroline and-and-"  
  
"-And Harry. I know love, I know."  
  
"Zayn, I want him back. I can't take it. I just want him back. I long for him and yearn for him and pray to the gods, not just Electra, in the hopes that one will listen to me."  
  
Zayn doesn't say anything. What can he say in return? So he just holds his ailing best friend tight, wishing he could take some of the burden off.  
  
A blotchy faced, and teary eyed Louis backs away to look at Zayn. "Zee, he hasn’t sent an oyster since last spring. What if-what if-"  
  
"Louis that's enough." Zayn says sternly.  
  
Louis stifles his cries as he looks at Zayn like a dejected hatchling.  
  
"Harry will return to you. Don't forget his promise. The only thing he kept repeating is that he will return to you. Don't let go of that, babe. Enough of this pessimistic thinking that I was sure you let go off a long time ago." Zayn whispers as he runs his fingers through Louis’ messy, feathery hair.  
  
Louis only managing a barely there smile in return.  
  
Zayn gently grabs his friend and wipes his tears away. "No more crying. Now how about we cuddle nice and tight and you tell me more about the little escapades you and Harry had without my knowledge. I know you have plenty to tell me."  
  
Louis thanks Electra for Zayn. He deserves nothing but the universe.  
  
That's how both boys fall asleep, with Louis enthusiastically telling Zayn some of his fondest memories with his merprince.

  
 xxx

  
  
It's been a couple moons and Louis had been avoiding Aiden like his life depended on it. He had gotten the ‘okay’ from Zayn’s parents, much to their reluctance, to spend a couple nights at James’.  
  
It was refreshing, he hated being away from his roost being so close to mating season but he needed this. Hip was with him to cuddle so it wasn't all that bad. Minus James' snoring. That was the worst.  
  
On the second night, Louis woke with a start. He was cold, usually having Hip to cuddle with but she was nowhere in sight, which was extremely odd. He went out of the cave he and Hip slept on which was right behind James' cabin. He looks up above and manages to see Hip's flying form. "Here we go again." Louis mutters to himself as he gets out of the blanket covering him up. He honestly thought Hip had given up on this already. Louis really shouldn't go after her but its still chilly out and it's late. Louis knows Hip can take care of herself and that times have proven that this wasn't the best of ideas. But Louis was feeling antsy and anxious for some strange reason. So he likes to tire himself out when he’s feeling like this.  
  
He flies low and cautious, just above the tree line until he reaches the beach. He can vaguely see Hip standing there, except she's preening and making happy cooing noises. It's then that Louis freezes; _she's not alone._  
  
There's a deep voice saying things to her that Louis can’t quite recognize. He's about to retreat when he trips on his own two talons and goes tumbling down. It's not till his gaze returns to the being with Hip that his heart literally bursts out of his chest. Oh Electra Louis can't breathe. The air somehow has been knocked completely out of him. He feels dizzy and panicky. Those glowing green eyes have been haunting his dreams in the best way possible since he was ten years old. Electra, just looking into them sets Louis' whole body ablaze.  
  
"Lou."

That's all it takes for Louis to react as if someone's dumped an ice cold satchel of water on him. Now, Louis had gone through this moment an infinity amount of times, how he'd react once he had Harry sitting or standing in front of him. He'd imagined so many romantic gestures and lovely scenarios. Just jumping into the merman’s chilly arms and getting his lips on him anywhere there was available skin. All of the scenarios ended up with Louis never ever letting go. Hence why, never in a millions moons would he have guessed how he'd actually react though. As soon as he heard that voice and those eyes staring at him with such raw intensity, something that sounded and looked so strange but felt so familiar sent him into a panic. He doesn't know why. _He doesn't know why_. All he knows is that it was an emotion surplus. He just stumbled back without thinking and shot straight up into the night sky. His wings expanding as wide as ever. Being cautious be damned. It's as if his body had a mind of its own. Is this what fight or flight is? It must be. Except there was no danger. No danger at all. His eyesight was hazy and all he hears was a monstrous high pitched ringing in his ears. He finally comes to a stop and realizes where the hell he was; the _grotto_.  
  
It finally dawns on Louis what he just did. What in the hell is wrong with him. _Harry_. Harry is back. His Harry has returned and he flew away? Louis really needs to get himself checked because he’s gone absolutely _mental_. The stupefied harpy hastily turns around, to go back and claim what’s his. He doesn’t get far however, immediately he’s knocked down _hard,_ straight on to the ground. A loud grunt leaves his mouth from the impact, as he rolls around, until finally coming to a stop on top of something wet, cold, and ever so solid.  
  
He stays still for what feels like an eternity but what must really only be mere seconds. Immediately, his face is grabbed, not as gently as he had hoped, and brought up to his capturer’s face. Louis closes his eyes tight and as soon as he reopens them, bright glowing green eyes meet his frantic blue ones. All he manages out is a chocked off "Harr-" before he's immediately flipped over. Harry is now on top of him and quickly being silenced by his relentless mouth. It's not a great kiss. Actually, it's one of the worst ones he's ever shared with Harry. It's all teeth, spit, and desperation. Part of him, if not all of him, doesn't quite seem to care, however. Just as quickly, he feels like he’s about to pass out from lack of oxygen when Harry's mouth finally takes pity on him and parts.  
  
"Don't you ever-" Harry's deep voice says sternly, making Louis insides twist in the best way possible, as he pecks Louis open mouth. "Do that again. Ever." He says, bruising Louis' mouth with his own. Louis slowly opens his hazy eyes meeting Harry's still glowing ones. The merman’s hand makes its way to Louis' jaw as he gently but sternly hold Louis’ face still so he can't move, _as if he could_.  
  
"-Not when I haven't seen you in years. Not when I've been dying _each_ and _every_ day to touch you. When I've lied awake, body sore and bruised to just even hear your voice. Don't you ever do that,” he adds as he pecks him again, “Because no matter how far away from me you go. I. Will. Find. You."  
Harry's tears start falling onto Louis' face. That's all it takes for Louis to completely lose it. He starts crying like he hadn't cried in ages, it’s one of those ugly cries too, but he couldn’t care less, he’s feeling so hysterical in both a good and bad way. He’s just super emotional right now. The love of his life is _back_ , he’s allowed to be.  
  
He hits Harry's chest. Once, twice, until he loses count. He's angry. Angry at life, angry at everything for taking Harry away. Harry just holds him tighter.  Louis can't even form proper words from the intense hyperventilation he's experiencing. He's only managed to let out a string of broken "Harry's" so far, he’s a right mess.  
  
The last thing he remembers is gently being flipped over once again before he falls asleep. Heart feeling a bit fuller for once in four long winters.

  
  
Once Louis comes to, his head feels groggy and his eyes sting from the immense set of tears. For a split second, his heart stops beating, thinking it was all just a dream. Until he feels a gentle and familiar touch run across his back. Making goosebumps appear allover his upper body and his wings flutter spastically behind him.  
  
Slowly he blinks his eyes open, luckily being able to finally see properly. There's a blue ambiance inside the grotto, meaning that Harry once again used his "magic" and made the stars come down and swim in the water once again.  
  
Louis can't help it. He's always been a crier. Especially during moments like this. It's just like the waterfall not too far from them. Tears just keep coming down his face, snot too, as he cries onto Harry's toned chest. He must be a real pretty sight right now.  
  
"Lou, baby, no more tears." He hears Harry's scruffy and sleep ridden voice say. Only making Louis cry even harder. He's missed all that. His missed Harry growing up into the full adult he sees and feels before him. He hates it. He hates that his prince is so familiar yet so different.  
  
"Y-you're, you're really here." Louis manages to stutter out as he sits up from the position he was in on top of Harry. Harry following him like a lodestone. "You're n-not a dream." Louis continues as Harry wipes away his tears. "I-I'm not im-imagining y-you. You're r-real." He ends up whispering as his hands touch Harry's face.  
  
"I'm finally h-home, Lou. I'm finally home."  
  
Louis lets out a needy whine as he brings his lips back on to Harry's. His mouth is swollen and screaming at him to stop from the pain. Louis doesn't want to listen. He refuses to listen. He doesn't give two shits if his lips start bleeding or if they fall off. He’s finally kissing his boy and he's not going to stop until he takes his last breath and even then Louis probably won't ever stop.  
  
Louis' hands are everywhere. Harry's changed so much he doesn't know where to start. He's definitely older. Not the boy who left Louis. He's returned a man. A handsomely stupid handsome man, with long brown handsome hair, a deep voice that makes Louis' ribs rattle every time he says a word.  
  
Harry detaches himself from Louis' mouth. "Lou, baby, you're trembling. Breathe. Come on, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Louis wings open completely wide and delighted at the sound of his voice. Electra, Louis knows what his body is doing. He knows what his body wants, what it needs. Louis knows his body is responding to Harry's. The harpy just whines again and nuzzles his face in between the merman’s neck and shoulder. Breathing in the scent that he's come to associate as home as far as he can remember. Harry just plants soft kisses all over the harpy's forehead, as he extracts Louis face away from his neck.  
  
"Poseidon, look at you! You're even more breathtaking than I remember.” Harry whispers as he takes in Louis’ tear stricken yet ever so beautiful face. “My memories and dreams didn't do you one bit of justice."  
  
Louis preens at Harry's words. _Absolutely preens_. He feels a soft wave of heat melt down his cheeks and neck. Electra, he's sure he hasn't blushed this hard in so long. Louis doesn't reply, he just decides to hide in Harry neck once more.  
  
The prince immediately chuckles as he runs his webbed hands up and down Louis' back, causing Louis to shudder in delight.  
  
"Don't deprive me from that cute blush of yours. I haven't seen it in what feels like an eternity." Harry whispers but makes no move to see Louis' face.  
  
The merman leans back, his head and back leaning against a sleeping Hip. He sighs contently "Why do you keep hiding from me? And you're awfully quiet. Which is surprising coming from you. Are you not happy to see me?" Harry's asks in a worried tone.  
  
Offended that Harry would think such a thing Louis chomps down hard on his shoulder with his sharp teeth. Harry flinches but instead of making Louis stop he just starts snickering some more. Not really the reaction he was expecting. So Louis stops his attacks on the merman and opts to lick his bite mark instead, causing a low groan to come from deep within Harry's throat, much to the harpy's utter delight.  
  
To be honest, Louis doesn't know why he's being like this either. So shy and quiet. He was never like this around anyone. Not even Harry, but things are different. He's always had the upper hand. He's always been the one who causes Harry to become tongue-tied. Things are different though. Oh so different. There’s this new aura around Harry, one that emanates power and knowledge. He’s definitely not that little merman that Louis had last seen and that he continued to see in his dreams. It’s weird to explain, he feels so comfortable with Harry because the familiarity is all still there, but there’s a whole new person in front of him. When he closes his eyes he’s surrounded by home but when he opens them, his home has changed quite a bit. It’s all just so confusing at the moment. He’s home though, _he’s home_ and no other confusing feeling can take the warm and sweet relief away from him.

Louis raises his head from Harry’s neck and stares at him for quite some time, he grabs his face with both hands and quietly whispers, “change back to the real you.”

Harry just stares at him with furrowed eyebrows until a small smile takes over his mouth. He gently grabs Louis by his hips, lifting him up and placing him to his side. It’s not till Harry stands up that Louis realizes how… _naked_ Harry is. He quickly ducks his head down. If his face was heated before, his face must be completely on fire right about now. He hears another chuckle from Harry, which okay, it’s getting _old_ , really _really_ old. He’s not supposed to be this smug about everything Louis does, and if Louis wasn’t feeling so abnormal at the moment, Harry would have some hell to pay, he’s sure of it.

The sound of a splash takes him out of his thoughts as well as startling Hip out of her slumber. She looks at Louis and then to the water before lying her head down on her talons and closing her eyes once again. Louis sits there petting her head, waiting for his lover to return. He stiffens at soon as he realizes what he just called Harry, Oh Electra, how it sends shivers up and down his body. He doesn’t ever think he’ll get used to that. He looks back at the water, Harry still hasn’t surfaced…what the hell is taking him so long? He quickly gets on his hands and feathery knees and cautiously crawls to the water’s edge. He looks down into the sparkling water, he hasn’t seen it for so long he’s forgotten how beautiful it is and how much he’s truly missed it. Louis brings his head closer to the water trying to see if he spots Harry; he doesn’t. Louis is getting impatient, already he’s missing Harry’s touch and if he doesn’t have it in the next minute Harry _will_ have some hell to pay. He sees something in the corner of his eyes, making him turn his head completely to the right, “Harry?” he scolds as tires to spot him.

“This is not the time and place to be playing games, Harold.” Louis scolds.

His breath hitches as he feels something cold against his left cheek, but just as quickly as he felt it, it’s gone. Louis sighs, looks like Harry’s in one of his very playful moods, and if they’re anything like Louis remembers, he won’t stop until Louis is all riled up. Louis’ tummy fills with butterflies as old feelings rise up again, the innocence of their childhood coming up to play again. _Well two can play at this game_ Louis can’t help but think. Instead of giving and falling into Harry’s trap, Louis lies down, on one arm. He sighs to himself and brings the other hand down to the water, fingers wiggling, feeling the cool remnants of the winter still in it. He stays like that just splashing the water about, at times he can feel, something smooth and scaly brush against his hand, and every time Louis can’t help but giggle. _Finally_ , Harry’s head pops up from beneath the water, with a giant pout on his face.

“You’re no fun.” He says as he crosses his arms.”

Louis lets out another giggle because part of him was scared that Harry had changed, Louis isn’t that naïve, and he wasn’t expecting Harry to return the same. The merman has grown up, but Louis is so glad he can still see that joyful little boy he had fallen so hopelessly in love with, still live somewhere there. Louis brings his nose and gently rubs it against Harry’s making Harry sigh and close his eyes. Louis brings his hands up to Harry’s face and waits until he opens them.

“I just wanted to make sure you were just like how I met you, in your true body when I tell you.” Louis whispers not taking his eyes off of Harry’s. His thumbs gently caress Harry’s swollen pink lips.

“Tell me what?” Harry breathlessly asks.

“That I’m still completely and irrevocably in love with you.”

Harry’s eyes start glowing super bright, almost blinding Louis in the process. He quickly closes his eyes at the sudden brightness. His heart is pounding in his chest, ears ringing at the confession. He had waited so _so_ long to finally get those words out and let them be heard by the one person who their meant for. He’s not even sure if Harry said those words back, not that it would really matter in the grand scheme of things because even if Harry didn’t feel that way about him, Louis would _always_ harbor those feeling for him. Harry’s mouth is the one thing he makes sense of in that moment. The kiss is firm and slow, nothing like the sloppy and desperate kisses they shared previously. This kiss is saying much more than three words could ever say. Louis starts to feel lightheaded, knowing that if he doesn’t stop he’s going to pass out at any second. _Damn Harry and his stupid extra breathing gills._ Harry releases him though, as Louis desperately gasps for air, he hears Harry’s chuckle, as he kisses Louis forehead.

“I love you too, more than you could ever imagine, Lou.” 

 

 “It was so scary at first, Lou, I was completely homesick and everybody was so hard-shelled and strict. Nothing like I was used to back home.” Harry admits, as he continues to rubs Louis’ back.

They have been in the grotto for hours, daybreak just beginning to show its light through the cave. After both men had truly and finally confessed their love, it felt like some sort of net had been lifted from both of them, making them both breathe easier. Just like old times, Harry had lied down, with a soft and cuddly Louis on top of him, welcoming warmth once again onto his life. Louis had insisted on Harry telling him all the awesome adventures he had had in Atlantis, only to be mistakenly saddened by the truth. Harry remembers the first couple of moons in Atlantis, they hadn’t been the best, in fact, they had been the absolute worst. Atlantis was known for being tough with their warriors, but Harry had never imagined just _how_ tough. He would get up early and train all day. They trained their bodies to be accustomed to any extreme temperatures the ocean had to offer. Harry remembers just how awful it was to be put in so close to the scorching hypothermal vents and just how numb he’d feel staying out so long in the below freezing water. Just how sore his muscles were after a grueling day of training. Things got better, little by little. The sheltered and gullible prince slowly but surely learned how to toughen his soft exterior, he would have been eaten alive if he hadn’t. Soon, his baby fat turned into hard muscle and his naivety morphed into knowledge. He was terrified though, oh so terrified to turn into one of those heartless warriors. He was encouraged day after day, to forget about home for his remainder seasons there. The prince refused to though, he made friends with one of the staff there, his name was Mills, he was an older fellow, the cook of the regime there. Everyone was rather rude, but as much as Harry was influenced to behave like that he refused. Harry was still royalty after all, and even though a lot of the merman’s there were royalty as well, he refused to behave in such a disrespectful and revolting manner. Scott, as he soon learned his first name, helped Harry in more ways than one. Harry’s main goal was to contact his harpy. He knew he couldn’t ever get word in return, and would be stupid enough to risk it, but he wanted to reassure his lover that he was alright, it was the least he could do. In total, he was only ever able to send three oysters, but it was better than nothing. Harry remembers finding those clams, hopefully symbolically reassuring Louis that he was okay and would be coming back. He wished he could have written actual words, to vent to Louis but he had to deal with what he had. Just reminding Louis that he still owned his heart anchored him. Thinking of Louis was the only thing that truly got him through every vigorous day.

“That place sounds completely awful and I don’t understand why anyone would send their child there.” Louis scorns as he strokes Harry’s chest.

Shrugging, the merman says, “It’s tradition, I guess.”

“Well, fuck tradition,” Louis says with finality.

Harry’s loud laughter echoes throughout the entire cave, startling Hip, once again, from her sleep. She snorts and stretches herself before making her way to where the couple leisurely laid.

Louis giggles as Hip tries to sneak her head in between Harry’s and his.

“Looks like someone’s had enough sleep.” Harry says, accommodating Louis to his other side of his body so Hip can snuggle up to him where Louis previously lied.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” Louis whispers, as he begins to leave open mouth kisses down his neck. Harry shudder’s once he reaches his gills, making both of them chuckle.

“You sure have a thing for my gills don’t you?” Harry whispers.

“Only because you have a thing when I kiss them.” Louis giggles out.

A deep and satisfied sigh leaves Harry’s body, “Poseidon it’s good to be back,” He says, as he cuddles both Louis and Hip closer, “there’s no place like home.”

 

xxx

 

“Where in the hell is Louis? He’s over an hour late.” Liam says from where he’s standing.

“This isn’t like him, maybe something went wrong, we should go look for him,” Aiden says in all seriousness.

Niall chuckles at that, “Louis is fucking late to everything, please. He’s even beat out Zayn before and that’s saying a lot.”

“I would be offended, Ni, but I honestly, couldn’t care less.” The dark Harpy says before turning to Aiden. “He is right though, this isn’t abnormal for Louis.”

Aiden crosses his arms not convinced. “Well it is since I’ve met him.”

“Well you’d sure hate him if you knew how much he’s made us wait before. Of course most of the times it was because he was too busy rubbing himself all over Harry.” Niall offhandedly says, with a smirk.

A low grumble resonates from Aiden’s throat. “Why do you always bring _him_ up whenever you talk about Louis, as if they’re one forsaken being? They’re not.”

Liam stands up straight at the sound of the harpy’s menacing tone, about to reply something but _his_ harpy beats him to it.

“I’ve had enough of you lately, Aiden. Enough of this.” Zayn seethes at him, “Louis does not belong to you, he never has and he never will. Get that through that thick skull of yours.” Zayn adds.

“Zee...” Liam says warningly.

“No, Liam it’s about time someone told him straight up. You don’t know how possessive he gets, he says to the centaur. “He even had the audacity to suggest that I was being unfaithful to you with Louis.” Zayn says as he glares at Aiden. “I’ve kept my mouth shut for Louis’ sake, seeing as how you’re his friend and all, but if he’s too nice to say anything then I will. Back off, because you’re wasting your time.” Zayn says.

“You two always share a room and are always rubbing against each other, you even let each other help during molting season. Yet here you are saying you’re with Liam. What else am I supposed to think?”

“We told you things were different here. Louis and I grew up together, to any stranger we may seem like lovers but we’re far from that. You acting aggressive towards me when he’s not watching, after we’ve both have told you the extent our relationship is possessive and problematic.”

“He’s threatened you?” Liam’s deep voice come from behind Zayn.

“He’s tried but it’s okay I took care of it.” Zayn replies.

"I think what Zayn is trying to say is that if you keep with your advances, the only thing you'll end up accomplishing is pushing Louis away. I'm sure that's the last thing you want. Just respect the fact that his heart belongs to someone else." Niall finishes, trying to diffuse the situation and be done with it, seeing as none of them have any right to be talking about Louis' love life when he’s not present.  
  
"I'm just sick and tired of hearing about this infamous Harry. Who probably won't even comeback for all we damn know. He's a mermaid! For fucks sake. How will they ever work? I just want him to be fucking happy. All he's done since I'm here is mope around cause of that kid. I just want him to give me a chance. I'm sure I can bring him happiness, if not more than that mermaid ever could."  
  
Zayn sighs, knowing full well he's already showing signs of an infatuated harpy.  
  
"Listen here mate-" Liam starts before he's completely interrupted by Niall’s relieved shout.  
  
"Oh thank Pan. Louis! About time!"  
  
All of their heads snap up to where Louis is descending.  
  
Just as quickly all of them stiffen at the scent coming from him. That smells so strange yet so familiar.  
  
"Pan almighty Lou, look at you. You look utterly wrecked. Did you not sleep?" Niall screeches as soon as he comes closer to the dazed looking harpy.  
  
"Are those-" Niall adds as he looks at the red and purple little bruises littering the blue winged Harpy's tiny frame.  
  
"Oh I'd recognize that dopey look anywhere." Zayn says with a giant smile.  
  
Liam's eyes widen at that, as it finally dawns on him what Zayn’s hinting at. "He's back! Harry's back!" The centaur joyfully yells.  
  
 "Oh Lou!" Niall excitedly yells as he tackles the loved up harpy to the ground.  
  
Liam immediately goes over to try to pry the clingy faun away from the very pliant Louis.  
  
"Don't ruin this for him," Zayn says with a menacing face at Aiden. "Swallow your pride and your feelings because I can assure you the only one who will truly be hurt if you continue this will be you."  
  
The vain in Aiden's neck is straining. He takes a deep breath and with a passive voice says he'll be back later.  
  
Zayn's discontent face immediately morphs into one of pure fond when he sees Niall and Liam laughing contently at a very happy Louis. Yeah, the sun has finally risen over Soria.

 

xxx

  
  
Winter soon was over. The floras and animals that once laid dormant had once again risen. The sun rose high in the sky and everything that had once seem gloomy was no longer that but rather dipped in a technicolor environment that set, to what seems like, all of Soria in a jubilant mood.  
  
The only one who was in a somber mood was a tiny blue winged harpy. Many winged creatures went thought what's called a mating molt. Where the males, in most cases, went through a molt right before mating season. Most often than not, they got rid of their gloomy and old feathers and grew in new more garish ones, in hopes to woo their potential partners into mating with them. The thing is, Louis hadn't really gone through one. He only went through seasonal ones. Mainly because he hadn't had anyone to impress. He was sure he would have gone through one when Harry had been here prior but he was always a late bloomer so that was that.  
  
Now however, well into the middle of his first ever mating molt. He's moody and tired and Harry still hasn't returned from within the dark and tight crevices in the back of the cave. He wants to pluck his pinfeathers right out due to the pain. He's currently in James’ cave in a roost he made a while back. He decided to spend his dreaded molt here because it would be closer and easier for Harry to see him.  
  
James doesn't dare go near Louis unless it's to bring food. He knows better than to make Louis uncomfortable with his presence no matter how good of friends they are. Louis is ever so grateful.  
  
That's why it's odd for Louis to hear someone at the entrance of the cave, seeing as how James had just stopped by to bring him some water not twenty minutes ago and his merman was somewhere in the back looking for some ointment hidden somewhere to cure a nasty wound on a sleeping Hip's hind leg.  
  
"James?" An anxious Louis says keeping his gaze directly at the only entrance of the cave.  
  
"Hey Lou." Aiden's cautious voice says warily.  
  
Louis sighs in relief to know that it's not an immediate threat but still isn't at all comfortable with the harpy being anywhere near him right now. He feels vulnerable and weak and the only person he wants to see is Harry.  
  
"Just came to see if you needed help with anything."  
  
Louis' whole body stiffens at that. What exactly is he playing at? He knows very well he doesn't need help with anything and even if he did, he would _never_ let Aiden help. Ever.  
  
"Aiden please leave right now. The fact that you know what that entails and you having the nerve to bother me _while_ I'm like this is insulting and degrading.  
  
"Lou, you have to understand I tried. I tried erasing you from my thoughts but I couldn't. I fucking can't. I'm here pleading that you give me a chance. To see that I can make you happier beyond your wildest dreams. The thing you have with Harry won't last, Lou you must know th-."  
  
"Enough!" Louis screams. "Get out, get out!"  
  
Hip immediately wakes up from her deep sleep as soon as she hears a panicked Louis. A loud, threatening squawk leaves Hip's beak as she raises onto her haunches and zeroes in on the frozen harpy across the cave. Before she does anything though, a deep and guttural voice stops her.  
  
"What exactly do you think you’re doing here?"

Louis quickly turns his head and much to his relief sees a completely livid Harry standing in front of the smaller opening to Louis' left.  
  
"What are _you_ doing here? You're supposed to be in the ocean."  
  
Harry’s eyes turn into slits as he stares at Aiden. "Fuck you. You know exactly what I'm doing here. I'm taking care of _my_ mate." Harry spits back.  
  
Aiden growls at that. "Taking care? You know nothing on how to take care of him properly. You left him. You left him empty and broken and I was the one who was there for him, comforting him. If you honestly knew anything about taking care of him you'd know that he's better off with me. He belongs with me." An equally livid Aiden barks back, as his eyes take another peak at frightened Louis.  
  
"Don't look at him." Harry yells as he takes a step forward. "For you to even claim him is offensive. You're not in love with him, you're just obsessed. Broken? He has never been broken don't you dare twist this. Don't turn his strength into some cliché ‘he needs saving’ bullshit you've managed to twist into your mind. The only thing I will thank you is for being there for him when he needed a friend. But apart from that you can go fuck yourself."  
  
"Get out. Just leave me alone and get out _. Get out_." Louis panicked screams from behind both males.  
  
Harry immediately turns around and runs to his harpy. Enveloping him and whispering reassuring things into his ear.  
  
"Aiden, I would advise you to leave before I make you leave." James' sudden voice comes from behind Aiden.  
  
"Lou-" a dejected Aiden stutters out.  
  
Aiden, please just leave." Louis pleads, head coming into view from behind Harry's shoulder. "I don't feel good and you're making things worse. I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I ever gave you the impression that something could ever happen between you and I. That was never my intention. I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Harry and nothing you or anyone else says or does could ever change that." Louis says as he brings his aching wings from behind him and envelopes Harry and himself.  
  
Aiden stumbles back, as if being dozed in freezing cold water and finally realizing what Louis is saying and the impulsive behavior he’s been embodying.

"I-I-Oh Electra I'm- I-" he manages to mumble out before indefinitely fleeing passed James and out of the cave.  
  
Louis completely deflates from relief when he's gone. Harry holding him tight and kissing his temple, reassuringly.  
  
"Hip, I'll look at your leg, love. Let them be by themselves for a bit." James gently says.  
  
"Thanks James," Harry's says as he patiently waits till Hip is done licking Louis' tears away. He puts the vial of ointment in her opened beak and watches as she and James leave the cave. An odd yellow-like veil falling like curtains at the entrance, most likely James' magical doing.  
  
Harry's sits down in the middle of the nest, lying a saddened Louis on top of his lap. He grabs the flask of water and brings it up to Louis' lips. He slowly rises and takes a small sip from it. Once he's done he closes his eyes and lays his head on top of his lover's lap once more. Harry takes a huge gulp of water. Knowing he needs to stay hydrated if he's spending so much time on land. He starts stroking Louis' soft hair and waits till he falls asleep to start kneading the pinfeathers out of his wings. He remembers the first time he did this. He was so scared he was going to fuck up and ultimately hurt Louis by making him bleed to death. He was always _so_ dramatic as a kid. He chuckles as he remembers how Zayn had helped him sneak into the mountain. He'd almost fallen off and broken his neck in two but Zayn was helpful nonetheless. To this day it never dawned on Louis that Zayn was the first one to successfully fly and carry Harry up the mountain. He'd rather not let Louis find out anyways. He'd be so upset. The look on Louis' face when he had seen Harry in his quarter's entrance was worth his fear of heights and getting caught.  
  
He'd been fifteen and Louis seventeen when he'd help him through a seasonal molt. He can't believe he'd never realized how much of an intimate gesture that was, and how completely comfortable, trusting and perhaps a little bit in love Louis must have been with him, to have let him help so quickly and without protest.

  
xxx

 Louis had been sad about how the whole thing with Aiden had ended. Aiden was still in the Island but kept mostly to himself. Harry had become very protective of Louis, even though Louis reassured him that everything was okay and he had nothing to worry about. Louis had finally been in the last stages of his molt and he was extremely nervous. Harry had seen him of course and reassured Louis that he was even more breathtaking than he was before. However, Louis was still apprehensive about it all. The molt had definitely changed the coloring of his wings. Most harpy’s wings changed to from their dark brown to a much lighter and richer earth tones. Louis’ being optimistic that maybe they’ll finally change to a similar earthy coloring got his wish, but not like he had expected. His primary and secondary wings got a dark brown coloring, much to Louis’ delight. The rarity came from his upper and lower bow coverts, instead of the rich brown covering they took a blue, almost green, iridescent colored appearance, much like a tree swallow.

“Baby, come on you look absolutely amazing, I want to see you fly out in the sun. You’ve been cooped up in here for so long, your molt is over, come on.”

“No! Look at my wings Harry, look at them! I look so weird and everyone will laugh at me. I’m so embarrassed and hate that you’re looking at me because I’m a freak.” Louis whines from underneath all the blankets he’s managed to burry himself under.

Harry just stands there dumbfounded. But he’s not above giving Louis some of his own medicine. “Baby, out of all the things you can possibly say, you decide to worry about your appearance?" 

That makes Louis’ head pop up from beneath his covers. “I really _really_ hate you right now.” Louis seethes with a pout.

“And our friends will too if I don’t bring you to them immediately. They’ve miss you Lou, come on.”

He stays pouting for a couple of minutes, probably hoping that harry will let him sit this one out _again._ As always, he has no such luck.

 

“Oh my Pan!” Niall screeches as he tackles the newly feathered harpy to the ground, to what feels like the hundredth time.

“You’re gonna poke my eye out with one of those big horns, do you hear me, Niall!” Louis screeches as he tries to wiggle out of the Faun’s tight grip.

“Nonsense, I know how to wheel these babies around just fine.” Niall scoffs as he pins Louis down on his tummy. The faun quickly straddles Louis’ thighs as he meticulously inspects the rare coloring.

"Would you look at these beauty of a wings! They're iridescent! Blue and green...Of course." Niall chirps, he's about to run his calloused and lithe fingers through the feathers but a tight grip to his wrist stops him.

"I love you Niall but touch him anywhere there and I'll break your wrist." Niall's eyes widen before he starts cackling. 

"You've gotten scarier H, no wonder Aiden ran with his tail between his talons. Yikes." 

Harry sighs, as he helps Niall and Louis off the ground. 

"Part of me, wants to be the bigger person and go hatch things out but every time I think about him trying to take Louis away from me I want to hurl him across my ocean." Harry huffs out. 

"No one could ever take me away from you." Louis whispers as he plants a wet opened kiss on Harry’s cheek. 

"I can't decide whether you two are absolutely cute or just plain disgusting." 

"Good thing we didn't ask for your opinion now did we, Ni?" Louis sasses back. 

"Well you certainly got the brown fathers you wanted." Zayn chuckles as he makes his way towards Louis. 

Louis just sticks his tongue out in reply. 

"Alright lads now that Louis is finally done shedding-" 

"It's called molting Niall!"

"-Anyways, since he's done shedding we can finally have a proper lads day out. Just like old times and- oh no! Hell no! This is a kiss free, touch free, and definitely snog free day. That means you lot cannot be making googly eyes at each other!" 

"Think he's talking to you Louis. You heard the faun. Hands to yourself." Harry says with shit eating grin to match. 

"Oh that's rich coming from you, considering not ten minutes ago I had to physically restrain your pervy and wondering hands from my-"

Harry swallows Louis' words as he kisses him quiet. Louis moaning into it as he brings his hands around Harry's neck. 

"Okay I'm going to have to restrain you tw- and for the love of Pan, Harold! Put that thing away I can't even." Niall scolds as he takes one look at Harry's lower half. 

Louis and Harry burst out in a fit of giggles. 

"Hey, I can't help it!" Harry says after he stops laughing. 

"Stop looking at me boy, Niall!” Louis scolds as he turns around using himself to shield Harry's current situation from the boys’ curious stares. 

With the never disappearing smirk, Harry just wraps his arms along Louis' shoulder and kisses his temple. 

The faun makes a disgruntled face. "Believe me, it's not like I want to." He walks over, grabbing his satchel and brings out a long cloth of sorts. 

"Here. I had my mother make you this cause you are hairless and it freaks me out and you need to cover up your bits to spare the rest of us." 

"Niall, you know how much I hate this stuff it's too confining and itchy. I much rather like the breeze being starkers brings." 

The faun rolls his eyes, this isn't cotton you snobby high maintenance prince. It's called silk and it's made out of insect larvae. So it'll be less irritating to your sensitive fish skin." Niall chastises. 

"Oh wow, this does feel rather nice." Harry says as he wraps it, rather messily, around his body like a toga. Very nice. Thank you, Niall. I must bring Maura a gift in exchange." 

"Think about that later and let's get a move on." Niall claps as he turns around. "Oi! You two stop that right now!" Niall yells as he makes his way towards a much occupied Liam and Zayn. 

"You keep getting me in trouble with the lads, Lou." Harry chuckles out. 

"Not my fault. Stop being such a perv, fish boy." Louis mischievously giggles as he helps Harry put the silk on properly. 

"You know how hard it is when I have the most beautiful of creature’s right in front of me?" 

A full bloom takes over Louis' face as he hides his face onto Harry's chest. Giving the place where his heart beats a gentle kiss. "I think you're confusing me with yourself, lover boy." Louis whispers, quickly looking up. 

"You smell so good, Lou." Harry says as he brings his hands to gently cup the harpy's face. 

Louis' eyes widen but his whine is drowned out by Niall’s frustrated scream. 

"If you four do not stop this instant I am never talking to you lot again! I mean it! Enough!" 

And really they've been torturing Niall enough. 

xxx

 

"Where do you think you're going again?" 

 "Father for the last time. You are well aware of where I am headed." 

 "Harry, you just came back here mere moons ago. You have duties to complete as the next heir to the throne. I've let you fool around for more than enough. I didn't even say anything when you were a child but enough is enough. I need you to stay here and do as you’re meant to." A red faced Des yells at the defiant prince. 

 "I've done my duties, father. I make sure to get my responsibilities done before I leave bu-" 

 "No. I need you to stay here and not go fool around like a lovesick sea lion with a damn snatcher!" 

Harry feels like his insides are going to burst with the amount of anger. With a menacing pointed finger directed at his father, Harry grits out a low, "Do. Not. Call him. That." The prince seethes as his eyes glow bright green. But before he can say or do something he'll regret, he dashes out rapidly out of the room. Now more than ever,  just wanting to be wrapped up in his lover's warm embrace. 

 

xxx

 

"Harry!" Louis screams happily as soon as he spots his merman walking, or rather clumsily stumbling down the path to the lagoon. 

 Harry quickly whirls around in time to break his harpy's fall. 

 Joyous giggles mix in with the natural sound of the forest around them. As Louis and Harry kiss like they've been starved of them for seasons. 

 Louis eventually pushes the merman's face away from his neck, gently cupping each side of his face.  

"Not that I wasn't enjoying that but don't think I didn't notice your beautiful but blotchy face before I attacked you." Louis whispers as he gently removes a strand of hair from Harry's face and places it behind his quirky, pointy ear. "Want to talk about it?" 

Harry exhaustively sighs, "nothing gets passed you does it?"

"Not when it comes to you. Never when it comes to you." Louis amends. 

"What's wrong babe?" 

"Nothing. I just really want to kiss you." Harry tries to say as he brings his mouth to Louis' again. 

The harpy quickly pushes him away, however. 

"Now I know it's serious when you're trying to avoid talking about it. Please, don't shut me out. Please don't." Louis pleads. 

Closing his eyes, Harry deflates with a long tired exhale. "I got into another row with my father." He simply says. 

Completely understanding, Louis just wraps his arms around Harry. He's heard how tough and totally terrifying the mighty Des Styles can be and hates when his prince is the one at the receiving end of his wrath. 

"He claims my head is above water and that I'm not fulfilling my duties sufficiently enough. Also, claims I'm hardly there...which is a load of barnacle scum!" 

"M-maybe you should stay a bit l-longer a-and come up here when he's off you back?" And Electra, how fucking difficult it is to even suggest that. Just the thought of Harry being away from him for weeks fills him with anxiety. 

"Oh Poseidon no, Lou. Poseidon no. Not you. Don't dare ask me that." Harry states a bit outraged at a ludicrous suggestion. 

"I-I just don't want you to get in trouble with your fath-"

 "I couldn't give two shits about getting in trouble. Poseidon, Lou it's all worth it. All the arguments. All the hostility and threats. When I look at you it’s all fucking worth it." Harry says as he gives Louis a bruising kiss, making his frustration known. "All fucking worth it." He whispers against his harpy's lips. 

 "I just want to relax and enjoy my time with you. Please no more of this nonsense. 

 “Harry not h-here come on.” Louis whines as Harry continues to pepper kisses across his throat.”

 “Why not hmm?” Harry mumbles against Louis’ heated skin.

 “B-because! Anyone could see us!” Louis says as he tries to pry, albeit hesitantly, Harry’s lips from his shoulder.

 Harry chuckles, “then we’ll give em a show,” he says as he wiggles his eyebrows.

 “You’re being a complete menace and I am not standing by this.” Louis huffs out.

 “Of course, you won’t. Cause you’ll be lying down with me on top of you.” Harry’s snickers out.

 Louis pushes Harry until he stumbles backwards laughing his head off.

 “Honestly Harry, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

 “Louis, just drop it please, I just want to forget about it for now. Kay?”

 With a hesitant look Louis does as Harry wishes, not wanting to upset him longer and just wanting to enjoy his time with him. This doesn’t mean he won’t bring it up later though.

 They’re at the blue lagoon. Completely engulfed by greenery and very vibrant flowers.

 Louis sits there plucking some flowers away, making it into a flower crown, he’s completely mastered making now, which Harry loves wearing. It was one of the main reasons he was so adamant about learning.

 “Have you quite finished?” Louis asks as he takes a look at a smirking Harry. His long body bathing in a pink and orange glow, the sun getting ready to retire for the day. His eyes quickly divert back up from where they were lingering on, instead he focuses on Harry’s beautiful tail slashing the warm and blue water around. They spend a lot of time here. Harry absolutely loves it.

 “You know I was expecting the whole nine yards with this mating season business.” Harry’s deep, smooth voice says.

 Louis snaps his head to look at Harry. “And what exactly do you mean by that?” Louis asks curiously.

 “You know...the whole wooing and dancing for me thing.” Harry says as he props himself up on one arm.

 “I don’t know what you talking about, you silly fish.” Louis replies back.

 “I’m pretty sure you do, love. You know, the whole you chasing me... cornering me anywhere and then shaking that nice feathery bum my way in hopes that you woo me, so we can mate and make some beautiful mixed babies.” Harry finishes with a wink and a shit eating grin, “according to James, that’s how birds mate, anyway.”

 Louis sits there stunned, open mouthed, not really knowing what to say. He’s taking the piss. That little shit. But why is it making Louis flush so fervently?

 “Why you little- that’s bloody birds not harpies! You idiot!” Louis screeches as he pounces on a hysterical Harry.

 “The look on your face!” Harry breathlessly says as he continues to laugh manically.

 “You’re _so_ not funny!” Louis says he straddles Harry.

“Besides, I wouldn’t mate with the likes of you.” Louis states as he pokes Harry’s chest with his finger at every word.

“Oh really?”

“Really.” Louis huffs back.

“Lies shouldn’t come out of that pretty little mouth of yours,” Harry sing songs as he taps Louis bottom lip with his thumb.

Louis doesn’t reply, instead he brings Harry’s head towards him, each hand on the side of the merman’s face and kisses him quite, sweet and slow.

A low groan emits from deep within Harry’s throat. The sound making Louis’ self-control fly out into the dragon’s lair. He’s done holding back. His body has been yelling at him to do it for years. Even more so since Harry’s return. He can be embarrassed about this later, but right now he’s desperate, hard, swollen and so in love. Without preamble he starts rutting against Harry’s leg, not knowing what exactly would bring more pleasure. Harry’s hands immediately grasp on to Louis’s waist.

“H-Harry.” Louis stutters as he brings his lips near the merman’s gills, part because he’s a bit embarrassed at how needy he’s being, but mostly because he knows how much it gets Harry going when he brings attention to the particular spot.

Harry tightens his hold on Louis’ soft waist as soon as Louis start licking his gills.

“Poseidon, you have no bloody idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.” Harry whispers. “To hold you and kiss you like lovers do.”

Louis kisses his way to Harry’s lips, making sure to wiggle his bum against Harry’s now freed dick. He mewls as his very sensitive opening comes into contact with Harry’s cool hard on making Louis’ opening constrict in want.

Harry wraps his webbed hand around Louis’ dick and tugs on it making a very flustered harpy moan as his wings flutter wildly behind him.

Louis knows Harry is expecting him to make the first move. Ever since the merman got a bit too handsy back when Louis was still going through his molt he got a bit discouraged when Louis declined his advances. It wasn’t really his fault. Merfolk are very sexual creatures. They seduce and lure, know exactly what to do to get your attention and have you at your mercy. Louis would let Harry seduce him all his heart desired. More so than he already was, but it wasn’t the right time. He was exhausted and as much as he craved Harry’s body, his own weak one wasn’t ready. Besides, as much as Louis wanted to just let the merman take him. Louis refused to mate with Harry in anything but his true form. No matter how convenient and easier it would be to mate with Harry’s legged form, Louis only wanted Harry. His Harry, just like when they met.

Now, though, now he has fresh new feathers, desire that keeps oozing out of his body, and most importantly the love of his life who is more than ready to take in his beautiful merman form.

“I want to be yours.” Louis mumbles against the merman’s lips.

“As I yours.”

Louis’ breath deepens as he continues to gyrate against Harry, his own cock rubbing against the merman’s lower abs.

“Make me yours please. Please” Louis begs his lover.

“Shhh, patience my love.” Harry whispers as he brings Louis’ slim fingers up to his own mouth, sucking Louis’ middle finger in to his mouth. Louis moans as his hips speed up while Harry continues to suck on his middle finger, hollowing his cheeks obscenely only making Louis more and more desperate.

“I want you inside me right now” Louis whines as he places his entrance right on Harry’s tip.

Harry lets go of Louis finger with a loud pop.

“I’m not going to hurt you again. So be patient. Let me take care of you.”

Louis knows Harry is trying to be serious but he can’t help but giggle.

Harry’s eyebrow furrows and his lips form a frown.

“You didn’t know where to put it in.” Louis giggles out. Harry’s face heats up and his cool exterior deflates completely.

“Louuu,” Harry whines out. “This is not the time.” He scolds out but a small sheepish smile takes over his mouth.

Just like that, the small cloud of nerve-racking tension evaporates from both of their bodies. This is still his dork of a best friend who loves and adores him just like old times. Louis shouldn’t be so nervous but it’s less intimidating knowing Harry is just as flustered.

Louis continues to let out small chuckles into Harry’s shoulder not being able to help himself. Remembering a very distraught Harry exploring Louis’ body. Then coming to the realization that no, Louis isn’t naturally wet and Harry’s webbed fingers can definitely _not_ open Louis up properly, and yes, it will bloody hurt if he tries to. That was the second time they attempted anything, but it was more of a learning experience, trying to really get to know each other’s anatomy on a whole new and more hands-on level.

Louis lets out a loud squeak as he feels something against his entrance.

“The difference from then is that I do know where your entrance is now.” Harry whispers as he bites Louis ear.

How did Louis not even notice his own finger entering himself? And really life isn’t fair. How can Harry go from being a complete and bashful dork to a really alluring man in all of Louis’ wet dreams in mere seconds? He blames the prince’s merman genes.

“Come on open yourself up for me.”

And that really shouldn’t turn Louis on that much but it does. _It so does_ and Louis is going to combust if he doesn’t have Harry inside him properly any second now.

Soon enough, Louis is more than ready. Breathy mewls is all that comes out of his mouth as he litters love bites all over Harry’s neck. 

“Harry please. Please I’m ready just please mate me. I want you to be mine please.”

“I love you Louis, Poseidon I love you so fucking much.” Harry groans out as he wraps a hand around Louis’ waist lifting him up just a bit so he can place the tip of his cock against the harpy’s swollen entrance.

Louis’ wings begin to beat behind him as soon as Harry slowly sinks inside of Louis. He thinks he can distinctly hear splashing sound behind him but he’s in a bittersweet mix of pain and bliss to care.

Harry lets out a loud groan, as Louis bites down on to Harry’s shoulder, sharp teeth drawing a bit of blood.

“So big.” Louis huffs out against Harry’s salty and cool skin. Louis never actually considered how much it would hurt. Harpies don’t need much to mate. Again, since biologically this is more of a matriarchal society, males are on the lacking part of the spectrum, they definitely aren’t as big as some of the other male creatures around. It was quite embarrassing to his and Zayn’s ego when they all compared sizes. Whatever. Louis doesn’t care too much though, harpies can fly, so who’s the real winners here? At least it won’t hurt as much as it will probably hurt Zayn… cause… _ouch_. Okay, this isn’t really the time to be thinking about his best friend’s weird and scary mating experience. Nope.

“Just tell me when I can move.” Harry grits out, his hold super tight on Louis’ waist, sure to be a bit bruised by tomorrow.

After a minute or two, Louis starts to gyrate his hips, he opens his eyes, as his wings expand behind him from the pleasure. The second he takes a look at Harry’s face, he tightens down on to Harry’s cock. _His eyes are glowing_. Long gone are his beautiful jade eyes and instead, are completely engulfed in its fluorescent green. Louis is so turned on he can’t even breathe right. To think those eyes terrified him the first time he saw them, almost makes him chuckle. He can’t even manage to laugh though, it just feels _so_ good.

Harry begins to lift Louis up a bit as Louis’ hips move in small circles as soon as he’s brought back down.

Louis shudders as small splashes of water hit his heated skin from the back, probably from Harry’s tail, who can’t seem to stay still just like Louis’ wings.

Harry lets one had go from Louis' hips as he brings it around his waist instead, the other making painfully slow strokes on Louis’ dick. The merman begins to thrust upwards every time Louis comes down, making both groan and moan in pleasure.

Louis is feeling so emotional. The amount of pleasure he’s experience is nothing like he thought it would be, it better. He’s in pure ecstasy, lost in the taste of Harry, both scents mixing so passionately and delicately, it’s almost _too_ much and _not_ enough all in one.

Louis knows he’s close as soon as he feels heat coil inside him like a thousand burning suns. He can see Harry’s gill’s constricting rapidly only making Louis moan out more. Why is every little thing Harry or his quirky body does,  _so_ fucking attractive. It’s not fair.

The Harpy grabs hold of the merman’s hair at the back of his head and yanks down hard. Harry groans out in pleasure, as Louis’ face hovers above his. He attaches his mouth to the merman’s opened one in a heated and primal kiss. Louis brings both hands up to the merman’s face, holding him still as he breathes into his opened mouth. 

“Please. Please, Harry.” Is all that comes out as he attempts to kiss him once more with everything’s he’s got. Louis is so out of breath, feeling faint. So, he stops kissing Harry and opts to suck on around Harry’s gills instead.

Harry’s strokes become more persistent as Louis’ hips swiftly grind down _harder_.

“Let go.” Harry’s just as equally breathless voice demands.

So Louis does.

He lets out a groan as his wings clamp down on his back, his nails digging onto Harry’s cool and sweaty back.

Harry speeds up as he chases his own orgasm and just as quickly, let’s go with one hard deep thrust. Not being able to hold them both up much longer, he falls back with a loud satisfied grunt. They knew they wouldn’t last long. Too many years of built up sexual tension taking its toll embarrassingly fast. Not that either of them care.

They both stay there unmoving, trying to catch their breaths. Louis harshly bites Harry’s nipple when he doesn’t slip out of his bum soon enough. Harry yelps and yanks Louis’ head back by his hair. The merman just whines in return.

“Get out.” He scolds before untangling Harry’s grasp from his hair to lie on Harry’s chest.

Harry sluggishly sits up with a sleepy and pliant Louis on top, lifting Louis up a bit by the waist, slipping out, as the harpy lets out a low mewl at the sudden empty feeling.

Louis smiles as he sees little fireflies illuminating the lagoon and greenery around them. Millions of stars are shining bright in the now dark skies above them. The moon bathing them in her silvery glow.

“Harry look at all the stars!” Louis softly whispers in awe.

“I love you so much.” Is all Harry says. Louis slowly diverts his eyes back to the merman in front of him. He snuggles up close to him, taking in his scent, mixed with his own.

“I love you more.” Louis sighs out. Electra he is _so_ in love. _So_ so in love it could kill him.

Harry brings his hand to caress Louis’ wing. Making sure to softly caress the spot where his wing meets his back. Louis shudders and completely melts on to Harry. It’s such an intimate spot to touch him. Harry lies back down, while continuing to run his hands along Louis’ back and soft wings.

“Third times the charm, I guess.” Harry eventually chuckles out, breaking the silence.

“Better late than never, right?” Louis giggles out. “Except, you were wrong about one thing. Louis says.

“Wrong? Wrong about what?”

“You never laid on top of me.”

Harry smirks as he remembers the joke he made earlier, “frankly, I am completely okay with that.”

They lay there for hours, whispering nothing but love, until Harry needs to go in the water for a swim.

Louis lays next to the edge of the ground, wings cascading behind him as he watches the stars whenever Harry dives into the deeper waters of the lagoon.

He pops up after a little while, right next to a sleepy Louis, giving him a sweet peck on the mouth.

“Watch the stars with me till we fall asleep,” he mumbles against the merman’s lips.

“Why would I? You light up my nights brighter, so I’ll ignore the stars.”

Louis’ wings quickly flutter and his cheeks heat up at such sappy but equally sweet words.

Not long after that, they fall sleep. Louis lying on his front side, a cheek against the dewy grass, while his merman sleeps, bottom half submerged underwater. Hands linked, because no matter how different they are. They will always find a way to make it work. _Always._

 

xxx

  

Louis feels like his been in a cloud of bliss since his merman returned home. Nothing could really bring him out of it, no matter how hard anyone tried, not like the madly in love Harry would let them. He's soaring through the sky, doing pirouettes all over the sun kissed canvas. Pixies fly around him in a flurry, trying to keep up with the batting of his wings. The harpy giggles at his little friends, parting ways not to long afterwards. He waves a cheerful goodbye and quickly bolts to his grotto. Harry has been gone for a couple of days and a couple of days should feel easy. On the contrary,the thought of having him so close but not being able to see him turns those days into an eternity. Louis spirals into the cave, never being shameful to show off, especially in front of the only creature he’s always wanting to impress. He quickly stops when he realizes Harry is nowhere in sight. Which is odd, he's always on time, always going on about how he'd never waste any precious time when it comes to spending time with Louis. The harpy can't help but dreamily sigh at the thought of the words the merman speaks in regards to him. It always gets him flustered at how utterly loved he feels when his merman speaks to and about him. Louis really is the most blessed harpy in all the skies. 

Quickly brought up from his blissful thoughts, Louis gets up from the giant boulder he was perched on and flies down to the water’s edge to where a cloud of bubbles are surfacing. 

"Electra! About time Harold! I've been waiting for what feels like forever! Come on we've got things to do and places to visit. Come on chop ch-" Louis words immediately dry up in his mouth as soon as he sees exactly whose in front of him."

"Have you no respect? Is that really the manner in which you speak to my son?" 

Louis wings immediately stiffen and hide behind his body, almost scared themselves at the low and menacing tone. Louis feels dumbfounded, not expecting the king of the ocean to stand before him. So many thoughts fly across his mind, desperately trying to form words but nothing comes to, he's left with his mouth fluttering open and closed like a fish. 

They stand there for minutes, Louis frozen with panic and the merman king taking every painful second looking at him from head to claw. 

"So, apart from being disrespectful, you're completely incapable of even forming words." 

Louis flinches at his harsh demeanor. Why is he so quiet?  He's never been this quiet and never lets anyone talk down to him like this. He knows why though. If he wasn't so in love with this creature's son, he would bite back just as harshly but...he can't. He wouldn't. Not when he wants to be so desperately liked and accepted by him.

"So, you're Louis, the infamous harpy that managed to steal the heart of the next merman king." Des states. 

"W-where is Harry?" Louis mumbles out. He can't do this alone. He can't face Harry’s father alone. The hostility in the grotto's air is making him suffocate. Harry is supposed to be by his side for this. Where is he? 

 "He's home where he belongs. Did you honestly think this would work? You two could never possibly work. This infatuation my son has with you is a waste of time. He needs someone that will bring honor and strength to Nerice, not someone who is only holding him back from it. Selfishly claiming _love_ as he watches my son deteriorate each day he's on land longer. 

That strikes a nerve. How dare he say he doesn't love Harry? How dare he belittle his feelings? Louis' wings spread wide as he stands taller. "Do not dare ever claim to know how I feel. You have no right to. My feelings towards your son are the only-"

Louis is quickly interrupted by the king's question, "What in Poseidon's name are you?" His eyes are blown wide almost comically, as he stares at what Louis can only assume are his wings.  

Louis is taken aback by the question immediately. Why would he be asking that? He knows very well what Louis is. He just made a 'snatcher' comment not mere minutes ago. What? 

"W-what? I'm a harpy, of course." Louis stutters out. 

The king in front of him studies him until his eyes turn into slits and his lips turn into a thin line. 

"I should have known. I should have known the second my son couldn't stay away from you." Des accuses, "that it was all you’re doing. You think I wouldn't have figured it out?"

"W-what are you talking about? Figure what out?" 

"Don't play dumb with me, boy. Merfolk could never possibly fall in love with snatchers. Now it's clear you bewitched him!" 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about b-but I have done no such thing. If anything it was Harry who ins-"

Des' loud and cackling laugh breaks Louis' rebuttal.

"I am a descendant of Poseidon. I can see it in the air around you. Sense it in your blood. You're nothing but a bastard's son. It wouldn't surprise me that an Erote chose a harpy for a night. Look at the result. Nothing but an anomaly." 

" _Erote? Sense it in my blood?_ Has Harry’s father gone absolutely mad? What in Electra’s name is he on about? 

"I have no clue what you are blabbing on about but you have no right to bring my father in to this." Louis angrily shouts. "My father was one of the fiercest harpies to ever fly-"

"Harpy? Harpy? Don't make me laugh.” Harry’s dad bellows out. “Do you not know your own flesh and blood?"

"Of course I do! What are you-"

"Tell me then. Tell me right now who your father is." 

"I don't have to tell you anything! You do not know my father! You will not speak of him as if you do! You have no right!"

"How naive can you be? It is true what they say then. Gods just do as they please and leave their kin to run around helplessly lost."

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about but the love I have for Harry is real and he feels the same. He's my m-" 

"Silence!" The merman barks. "Now listen harpy and listen well. My son has a kingdom to protect and a duty to uphold. Leave him be, so he can be the king he's destined to be and who his people deserve. He's only suffering when he comes here. Are you really that selfish enough not to notice its killing him?" 

Louis' heart sinks to the pit of his stomach at his words. "W-what are you talking about?" 

"Our kind is not meant to be on land. My daughter and her mother are the only ones who can as they are both females and Anne carried over her form to Gemma. My son however, is male and a full merman. The longer he stays on land the harder it is on his body. Sprouting legs takes its toll. But I guess you're too egotistical to notice.” The merman seethes. 

"No! Y-you're lying! Harry would have mentioned it! I-"

"Harry is too gone to care. But I do! I'm not asking or begging. I am demanding it, threatening you to stop baiting him to coming on land. If you do not wish to live up to your kind’s reputation, don't snatch my son away from his family, his people, and his home." 

The harpy starts shaking. There are so many thoughts and emotions attacking his body. Harry is suffering? Louis should have noticed the signs. The constant need to be near water and the increasing pace at which Harry preferred to switch to his tail form. He's feeling lost and alone. So vulnerable in front of Harrys father. He wants to fly far, far away from him but he can’t cave in here. Not in front of the merman.

"Whatever you think you have with my son is nothing but a mere illusion you created. Trapped him into loving you. Pothos represents nothing but heartache. I will not have my son suffer the same fate as your mother and you before me."

Louis can't help it. He's trying to not show how distraught he is but he's confused and hurt at the venomous words being thrown at him with no remorse. 

"I-I love your son with all my being and he loves me just as much. I-" 

"This is my last warning. I will bring forth waves that touch the stars. I will drown every single creature on this bloody island with no hesitation. Now, let my son live the life he is meant to. Do I make myself clear?" 

"You can't do this! You-"

"Oh, but I can and I will. I don't know what they've told you but I can see it in your eyes you're lost. You will never feel true love. Yearning and longing is all you’re destined for. It was written to be so the second you were conceived. What you know as truth is not so, pure harpy you are not. Spare your people grief and despair. Let my son be." 

And just like that, he disappears back into the water. Leaving the grotto's air tainted with nothing but darkness and animosity. 

Louis feels that horrifyingly numb feeling devour his entire body with no remorse once again. His brain feels like it's been pounded into nonstop and a part of him wishes it were just a sick joke. More than anything he wishes, almost even expects, Harry’s father to pop back in claiming to be a joke or a test of some sort. However, the longer he stands there unmoving, blankly staring at the dark water, the more the ugly and numbing feeling intensifies, chaining him to his very core. 

Louis doesn't know how long he sits there. Unblinking and inert. His ears perk up at the sudden emergence of none other than Harry himself, because of course it’s him. The only person who has the power to make his world limitless and lifeless if he so wished. 

"I am so _so_ sorry I'm late, love!” Harry’s rushed but ever so deep voice says as he swims towards Louis. “My father had me do all this extra duties around the castle, surely just to spite me and keep me from coming here all together. Jokes on him though, I got it done in records time. Please don't be to cross wi- Louis?" Harry's cheerful rambling turned worried at the site of a disheveled and almost catatonic Louis in front of him.

"Louis? Louis what's wrong? What the-" Harry demands as he quickly scrambles his way to the water's edge.

"Stop!" Louis screeches. 

Harry immediately freezes as he looks at a distressed Louis. 

"Is it true?" He whispers, voice heavy, laced with sadness. 

"Louis, baby, you're fucking scaring me. What is going on? Is what true?" 

 With a rough and shaky voice, as tears threaten to spill down his already blotchy face, he whispers, "I-I s it true you coming on land is killing you." 

 Harry immediately stiffens at that. "Lou where did you get that from? I-"

 "For fucks sake just answer the fucking question for once, Harry!" 

 "Louis tell me right now what the fuck is happening." An equally as panicky Harry barks back.

A manic chuckle leaves Louis' mouth as he stands up. "The fact that you've yet to give me a straight response is all the answer I need. Electra Harry I've been killing you ever since we met. Electra how did I not see it before?" Louis screams as his tears break the barrier and stream down his face. 

“Louis, whatever you think you’re doing to me is being blown way out of proportion. I-“

“ Damnit Harry stop it! If there’s even the slightest chance that you being up here is detrimental to you in any way, I would have immediately prevented you from doing so!”

“Louis I don’t care! I’m not dying for fucks sake. Stop saying that!” Harry says as he tries again to come on land. Only for Louis to squawk in warning to stop.

“Stop lying to me! Just stop!  Your fath-” Louis is about to spit out before immediately stopping. Hoping that Harry didn’t catch the beginning of his last sentence. He doesn’t want to throw Harry’s father under a rock. He was extremely rude and irrational but he was just looking out for his son. Something Louis can never blame a parent for doing. Ever. He also knows how distant and strained Harry and his father’s relationship has gotten over the years. He, himself is something Louis doesn’t want to add to the long list of things Harry and his father argue over, more than they already do. However, by the completely furious expression that overtakes Harry’s face, Louis knows he heard him.

Louis has never ever seen Harry’s ‘scary’ mermaid form. Sure, he’s seen some of his stupid girl friend’s ugly faces when they tried to start fights with Louis, but nothing as scary compared to what Harry’s face looks like right now. His eyes are their fluorescent green again, but his face is now all sharp and protruding angles, elongated teeth and slitted eyes. Louis is only a little scared but not too scared to back down. His own face takes on his much wilder nature. His teeth elongate as well, to a more fang-like appearance, as his eyes become as dark as night. He crouches down taking a more defensive stand on the boulder.

“So my father came here didn’t he?” Harry growls as his chest rises and falls, a tall tale sign that he’s getting worked up, _and fast_. “I should have fucking known he would pull something like this. What did he say huh?” Harry questions Louis.

Louis just hisses at him in return. Refusing to answer anything.

“I’m not fucking dying Louis. Can’t you fucking see that? I get weak, yes, but I’m not dying nor will I die. Now, tell me what other bullshit came out of his mouth!” Harry demands.

When Louis refuses to answer, opting out to just stare at him with slitted eyes, Harry reaches his boiling point.

“Damnit Louis! Did he threaten you? Why are you listening to him? Whatever it is he said to you is a lie. Okay. Poseidon, Louis answer me damnit!”

“No! He’s right, Harry. We don’t belong together. We’re as different as night and day. You belong down there with someone that can be with you for more than a couple of seconds at best! We should have known that this wasn’t going to last I-“

“Enough!” Harry roars, the sound amplifying throughout the grotto, making Louis almost stumble down the boulder from the unexpected sound. “I’m so sick and tired of this. I don’t give a fuck where the fuck you or I come from or where every single person tells us we belong. I’m so tired of everyone trying to tell me who to love. That is _my_ choice not anyone else’s.” Harry seethes as he looks at Louis. “I am not going to let anyone else come between you and I. Not even _you_. Do you hear me Louis Tomlinson?”

Face immediately crumbling, Louis becomes a sobbing mess. His wings pathetically twitching behind him. His heart aches in so many ways, it’s excruciating, if anything he wishes he can rip it out with his claws to make it all stop. He just wants to be content but everything he seems to love disappears or is tarnished. All Louis craves is to love freely just like what his wings represent. So why is this so hard?

“I’m just so confused Louis shrieks. I don’t want to be the cause of more pain and trouble. I don’t want to. I’ve caused enough of it. I just want to be happy, Harry.”

Harry’s aggressive demeanor deflates as his own face is overcome with tears. “Do you love me?”

“Does it fucking matter if I-”

“Just answer the damn question Louis. If you want to end everything look at me right now and tell me you don’t love me. Tell me right now and I’ll leave here and never look up ever again.”

“Louis’ heart feels like its detaching at the mere thought of not being able to see or feel Harry again. He can lie. He can lie and say he doesn’t feel any ounce of emotion just so Harry can be safe and happy. So everyone can live in a bubble of harmony and warmth but...he can’t. He just can’t. He cannot ever fucking bring himself to say he doesn’t care. He’d rather have his wings ripped off of him than ever deny the only thing that has been so pure and real his whole life.

The harpy just shakes his head in defeat, “I-I c-can’t.” He slurs out.

Harry’s stiff body immediately deflates in relief. As if he believed Louis would actually say he didn’t love him.

“Then don’t push me away, baby. Don’t end up being the very and only thing that can kill me. Please.”

Louis lets out a horrified whimper, like he’s been wounded. In a moment of panic Louis does like he’s always done when he’s around his merman. He crashes into Harry so fast he propels them both under the water a couple of feet. Harry’s arms immediately tighten around Louis’ waist as he flexes his tail rapidly to get them both above water.

As soon as they both break the surface Louis’ loud and panicked ramblings echo throughout the grotto’s walls bouncing back so that they're heard from every direction.

“Don’t ever say that please. I love you. Electra, I’m so in love with you. I could never deny it. Not ever!” Louis cries as he clings on to Harry for dear life.

“You silly bird, I lost you for a while. Never again. I don’t know what- I- I just." He stutters out.

Done with words Louis just kisses him like his life depends on it, instead.  Putting his heart and soul into it. Ridding Harry of any stupid little doubts.  

 “I’m sorry. Electra I’m sorry. I don’t know I-I- Harry, I-“

 “Shh baby, its okay, it’s alright.”

 “Harry your father h-he said, he said he-”

 “Look at me, Louis.” Harry says as he detaches Louis’ face away from the crook of his neck. “Whatever my father said. Whatever it is he said to guilt trip you into thinking this is your fault...its all lies. Okay, baby?”

“B-but he said big waves and the island and-”

“No. He would never do that. He can’t and he won’t. Not if I have anything to say about it, anyways. Poseidon, Louis I’m so sorry you had to deal with him. Fuck, it kills me inside. He knows how much you mean to me o-or maybe that’s the thing. He _doesn’t_ completely know exactly how much you mean to me. That I would stop everything and do anything for you.”

Louis just kisses him again and again, bruising their lips until they’re both gasping for air.

“Harry he-he said I b-bewitched you. He said some confusing things I didn’t do anything I pr-”

“Hey, hey of course you didn’t. If anyone did it was me. How else would you fallen for me?” Harry tries to lighten the somber situation a little bit.

It helps.

Louis huffs in annoyance. “Not funny. You’re beautiful inside and out and that’s why I fell for you.” Louis says with an offended pout. “But mainly cause of your quirky ears.”

“Always known it’s the ears.” Harry chuckles.

They stay quiet for a while. Louis’ arms and legs glued around Harry’s slim waist and neck. Harry slowly brings the drenched harpy to the rocky edge of the cave, about to haul him up onto it so he can dry off. But Louis doesn’t let him. He just clings on tighter. The prince just holds him against it instead.

Harry presses his forehead against the harpy’s. “No more running away okay Louis? Not from me. This. Us.”

Louis just holds on tighter as if wanting to physically become one entity.

“Never again. I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing 'the nasty' so hopefully I did it even the slightest of justice. 
> 
> Would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> You can come say hello on [tumblr](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> ★ You can also find the photo set [here](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/119075843080/to-embroider-your-waist-with-corals-by).  
>   
> ★ You can find lovely fanart/edits for this fic [**here**](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/tagged/teywwcfa).
> 
> Xx.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ Someone asked me what exactly Louis' wings looked like after his last molt. So, [**this**](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/97/df/5a/97df5ac435dee78a464e260b858bb834.jpg) is exactly what his plumage looks like as an adult.Pretty huh? <3
> 
> **Fanart:[child Harry and Louis](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/137257841050/pass-the-pencil-happy-bday-smittenwithlouis) & [adult Harry and Louis](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/158441357965/elisial-hello-beautiful-people-guess-whos)**
> 
> Alright enjoy!

The slight breeze blew through the trees making the canopy rustle all around Zayn. The harpy has been perched up in the tallest of trees, out of sight, for a while. He hadn't done this in such a long time, which is funny since he used to do this, did it all the time when he was younger. For a while though, he hasn't had a need to do this, but he came a bit earlier than he was supposed to and the view is so breathtakingly beautiful. So, he for sure is going to take full advantage of it.

Deep low grunts can be heard, along with the sharp clinging of swords. Liam is practicing his swordsmanship with one of his mates, right by the clearing of the forest. Zayn has been drooling over Liam’s body for what feels like hours and if he had it his way, he’d probably stare at him till his last dying breath. Zayn is sure he's going to end up drawing blood if he keeps biting his lip this hard. His talons are chipping the branch he's perched on and his sharp nails are scratching the tree bark as well, but he can't help it. See, Liam is drenched in a shiny coat of sweat. His abs and biceps keep flexing as he moves against his opponent with such force and vigor that Zayn is frozen from the mere beauty that is Liam Payne. The harpy still can't quite believe that his crush is his to hold and love. The soon to be leader of the centaur herd here in Soria, chose him, a harpy, to spend the rest of his life with.  
  
The clank of swords finally stops and is quickly followed by the cheers of some of the centaurs watching the sparring. There's a female centaur that goes up to Liam and hands him some water. It's an innocent action, but one that immediately makes Zayn frown and huff. He recognizes her, Sophia. She's a beautiful centaur with long brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She's a great warrior too. Zayn has seen her messing around sometimes and she fights with such elegance and grace but lethal as can be, not to be underestimated. She's pretty much everything a centaur would hope and want in a partner. She's super sweet too, which is why Zayn can't help but hate her. Zayn isn't stupid. He knows Liam's parents were hoping he'd end up with Sophia in the long run, but their son chose a harpy. At least Zayn is thankful they weren't resentful for too long. Karen, for instance, has been super sweet to Zayn ever since they were children but she'd always seen him as Liam’s best friend, not boyfriend, so it took a bit to get used to.  
  
Zayn is still glaring at Sophia from where he's perched at. She's giggling from something Liam said which only makes Zayn frown more than he already was. He shouldn't be jealous, there's absolutely no need for him to be, because he knows Liam is kind to everyone and plus, the centaur is in love with him. He tells him so every day, much to Zayn's satisfaction. Feelings are confusing and irrational  though, so he doesn't try to stop the nasty green aura that settles on top of him. He tightens his grip on the satchel filled with various paints and flies away from Liam. Just for a bit. Until he cools down from this stupid jealous laced thoughts. Honestly, he wants nothing more than to fly back to Liam and devour his mouth right in front of everyone...especially Sophia, to show her who Liam belongs to. However, Zayn knows that's not proper and would give Karen a heart attack, as much as it would please Zayn.  
  
The current in the stream is very strong today. It had been raining nonstop for a couple of days so it's fuller than ever before. Zayn just gets near enough to fill his canteen with water, so then he can fly far away from it.  
  
"I saw you fly away from the camp."  
  
Zayn shrieks and immediately turns around, startled at the high pitched and jubilant voice. He takes a look and sighs in relief.  
  
"Do not sneak up on me, dear Electra." Zayn scolds at the yearling in front of him.  
  
"Jenny what are you doing here? You should be with your mother." Zayn says as he walks towards her and away from the angry stream behind him. He’s been feeling anxious and off all morning so he thought it would be a good idea to pay Liam a visit and coax him into being his centaur canvas. He’s brought out of his thoughts as a bolt of lightning quickly followed by booming thunder startles both of them.  
  
"I-I just wanted to come say hi and follow you. Everyone else is mean to me because I'm the youngest." She says as she kicks a rock with one of her hoofs.  
  
"Jenny, your parents must be worried sick! How did you even get across the stream?"  
  
Jenny's eyes sparkle as a proud smile takes over her face. I swam across! Liam taught me how to swim not too long ago and-"  
  
Zayn frowns at the thought, "Jenny! That's super dangerous. You're too little to be crossing the stream on your own! We both know the number one rule is to always be with an adult!" Zayn reprimands her, "Jenny, you could have slipped and fallen and then what? The stream is far too nasty right now for you to be on your own. What were you thinking?"  
  
Jenny's smile quickly turns into a frown. Tears begin to pool at her eyes as she tries to stutter out a response.  
  
"I-I just w-wanted to p-paint with y-you." She cries as the last word escapes her pouty mouth, “I-I saw your painting satchel a-and g-got excited to paint and s-spend time with y-you.”  
  
Zayn sighs at that. She's been super attached to Liam since she was born a couple years back. She's still just a yearling but is a sneaky and stubborn little thing. To think she used to hate Zayn because he 'stole all of Liam's attention' makes him chuckle now. All it took was for Zayn to defend her from a bully and show her how to paint a couple flowers here and there and Liam became old news. Every time Zayn visits the camp Jenny is sure to follow him around. He's rather endeared with her but not when she pulls stunts like these.  
  
"Jenny, your parents are going to kill you and then me! Now come on. Let's get you back to camp before it starts pouring!" Zayn says as he takes her little hand.  
  
"Now come on I'll hold your hands as we cross the bank."  
  
Zayn hates being near water like this. When it's this rough and unyielding, but he needs to get Jenny across. He really does not want to get wet from the rain that's due to pour any second now. They're nearly there when shit goes downhill. The rain comes down on them relentlessly, cold and unforgiving, getting them soaked in seconds. It startles both of them making Jenny lose her balance. Jenny's hoofs must have slipped from the sudden jolt and she goes toppling down, dragging Zayn along with her.  
  
This is not good. Not good at all and the harpy is about to have an all blown panic attack. Zayn struggles to keep himself and Jenny above water but he's panicking. He's panicking _bad_. He knows he has to let go of Jenny or else his distress is going to get her killed as well. He takes a couple hits to his stomach and shins as Jenny's hoofs try to swim against the current but it's too strong. Zayn can vaguely hear her screams of terror as he's dragged around like he's nothing. He's frozen. He's not even fighting the current, he's just frozen from shock and complete horror. Memories of this exact situation come flooding back like a riptide. White noise and white is what blankets his senses. He’s beyond terrified. Until shrieks has him coming back to the current situation. He can’t just give up. Has to fight back, has to fight back because Jenny needs his help and because _Liam_. Liam, so brave, loving, and patient with him. He needs to fight for him too. Zayn screams. Screams in the hopes that anyone hears him but the rain drowns out his shouts. He's swallowing so much water and he can barely fight it now. The worst thing is he can't see Jenny, making him panic even more. Soon enough, his head hits a hard surface completely knocking him out old, finally putting him out of his misery.

  
  
The next thing he can vaguely remember is a sharp pressure against his sternum. Soft and cold lips against his mouth. He manages to open his hazy eyes just a bit to see a figure above him but his eyes are too heavy and focusing on the figure is not an option. He tries to get words out but he deems it too difficult as well, so he lets darkness take over him once again.

   
  
When he comes to next, he's lying against something extremely soft. His eyelids feel super heavy and his throat feel sore thus, he stays like that, just listening to his surroundings. There is no noise apart from the distant sound of rain that just makes him want to fall back to some much needed sleep. _Rain_. Just like that it hits him. _Jenny. The stream. Drowning_. Zayn immediately bolts up coughing out what he feels like a lung. He feels drowsy and frightened as the memories start bombarding his head uncompromisingly.  
  
"Jenny!" He heaves out. Only managing to send him into another coughing fit.  
  
"Zayn, babe, it's okay you're alright. Shhh,” comes the voice of the only person that can instantly soothe his racing heart.  
  
"Liam! Jenny! Jenny she was-I tried I-is she o-okay I-?"  
  
"Zayn she's okay. She's more than alright, okay? Right now she's with her parents but she's okay."  
  
Zayn manages out a weak sob of relief and exhaustion all in one.  
  
Liam softly pulls him against his hard chest and kisses the top of his head repeatedly, "what the fuck were you thinking, Zayn? Were you even thinking at all?" He demands with such a scared voice that it sends chills all over Zayn's body. His wings flutter as he buries his face in Liam's shoulder. He knows he's in trouble. Liam doesn't usually curse. When he does though, it’s because he's really angry or upset.  
  
"I wasn't. I knew the rain was coming and I just wanted to get Jenny home safe as fast as possible. I-I should have w-waited but you know how much I-I hate the water and I just, I-" Zayn stutters out before a guilty sob escapes his lips, "I-I'm so sorry."  
  
Liam just holds him tighter. "Come on get back in the cot so you can get more rest. We can talk about this later."  
  
"N-no. I want to be on your back. I-I don't want to be away from you." Zayn whispers as he holds on to Liam for dear life.  
  
"You really do need your rest but I-I'm still so scared and I need to be touching you somehow too. Holding your hand isn't enough."  
  
Zayn smiles to himself as he un-clings his legs from Liam's hips and slides himself onto his back without breaking contact. Zayn plasters himself against Liam, hooking his chin on top of his warm broad shoulder blade as he brings his arms around his torso. Sagging with relief and the uttermost comfort he completely becomes plaint against the massive centaur. Liam brings his hands and interlinks them with Zayn's smaller ones. With a huge sigh, Liam starts talking in a low and distant voice. Like he's remembering what happened but desperately hoping to forget.  
  
"I thought I lost you Z, I- we started looking for Jenny when we realized she wasn't with the other kids and we knew the storm was brewing near. I was sparring with Jake earlier so all the kids were around us watching. We were about to start heading in all sort of directions to look for her but luckily Henry said he saw her heading towards the western woods. Then it started pouring and we could barely see a foot in front of us. The next thing I know, I see Jenny clinging to a Nereid and you lying on your back as another one hovered over you. At first I thought you two were kissing and I was about ready to rip her away from you and send her to hell and back. U-until I saw her press both hands against your chest. I immediately realized what was happening." His voice breaks in the end. Zayn shudders at the thought of what Liam must have felt, thinking the love of his life slipping away. Zayn can’t even bring himself to think about the ‘ _what if.’_ The harpy just opts to hold him impossibly tighter and peppers kisses along his neck and shoulder blades in comfort.

"I honestly wished it was just a pretty nymph kissing you instead of one trying to bring you back. You coughed up so much water that it looked like you had swallowed the whole damn stream but you were breathing again. I had never been so relieved in my life, Zayn."  
  
Liam brings Zayn’s hand up to his lips as he kisses his knuckles. "Jenny was able to hold on to a fallen log. Not long after that a Nereid came and helped her out. You, however, hit your head against something and it knocked you out cold."  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry." Zayn whispers again. Not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I don't care how afraid of water you are, Zayn. I'm teaching you how to swim. I'm even getting Harry and the lads to teach you if that helps. Louis too. You both have almost drowned. _You twice_. I don't care, Zayn, but you need to learn, babe. It will give me a peace of mind."  
  
Flashes of Jenny screaming and him being unable to do anything useful flashes through his head like an ugly nightmare.  
  
"Okay." He mumbles against Liam's heated skin as he closes his eyes. Letting sleep take him once more.

   
"I swear every time I stay here your mom tries to overfeed me until I can't move. Don't know if it's a good or bad thing." Zayn states as he throws himself on the nest in Liam's tent.  
  
"She thinks you're too thin. It's her way of showing she truly cares." Liam fondly says.  
  
"Well I'm a harpy. That's how we're meant to be. A bit on the small side, I suppose."  
  
"At least you accept it. Unlike another harpy I know."  
  
Zayn chuckles, "Louis is just super difficult and just like any small creature, he thinks he's bigger than he actually is." Zayn shrugs with a fond smile.  
  
"If he ever heard you say that he'd scalp you."  
  
"Pft, as if I or you would ever let that happen. Besides, you know the only reason your mom thinks I'm tiny is because compared to your seven foot and over two thousand pound self, I am miniature." Zayn states as he sticks his tongue out.  
  
Liam just raises an eyebrow in his direction, a cheeky smirk overtaking his mouth, "You know, I can find better use for that tongue," Liam nonchalantly says as he stalks over to Zayn. Zayn immediately sits up at the innuendo. Liam isn't one to start any sort of innuendo, like ever. Mainly because it leads to more and Liam is always worried he's going to hurt Zayn. Which is understandable but unnecessary. Zayn isn't made of sea glass, not by a landslide.  
  
As soon as he reaches Zayn, he picks up the harpy bringing him closer to him. Zayn locking his legs around Liam's waist as his arms lock around his neck. Their lips meet, the kiss is gentle and soft at first. Zayn loves that despite how easily Liam could over power him, he's still as gentle as ever with him. Liam has made it clear that Zayn is the one who decides the pace of everything intimate in their relationship.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Zayn whispers against his lips. The kiss is slow and sweet for a while, until Liam deepens it as he slips his tongue inside Zayn’s mouth. _Liamliamliam_ is all his brain is telling him. He feels the centaur all around him, his senses only knowing _Liam_. Really, Zayn can't help himself as he starts rutting against Liam's abs. He's so beyond turned on that he's sure if he doesn't come any time soon he's going to explode and not in a good way.  
  
"L-Li please." Zayn whines against his spit slicked mouth, breath hot and heavy, sending chills up and down Liam’s body.  
  
"Come on, Z. Keep going, babe." Liam replies an equal breathless voice.  
  
Zayn isn't even kissing him anymore. He's just breathing into Liam's mouth as he continues to dry fuck Liam as if he were some juvenile harpy during his first mating season. He should be completely ashamed but he's too horny to give a flying fuck.  
  
"I-I can't. N-need more. _Need you_." Zayn manages to whimper out.  
  
"Yes you can. I know you can, babe." Liam says as he slips his tongue into Zayn's sweet and opened mouth. Zayn moans out as soon as he feels Liam's warm, big and firm grip on his cock. Beginning to slide up and down, giving Zayn that sweet, sweet, friction he's been frantically craving.  
  
" _So good_.” He moans out, “Liam p-please don't stop. Please." Zayn begs. He sounds so whiny and desperate. The things Liam manages to coax out of him are unbelievable, even to himself at times, but it's just _that good_.  
  
"Come on baby, let go. Come for me." Liam says or commands, more like, in such a deep and guttural voice that Zayn doesn't know how anyone could resist it. So he doesn't. He comes with a high pitched groan that rattles throughout his whole body spilling over Liam's abs with the pearly substance. His wings are fluttering wildly behind him as his orgasm takes him to complete bliss. Completely slumping against Liam when he's finally calmed down.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Zayn. Sometimes I can't believe you're mine. That I get to see you like this. I'm honestly the luckiest centaur, if not creature, in this whole world." Liam whispers as he kisses Zayn's mouth hard.  
  
Zayn is so fucking in love he can barely breathe. Not being able to talk, he just decides to kiss Liam back just as passionately. Zayn is getting sleepy, the orgasm tiring him out completely. He can't sleep though, not until he returns the favor.  
  
"Your turn" Zayn whispers back. He goes to move but is swiftly stopped by Liam.  
  
"It's okay, babe. I'll take care of it." Liam says as he wipes some of Zayn's sweaty fringe from his forehead.  
  
Zayn frowns, not too happy with that response, "you gave me a beautiful orgasm and you deserve one too. So please, let me."  
  
"You know orgasms aren't the only way to satisfy someone, Z. The mere image of you falling apart from my hand and voice alone is enough."  
  
Zayn shudders at Liam's words. A deep heated blush overtaking his already rosy cheeks. Pouting, however, he looks at Liam, "but orgasms are fucking amazing, Leeyum."  
  
The centaur chuckles as he places his blissed out and sleepy harpy on the roost he helped make.  
  
"I'm so glad we made this nest of yours on top of this table, this way, we can both sleep peacefully." Liam whispers.  
  
Zayn yawns loudly, eyes drooping more and more by the second, "I...I sleep just fine on your b-back, thank you very much."  
  
Liam smiles as he watches Zayn's breath even out. He kisses him on his forehead one last time before going out into the river in the hopes of making his erection disappear, so he can go back to sleep by his harpy's side.

xxx

 

Harry was quickly growing more and more livid. He had left it here, he's sure of it. He's thrown his bedroom upside down trying to look for the small bracelet and he can't find it anywhere. He stops in the middle of his quarters, his gills at the side of his neck contracting from breathing harshly. He knows that if he were above water salty tears would be spilling out of his eyes out of pure frustration. He's angry but more so than ever, beyond disappointed.  He had spent so much time looking for the pieces. Some of them located in dangerous places. All for it to be gone? Did someone steal it? He throws a random object against the coral walls. He knows the only merfolk capable of taking something like that from him; His father.  
  
As soon as Harry makes it to the throne room he doesn't hesitate to yell at his father.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
Both his parents look up to him, startled by the loud and abrupt entrance.  
  
"Harry?" His mother questions as she sits up from her chair, looking up worriedly at Harry's erratic behavior.  
  
Harry ignores her as he swims in front of his father. Not one to play games anymore, he demands answers.  
  
"I know it was you. Give it to me." Harry spits out in an angry and accusatory tone.  
  
"I can assure you, I have no idea what it is you think I took from you but you will not talk to me in that manner. I am your king and most importantly your f-"  
  
"If you think for one minute you taking that red bracelet changes anything you're wrong."  
  
He hears his mom's loud gasp as he stares at his father without backing down.  
  
His father raises an eyebrow, "red bracelet? Did you find a lovely sea maiden to wed then?"  
  
Harry’s eyes start to flicker, trying his best not to lose control of his emotions and say something that he will regret to his father, ultimately making things worse for himself and Louis.  
  
"I hate you." Harry seethes as he looks into his father's cold and undeterred eyes. Despite all the training in Atlantis, all the tricks he learned to school his emotions, none of it matters when he's in front of his father. Without wanting to give him the satisfaction, to see him _crack_ , he hastily makes his way out of the room. Throwing a quick sorrowful glance at his frozen and confused mother.  
  
"Des, what has gotten in to you what- what was that all about I-" Anne stutters as she tries to make sense of the confrontation.  
  
"You heard the boy. He was ready to give this to the snatcher." Des says as he unfolds his hand making Anne zero in on the bright red bracelet in his palm.  
  
She gasps as she covers her mouth, "that's what he was looking for, you-" Anne says as she looks up at her husband, "you _did_ take it. Des-"  
  
"Enough. I do not need to hear it. He needs to let that ridiculous fantasy of his die. The sooner we put a stop to it the better. "  
  
"Des, the more you try keep him away from Louis the more you're pushing him away from us and our people. You must know that."  
  
"Louis." Des spits out like a fowl taste in his mouth, "cannot be trusted. He is nothing but trouble. That has managed to coil himself all over our son. I will not stand by and let him manipulate our son any longer. He's no good for our son and I will not let him take Harry away from us. Especially not from a descendent of Thaumus."  
  
Anne's eyes widen with shock, "What are you saying?"  
  
"You heard me." Des replies curtly.  
  
"Are you sure about this? Des, does Harry know? Does he-"  
  
"Of course he doesn't." Des interrupts. "That boy is so far gone he wouldn't even know sea water from fresh water. I'm not even sure the snatcher is aware of the matter himself."  
There's a long pause as Des tries to remain his emotions under control.  
  
"He's Pothos' kin." Says Des, “that alone should be warning enough for Harry to stay far away. Do you want him to suffer that fate Anne?"  
  
Anne looks down at her shimmery tail in thought, conflicted with emotions. If it weren’t for Louis’ mother she and Harry wouldn’t even be here right now. Anne knows she doesn’t owe Louis anything. Not after she gave them a place to live near the water without being disturbed by any sea creatures. She also knows Louis isn’t a bad soul but being Pothos’ child changes things. The fate of some of the Erotes and people involved isn’t always an easy and joyous one, but she wants what’s best for her son and this will only cause him pain, more so than it already is.

 "No." She finally manages out.  
  
"Then do not intervene." Des coldly says as he crumbles the bracelet in his hand, the little pieces scattering, becoming dust in the water, floating away to be forgotten.   
  
  
"Harry calm down!" Ed desperately and yet soothingly says as he tries to get Harry to stop throwing things around his home.  
  
"I'm so mad at father!" Harry screams. "He won't stop breathing down my back. He has this stupid illusion that Louis is nothing but pure evil and I can't take it, Ed!" Harry says as he punches a sea glass decoration in front of him. Harry hears the crack first rather than feeling it. It doesn't register for a second until pain starts shooting up his arm like shockwaves, as the glass raptures cutting him up a bit on his arm from the impact.  
  
"Harry!" Ed gasps as he quickly makes his way towards the crouched down Prince.  
  
"Holy fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Harry yells as he holds on to his throbbing arm.  
  
"What else can go wrong!?" Harry whispers out as he shakes from the anger frustration and desperation from it all.  
  
"Poseidon, Harry I've been so worried about you. You haven't been here nor there. Talk to me, bud." Ed begs as he starts working on Harry's battered hand. There's a long stretch of silence as Ed tends to Harry's hand. Letting the prince have a piece of mind and staying quiet in case he needs it.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I wasn't royalty." Harry starts out. "I've always loved being who I am. Being a prince, has always had more perks than cons. Having people admire you without reason, looking up to you...worshipping you. Sometimes it feels nice, it feels amazing! Is it selfish of me to want that? He asks Ed. Without waiting for a reply, he continues, "things change though don't they? Something can come along. Anything, really, and turn your world upside down when you least expect it. I used to love being a prince but now-" Harry's voice shakes as he looks away. "Now it's the one thing I hate more than anything."  Harry chuckles after that. Ed stays quiet, waiting on the dejected prince to finish his thoughts. "But it doesn't stop there. In fact, my self-loathing gets worse and worse by each passing day. I hate myself now. For what I am, because who I am is keeping me away from my true happiness." Harry whispers as he finally breaks down.

Breathtaking sobs overtake his body as he throws himself at his best friend. "I love him more than anything in this world, Ed. I just want us to be happy. To be at peace and not worried about people trying to break us apart. Is our love that preposterous? Is it an abomination?" Harry's sobs burying himself in the ginger's shoulder. Ed just holds him tight, trying to keep his prince and best friend together.

"Is it selfish of me to want my happiness instead of the good of my people? Does that make me a monster? Does the very thought of my desires coming before the good of my people make me an unfit King?" Harry can barely talk. All the words coming out in slurs in between sobs. "I feel like I'm being pulled apart in two different directions, Ed. The very thought of losing Louis, of letting go, kills me but I don't want to let my people down. I need to be here and serve my kingdom but I'd end up hurting Louis in the process. We both know he needs me and hell, I need him just as much. I know that I'm weak and I'm too selfish. I just can't let go of him though. I refuse to Ed. I refuse." Harry mumbles into his friend’s neck. Aftershocks racking his body as Ed continues to hold him tight.  
  
"Oh Harry." Ed whispers. He's known this day would come. The moment it was known that the king of the ocean did not approve, in the slightest, of his friendship with Louis, it was set for disaster. The king, a very fair ruler but stubborn merman is strict, especially when it comes to his only son.  
  
"Now, I know you have every right to feel however it is you do but hating yourself isn't going to help anything. I mean, what would you do if you heard Louis saying how much he hates who he is because he can't be with you?"  
  
Harry flinches at that, with a deep frown he sternly says, "I'd tell him he's being completely daft because this is none of his- oh."  
  
"Oh, indeed, Harold."  
  
"I know you're trying to blame yourself but I know deep inside, we both know no one is at fault for this. Things are just complicated. Things are extremely complicated but your love is unique and ever so special. You need to be strong, Harry. Don't let your father get to you or him. I know you do not want to get in any more rows with him but I can tell you holding your tongue is killing you. Louis is thoughtful and he will understand that you can't be there all the time. He loves you, Harry, and you love him just as much and that's enough for him.  
  
"That's the thing, Ed, I want to give him more. He deserves more. All I keep doing is making him wait for me up there. I’m so in love with him. Enough just isn’t enough. He deserves more than enough and I want to give him that, just like he does to me.” Harry says the last words with determination. As he looks up at Ed, he can feel his own eyes glowing as bright as ever.

“But you’re right, Ed. If my father thinks him taking that bracelet away from me is going to stop me, he is wrong.”

“I know that look very well, Harry, what are you planning?” Ed asks with a smirk.

“As much as Louis isn’t going to like this, you and I are going to go on a long trip for a bit. It’ll be dangerous sure, but it’ll be worth it. Round up some of your buddies. The ones that know where more of the precious coral is found.”

“What are you going to tell Louis? Your father?” The red tailed mermaid asks.

“I can’t tell Louis exactly what I’m doing. It’s a surprise and I’m doing this for him.”

“As for your father?”

“I’ll tell him I need to think about things. That I’m confused and need to go away for a bit with the lads. I’m sure he’ll eat this shit right up.”

“Are you in?”

“Once Louis finds out-“

“-He won’t” Harry cuts in.

“Like I said, when he does, he’s going to scale you himself for doing all this for him.”

“I don’t care. He deserves that and more. Besides, it’s important to me and our culture, Ed, you surely know that.”

“I do, and of course I’m in. You’re not the only one that little harpy has wrapped around his tiny finger, ya know.” Harry chuckles out, his mood propelling to high depths.

“I’ll let my father know tomorrow and bid farewell to Louis at dusk. We will leave at sunrise the next day. In the meantime, let’s prepare for the long journey.”

“Louis is going to be livid with you, Harry.”

“Livid is an understatement.”

xxx

 

"Niall!" Louis screams from way up high.  
  
The faun, clearly startled, drops the basket full of herbs and clutter he was carrying.  
  
"Dear Pan, Louis! You do know how to fucking scare a faun." He says as he places a hand over his racing heart, attempting to calm down his breathing.  
  
"Sorry, Nialler. I was bored and decided to come by. Didn't mean to scare ya." Louis says as he scratches the back of his neck with a glint in his eye.  
  
Niall just raises an eyebrow as he crosses his arms, cocking his furry hip to the side, giving him his best unimpressed look.  
  
"Okay, fine. Only a little." Louis sheepishly admits as he kneels down to help pick up all the items on the mossy grass.  
  
"What are you doing with all this junk, anyways?"  
  
As Niall kneels down to help, he shrugs, "Beats me. I'm just following Cordo's orders. He probably ran out of ingredients for Pan knows what kind of potions."  
  
"Niall, you've been working for him for seasons. You must know what all this is for." Louis asks as he helps Niall stand up once all the items are back in the basket.  
  
"I've stopped asking. He's always trying come up with new stuff. Ailments and what not for the tribes around here. Gets goods traded for his services." The faun says as he starts walking, harpy waddling beside him.  
  
"I'm assuming no Harry again?" Niall softly asks as they continue walking towards James’ hut to restock his supplies.  
  
Louis' head casts down as he kicks a rock with the tip of his clawed feet. "Yeah...he said he had to go somewhere a bit far but he assured me he'd be coming back as soon as he could." He whispers in a low yet soft, melancholy voice. They keep walking without uttering a word for a couple of minutes. The rustling of nature and daily lives of the forests' inhabitants keeping the walk lively.

When Harry had come a full moon ago, he had been so attentive towards Louis, more than he usually is. They spent the whole day together. Harry had attempted to teach Louis how to swim again but it was pointless. Louis hated the water and all he did was cling to Harry, making out with him and giving him love bites. He had made the stars go back to the grotto’s lagoon and it was lovely.

Louis bites his lip as he continues walking along side Niall. Harry had made love to him again and it was so _perfect_ Louis swore he was in ecstasy. That was until they were basking in the afterglow and Harry had told him he’d be gone for a little bit. Louis’ ecstasy then turned into a complete nightmare. He was beyond furious, had screamed at Harry for taking him and then telling him he’d be gone in a couple hours for Electra knows how long. He quickly had started balling his eyes out not letting Harry hold him, like they both so desperately wanted to do. The worst part was that Harry couldn’t give him a straight answer as to why exactly he was leaving, all he kept saying was that eventually Louis would know why. It was infuriating and frustrating and once again, Louis felt alone. Of course, when it was time for him to depart, Louis had begged him to stay. That whatever _it_ was could wait. He had kissed Louis on the lips and forehead and told him that he loved him more than anything, that he’d be back soon enough and all would be well. Louis had screamed at him to leave and never comeback. Of course, his words held no ounce of truth and they both knew it. Now, that time has passed Louis hates himself for letting Harry leave with such harsh words from him. Cara and Gemma talked to him and reassured that the trip he was making was important to Harry and that he would return to Louis as soon as he could.  
  
They're passing a thin stream of sparkling water when Louis opens his mouth. He’s always had a hard time biting his tongue, "It sucks because his father has been gone for a while and this would have been a perfect opportunity for us to spend some peaceful time together, without having to worry about his dad ruining it."  
  
"He's still giving Harry a hard time?"  
  
Louis shrugs. "Harry said he'd been avoiding him ever since..." Louis lets the words die out as he moves his hand in front of him in a passing gesture.  
  
"Ahh I see. Well, Tommo, you and I will have lots of fun today. I'm no Zayn with the aerial acrobatics and sketchy shit but I can show you the wonders of us land folks," Niall says as he swings one arm around Louis' shoulders, pulling him in tightly against his side.  
  
Not long after dropping of the basket of goods and putting them in their proper place in James' hut, Niall takes it upon himself to make sure Louis is distracted and happy. They visit some of his faun and satyr friends who play joyous music with their lovely instruments and tell countless of wonderful stories, some sounding far too far fetched to be real but he enjoys them nonetheless. Louis has a fun time, they're a loud and rambunctious bunch and some being very crude. It's a change from what Louis is used to but he's not complaining. No one bit.  
  
  
"Niall, I feel all funny," Louis giggles as he tries to stand up but the room is spinning and can't really seem to get a grasp of which direction is which.  
  
"I told ya not to drink so much when you're not used to it, Tommo." Niall scolds as he brings the pipes up to his lips. Huffing out of frustration Louis just settles for lying on his tummy and hiccups as Niall blows on his syrinx to play a tune Louis has never heard of. The melody is lovely at first. Louis tries to hum along with Niall but fails miserably. Instead, he opts to just listen to the tune, but not long after it starts making Louis feel odd. Not odd per say, but very emotional. More so than usual. It also doesn't help one bit that his head is still spinning a tad but now he's not giggly and happy. No. Now he's feeling quite down. Louis doesn't get it. He was feeling alright a couple minutes ago. He blames the beverage Niall made him, he knew it was a bad idea to drink this stuff making his head all fuzzy. Scattered tears start to escape his eyes. Louis doesn't move. Just lays there listening to Niall's song whisper in his ears.  
  
The music stops and Louis' pink tinted and swollen eyes look up at Niall. Without a word Niall moves from his bed down to the floor, plopping himself against his bed. Gently, he pulls Louis to him, resting Louis' head against his furry lap, being mindful not to touch his wing. Louis thinks he's going to say something but he doesn't. The only noise comes from the fire cackling in front of them. The faun just runs his fingers through Louis' feathery brown hair, comforting him and providing some sort of touch without overwhelming him. That's when it dawns on Louis. Why he suddenly got so emotional. Harry. Harry has been gone for a complete new moon now and Louis more than anything just wants him near. Louis has been trying to bottle all these feelings inside, in hopes that by locking them down they will be easier to bear. He keeps reminding himself that he shouldn't feel so upset or needy because Harry isn't gone. Harry has other priorities. Louis needs to get it in his head that he will always come second, because whether he likes it or not Harry will always belong to the sea first. Always has and always will. Deep down inside though, his heart can't help but overpower those thoughts. Letting him know that it's okay to feel longing for his lover. So, even if just for tonight, when his emotions are frazzled and out of place, he'll allow himself to shamelessly miss his merprince.  


Louis stirs from his sleep as Niall's atrocious snoring attack his over sensitive ears. Louis groans and tries to ignore it but deems it impossible as soon as light seeping through the window, blanketing itself on Louis' face, deciding to wake him up for good. His head is pounding a bit and his body aches, probably from sleeping on the hard and uneven ground. He moves his head backwards a bit, wiping the trail of drool, he's about to stretch but immediately freezes as something hard rubs against his neck, making the hairs in the back of his neck stand up. He stays still for a second trying to determine what exactly it is without moving but to his horror, as Niall moans in his sleep he comes to the realization of what exactly _it_ is.  
  
"NIALL!" Louis shrieks as he flings himself away from Niall and all his morning glory. Due to the shock Louis lands on Niall's table, managing to send it crashing down, along with him on it, breaking it in his haste. Louis squawks wings spluttering wildly behind him, bringing his hand up to his eyes.  
  
Niall screams as he wakes up standing up in alert, only to step on his syrinx, breaking it in the process as his hoof slips on it and sends him tumbling to the ground as well.  
  
"Tommo, what the fuck!" Niall screams as he comes to full consciousness.  
  
"Niall, for the love of Electra cover t-that thing!" Louis screams back as he covers his eyes, cheeks burning at the sight.  
  
"Oh for fucks sakes," Niall says as he turns around with reddened cheeks as well. "I am sorry! I was having a very pleasant dream and- and it's the morning and- you're not ugly or anything. I mean, my body probably just felt someone up against me and well...Niall sheepishly explains.  
  
Louis is about to protest until Niall's panicked shouts beat him to it. "Oh my Pan!" Niall shrieks as he looks at Louis. "Oh my Pan, do not tell Harry about this! Don't you dare tell him my dick was so close to your face or-or he'll drag me by me horns and leave me furry ass at the bottom of the ocean to become fish food!" Niall yells as he paces back and forth.

"I am too young to die! I still have so much life in me, Louis! This is not funny! Your boyfriend is usually a dork but he can be very..." Niall swallows looking horrified, "Scary!" The faun dramatically shouts as he throws himself on his bed. Exhausted from his outburst.  
  
Louis can't stop laughing at the ridiculous situation. Niall's look of complete and utter horror is priceless. All Louis can think of is all the possibilities he can use this situation as blackmail in the future.  
  
Once Louis' tummy hurts too much from all the laughter, he takes a look around the chaotic room, "I think we need to build you a new table." Louis sheepishly says with inflamed cheeks, "and a new flute." He adds.  
  
Niall just groans in return.  
  
  
"Do you miss Selene?" Louis asks as he turns his head to Niall, taking a bite of the shiny green fruit on his hand.  
  
Niall sighs, "Yeah, of course I miss her a lot but I know I did the right thing. She's better off with a herd of her own and as soon as couple of them stopped by this island, I knew I had to let her go and be free."  
  
"You're so sweet Ni, I'm sure she's really happy wherever she is." Louis reassures as he lays his head against Niall's shoulder.  
  
It's late afternoon, Niall and Louis spent the day looking for wood to rebuild Niall's table that Louis embarrassingly managed to break. With a lot of sweet talk however, Niall managed to get the local faun hottie known as Josh Define to build it for him.  
  
Louis takes a huge bite from the citrusy fruit, making a huge crunch sound and juice spilling down his chin.  
  
"Alright Ni, spill it, why was Define giving you heart eyes. Weren't you with Lucy last week?"  
  
Niall's loud cackle makes Louis flinch. He almost chokes on the piece of fruit when Niall pats him on his back.  
  
"Tommo, you've known me for years and you've yet to pick on the fact that I have many erm... _friends_ I guess you can say and his last name is Devine not Define."  
  
Louis gives him a perplexed look. Staring at him for a full minute until what Niall says finally sinks in.  
  
"Niall, you minx!" Louis shrieks, scandalized.  
  
"What can I say? Our kind is really into just spreading the love." Niall says as he lays back with his arms behind his head.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, being exclusive with someone would be nice but right now I'm just having a bit of fun."  
  
"I can see that," Louis says as he wipes his chin.  
  
"More power to ya, Ni. I just don't think I can- you know, not have the same person there, it would feel too weird." Louis tries to explain but failing miserably to make sense.  
  
"Well, I mean you're truly and deeply in love with someone, so the thought alone of not being with one person is more than likely mind blowing to you. I mean, not to mention you've been glued at the hip since you were itty bitty babies." Niall says as he too takes a big bite out of his own fruit.  
  
"I guess you do have a point there." Louis replies thoughtfully.  
  
"Which is weird. According to Zayn your kind is used to having harems of sorts correct?"  
  
"Erm, I guess? I know my mom didn't like that and she and my dad ran away from that type of lifestyle. Proper in love they were." Louis sings songs the last part with a sigh.  
  
"Probably hit by Eros’ arrow huh? I know you and Harry got hit by a million of those for sure when you guys first met." Niall cackles out as he finishes his fruit.  
  
With a perplexed expression Louis swallows what's left of his fruit. Chewing swiftly to bombard Niall with questions. This always happens. Niall brings up some mambo jumbo Louis has never heard of and Niall has to spend an entire day explaining everything. Not that Louis minds, he loves learning about everything and everyone. It's one of the many reasons why he absolutely loves spending time with Niall. The faun is extremely bright and never makes Louis feel inferior for not knowing certain things.  
  
"Okay, you Brainiac. Lay it on me. What or who in the fuck is Eros?”

“I’m honestly surprised you don’t know who Eros is, seeing as how completely in love you are. He’s the repr-” Niall abruptly stops talking as a loud galloping sound comes from behind them. Both boys quickly turn around as they see Liam running towards them with Zayn clinging to his torso behind him.

“Nice of you two to stop doing the dirty enough to come visit.” Niall cheekily says as soon as they’re close enough to hear.

“And we’d still be going at it if it were up to me, but alas, here we are.” Zayn dryly says as he buries himself on Liam’s neck.

“ _We_ figured-” Liam starts, before Zayn interrupts.

“-You-”

“- _We_ figured _we_ were being anti-social enough. So we came to hangout for a bit,” Liam cheerfully says. Louis sees one hand go behind him to pat Zayn’s thigh, probably in warning to be nice, or just because he can, Louis likes to think it’s the first one just cause.

Niall and Liam start a conversation that Louis doesn’t bother keeping up with. Instead, he chooses to look at Zayn and Liam. Maybe he’s a masochist when it comes to this but he can’t help but stare at them. He knows he’s probably going to hate himself for analyzing them like he usually does but they look so... _in love_ and Louis is beyond glad they found each other.

Zayn is lazily straddling Liam’s bottom half, talons leisurely swinging back and forth, as his entire front side is plastered to Liam’s broad and bare back. Zayn’s head is resting on Liam’s shoulders as the harpy’s arms hold on tight around Liam’s chiseled abs. Liam keeps caressing Zayn’s arm, while the other makes wild gestures as he talks to Niall. Zayn’s wings are relaxed against his back, causally fluttering as Liam absentmindedly grabs one of Zayn’s hand, kissing it, before going back to cackling to whatever Niall says. They look so attuned with one another, it’s so beautiful to look at. Louis wonders if that’s what he and Harry look like when they’re in similar position. If people ever look at them and think they’re the embodiment of love. Or do they look at them with pity? Do they pity the two lost souls that still believe their love will last? Or are Louis and Harry the only two who still hold on to the hopes that their love won’t be their greatest demise. Louis immediately shakes his head, in hopes that it shakes those negative thoughts out of his head. He can already feel himself on the brink of tears, so he decides to take a couple of deep slow breaths until he can finally think clearly without flooding this whole island with tears. He looks back up at Zayn, who is now dead on looking back at him, with concern in his eyes. Louis swallows and manages a small smile that probably ends up looking more like a grimace than anything. Zayn mouths out at what Louis makes out as an “are you okay” in which he nods and gives him a quick thumbs up. Mouthing a “just tired,” back. Zayn stares at him for a couple more seconds, as if not satisfied with Louis’ reply before he lets it go. Turning his head towards Liam and placing a trail of gentle kisses along his shoulders and neck. Louis turns away himself, feeling like he’s intruded enough already.

 

"So to sleep comfortably by each other Liam built this table thing. It comes up to his pecks in a shape of a small crescent moon that's molded to his body where he can stand comfortably and sleep beside me. My nest of course is on top. This means I can cuddle with him all I want at night, it's awesome." Zayn cheerfully says. "Electra, I wonder what he's doing now?

"If it's up to Niall, probably getting him drunk off his ass." Louis snickers out.  
  
"It'll be harder than it was with you. That's for sure. Liam is huge. It takes a lot to get him to that point." Zayn says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Speaking of how _huge_ Liam is. I'm more than curious to know how mating with him is going? And before you say anything. I know it's none of my business but come on! I'm just curious. Of course, you don't have to tell me anything. I'll respect that...but do share if you don't care." Louis says with big curious eyes and a tiny blush brushed over his cheeks.  
  
"You know I don't mind telling you. Besides, you weren't shy in letting me know exactly how mating with Harry went. I'm pretty sure I've memorized the exact shape and size of Harry's fish penis just by the amount of times you kept describing it to me."  
  
"In my defense, Zayn, it's not my fault my merprince has a beautiful cock. I will never get tired of talking about it." Louis indignantly replies.  
  
"Well, I did and I am tired of you talking about it. I get it. His dick is magical." Zayn says with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Well, then out with it. How good or awful was mister uptight with the monster cock then?" Louis snickers out once again.  
  
"You're insufferable," Zayn scoffs as he pushes Louis a bit. "Besides, I'll have you _know_ he can make me come without even doing much."  
  
"That could also mean you just come too easily...which isn't all that fun, Zayn, I'll have y-"  
  
"Oh hush up will you!" Zayn irritably says as he covers up Louis mouth with his hand. "Jeez, you talk as much shit as Harry if I'm being honest, mate." Zayn quickly takes his hand away in disgust, wiping his hand on Louis' feathery leg.  
  
"Okay! On with it, Zayn. I'm super curious. How big is Leemo's dick? Did the whole thing fit? Is that even possible? Did it hurt? Is your ass okay? Did you cry?"  
  
"Like twenty inches or more, definitely not, no probably not, hell yes, yes, a lot." Zayn quickly replies to all.  
  
"OVER TWENTY?! OH MY ELECTRA! YOUR POOR BUM!" Louis shrieks in horror. "Wait! You cried...a lot?" Louis immediately sits up straighter with a serious look on his face. "Zee, d-did he hurt you? Did you tell him to stop? You can tell me, honestly. I don't care if he's bigger I will knock his teeth in I swea-"  
  
"-That's enough, you overprotective little bird." Zayn cuts in as he once again covers Louis' mouth with his palm.  
  
"Now, just be quiet and don't interrupt me cause you seem to jump to conclusions a lot. So just shush up. Pretend you have Harry's scaly dick in your mouth for all I care."  
  
Louis almost chokes on his own spit, "I'll have you know, his dick is not under any circumstance scaly, that would fucking hurt!"  
  
"Louis, for the love of Electra if you want me to keep going shut the hell up."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Good! Now, as I was saying, no he didn't fucking hurt me on purpose. It was my fault more than anything." Zayn begins as he lies his head down on Louis' soft lap. To his surprise and relief, Louis remains quiet, choosing to stroke Zayn's hair instead of talking.  
  
"I mean he's so fucking huge and it was quite intimidating but I was horny, we both were and I rushed things a bit, got him riled up. The only real way for us to do it is for him to mount me. It makes things quite difficult because I'm so much smaller. I knew I wasn't opened enough but I was nervous and just overwhelmed and rushed everything. I mean, I had chickened out every other time! Thinking about having him inside me gets me so frustrated and turned on but I've always been a bit scared. So when I was face down on my roost and he was mounting me from the back he couldn't really see my face. I just kept trying to calm down and relax but it just hurt a lot. He was being so sweet and kept making sure I was alright and going super slow. He only entered me a little before he noticed I had gone completely soft. He turned my face and I hadn't even realized how bad I was crying I mean, I bit my lip so much it was bleeding."  
  
"Oh Zee, Louis quietly whispers as he continues to soothingly run his fingers through Zayn's scalp.  
  
"He completely freaked out. He slowly got off me and started cursing up a storm. Asking if I was alright, demanding to hell him exactly what hurt. To say I completely ruined the mood is an understatement. The worst part is that he still blames himself and feels beyond guilty. He didn't even want to touch me for a while. It was awful."  
  
"Zayn, you know how protective of you Liam is. Even if it's from himself. You two are very different and you have to take it slow. You can't rush these things, Zee."  
  
"I know that but- it's just that- I feel like we both wasted so much time dancing around each other with our feelings and I just- I don't know. I just want to be with him."  
  
"And you will be, Zee, you have all the time in the world. Take your time, okay? It's not worth either of you getting hurt either emotionally or physically or both.  
  
Zayn takes a long deep breath, in and out, "Yeah, you're right. Being in an interspecies relationship is so difficult and to do things right, I can’t be rushing things."  
  
"Trust me, I know, but it's so worth it." Louis says with a small warm smile.  
  
"Agreed.” Zayn says before it goes quiet for a couple of minutes. “So that's how my love life is going. How are you, though? And don't you dare tell me ‘fine’ because we both know that's bullshit."  
  
With a loud groan, Louis lies back, "I've always hated how well you can read me, it gets so annoying at times."  
  
"I could say the same thing about you with me. Honestly though, any clue as to when Harry will be returning?"  
  
"No, and it's making me sad. It feels like I'm always waiting around for him. Believe me I’d wait for an eternity but I- I just thought once he was back from Atlantis things would’ve ran way smoother."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lou. I know it's tough being separated but things will work out just fine. Just you wait." Zayn says as he wiggles himself to be lying parallel to Louis.  
  
"We haven't slept on the same nest in moons." Zayn whispers with a content shrill to his voice.  
  
"I'm going to miss this." Louis solemnly whispers back.  
  
"Lou, I'm not leaving forever," Zayn chuckles. I'm just spending more time at the centaur camp. You know, it's nearly impossible for Liam to come up here so I'm more than willing to go to him and really learn about his culture."  
  
"I know, I know, but it won't be the same."  
  
"Lou, if you need me to sleep with you until Harry comes back you know you just say the word and I'm here. Liam will understand."  
  
"No! Zayn do not do that. I forbid it! Besides, I have a furry faun to keep me company. I'll have you know, you're not the only one who has been learning stuff! Niall's been teaching me lots of things on deities and whatnot. Very interesting stuff." Louis reassures with an honest smile.  
  
Zayn states at his best friend for a couple seconds. He's not blind, he can clearly see the orbs of gray sadness mixed in Louis' beautiful blue eyes. He knows he's hurting, it’s not hard to see. The younger harpy knows there's not much he can do to help his friend feel better because the only person that can fix that is somewhere five hundred feet under.  
  
"Well you can tell me all about it in the morning. We both need to sleep. Remember we promised Niall we'd help out with the kiddies tomorrow.  
  
"Oh trust me I haven't forgotten. I love kids!"  
  
"Of course you do. Since you still act like on- ouch! Don't do that!" Zayn shrieks as he slaps Louis' hand away from his nipple.  
  
"Shhh I'm trying to sleep, Zayn."  
  
Mumbling under his breath Zayn lies back, not a second later he feels Louis snuggle up close to him. Yeah, he's going to miss this a lot.

 

"Alright, munchkins! Welcome to this fall's Olympic Games!" Niall screams through the wooden funnel he's using to make his voice project louder. Immediately, loud cheers are heard from the hundred little kids of all different woodland creatures surrounding them. Soria has been governed by all the different creatures, each taking control of their own species however, they deemed fit. With that being said, one member from each clan met whenever a crisis would arise to seek the best solution for the entire island. One of the cool things that arose from that, much to the begging of Niall, was the Olympic Games. It was an event invented by Niall and their own little group from when he was about 14. Niall brought it up to his clan leader and it's now a yearly event where kids from all over the island come to have a good time and a bit of friendly competition to promote harmony among every clan.  
  
"This fall, we have seven events. Everyone from different age groups will be competing in. We also have delicious food and wonderful music for those of you who do not wish to compete and instead just want to mingle." Niall screams from across the meadow, for the little ones who wish to do arts and crafts you will head on to where those two beautiful harpies are. Zayn will do artwork on rocks and Louis will make flower crowns for when the sun is at its highest peak. For now though, Louis will referee the kick ball game for ages four to six. Liam the centaur will be supervising the bow and arrow competition, ages eight to ten..."  
  
Louis tuned Niall's obnoxious loud voice as the little ones started surrounding him.  
  
"Louis! Louis! Look my horns started coming in!" A tiny satyr, Peter, excitedly yells as he comes up to give Louis a massive hug.  
  
"Peter! My goodness look at those shiners! Louis says as he carries the 5 year old on his hip. There aren't any real horns quite yet. Just two flat hard little surfaces where his horns are sure to start growing in due time. Louis isn't one to tell the boy there isn't anything there though.  
  
"Louis! Look my hair grew so long since the last time I saw you!" The little dwarf, Lilly shrieks at Louis."  
  
The harpy puts peter down and crouches down in front of Lilly. "My, my, Lils, look at how beautiful! I'll be sure to see you at my station to make flower crowns later too? I know how much you loved making them last fall." Louis coos as he hugs the little dwarf tight.  
  
"Yes! Of course! I want Harry to help me again!" She timidly says, followed by a giggle.  
  
Just like that, Louis' smile drops. He has forgotten Lilly had a massive crush on his boyfriend. Harry had helped her make such an elaborate and impressive flower crown a couple full moons back. Needless to say, the prince had completely won her over. She looked so excited that Louis didn't have the heart to tell her Harry definitely wasn't going to be here today. The harpy swallows the sudden knot in his throat and forces a tight smile, "Harry might not make it today, he's at home and told me he'd try his best to be here." Okay, so Louis shouldn't give her a even a glimpse of hope, _knowing_ damn well Harry isn't going to be showing up today, but she's so cute and those eyes are so...he just can't be the one to cause her massive smile to drop. That would be a crime.  
  
"Alrighty, little ones, for those of you who are new, my name is Louis but you can call me Tommo and I will be in charge of you lot for this game. The objective is simple- uh yes?" Louis asks as he points to a little minotaur who raised his hand.  
  
"What does objective mean?"  
  
"Erm, well...it means the purpose of the game or the main point." Louis says scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Oh, okay." The boys says with a bright smile.  
  
"Alright, as I was saying, the main purpose of the game is to get this ball," Louis says as he picks up the ball made out of bent vines up to showcase. "Into that box facing us, over there." Louis says pointing to the two massive crates on each side of the field. I'll be splitting you guys into two teams and with teamwork you will try to score on each other’s boxes. The catch-," Louis says as he smirks by taking in the kids excited and smiling faces, "- is that you can only use your feet to steer the ball across the meadow."  
  
A mixture of cheers and confused looks followed by "that seems hard," and "it's not too bad I did it last fall" fills the meadow. Louis smiles at all the happy faces, yeah, he really loves kids.  
  
After a full hour of screams, major boo-boos, tears, falls, and scoring on the wrong crates. Louis was finally having a breather. Most of the kids were sitting around watching the bigger kids play kickball while they had a snack.  
  
Next up, was story time and giveaway prizes for the ones who answered the correct questions. Followed by rope swinging over the lagoon with Olly, Aiden, and some Nereids. Louis was having so much fun that Harry and his usual gloomy thoughts were in the back of his head. He was having such a blast and so far, the best part was when Liam got an arrow to his bum by accident. Jenny, a yearling accidentally shot him with one when he was canoodling with Zayn, which gives Louis the impression that it wasn't an accident at all.  
  
After lunch, brought to them by the adults from the clans, Zayn and Louis had quite the crowd gathered working on paintings and flower crowns. "Lilly was currently on his lap as he helped her twist and turn the vines of the flowers into a circular shape. He was focusing so much on the crown that he didn't notice when everything got quiet until Lilly's sudden scream startled him.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Lilly shrills as she got off Louis' lap to scramble towards where Harry was standing by a tree. Louis' heart completely broke through his rib cage as he watched Harry catch an overjoyed Lilly who jumped at into his arms.  
  
"Harry! You made it just like Louis said you would!"  
  
"Of course! I wouldn't miss the opportunity of seeing my favorite girl now would I?" Loud giggles escape Lilly's mouth as she give Harry another big hug.  
  
Just then, Harry and Louis make eye contact to which Harry winks at him. Oh hell no. If Harry thinks just cause he's back, Louis is going to be a-okay he has another thing coming. Louis is going to wipe that smirk off his smug face in .03 seconds. Without hesitating, he flies up and swiftly flies towards Harry, passing him into the forest behind the prince.  
  
"Lilly, Niall looks a bit lonely. Why don't you go say hi and give him a massive hug, love." Harry suggests as he puts the little dwarf down. "Gotta take care of a little angry harpy. Keep Niall company till I comeback and I'll help you finish the flower crown, k?"  
  
"Okie dokie, Harry, hurry back please."  
  
"Will do, princess" Harry reassures as he makes his way towards the forest.  
  
Harry walks far deep enough. Knowing Louis is somewhere up in the trees probably watching him. Waiting to either get kissed or beheaded. If by the look Louis gave him before taking off is any indication, he's sure it's the latter.  
  
As soon as he turns around he gets whacked in the face with a nut.  
  
He looks up in the direction it came from and of course Louis is perched on a branch with a scowl and plenty more ammo at his disposal.  
  
"I know you're mad bu-"  
  
"Mad? Mad? I am fucking furious! You left for a new moon and a half Harry!"  
  
"I know. Trust me, I know. You have every right to be angry with me but I've missed you so fucking much and having you this near and not being able to touch you is killing me. I want to kiss you a little or a lot actually. Baby, please."  
  
"You should have thought about that the moment you decided to fuck me and leave!" Louis screeches, throwing another nut his way. "Besides, I don't want to kiss your ugly mug."  
  
"Okay," Harry says in a slow and even tone, "either you come down here or I try to climb this tree and get you down myself. Pick."  
  
"You can barely even walk on even terrain. There's no way you'll be able to climb this tree high enough to catch me." Louis sassily says as he flicks his fringe to the side.  
  
"Well then, I'll die trying." Harry mumbles as he walks over to the tree. Louis narrows his eyes at Harry as he watches him attempt to climb the tree. His gangly arms and uncoordinated legs making it a funny sight. Louis is having the time of his life munching on the nuts as he watches Harry struggle to climb the tree, making sure to throw some down for good measure. The merman is halfway up when his foot slips and with a loud groan, sends him toppling down. Louis' amused smile is immediately wiped off as he quickly swoops down to where Harry is lying on his back, eyes closed and unmoving.  
  
"Harry!" Louis screams as he lands beside him.  
  
He immediately puts his palm by his pulse on his neck, relieved when he still feels a beat.  
  
"Lou," Harry groans out as he moves slowly.  
  
"Harry, babe, tell me what hurts please I-" Louis whimpers on the brink of tears.  
  
Harry meticulously slow, moves his hand towards Louis. The harpy grabs on to it but is soon rolled on to his back as Harry cages him in above.  
  
It takes a full second for Louis to comprehend what just happened before he feels his insides boil. "You fucking jerk!" Louis yells as he struggles to get out of Harry's tight grip.  
  
"I thought you were seriously hurt!"  
  
"Sorry but I took that as my chance to get you to come and calm down. Now stop struggling."  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"Not going to happen, baby."  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Harry says in a serious voice. There's a long pause with a pouty Louis not making eye contact.  
  
"No, I fucking don't but I'm mad at you!" Louis seethes.  
  
"And I don't blame you for it. But I don't care, I can tell you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you." Harry says.  
  
"I fucking hate you!" Louis seethes before pulling Harry down and kissing him _hard_. Quickly tangling his fingers on Harry's long hair, yanking it down for good measure. A deep moan leaves Harry's lips, which gives Louis the chance to plunge his tongue inside messily, _finally_ tasting Harry. Their kisses remain heated as they continue to feel each other up. Until Louis has to stop to bring air into his lungs.  
  
"I missed you so much, Harry." Louis whimpers out.  
  
"I missed you just as much, baby." Harry leans his forehead against Louis', "Come on, I plan to show you _just_ how much I missed you, but first we have to wrap things up at the meadow. I promised to help finish a flower crown for a little dwarf."

 

Autumn had long passed, and now winter's chilly weather made it uncomfortable for many creatures, in particular the harpies.  
  
"I cannot believe James left again with Hip. These mysterious trips he's been taking without word are pissing me off." Louis bitterly says as he wraps himself further into the blanket Niall had once made him. "She keeps me nice and warm during winter...but no," Louis scoffs as he wiggles impossibly closer to Harry, "He had to take her to Electra knows where."  
  
"I know, I miss her too but I trust James to keep her safe." Harry's whispers in front of Louis.  
  
"Sorry, I'm so shit at keeping you warm." Harry pouts as he turns around to kiss Louis' red and cold button nose.  
  
"You're not shit at it, shut up." Louis replies as he gently runs his fingertips along Harry's hair. Louis loves nights like these. They're currently in their grotto, in their sanctuary, thoroughly enjoying each other's sweet company.  
  
The prince lets out a low groan as he tilts his head back, completely relaxed and enjoying Louis' soothing touches.  
  
"I don't want to go back to the mountain and sleep. Not unless you're there with me." Louis whispers. He knows it's better for him to go into torpor when nights get too cold. His body will maintain its normal body temperature but his metabolic rate and body temperature will drop during a portion of the day, usually during the night to conserve energy.  
  
"I wanna spend them here, so that I can be closer to you."  
  
"No. Absolutely not, Lou. Come on, baby, we've talked about this. I'm not leaving you here while I'm down there where anything could happen to you. Not a chance."  
  
"Harry, I'm not a child. I can take care of myself." Louis retorts back.  
  
"I know you can baby, but I know you don't like sleeping alone and I don't want you alone here. That's all I'm saying."  
  
"Ugh why does it get bloody cold in this island? I thought islands were supposed to be nothing but hot and humid weather."  
  
Harry moves away from Louis' hold. Turning around, he gently pulls Louis to his knees, and crawls to the exact position the harpy was previously lying on, and plants himself down on his scaly bum. He opens his arms wide so that Louis can cuddle him some more. Louis, not one to miss out on a good snuggle, especially from Harry, straddles his lap and winds his arms around his neck. They kiss instantly, no rush or preamble. Louis brings his hands to cup Harry’s sharp jaw from both sides, making Harry tilt his head back as he deepens the kiss by licking inside Harry’s mouth. He tastes sweet, the essence of the merman invading his own mouth, with aftertaste of the sweet fruit they were eating earlier. Louis bites Harry's lip and drags it out as he slowly pulls back. They both sit there panting against each other mouths as their foreheads rest against one another.  
  
 "Lou, don't be stubborn. You've done this before. Just want you safe."  
  
Dejectedly, Louis frowns and buries his head in the crook of Harry’s neck, "I just don't want to be apart from you anymore. I hate it."  
  
"I hate it too, baby. B-but you need to take care of yourself and I have to finish a project I'm working on."  
  
Louis huffs out annoyed, "I'm tired of this mysterious project that's been keeping you occupied and away from me since you left those many moons ago. I know you said it's a surprise for me but I don't care. Not if it means you spending more time with me." Louis whines with a loud sigh.  
  
"I'm almost done with it, babe, besides, I know you'll love it and it'll mean so much to me and my people. It's a big deal and I'm hoping it will prove to father how strongly I feel about you."  
  
"Is he still under the impression that you and I aren't together anymore?" Louis asks, not entirely wanting to know the answer.  
  
Harry sighs, "Yeah ,but this will change his mind. I'm sure of it."  
  
"W-what If it doesn't?" He asks skeptically.  
  
"Then I tell my people the truth. If they choose to accept me and you as my mate, then great. If they don't, then, they can find another King."  
  
"Harry, you're being stupid. If even for a second you think I'll let you give that up for me, you're sadly mistaken. No way!" Louis replies in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Louis, if I'd give my life up for you, I could give up being King. I'm not gonna give you up. So get that ridiculous thought out of your stubborn head."  
  
"You're stupid but I must be too, because there is no doubt in my whole being that I wouldn't do the same for you."  
  
A huge smile takes over Harry's face as his eyes light up with its fluorescent green color, like it does whenever Louis makes an utterly sappy and melodramatic yet completely honest and genuine declaration of love. It's quite endearing if you ask him. Harry makes himself comfortable in the little nest they half-assed and made in the grotto, wrapping the blanket around Louis and cocooning themselves under it, he lets himself bathe in the warmth his harpy envelops him in. He's not going to get out for a little while, so even after Louis' breath evens out, he lies awake. He marbles at the ethereal being that is Louis Tomlinson, taking in his long eyelashes and sharp cheekbones that's had him mesmerized for so many years. He gently caresses his webbed hand over his beautiful iridescent wings, making them unconsciously flutter against his fingertips. Sometimes, the merprince can't even believe his luck. The color blue has always symbolized familiarity, comfort, _home_. The complete and utter coincidence that just  _maybe_ wasn't a coincidence in the slightest, to find a harpy, a land creature, that has that coloring that makes him feel comfortable...is truly amazing; _Fate_. Throughout all the years he had known Louis, Harry has come to learn that home really isn't about the place you live in, but rather, where the people you care for the most are. Most importantly, the one you so willingly hand your heart to. It's a beautiful gift from the universe, that he, in a way, got both. Maybe not physically because his physical home is keeping him away from his true home, but when he looks at Louis in the eyes, or when he takes a minute to sit there and admire when he soars through the sky, he always sees _blue_. A color that will always soothe him in a way the no other color will ever be able to do.

 

Louis had last seen Harry a full moon ago and he's been stuck in this mountain conserving energy for a while now.  He's kind of mentally preparing for another molt that will come in about two full moons. Zayn's been spending all this time with Liam at centaur camp. Louis has been missing him loads. The mountain without him isn't the same but hey, that's what happens when you find your true love. Much to his surprise, Louis has been spending lots of time with Yaser. Yes, they are on a first name basis now. He's a cool dude, less intimidating than Louis has thought of him for a while. They mainly talk about harpy history. Nothing too exciting. He says it's not okay to always be so down all the time and that socialization is key. Whatever that means. It was strange and embarrassing how he could tell just how sad Louis gets sometimes. According to everyone, he isn't as subtle as he thought he was. The only thing he hates is that Yaser always seems like he wants to tell Louis something, but backs out at the last minute. It might be all in his head, but it's still frustrating. Louis spreads his wings wide as he dives down the mountain. He flaps his wings before reaching the ground and shoots upward towards the sunset. He's sleeping at Niall's tonight, can't take sleeping one more night alone and Niall is warm and cuddly so why not? He stops by the tree tops and gathers some of Niall's favorite fruit to bring him as a thanks for his hospitality. He knocks on the small wooden door located by a huge mound protruding from the ground, deep in the forest. He squats there for a minute or two until Niall opens the door with a loud cheer. 

"Tommo! You made it! Come in, come in, it’s bloody cold!" Louis gets on his hands and knees and crawls through the small opening. Then repositions himself on his bum and slides down the slide Niall has. He lands on the small cushion at the end of it into Niall's living room. It's rather inconvenient to be in and out of Niall's house but its fun when you aren't in a hurry. It's how fauns live, so who's he to question it? Much to his relief the faun already has a fire going in the chimney bathing the entire room in a warm orange glow. 

"Very cozy, Ni." He says as he places the fruit on the table in the corner of the room. 

"At your service." Niall replies, "I'm making tea and I know for sure you want some," Niall adds with a mouth full of bread. 

"Sure do," he says as he takes a look at all the parchments on top of Niall's table. Curiously, Louis takes a look at one of the scrolls reading the name Dionysus and Pan. 

"Hey, Ni, what's all this for?" The faun turns his head to see what Louis is referring to and smiles when he sees what he's pointing at. 

"Ahhh, I got stuck giving the hormone filled youngsters the sex talk this spring. You know, the bees and the birds and what not."

Louis can't help but burst out laughing. "Oh dear Electra Niall, _you_ giving the future generations of fauns the sex talk. I'm sorry, but I find that just too funny. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up, Tommo but it's really important. I know for some of us it comes easy. You know, let biology take its course and you're already wired to know what to do and all. However, for others it doesn't come that easy and I'm here to help the youth." Niall states with a big proud smile. 

Louis slowly stops laughing and returns the smile, "Nialler, you are what this world needs. Well, alright then. Lay it on me. What exactly are you going to talk about?"

Niall brings two steaming dried coconut shells filled with tea and sets them on the circular vine holders so that they don't tip over. 

"Well I figured I'd start with all the love and lust deities. I'll be talking to both adolescent faun and satyrs. So I'll talk about Pan and Dionysus."

"Love and lust deities? Isn't there just the Goddess Aphrodite, who's in charge of all that?" Louis asks with a tilt to his head. 

Niall quickly swallows the gulp of tea and barks out in laughter, oh, Tommo, there are _so_ many Greek deities that deal with the beautiful and complex world of sex, love, and lust. Yes, the main and most recognized deity is the goddess Aphrodite, but there are many others who deal with different things."

Louis raises an eyebrow as he takes a big sip from his coconut shell, once swallowed, he places the shell down, "alright then, enlighten my mind." Louis says. 

"Well, us faun and especially satyrs are known for being very...amorous. That's because Pan is the god of the wild. That can include shepherds and flocks, nature, hunting, and rustic music. He's a companion of the nymphs, thus, also associated with sexuality and fertility. He's very much known for his sexual powers. Satyrs are more in tune with pleasure. As Dionysiac creatures, they are lovers of wine and women, and they are ready for every physical pleasure." Niall explains, stopping in order to take another sip of his tea. Louis rakes that moment to let all that information sink in. 

"Of course, then, we have Aphrodite herself, but I take it you already know about her and what she represents and symbolizes?" Niall asks as he takes a bite of his bread. 

Louis nods, "Yes, Zayn told me all about her once." Louis verbally replies. 

"Right, so then, we have the famous Erotes. Now, this is where it gets more complex because there are eight Erotes overall, but four are the most commonly known. They are associated with love and sexual desire, and form part of Aphrodite's retinue. Individually, some Erotes are linked to particular aspects of love, and are often associated with homosexual desire." Niall winks at the last statement. Which for some reason makes Louis blush, but he quickly recovers and rolls his eyes, taking a sip to cover his rosy cheeks up. 

"There's Eros which is sometimes said to be all the Erotes in one form. Like his mother, he is the god of lust, beauty, love, intercourse, and fertility. Then you have Anteros the god of requited love, who was said to be the brother of Eros. While other stories claim he arose from the love of Poseidon and Nerites. It was said that he punished those who scorned love. Next up, is his nemesis I suppose, Himeros, the god of unrequited love." Niall says with a frown." 

"That must be so sad." Louis states, "To bring sadness and pain to others with that. Must be such a sad job." 

"Yeah, some of the deities get the short end of the stick with the worst aspects of love." Niall agrees, "I mean, the other main Erote represents longing and yearning which is even sadder if you think about it. At least with unrequited love, you _know_  they don't feel the same ya know? But with the god of longing and sexual desire it must suck big time." Niall says. 

"Yeah, I know how much longing for someone sucks." Louis absentmindedly says, "Well then, what's his name?" 

"Pothos, he's the final Erote, representing yearning and sexual desire." Niall states, he takes a sip of his tea. Then continues to speak, "Then we have the god of homosexual love-" but Louis tunes him out completely. Pothos? Why does that ring a bell? Has Zayn told him about him in the past? He's sure he's heard that name before but he can't quite put his finger on it. He takes another sip of his tea, finishing it completely in one gulp. Then it hits him. It hits him _so_ hard and fast that he's sure his heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. Harry’s father had mentioned him. Kept accusing Louis of something and mentioning him. Kin? As in relative? Child? 

"Louis? Louis? Are you okay, mate? You don't look so good." He barely hears Niall say. 

"N-Ni-Niall." Louis wheezes out, Pothos. T-tell me more about Pothos." Louis begs with crazed eyes. 

"Lou? You're scaring me, mate. You look like you've seen a ghost-"

"Niall! Tell me about Pothos! Niall, please!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down first? I- I don't know what you want to know I- are you okay?"

"His descendants. W-who are his parents I- does he have any children?"

"What? I- well no, no children that I know off. Like the other two, he's the brother of Eros and Himeros." Niall quickly says. With a frown however, he quickly adds, "Although there are some stories that state he was the son of Zephyros and Iris."

Louis eyes grows the size of the moon. He's sure he looks the color of it too. There's a loud ringing in his ears and he can barely hear a thing Niall is saying. He's going to be sick. Harry’s father’s words come rushing back like a tidal wave.

_I can see it in the air around you. Sense it in your blood. You're nothing but a bastard's son. It wouldn't surprise me that an Erote chose a harpy for a night._

_“Do you not know your own flesh and blood?"_

_"Whatever you think you have with my son is nothing but a mere illusion you created. Trapped him into loving you. Pothos represents nothing but heartache. I will not have my son suffer the same fate as your mother and you before me."_

“Louis, you’re scaring me...what’s wrong talk to me!” Niall yells as he gets closer to a hyperventilating Louis.

“Oh Electra, Niall I-I need to g-go back to the mount-” the harpy stutters out, not even capable of finishing the sentence. He knocks over the chair behind him as he hastily gets up, his wings thrashing behind him. He’s anxious and he needs to fly, needs to find out if this is real or just some awful nightmare. He swiftly runs and ascends to the top of Niall’s home.

“Louis! Stop! You need to calm down!” He can vaguely hear Niall screaming behind him. He manages to wrench the door open crawling out on hands and knees. He shakily gets up before he shoots into the star filled night sky. Rapidly flapping his wings, as fast as he can possibly manage, ascending towards Mount Malik. The place he has called home since he was ten. Where everyone welcomed him with warm and opened arms. Which is the exact reason as to why Louis lets out a sob. He feels like he’s about to have his heart broken. He just hopes this gut feeling isn’t accurate though, for once he hopes it isn’t. He reaches the mounting in no time. It’s not too late so he knows both sir and lady Malik are in their quarters. Louis passes Caroline and Safaa without a word. As soon as he reaches the entrance to their room, he freezes. He’s so scared and confused but he needs to know the truth. Why would Harry’s father mention all this? Louis, who’s been different his whole life. Electra, he doesn’t know why but _Pothos_...just hearing that name along with Iris resonates something deep inside, something that completely terrifies him. Without even making his presence known or let alone, granted permission to come in, he enters.

They look up from their nest. Yaser immediately standing up as Trisha looks up in alarm at the hasty entrance.

“Louis?” Yaser asks as he sees the completely disheveled harpy. Louis opens his mouth to start demanding answers to his many questions or probably to projectile vomit all over the floor, but nothing comes out. He just stands there _frozen_ , tears threatening to escape his eyes. Yaser stares at him hard, until his eyes soften, just like they had on the first night they talked. Electra, that feels like eons ago but he feels all the same as he did when he was standing before them. He feels lost, confused and alone. Electra, he feels _so_ alone and bare in this very moment.

“I’ll answer any question you have for me, Louis.” Yaser softly says. Trisha looks at her mate in confusion, until she realizes what’s happening. She gives her mate a long calculating look before she gracefully stands, “I’ll leave you two to talk,” she states. As she passes Louis, she lightly places a firm, reassuring hand on his shoulder, before exiting the room.

Yaser and Louis stand there in silence, the younger harpy not knowing where the fuck to even start, but by the looks of it, he can already tell that however this ends, he’ll feel more confused? betrayed? than ever.

With a scratchy and whispery voice, Louis asks the one question that matters to him the most, “I-Is Mark not my real dad?”

Yaser just stares, before he states a sorrowful but direct, “No.”

Louis breaks down. He breaks down because the only person he’s known as a father isn’t even his real dad. He breaks down because he’s just so fucking done. So fucking done with all the lies, all the sorrow, all the bullshit of people keeping him in the dark for so fucking long.

“Mark is my half-brother. We were born in the same harem to different fathers.” He starts, making sure to pause, giving Louis a chance to stop him if he wished. He didn’t.

“Of course, when we were teens, we decided to leave the harem. That way of living didn’t sit well with us, so we escaped together. On one of those nights, we spent searching for a place to call home, we came across another harem, one nastier than the one we grew up in. It was there that he first noticed your mother. A beautiful harpy with the rarest of blue eyes, but they held pain and sadness. None of that mattered though, Mark fell hard at first sight. Obviously she didn’t pay mind to us, she was practically a slave to the leader of the harem. I urged us to move on, being mindful that we could be taken as kidnapper, wanting to take some of the beautiful harpies in that group. Much to Mark’s refusal to leave, I managed to convince him to comeback later, once we had a place to call home. We looked for a place but Mark just insisted on returning for your mother, It got to the point where that’s all he would think about. Until we got into a huge row and we went our separate ways. From what he last told me. He managed to track your mother down and by the time he did she was already pregnant with you. Mark helped her escape from the hell hole she was living in and it caused an uproar. Ambrus was a cruel harpy, he had taken over your grandfather’s harem and wanted your mother for breeding. Your mom tried to escape before and she managed on her own and that’s where she met the God of longing. Perhaps it was a manifestation of longing for a better life or a partner that she could raise a beautiful family with. Whatever it was, Pothos came to her and the end result was you. So yes, I’m assuming your next question is who your biological father is, and yes, your father is the God of yearning and longing.”

Louis sinks down onto his knees, as tears spill unabashedly down his face. Of course, it’s not unheard of that Gods mate with mortals of other realms but it hadn’t been done in _so_ long that it came as a shock to the few that new the truth. As you may, or may not know, Pothos is the representation of longing, so whether your father fell for your mother or not. He could never truly be with her after that night. Not with who he is and embodies.”

Louis just continues to weep as more and more information floods his brain. He can’t even put proper thoughts together in his brain. It’s all just a big fat mess. He feels out of place, but part of him is relieved in finally knowing the truth of it all. No matter how painful, he _finally_ knows why he is like he is.

“I was there the day you hatched.” Yaser says with a distant look in his eyes, like he’s reliving it again. “Electra, you were such a sight to see. The brightest of blue eyes just like your mother and the sky itself. The wonderment though was in your wings when they came in. The wings as light blue as the sea and sky. It was so strange _so_ rare that it freaked all of us out. You’re a demigod in a sense. The wings however, probably came from your grandmother herself. Iris, the representation of the beautiful rainbow, the non-harpy daughter of Electra. So you see, you are rare but not an anomaly from the origins of your mother or me or Zayn.

“I-I” Louis mumbles out.

“Just listen for now, Louis. I know this is a lot to take in. I blame no one but myself for not telling you sooner, like I knew I should have. I never realized you would find out and part of me knew it was wrong to keep this from you for this long. I just couldn’t bring myself to do it after how things ended with your mother and Mark. You were much too young and then I saw you with Des’ child and I just- I don’t know.  All I do know is that Mark and your mother never planned to hide this from you. Mark loved and took care of you like if you were his own flesh and blood. He, along with your mother, always made sure you learned about your grandmother in the hopes that later on, when it were time, they would tell you the truth behind your father and the coloring of your wings.

“That’s why dad would always bring me Irises and after it rained, mother would take me with her to take a closer look at rainbows.” Louis whispers.

“I-I realize now that I was in the wrong for keeping this from you. Just know that I was only trying to pr-“

“Don’t!” Louis seethes. “Pease just stop. Do not say you were trying to protect me. I am sick and tired of people thinking they know what’s best for me. Only I know what’s best for me.” Louis yells, “Please, I just, I-” Louis sobs. Yaser stays quiet, letting Louis get all his emotions out.

“W-who else knows?” Louis asks, “D-d-does Zayn know?” Louis asks in horror. If Zayn has known all along and looked him in the face night after night of him breaking down because of how different he felt, he’s going to be completely heartbroken and angry.

“No, no. The only ones who know your true origins is Trisha and myself.” Yaser quickly reassures, probably looking at the distress in Louis’ face. Louis needs to be alone. Needs to be away from them. Right now.

“I-I need to be alone. I need time to think and process all of this.” Louis manages to get out.

“Louis you don’t have to be alone, not ever. I can go get Zayn if you-”

“No! I just really need to be left alone. I-I’ll be in my quarters.” Louis retorts. He stumbles up on wobbly knees. He takes one last look at Yaser before storming out of the room.

He wants to leave. Wants to fly far, far away, where no one can find or reach him. He knows he can’t do that. Right now, he just feels so fucking alone and numb. He laughs. He laughs like he’s gone completely mental. This is who he is. He wants nothing than to be alone and choke on his emotions and feelings. Then out of nowhere Harry comes to mind as always. Sweet and lovely Harry. The love of his life. Now, he knows how fucked the universe really is. The one person that can make all this numbness go away is more than five hundred feet below, out of reach. He doesn’t want to think anymore. He just wants to make all this go away. He wanted the truth and he got it. So why does he feel more alone now than ever? With a tear stricken face, and a mantra of the word Harry. He falls asleep.

 

xxx

"What's got you so blue?" 

Louis is startled out of his thoughts as he looks up behind him.

"W-what are you doing here?" Louis demands as he wipes away a couple of stray tears.

Aiden throws his hands up in surrender, "Woah, woah, calm down. I promise I'm not here to hit on you or stress you out. I just want to make sure you're okay? Heard you crying as I was flying by." 

"I'm fine." Louis bites back. 

Aiden cocks his head to the side, "Sure doesn't seem that way." 

Louis narrows his eyes, "It's none of your business, Aiden." 

"Alright. Alright.” The older harpy says as he puts both hands up in defense, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I respect that you're with Harry, believe me, I got that loud and clear." He says as he looks at the tear stricken harpy in front of him.  "Just seemed like you needed someone to talk to. That usually helps." 

Louis doesn't say anything. Just turns his head away.

"Okay then. Hope you feel better." The older harpy says as he turns around ready to take flight. 

"It's just- I miss him so fucking much. Is that silly of me?" A soft voice stops him in his tracks. Aiden smiles to himself, solemnly, as he slowly turns around to face the melancholy harpy behind him. 

"Not one bit, Lou. Not one bit." 

Aiden and Louis sit there in silence. Finding a bit of comfort, even if a bit uncomfortable, in each other's company. Louis is lying against a wide tree as Aiden leans against one opposite of him, a few feet away. Still mindful of keeping a more than reasonable distance from each other, he just waits for Louis to say something.

"I love him so much it hurts." Is what Louis starts with. "I feel like I'm suffocating when he's not near me. When he’s back I'm beyond happy but I always have to give him back to the ocean and Electra, knows she makes me feel like second best. _Always second best_." Louis croaks out as he buries his face in his feathery knees. 

Aiden just hums to himself. He now knows he could never compete with the bloody prince of the ocean. Sure, his and Louis’ relationship is strained but that doesn’t mean he won’t be here for the boy. After all he’s still very much in love with him.

So he stays there, keeping the saddened Louis’ company. It’s the least he can do.

“And now,” Louis laughs looking up at the dark sky. I just found out the person I thought was my father wasn’t my father at all. I mean, he is right? Since he’s the one who gave me happiness and represented and _was_ everything a father should be, but it’s just sad is all.” Louis cries out.

“Oh yeah,” Louis says almost manically, “did you know I’m the bastard of a minor god?” Aiden’s eyes widen impossibly large as he hears the harpy’s revelation.

“I- whoa t-that’s that a lot to take in?” Aiden questions, because he doesn’t really know what to say to that, but simultaneously thinking that, of course, this beauty of a harpy would be a demigod in his own right.

“Not like it matters, really, just- it all makes sense.” Louis says as he lies his cheek on his knees.

“If there’s a bright side to this, I guess it’s the fact that Goddess Iris is me gran.” Louis deadpans.

“W-when did you find all this out?” Aiden asks.

“Last night.” Louis says as he swallows a huge knot in his throat.

“Are you look-” Aiden stops talking immediately. Louis Looks up after a long stretch of silence to see what made him abruptly stop.

“Aiden?” Louis questions as he lifts his head from his knees.

“Shhh,” Aiden says as he brings his index finger towards his lips, as he uses the other one to point to his ear.

Louis listens, or tries to hear whatever noise Aiden heard. He’s about to say he doesn’t hear anything out of the usual forest-y sounds but a loud horn makes him stop. Louis eyebrows scrunch up at the sound…those are warning horns from Liam’s camp. Louis is about to get up and fly home like he’s supposed to at the sound. However, without expecting it, the breath is completely knocked out of him as Aiden tackles him to the ground. Louis slams the back of his head hard on a branch, making his eyesight go hazy and everything hurt.

“Be quiet and don’t move, Lou.” Aiden whispers as he covers Louis’ mouth with his dirty hand.

Louis can barely breathe, let alone move but he’s sure as hell not going to let Aiden hurt him. Louis digs his nails on Aiden’s forearms, enough to draw blood for sure. His wings are trying their hardest to propel him forward but Aiden’s weight is preventing him from moving an inch. He’s about to bite Aiden’s hand when an eerie voice completely freezes him to his very core.

“Are you sure this is the place?”

“Yes, of course, Ambrus, this is where we ambushed the male harpies, before we were attacked.”

“I don’t give a fuck if there are a million male harpies here.” The grotesque voice barks back. “I only care about one. The one with blue wings.”

“Aiden turns his head towards Louis, eyes filled with shock and fear.” Louis feels like his heart will stop beating at any second. So many nightmares and thoughts associated and haunted by that horrible voice. Louis never in his remaining life thought he’d ever hear that voice again. Loud horns are heard in the distance again, meaning everyone knows there's un-welcomed company on the island.

“Fuck what is that?” Ambrus barks to the female.

“There are colonies of various creatures here in alliance amongst each other.”

“Let’s head this way and see if we can hide till we see what we’re dealing with.”

Louis really cannot handle this. Not when everything in his life is reaching its boiling point, _if_ it hasn’t already. His head, heart, and soul feel like hollow bone that’s about to shatter from the pressure of everything wrong in his life. He can’t breathe, he can’t think straight, all he wants is for all this to end. For him to wake up and have Harry by his side, the one and only person that has managed to bring so much happiness in his life. Without meaning to, he lets out a whimper. One that doesn’t go unnoticed by the harpies.

“Stop. There’s someone here.”

“Louis closes his eyes, wants to tell Aiden to fly the fuck out of here, to go get help and not get caught. However, none of that happens, because something so much worse occurs that immediately makes Louis wish he was found instead; _Harry_.

“Take the bloody cloth out of the human’s mouth.” Ambrus harshly grumbles.

“I will fucking kill you-” Harry seethes as soon as the cloth is out of his mouth.

“Shut the fuck up, boy.” Ambrus barks, followed by a loud smack and what sounds like Harry toppling to the ground. “I have no need for him. Use him if you want.” Ambrus says to the female Harpy. That immediately sets Louis’ inside ablaze with so much anger and hatred that by pure will power he pushes Aiden away from him as he tackles the female harpy to the ground.

“Louis No!” He vaguely hears Harry scream as Louis scuffles with the female. She’s faster and stronger though, clearly having combating experience. She over powers him in seconds and punches him at the side of his cheek. Louis screeches out but before she can give another blow someone yanks her away from him.

“No, this one’s mine.” Ambrus says before he grabs Louis by the throat and yanks him up. Louis can’t breathe. Can’t fucking breathe and he’s seeing blind spots already.

“You think I wasn’t going to fucking find you after the shit you and your mother pulled? I won’t stop till I see that breath leave your fucking mouth one last time.”

A struggling Louis tries to push him away, _move_ , but nothing is working. Until finally he unceremoniously falls to the ground with a loud thump. He’s coughing and trying to get air down his windpipe and up his nose all at once.

“Harry, just take him and go. Fucking go!”

Louis can feel his talon cut something and then he’s quickly being picked up, by who he can only guess is Harry, who is frantically calling his name. Louis’ lungs and throat are on fire, his eyes are probably completely bloodshot. He can feel being carried one minute and the next being dropped to the floor hard.

Harry screams profanities as he scrambles besides Louis. Fuck Louis! I’m sorry. _Fuck_!” Louis tries to get on his talons but he’s completely useless. Harry comes to his side and hastily picks him up again. Louis turns his head and sees them both coming.

“H-Har- he wheezes out in warning as Harry continues to run, bumping and stumbling into roots, trees, and bushes. They’re gaining speed behind him, about to reach them before Harry’s deep and alarmed voice makes it to his ears.

“I love you so fucking much.” Harry tells him before Louis feels airborne. Wind enveloping him as he free falls down, down, down. He’s falling with Harry clinging to him for dear life. Louis sees _them_ diving right after them and their furious faces is the last thing he sees before complete coldness surrounds him. He’s separated from Harry the second he makes impact with the water, sinking deeper and deeper. He feels someone grab is talon yanking him harshly as he tries to kick his talon free but the grip only tightens, until the pressure on his talon is suddenly gone. Out of nowhere, he can breathe again, even though he’s clearly still submerged underwater. There’s a giant bubble surrounding him. His chest caves in and out gasping for the cleanest air making his way to his empty lungs. He’s fading though, he knows it. He sees glimpses of what happens. Harry’s fluorescent eyes being his only guiding light. Until he sees the last of the two harpies thrashing wildly and sinking down to the darkest parts of the ocean.

 

xxx

 

Harry is bowing before his father, bruised and battered. His mind screaming at him to be by Louis’ side but his body not allowing him to. He probably won’t be able to change back to his leg form for a while, a long while, which only makes him angrier at the situation. Harry has no regrets in killing those two harpies, they deserved that and much worse.

He had accidentally stumbled upon them when he was walking toward Niall’s home so he could surprise Louis. He was ambushed, gagged and tied up. Of course they questioned him for the whereabouts of a blue winged harpy. Harry had heard the stories both from Louis and Zayn. Of how horrifying male harpies can be treated at times. Hence why it came to a complete surprise to see a male hunting Louis down. He wasn’t stupid, and they were dumb enough to not figure out what he truly was, confusing him as a human. He might as well have been, he’s completely powerless outside of water, but he wasn’t about to let some complete monster take the love of his life away from him. It was easy enough to kill them once they were in his turf. He made air pockets for them both, just like he had with Louis. He didn’t let them drown right away...that would have been too easy. He let them take a couple more breaths but slowly sunk them both down to the deepest part of the ocean where if not built like his kind, or the species that roam down there, couldn't survive. He sunk them down so deep, till the pressure took care of them for good.

“Do you have any idea how irresponsible you’ve been?” Harry’s father furiously reprimands. “Not only did you nearly get yourself killed, _by harpies_ no less, but you risked your damn life trying to track down all that fire coral for that half-breed?

“Yes,” Harry stonily says, “And I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“That harpy has you completely mad. Do you even realize who his father is? Pothos! Descendant of-”

“Father, I don’t care if he’s the son of Hades, himself. Nothing in this world can change my opinion of him because I know the real him. I’ve been there through it all; Anger, sadness, happiness. He has a good soul, father, one that has only known suffering and pain. Since the second I saw him so beaten and bruised at such a tender age...I-I wanted to help him. He was so scared so utterly terrified that he sent me away. I went back to him. Looking for him on many occasions but he left. Then, he came crashing down in front of me. Father, can’t you see? Against all odds every single thing about Louis and I was fated. Maybe by the Gods themselves. If what you say is true. If Louis is Pothos’ son, then that must mean he’s Iris’ grandchild. Iris, daughter of Thaumus, the literal representation of the sea, and an Oceanid. Iris, the goddess of both the sky and sea. There it is father. If anyone is going to rule by my side it’s going to be a descendant of Iris, one that can rule both realms." Harry takes a big breath before continuing.

"I know you’re traditional and that you wanted something different. I also know Louis’ great grandfather and Poseidon were enemies. Poseidon dethroned him and became the new ruler of the ocean, so I question why you still hold a grudge that was never yours to begin with? Poseidon won, our ancestors won. It’s been over and done with for so many centuries, father. Do not let your pride and the wars between our ancestors get in the way of what makes your one and only son happy."

There's a long, deafening pause before his father breaks the silence. “I will never accept this union, Harry. However, I see that you will not change your mindset. In time, I might come to respect your choice. Right now though, I cannot do such thing.” Des says with finality.

And Harry wished things were different. But he’ll settle for now. Louis has won the hearts of everyone he meets. He’s sure, down the line, he’ll win the the heart of frigid Des Styles too.

 

xxx

 

“Harry! Don’t you dare let go!” Louis’ shrieks could probably be heard echoing throughout the entire bloody island. The prince’s loud and elated chuckles following suit.

“Louis, love. You’re doing amazing. I won’t let go until you give me the thumbs up. Okay? Now on the count of three, you’re going to hold your breath and you’re going to kick your legs forward and back rapidly, as well as move your arms like I taught you, okay?” Harry says as he desperately tries to keep a straight face. 

He gives Louis a minute to compose himself before shouting, “One. Two. Three!” Harry counts as he dives his head in, pulling Louis with him. As he takes a look in front of him, he sees Louis’ face. The harpy looks completely priceless. His cheeks are puffed out to the max as his eyes are opened the size of moons. He gives Harry a thumbs up, and Harry lets go, swimming backwards while keeping an eye on his harpy. Louis starts kicking his legs and comically thrashing his arms as fast as he can. This isn’t an ideal swimming technique, the moves much too jerky but they are moving him a bit underwater. Harry grabs him under his armpits and hauls him up to catch his breath, just because he can.

“No more please.” Louis gasps out, “I’m beat.” He whines as he wraps his arms and legs around Harry like a hatchling. Harry rolls his eyes at Louis’ usual dramatics. He’s enjoying a beautiful spring day out here in the lagoon. Attempting to teach Louis how to swim. He’s gotten better but it’s still pretty comical. This spring marks their first anniversary of being mated and Harry couldn’t be happier. He’s nervous though, he’s been holding this secret for so long that even Louis had forgotten to ask about. The reason why he left constantly. He’d travel to the deepest and darkest depths of the ocean to find it. Dangerous task due to the risks involved as well as the rarity of the coral. It is tradition amongst Harry’s people for either partner, if not both, gift something handmade to their beloved. It started off with simple objects or jewels, like pearls and corals. Now a days, merfolk do more elaborate gestures. Harry had originally gotten a hold of precious coral when he went to Atlantis. Also known as fire coral or red coral, precious coral is a rare marine coral notable for its durable and intensely colored red or pink skeleton. It used to be found in shallower waters but the over harvesting through generations caused its depletion.

Harry takes Louis to the shore and tells him to stay put. He swims to the bottom of the grotto where he hid the sash. As he pops back up he sees Louis with a gentle smile on his face, arms behind him, bracing him, head tilt back taking in the sun. He’s an angel from the sky. It’s one of Harry’s many theories, anyways. The merprince nervously swims up to Louis and holds on to the ledge with one hand. Louis looks down with such love and adoration that Harry isn’t sure how he’s truly managed to deal with the fact that Louis is irrevocably and unconditionally in love with him. Without much thought, Harry clears his throat.

“So…I never really gave you an explanation as to why I kept leaving so often before. I know it brought you a lot of grief which was never my intention, believe me. But it’s customary among my people to make their mate something special. So, I looked for the best thing I could find, precious coral. It’s rare and found in the darkest of waters in small crevices that one can barely even fit their hands through. I know you don’t really like necklaces because they hit your face as you fly. Now that I think about it, I never really see you wearing jewelry so I thought of making you something…different.” Harry says as he bites his lip, just noticing that his eyes are glowing green. Harry pulls the stash from below the water’s surface and all Louis can do is gawk at it like some imbecile.

“Oh Harry, it’s absolutely gorgeous!” Louis whispers, his eyes mysteriously misting over. Louis' iridescent wings fluttering behind him from the giddiness he feels. The stash is completely red and glossy. Louis runs his fingers along the intricate design carved onto it. Upon closer inspection Louis sees small fishes and wings carved on to it. Louis must be oozing love out of every poor of his body. He hands Harry the belt back and grabs each side of his face and pulls him up for a scorching kiss. One that pours everything he doesn’t have the words to say right now.

“Would you do the honors, my prince?” Louis whispers against his lips.

“Always and forever.”

And really who would have thought that the dorky merboy he met a while ago, would be the one to dive in his heart and swim around in his soul, leaving behind nothing but a warm and blissful feeling in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a lot (almost 20k) but would love to hear what you guys thought :)
> 
> ★ You can also find the photo set [here](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/119075843080/to-embroider-your-waist-with-corals-by).
> 
> ★ You can find lovely fanart/edits for this fic [**here**](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/tagged/teywwcfa).
> 
> Xx.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know double update? How shocking of me lmao. Today marks the one year anniversary since I uploaded the first chapter. So I thought it was fitting to upload the last two chapters today. Happy Anniversary to this story :') 
> 
> I want to thank Mica (Pass-the-pencil) for the inspiration and my beta, Dani, who encouraged and helped me like you would't believe throughout this entire writing process.
> 
> Last but not least, I want to thank everyone who has been here since chapter one and all the readers who stuck with me and my sporadic updates. Also, I know lots of people were waiting till I finished this story so I'm sorry for the long wait! Hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

"There you go, Zayn! Awesome job, babe!" Liam yells as Zayn slowly but surely makes his way from across the lagoon into the centaurs waiting arms. "I knew you could do it!" Liam mumbles into Zayn's wet and disheveled hair. 

"Okay, I did it. Can I please get out of here?" Zayn pleads as he hooks both legs around Liam’s hips. 

"Zayn, the more time you practice the better you'll be at this. Besides, look how far you've gotten! You could barely be in a large body of water and now you're swimming in one all by yourself! Swimming, Zayn. _Swimming!_ " Liam excitedly yells with such a proud and fond voice. This only makes Zayn melt onto him more. It had taken so much to get Zayn to even think about going near any body of water that wasn't a shallow stream. The last accident had really gotten to him and he didn't want to deal with the crippling anxiety it caused so Liam dropped it for a while. If it were up to Zayn he would have gone through life without learning how to swim but Liam had made it clear that he was going to teach him. With so much sweet talk and coaxing, as well as Liam pretty much becoming Zayn's slave, he managed to convince him to go near water. Which eventually got them to where they're here today, Zayn managing to successfully swim across the lagoon. Took him twice the amount it would have taken the slowest of swimmers but he's extremely proud nonetheless. 

"Liam, I know I‘m still open from last night but I swear if you touch my ass one more time... I will never let you put that thing inside me again.” Zayn scolds out of nowhere. That’s a total lie. A big fat lie. Zayn remembers how strange and rocky their sex life was when they had just started that stage of their relationship. Through time though, they both learned a lot about each other’s body, to be patient and understand its limitations. Zayn just thanks all the gods above that they have a pretty adventurous and healthy sex life now.

"Me? What are you talking about?" Liam asks face morphing into complete confusion. 

"I'm talking about the fact that you been tapping and poking my bum for the last minute. Stop it." Zayn irritably responds. 

"What? Zayn did you forget both my hands are around your waist?" Zayn's face looks up at him in confusion, turning his head around to clearly see Liam's hands, indeed around his waist. He snaps his head to look up at Liam, Liam mirroring the same horrified look. Zayn squeals as he clings to Liam, using his arms and legs to get to his back to help them get out of the lagoon. Liam is panicking, thinking of all the possible creepy creatures currently swimming with them. They’ve been here with Harry plenty of times and Harry has assured them, time and time again that there is no big monster living in here besides small fish.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to be eaten by Electra knows what Zayn screams as he ungracefully flaps his wings in a blind panic. They both immediately stop however, when loud squeaky and girlish giggles break through the place. 

"Uncle Zayn, Uncle Leeyum! You should have seen the look on your faces!" The little twerp yells as she makes her presence know. 

Zayn should have known. You’d think he’d be used to this by now, "Halimeda! You are in big trouble!" Zayn screams as he stares at the little girl in front of him. 

"Hali! You nearly scared us both half to death!" Liam scolds as he places a soothing arm on Zayn's leg. “You know Uncle Zayn isn’t too fond of water,” the centaur says as he slides his hands under the little girl’s armpits and hauls her up, onto his arms, giving her the tightest of hugs.

"Although I am glad it was just you and nothing scarier or bigger." Liam says as he wipes her wet hair away from her face.

"That was not funny Hal," Zayn says as he flies to the shore of the lagoon, flopping down on his back, wings splayed wide open underneath his weight. Not a minute later he feels something land on his lap. Small smooth hands slide down his torso as they lie on top of him. 

"You're not really angry with me right, uncle Zayn? Daddy told me stories of how you guys use to c-c-complete to scare each other the most. I was only trying to do the same." 

Zayn sits up and cuddles the little girl to his chest. Looking down at her blue almost grey eyes, staring back at him. They look huge up close, and her bottom lip is turned into a mischievous pout, a trick she probably learned from her over dramatic and manipulating father. 

"You mean competed?” Liam says with a small smile.

Hali turns around looking at him with a bright smile, “Yeah! That!”

“Oh, of course not, love. You just really scared us. In fact, I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life." Zayn admits, her eyes growing the size of moons as she squeals in delight. 

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. Even scared your uncle Li just as much, did you not hear that high pitched scream coming from him?" Hali turns her head to look at Liam standing behind them looking fondly. Zayn getting whacked in the face by her tiny sprouting wings, in the process. Karma is a bitch.

"Now, come here pretty girl. What are you even doing here by yourself?" Liam asks concern in his voice as he opens his arms wide, Hali immediately flying towards him. If on cue, an easily disheveled and out of breath Niall runs through the clearing, followed by four little fauns screaming and trampling over each other. 

"Hali! Dear Pan! Do not run off-I mean fly off like that! Do you hear me!? If I would have lost you, your father would have dropped me from space and then your other one would have dragged me to the deepest depths of the ocean to get eaten alive." Niall reprimands. 

"But uncle Ni! My tail was getting dry! I needed to keep it h-h-hydotrated." Hali whines. 

“It’s hydrated, love.” Liam says as he kisses her temple.

"Okay well when that happens you need to tell me so we can go together. Not so you can fly off or drag yourself away. Besides, it’s time for me to take you back to the grotto." Niall sternly reprimands. "Boys cut it out come on, single file up you go." Niall says looking at the four evil spawns he calls his children. He must admit, Barbara and him do make some pretty cute kids. Unfortunately, they all came at once and it’s like having four mini tornados destroying the whole bloody island. He isn’t sure how Barbara and Niall have managed with them for six years. The four boys instantly start arguing about who’s going to be ‘line leader’ and Zayn prays to the heavens that if Niall and Barbara have another child, that’s it’s the complete opposite of these four.

“We were going to head back to Liam’s camp so we’ll catch you guys later.” Zayn tells Niall, but before anyone can go anywhere, Aiden flies through the clearing, looking very rushed. 

"Oh thank Electra all of you are in one place! It's starting! The egg is hatching!" Aiden urgently says. 

"Oh my crustacean! My baby sibling is going to be here any minute!!" Hali screams as she wiggles her teal tail excitedly and her wings flap impatiently behind her. 

Aiden smiles wide and nods elatedly. "Harry and Lou told me to come get you all as soon as possible, so come on!" He says as he's about to shoot off into the warm spring air before Niall's loud voice stops him midair. 

"Wait stop! Everyone wait! Everyone grab a kid and let's go. Liam I'm hopping on." The faun says as he picks up two little fauns and sits them on Liam's back. 

"Niall for the love that is-"

“Terrance, hold on tight to Uncle Li’s waist and Silas don’t let go of your brother.” Niall sternly says before he hops on behind his two kids.

"Go, go, go! Giddy up uncle Li," one of the little mini Niall’s yells, little hoofs kicking excitedly at the side of Liam’s second ribcage.

Liam sighs in defeat, accepting his fate as Niall’s transportation, for what feels like the millionth time.

Aiden picks up the other faun, "Looks like we're going up high, big guy." The little faun screams in happiness as he clings to Aiden's neck. 

"Up you go too," Zayn says as he holds on tight to the last little faun. "Hali, you know what to do, love." Hali nods her head excitedly, once Zayn slowly takes off the ground, Hali does the same, but quickly holds on tight to Zayn's legs as Zayn clasps a tight grip on her forearms with his talons. 

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Zayn shoots off through the sky as both Ethan and Hali scream at the top of their lungs in utter delight. 

 

xxx

 

Louis is sitting on his nest, egg slightly moving between his legs, as Harry sits beside them in the water, long tail shimmering from the light shining from the top of the grotto, eliminating the entire place in a lovely warmth. 

He takes a glance to the water where it's completely packed to full capacity, all hoping to get a glimpse of the next royal ‘merpy’ as Niall deemed this baby and Hali before it. 

Harry looks a right mess, always been emotional since Hali hatched. This time around though, they knew what to expect. He whips his head upward, along with everyone in the cave once he hears high pitched squeals and screams. He’s seconds away from going on defensive and territorial mode but stops himself as soon as he realizes it's Zayn with a completely terrified Ethan clinging to his neck and his very thrilled daughter clinging from his talons. He's then followed by Aiden who's carrying Noah in his arms. 

Hali immediately untangles herself from Zayn and swoops down into her father's waiting arms. 

"There's my princess," Harry says as he gently kisses the five year old's forehead. Harry repositions her on his lap so that she's facing Louis and the now, rapidly cracking egg. They hear the sound of hoofs come in through the opening at the side of the grotto, moments later. Liam galloping to a stop where Zayn and Barbara are consoling Ethan who probably got scared from the trip here. Niall jumps from Liam’s back before carefully bringing his other two kids down.  He walks to where Barbara and Ethan are, giving her a quick peck on the lips and bringing Ethan to his chest, instantly soothing him and making him stop crying. Total daddy's boy. 

Louis quickly turns away from them when he hears the cracking sound of the egg. Everyone stays where they are, giving Louis and Harry enough distance to not make them uncomfortable. The eggs starts drifting left and right as another crack echoes throughout the grotto, since its dead quiet. One more crack and the top of the egg bursts open, a tiny soft head pops up and soon enough loud screeching fills the entire grotto, echoing and amplifying the sound. Louis helps break the rest of the egg as he stares in amazement at the little baby inside. The first thing he notices is the soft sea-foam colored scales that make up the baby's beautiful mermaid tail. Louis can't help himself as joyful tears stream down his face as he brings the baby towards his face, giving it a kiss on it's soft and slimy forehead. He looks at Harry who’s in the same state as Louis. While their daughter stays quiet just staring with wide eyes and her mouth opened in a shape of an O. Louis carefully hands the baby to Harry as Hali slides off his lap and onto his side. Harry takes the baby, kisses it's forehead before gently cradling him along his arms, dipping it in the warm water. The baby stops crying as his tiny gills at each side of its neck start palpitating. Louis smiles as Harry fondly stares at the little thing breathing like his people do. Harry then gently moves the pads of his fingers along his tail, feeling to determine the sex. Harry smiles big and bright, as he looks at Louis.

"Boy." Is what he manages to say with a wobbly voice. Louis looks at Hali and smiles at her. “Looks like you were right all along Hals.”

“I have a baby brother!” Hali excitedly shrieks!”

"It's a boy!" Someone shouts from a distance, sounding much like Ed, of course. 

The whole crowd cheers at the arrival of the prince. 

“Grandma! Grandpa!” Hali chirps as she waves at her grandparents.

Louis immediately sits up straighter at the arrival of Gemma and Harry’s parents.

Harry gingerly hands his son to his dad, who looks straight at Louis and nods.

“We welcome Boreas Tomlinson-Styles, prince of Nerice and second heir to the seven seas. May he serve as a reminder that both land and sea can live peacefully and graciously side by side.

Louis lets a single tear roll down his face, because even though Des and Harry’s people still have to work through prejudices, he knows the previous king is _trying_ and that’s all Louis really wanted.

xxx 

It's been two springs since Boreas was born and Louis has been living in bliss ever since. Things in their lives have been less angsty since Harry rightfully took the thrown. Harry still spends a lot of time traveling from Nerice and back, but they've managed to make it work. They've had to, _learned to_ make things work. It hasn't been easy, not in the slightest, but things are better than they've ever been. Louis and Des still don’t really talk to each other. They're just civil around one another for the kids’ sake. Louis is just thankful Des never rejected Hali and Bo. Family is everything and even if Louis doesn't get along with Harry’s father he’s thankful his children get to share their lives with their grandparents. He looks up to the corner of the cave, smiling fondly where Hip is soundly sleeping. Louis sees her less frequently. Now that Harry uses his legs less, she accompanies James a lot on his spontaneous trips.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Harry says as he walks up behind Louis, nudging his wing to the side with his head to rest his chin on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around Louis' waist. 

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe them." Louis whispers as he stares at the two sleeping forms on the nest. Both of them stand there for what feels like forever just staring at their children with such sweet and fond smiles. Harry untangles his arms from Louis' waist as he slowly turns him around so that his facing him. 

“There’s not a day that goes by where I don’t thank the gods above for them. I-If it weren’t for them, they wouldn’t be here with us.” Louis whispers.

“Well you are the son of a love deity, granted not the greatest of loves but I feel like he had something to do with this.”

“Maybe. We won’t know for sure, right?”

"Care to join me swim among the stars?" Harrys says in his best posh voice. 

"I'm sorry, but I only swim with handsome mermen." Louis sing songs with a glint in his eye. 

"Mmm, well then I'll take my leave but I might know a guy." He says as with a shrug. 

"Oh you do?" Louis asks in a teasing tone. 

Harry doesn't respond just winks before he dives into the glowing water. Louis sits down on the edge of the base in the middle of the water. Harry has used coral and stone to build a base for their nest smack in the middle of the grotto's water. The nest is raised so nothing gets wet or too wet from the water itself. It makes it easier for Louis to sleep near his babies. Hali loves to fly and we're sure Bo will too, once his wings come in, which probably won't be till he's around four. Louis takes one quick glance at them before he sits down on the ledge of the base, water coming just below his navel, right where his beautiful precious coral sash still adorns his hips. He runs the pads of his fingertips along the intricate detailing that Harry spent so much time carving. Speaking of the devil himself, Harry takes that moment to pop up from the water in between Louis' legs. His eyes are glowing as his hands hold tight to Louis' waist and pulls him forward until he's completely in the water. Louis hooks his arms around Harry’s neck as he folds his legs around Harry’s slim waist. 

"I'm sad Bo will be gone for a bit. You're taking my baby away from me." Louis pouts as he lays his head against Harry’s shoulder. 

"I'd never take our children away from you. But I do need to teach him basic skills. He needs to get accustomed to varying water temperatures and water pressures this young."

Louis rolls his eyes, no heat behind it, "I know, I know. Still sad about it though, I'm going to miss him, and you."

"As will I and Bo, I'm sure. Promise it will only be for a little while. I don't plan on keeping him away from his daddy for too long. Poseidon knows he’s super attached to you."

Louis sighs in response, slumping against Harry as the merman swims around the grotto, knowing this helps Louis calm down and relax. 

"Sing to me." Louis whispers, followed by a snicker, "Our love song." 

Harry chuckles. Their love song is a silly (according to Louis) but poetic (if it's up to Harry) song that they made up when they were drunk off wine and couldn't even think straight. Turns out Aiden had heard it all and decided to write it down for them. Much to their embarrassment the next day. Harry had been in his leg formed, first time in a while and decided to compose a song about him wanting to be a fish. It was completely ridiculous. Regardless, they’re both quite fond of it and whenever they have a quiet and intimate moment like this, they sing it to each other.

 

_I’d like to be a fish, to rub my nose on your fish bowl_

_And make bubbles of love wherever_

_Oh to stay awake all night wet in you_

_A fish, to embroider your waist with corals_

_And make silhouettes of love under the moon_

_Oh to satisfy this madness, wet in you_

_A night, to sink till the end_

_Face to face_

_Kiss by kiss_

_And to live,_

_Forever wet in you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first story! I would love to hear all your thoughts. 
> 
> My [tumblr](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/) ask box is always opened :)
> 
> ★ If you enjoyed the fic and would like to reblog, you can find the photoset [here](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/119075843080/to-embroider-your-waist-with-corals-by). Always appreciated!
> 
> ★ You can find lovely fanart/edits for this fic [**here**](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/tagged/teywwcfa).
> 
> ★ **Note:** I currently do NOT allow any more translations, so please do not repost/translate my fic on other sites. I've only authorized one translation for this work: [**La arpía y el tritón**](https://www.wattpad.com/story/55951167-la-arp%C3%ADa-y-el-trit%C3%B3n-%E2%9E%B3-larry-au).


End file.
